


Black Book

by AnimeFanime



Series: Black Book [1]
Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha L (Death Note), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Black Book, Blood and Injury, Detectives, Dominance, Double Life, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Gags, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Investigations, Kidnapping, Knotting, Lapdance, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mistaken Identity, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Light, Omega Strippers do it better, Omega Verse, Orphan Light and Sayu, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stripper Light, Stripping to support Sayu, Submission, Torture, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 104,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanime/pseuds/AnimeFanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is murdering Omegas in Japan.  The gruesome details of the case are all too familiar and draw the attention of famous Alpha Detective L to investigate.</p><p>Narrowing the list of likely next victims down to a potential few, L is forced to seek out one of these individuals himself...the incredibly popular headliner for the Omega strip club, Black Book, known only by the name Kira.</p><p>L soon discovers Kira is much more than he seems on the surface.  As they become more deeply entangled with each other, fear constantly looms that the killer is inching ever closer to stealing this new light from L's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black Book

**Author's Note:**

> So...this was floating around in my head for the last couple weeks...I really, really wanted to make Light a stripper and not just any stripper, an Omega stripper! Yup, I went there! It just worked so perfectly with wanting to put Light in thigh highs and sexy outfits to shake his ass...so I had to go with it :) I think L's going to enjoy it too!
> 
> Oh yeah, and the obligatory disclaimer part of fan fiction posting we all love: I own no part of Death Note.

"Hey Ryuk.  Damn it's cold out tonight." The young man shivered as he walked up to the blue and black haired security guard manning the employees only door in the back alley.  He was bundled from head to toe in a long black jacket, but that didn't stop the wind from biting right through it on a night like this.

"Hey Light.  You really shouldn't be walking by yourself with all that's been going down around here lately, ya know?"

The Omega rolled his eyes.  "Yeah, I know I'll keep it in mind." 

"By the way, I think Gigi was looking for you, something about the theme for tonight."  Light cringed.  Every day the girl was coming up with something different to help build excitement around the club and since Light was the number one dancer at Black Book, he was unfortunately expected to lead the charge and fully participate. 

"Thanks Ryuk." Light rep lied to the Beta as he made his way inside the dimly lit back area of the club and headed toward his dressing room.  Being the headliner definitely had it's perks. He didn't have to dress with the rest of the dancers in the main dressing room, which afforded him a bit of privacy.  He'd decided he wouldn't settle for anything less when he'd committed to this kind of lifestyle.  He never did anything half assed.   

Working as a dancer was the most lucrative way Light had found to help pay for Sayu's school and their living expenses after their mom and dad were killed by a hit and run driver about a year eAllier.  His college was on scholarship, so he hadn't needed to worry about that, and since he was 18 he was old enough to legally act as Sayu's guardian, so she lived with him still.  He'd had to fight tooth and nail, since he had only just turned 18 when the accident happened, but the court had finally agreed to it after hearing testimony from so many people regarding Light's reputation, academic standing and character.  Sending her to a foster home was out of the question. 

Part of Light had died the day his parents did as well.  The part of him that trusted the people he cared about would always be there, the part that would've been too prideful to do what was necessary to survive.  Light was much more a realist now than the idealist he used to be.  There were bills to pay and that was the cold, hard truth. He'd always been mature for his age, but he'd grown up in ways he didn't expect overnight. 

There was no family to help out and any of their parent's friends or colleagues gradually started moving on with their own lives and problems after a few months. All the while Light worried about how they were barely scraping by.  At the time when they probably needed the most support, everyone disappeared.  Sayu did still have her school friends that she could count on and Light was not going to let her lose that, so he made sure she could stay enrolled at the same private school.

They also continued to live in the same home at her insistence, because it made her happy and comforted her to remain there.  For Light however, it felt like living in a tomb with sad reminders of their lost parents on a daily basis.  Light tried to avoid being home whenever possible, using school or work to keep him busy. He was there often enough to have dinners with Sayu and help her with homework occasionally, but otherwise let her focus on her friends, clubs and social activities. On nights when he worked, he always texted her on the way to the club to make sure she had made it home ok and had everything she needed.

Sure, there had been some life insurance money to help out at first, but apparently their parents had debts that needed to be paid and a large portion of that money settled those accounts.  Before too long, Light knew they'd need a stream of income for living expenses. 

About 8 months ago, he found out how much Omega's could make stripping when he was talking with one of his college classmates who used to date one.  In disbelief, he decided to do some more research into the subject. 

Apparently, since they were much more likely to attract both girls and boys, and were a relative rarity, male Omegas were highly desirable as employees of these establishments. It was considered a bit of a kink to some more straightlaced Betas, but it was generally an acceptable ideal that Alphas might dress up their Omegas in sexy frilly things at home, regardless of their gender.

The costumes Light was asked to wear didn't bother him much and he knew going in that it was just part of the job. The strip club was simply catering to the demands of their patrons. Light wasn't about to complain, after all, male Omegas tended to be the top earners at every club for a reason and they raked in the money easily from the Alphas who frequented them.

Light had always kept it pretty quiet that he was an Omega in the past, given that only about 5% of the population were male Omegas.  But if it meant taking care of Sayu, he had been ready to turn what he'd always seen as a weakness into a strength.

So first, he went to other clubs and saw how "it" was done by experienced dancers, then practiced on his own until he was sure he was ready.  After that it was simply a matter of finding the most promising of the new clubs.  One where he could make the biggest impact.  Nearly overnight word spread through the other Omega clubs about the hot, new stripper over at Black Book. 

Didn't matter their dynamic or gender, everyone wanted to come see him.  Other clubs even tried to recruit him to leave Black Book, but Light stayed loyal. He wouldn't betray the trust of the place that had given him a chance and they did treat him well there.

Thankfully the club wasn't close to the University either. Not that anyone from there would recognize him anyways. 

_Most people don't really want to put two and two together.  It would overwhelm their minds to think that the top student in the first year class at To-Oh could also be a stripper._   Light snickered to himself as he threw down his bag next to his dressing table. 

Over the last couple of months, he'd started to appreciate, even enjoy being on stage at the club.  The power over everyone beneath him, it was a huge rush.  They could look, but they couldn't touch...unless he let them.  The control over so many others, especially the cocksure Alphas of the world, made him a little giddy.  Light's ego was thoroughly fed onstage every night that he danced

It was like he was a God to the mere mortals below him.  He could let out that sensual Omega side of himself that he normally kept tightly reined in.  He let all of his desire pour out when he was on stage and let the crowds breathe it in, taking it with them like a sweet poison that brought them back to see him again and again.

He looked at the costume sitting on his dressing table.  "You've got to be kidding me, Gigi..."  Light picked up the note on the costume that read "Here's your outfit for tonight's theme!  Please don't kill me :) kisses! G"

Light crumpled up the note and tossed it in the trash with disgust. _I knew letting her see that picture of me in my school uniform would come back to bite me in the ass._   _Ok, I'll make this work.  I can make anything work..._ Light smiled despite himself.  He had to admit, the girl knew what she was doing, the audience was going to eat this up.

He took off his clothes and folded them away for later, then proceeded to rub lotion that had a slight sheen to it all over his body so his lightly tanned skin looked smooth as silk.  First he put on the fitted white uniform shirt and buttoned it up over his slim, but firmly muscled torso, a byproduct of his years of tennis combined with the physical demands of his most recent occupation.  _Thank god she bought one with stretch to it or I wouldn't be able to move in this top._   He put on a red g-string and then over it he put on the stretchy beige short shorts, which he tucked the white shirt into, finally he inserted the leather belt through the loops and buckled it. 

He looked in the mirror examining the outfit so far.  His long, tan and toned slim legs looked like they went on for miles with shorts like these and his ass was perfection.  Next he added the red tie and as the finishing touch, he put on the plaid thigh high socks and heeled patent leather black knee high boots. 

Light approved of the boots Gigi had chosen.  They had a nice heel that would elongate his legs further, but they had enough grip on the soles so he would be able to move without worrying about slipping.  The boots clung to his calves just right as he zipped them up to his knees.  Light stood up and gave himself a long, fierce look in the mirror and cocked one hip. 

 _Yes, I'm your naughty little Omega school boy, punish me._   Light laughed out loud at the thought.  _What a cliche_.  He shook his head, continually amazed at what got these Alphas off.

"OMG! You look so good!" Light heard a squeal from the doorway behind him.

"Jeez, Gigi, learn how to knock." He said in exasperation to the girl.  She clearly had no boundaries.

"And thank you, I know, right?" He winked at her.  He was never really able to stay mad at the petite redheaded Beta for long.

"Alright, you're on in 20, ok? Make it rain baby!"  She closed the door behind her.

Light turned back to the mirror, picking up some gold eyeliner that would make his caramel colored eyes pop even more.  "Bitch please, I'm gonna make it pour." He murmured with a smile to himself.

***

72 hours earlier.

"Someone is killing Omegas in the Kanto Region.  Brutally murdering them, all seem to have one thing in common at first glance besides being Omegas.  They are all dancers, strippers if you will."  The synthesized voice said from the computer that displayed the letter L. 

"Who cares about a couple of freaking strippers..." An Alpha in the back of the room full of police officers at the NPA muttered to himself. "...probably had it coming, sluts."

"Watari, could you please put me up on the large screen in the front of the room." The computer voice requested. The man clad in black proceeded to do so.

"Officer Nakajuru?" The computer said.

The man who had been muttering in the back sat up straight upon hearing his name.  "Uh, yes, L? How can I help you?"

"Do you really think any one of these people had THIS coming?" L projected several images up on the screen of the crime scenes, displaying the graphic brutality that had been inflicted on the victims.  One officer ran from the room wretching.

Officer Nakajuru swallowed hard, "No L."

"Good, I'm glad we're all on the same page."  He took the images down and returned to the gothic L picture. "I have taken an interest in this case and have decided to assist in bringing the criminal to justice.  I will be in contact with the NPA and will require assistance as needed in Japan when apprehension of the suspect is necessary."  Murmurs were heard all around.

"I am already in Japan and in the process of setting up a base of operation, in the meantime, I would ask that the NPA research the victims for any other commonalities.  Where they worked, who they socialized with, who were their regulars, what lives did they have outside of the club, etc."

"Detective Aizawa will lead up the task force on gathering this intel." said the Chief Director. "Please reach out to him as your main contact as necessary."

"Thank you Chief Director.  I will be in contact again soon."

***

"L, is there a reason you didn't mention the other pattern of killings to the officers?" Watari inquired upon returning to the penthouse apartment they maintained in Tokyo for this kind of international case.

"I would rather not bias their perspective." The raven haired man said from his crouched position on the chair in front of the laptop, not turning around to answer the man. "They should be able to figure it out themselves.  But perhaps they will provide some new ideas as well...it is doubtful, but always a possibility."  He turned his head slightly and stopped typing.  "As you know I may be slightly biased myself in thinking this may be related to _him_ or a copycat at the least."

"Yes, but it is unlikely.  The alphabetical nature of killings, the fact that they're Omegas like his mother, the way the bodies were..." Watari's voice trailed off. "We should've destroyed any trace of those archived files about his parents years ago...How he managed to get into the building and steal them out of storage I'll never know."

"B is incredibly resourceful, Watari."

"I just wish he'd never would've found out where his mom was coming back from that night she died in the train crash..."

"There was no sense of urgency to dispose of the files Watari.  We thought we'd stopped him in L.A."  L ran his hand through his hair. "When we were told he'd died in the asylum I knew it was too good to be true."  He smiled sadly back at Watari. "We should've demanded to see the body."

L sighed, rubbing his hands over the dark circles under his eyes. "It just never seems to end with B.  He's a cat with nine lives."   _And now he's taking his mommy issues out on Omega strippers...or using them as an excuse to committ these crimes at the very least._

"What letter do we believe the killer is up to now, regardless of whether it's B or not?" Watari inquired of the Alpha detective.

"Taking into account the bodies the police have discovered so far, the time estimated between killings once the bodies were autopsied and the length of time since we found the last one, I would guess he is probably on letter...H."  L mused, popping a gummy bear in his mouth.

"I would suggest we focus on identifying well known strippers in the Tokyo area with stage names that begin with the letters I, J, or K and have surveillance started on them.  Have Aiber do some leg work in the clubs, it seems right up his alley to have some Omegas grinding up on him." L said dismissively.

"Aiber is in Germany and won't be available for the next two weeks at least."

"Isn't there someone who we can send?  We need this information..."  L picked up a candy out of a nearby bowl and unwrapped it, popping it in his mouth.

"I agree, that's why you'll have to do it." Watari said firmly to the young man.

L gave a sullen look at the man. "Fine.  Just assist me in finding the most likely targets, alright?  I don't have time to visit every club in Tokyo.  Let's narrow this down to a couple Omegas.  Either B or this copycat is not being subtle, they are flashy and going for the big kill.  These aren't no name strippers that no one's heard of, they're the headliners or at the least the top acts at the clubs.  Ugh, this just screams of B crying for attention...my attention."  L returned to focusing on his laptop.

"Within 48-72 hours we need to start reaching out to these Omegas or it's just going to mean even more bodies on the floor.  Let's work on getting those names together Watari."  L said quietly.


	2. Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I own no part of Death Note or the David Guetta songs that I quoted lyrics of in this fic :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need a little more of a visual, here's some Kira costume inspiration I put together for you: http://animefanimefic.tumblr.com/post/128649523391/kiras-first-performance-black-book-fan-fic-by

"Light, a moment please"

"Yes, what do you need Rem?" Light looked up at the tall pale woman with white hair that ended in purple tips as he adjusted his boots backstage.  She was the owner of Black Book and while at first glance she appeared to be a gentle soul, she could be fiercely protective of those she cared about.  She was a ruthless business woman who knew how to strike a good deal.  Even with only one good eye, it was easy for her to see what Light brought to her business and she made sure to keep him happy.  Their relationship was more akin to a partnership than manager and employee.

"There's a VIP here tonight, I received a call just a bit ago asking specifically about you.  I always run these things by you per our agreement so..." She took a drag off her cigarette and looked at him nervously her crystal encrusted silk eye patch glinting in the dim backstage lighting.   

"Is he here yet?" Light reached down to put red satin garters on both legs that matched the tie around his neck, letting them rest a few inches below the tops of the plaid thigh highs.

Rem nodded. Light sighed, "Point him out to me" He said, gesturing toward the far edge of the stage curtain so they could peer around without notice from the audience.

"I sat him at the center table...over there! With the black hair and dark eyes...he's an Alpha."  Rem pointed out towards the busy room and Light easily found him.  The man stuck out from the crowd in an odd way, it was hard to miss him.  His presence was undeniably strong, and you could almost feel the "back off" vibe he was giving off from backstage.  Light chuckled as he re-tied the bow fastening closed the red pleated skirt they'd decided to throw on over the short shorts. _No shit Rem...the guy's all Alpha alright._

"I don't think he gets out to the clubs very often Rem. It's almost kind of cute, he looks so out of place." Light was conflicted, he never spent one on one time with customers, but something about this Alpha intrigued him... "How much Rem?"

"Five thousand..."

"Shit!  Rem, he knows I'm not going to blow him right?!"

"No!  I mean, yes! He knows it's just the pleasure of your up close and personal company."  She explained as Light relaxed, but still eyed her suspiciously.  "However, I also DID make it clear initially that you don't entertain privately and he said "how much will it take?", so I threw out a number."  She smiled smugly.

"Jeez, you probably should've thrown out a higher number you crazy bitch..." Light grinned at her. "Ok, I'll do it."  Rem was trying not to smile.  "Tell him I'll come get him about 20 minutes after my performance that'll give me enough time to change."  He picked up the black rectangular frame fake glasses and cleaned off the lenses with a small cloth before putting them on.

"I'll let him know."  Rem took another drag off her cigarette.  _God that's a nasty habit..._ Light waved at the air in front of him, hoping she'd get the hint.

"What's his name anyways?"

"The only name I got was Ryuzaki."  Light rolled his eyes.  _Definitely an alias, he's probably some big shot who's trying to stay under the radar._

"Can you also make sure the really nice VIP room toward the back is completely clean and setup for us?  Make sure any drink he might want is already there.  Don't let any of the other dancers take the room, ok?"

"Consider it done."  Rem smiled at Light.  "Thanks for being flexible on this."

"Oh you haven't seen flexible yet, just wait til I get out on stage." Light winked at her and walked away to get ready to go on.

"Oh, what music did you want tonight?" Rem called after him.

"I'm ready to tear this shit down, have him put on my Guetta mix...and go ahead and leave the stairs out at the end of the runway tonight." Light said with a backwards wave of his hand.

Rem smiled.  _It looks like that Alpha is going to get a little preview of later_ , she thought as she walked away to make the arrangements.

He knew that Rem would let the DJ know he was ready, so he just focused on getting in the right headspace to perform.  When he went out on the stage he wasn't Light Yagami, college student, brother, friend, son...all inhibitions went out the window.

He could tell the lights were dimming slightly so he could make his entrance and he began to feel that excitement and adrenaline build up inside him.  He would be the center of their world for the next 3 songs, the fantasy they could only dream of but never have.  The mix of Alphas, Betas and probably even a few Omegas occupying the crowd would spike with lust and they'd fight their own nature just to stay in their seats...and Light would let that intoxicating desire that rolled off all of them to fuel him even further on stage. 

They would all inch closer with their money, dropping it on the stage as they hoped to get closer to Light, garner his attention from his place above them on the stage, maybe even catch a brief hint of the Omega's scent in the air.  The rumors regarding how amazing he must really smell up close had grown to near mythological proportions, especially considering he never gave private audiences.  No one could get close enough for long to say for sure.  Some said cinnamon, others swore it was papaya, still others said lavender.  Light just continued to tease them and laughed all the way to the bank.  He was far too good at masking his scent for them to ever find out unless he wanted them to.

He took a deep breath as he heard the DJ begin his intro.  "Ladies and gentlemen, here's what you've been waiting for..he's the sexiest Omega in Tokyo, our heartbreaker and glittery, shining star of the Black Book.

"Welcome to the stage...Kira!"

The lights flashed back on and the intro to 'Turn Me On' started playing.  Light threw back the curtains and strode down the runway, making every step count with a sway of his hips until he reached the pole in the middle of the runway.  He heard the shouts and cat calls and smiled at the crowd.  _Yeah, you fucking love me._

**_I need your love, I need your love, I need your lovin'._ **

**_You got that kind of medicine that keep me coming._ **

He grabbed the pole and hooked his leg to take an elegant spin around it, reaching out to the crowd with one arm, making sure that everyone in the room felt like he was noticing them...that they were special.  It was all part of the seduction.  

**_My body needs a hero, come and save me, 'Something tells me you know how to save me'_ **

He stalked forward to the pole at the front of the stage and completed another spin... _time to flip the switch..._ Light thought.

**_Make me come alive_ **

**_Come on and turn me on_ **

Light hooked his leg around the cool metal and threw his head back, to expose the long line of his neck and the scent glands there, knowing it would drive all the Alphas in the crowd crazy as he began grinding up and down against the pole, rolling his hips and running his other hand teasingly all over his upper body.

**_Touch me, save my life_ **

**_Come on and turn me on_ **

**_I'm too young to die_ **

**_Come on and turn me on_ **

Light mouthed the last line as the chorus died down and strode back to the other pole.  Subtly untying the skirt most of the way as he walked.  _Just one good tug..._ He grabbed the pole and stuck his ass out to the crowd, looking over his shoulder like he was just asking to get spanked and swayed it temptingly from side to side, dropping low and back up again.  _Yup, I'm such a naughty Omega._

**_Oh, you make it, make it right_ **

**_My temperature is super high_ **

**_If I scream, if I cry_ **

**_It's only 'cause I feel alive_ **

As the song entered the chorus again, he yanked off the skirt to expose the tiny shorts he was wearing.  Going from Omega school girl to school boy in seconds.  The audience cheered.  He put both hands on the pole and spun around until he was on the ground and began to crawl seductively along the runway, stopping occasionally to blow kisses and give some special acknowledgment to a few of the regulars.  Watching as the money piled up along the runway, he arched his back and made sure his taut ass was on perfect display for the crowd.

Everyone was well behaved overall, and knew better than to try and touch though.  You didn't touch unless the Omega on stage touched first and pulled you into the act.  Everyone was good about respecting that or they got kicked out.

As he reached the end of the runway, the next song kicked in, 'Little Bad Girl', and he locked eyes with the dark haired Alpha he'd be giving a private dance to later.  He raised up from his crawl onto his knees, legs spread wantonly apart before the other man, as he ran his hands all the way down his body and back up again. 

**_Oh Yeah they tell me I'm a bad boy_ **

**_All the ladies look at me and act coy_ **

Making sure the entire audience could tell he was giving every inch of his body a thorough and passionate examination, he tilted his head back and bit his lip to feign excitement.  He looked at the Alpha as he opened his eyes and saw the other man's wide eyed expression, his jaw had dropped open slightly.  _Starting to chip away at that icy exterior, but I think I can do better..._

**_Look at her go, on the dance floor_ **

**_She's amazing, on the dance floor_ **

Light stood up with a mischievous smile on his face and surprised the crowd as he walked down the stairs at the end of the runway and into the audience to stand directly in front of the raven haired Alpha. 

**_Go little bad girl_ **

**_Little bad girl_ **

The hollers from the crowd for the Alpha to "get some" were hilarious to Light as he put his hands on the man's knees and spread his legs, stifling a laugh at the slightly shocked expression on his face.  Light turned around so he could sit in the man's lap and grind his ass down on what the Omega could tell was a very sizable erection.  _Damn..._

**_Shaking her ass from the left to the right._ **

**_Moving it 'round, just the way that I like._ **

He leaned his back against the Alpha's chest, his head falling back on the man's shoulder as he continued to circle his hips on the dark haired man's lap.  He felt the Alpha's hands at his waist, fingers digging in...god did it feel good. 

Light knew he was taking it a bit far, but ignored the wolf whistles until he realized the song was getting close to the last chorus.  He reluctantly got up, giving the Alpha a nice bent over view of his ass when he did. 

_**Go little bad girl** _

_**Little bad girl** _

He turned around and took off his glasses, putting them on the Alpha whose icy exterior had been thoroughly melted by Light's hot dance. _That's much better..._

He strode back up the stairs, putting a good bit of sway in his step as he did so.  The song would transition soon and he needed to get in position for the next one.

As he reached the pole, 'Sexy Bitch' came on and he planted his legs wide, sticking his ass out as he did.  He mouthed the words to the crowd and shook his ass, loosening his tie with one hand and grinning teasingly as he did so.

**_Yes I can see her_ **

**_Cause every girl in here wanna be her_ **

**_Oh she's a diva_ **

**_I feel the same and I wanna meet her_ **

He gave his ass a good hard smack that echoed thru the room and bit his lip before he began slowly circling the pole, swaying his hips as he walked.  He gave the crowd seductive looks as he unbuttoned his shirt with one hand down to where it tucked into his shorts, revealing a tantalizing v-shaped section of his toned chest.  He ran his right hand inside his shirt suggestively as if playing with his left nipple and ran his tongue across his lips.

**_They say she low down_ **

**_It_ ** **_’_ ** **_s just a rumor and I don't believe_ ** **_‘_ ** **_em_ **

**_They say she needs to slow down_ **

**_The baddest thing around town_ **

He strutted away from the pole towards the middle of the stage, he teasingly shrugged the white shirt off with his back to the crowd, looking over his shoulder playfully as he continued to sway his ass slightly from side to side.  Sliding the fabric down, one arm at a time.  Toying with the audience.  He could hear girls in the crowd squealing like idiots, even over the music.  He smirked to himself.  _It_ _’_ _s almost too easy sometimes_.  He tossed the shirt to the side and quickly adjusted the tie, so it wasn't sloppy anymore and turned back around.

**_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before_ **

He ran his hands over his chest, pausing ever so briefly at his nipples, before lowering them further to hook his thumbs in his shorts.  He teasingly pulled his shorts lower, rolling his hips.

**_Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood ho_ **

**_I'm try_ ** **_ing to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_ **

He reached to the belt on his shorts and gave a grin to the crowd before licking his lips, as if asking "Is this what you want? You want me to take more off?"  Excited voices rose from all around and more money covered the edge of the stage.

Light spotted one of the regulars and kneeled down on the stage in front of her, crooking his finger at her with a wink to come closer.  The blonde leaned forward from her seat along the stage with a smile on her face.  Light grabbed her hands and guided them to his belt, clearly indicating she should remove it for him.  He leaned back placing his palms flat behind him on the stage and displaying his abs perfectly.  He tilted his head back, letting every person in the room get a nice long look at his neck again as he was spread out so submissively.

She'd pulled it out of the loops and he leaned forward to discreetly fold it in her hands and whisper in her ear, "Give me one good snap on the ass with that belt when I get in position, ok?"...it was all part of the show...he felt her smile against his cheek and knew she'd do whatever he wanted.

**_I'm try_ ** **_to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_ **

He started to crawl away and then-

**_Damn girl_ **

* _Crack_ * the belt snapped against his ass and the crowd ate it up.  He acted shocked and looked back at her to wag his finger at her.  She giggled.  Misa was her name if he recalled correctly...Rem's friend.

**_Damn who's a sexy bitch_ **

**_A sexy bitch_ **

He knew it was all pole work from here on out until the song came to an end, so he rose and strode towards the front of the runway again, pulling a little bit of the g-string out of his shorts as he walked and letting it go with a snap.  He could hear the groans from the crowd reacting to him even over the music.  He ran his hands through his hair and down his neck and shoulders, mapping out his chest and abs for the crowd as he continued to walk forward.

Then he used all those years of athleticism and launched himself up on the pole, all the other Omega strippers had nothing on him when it came to pole work.  He climbed up about 10 feet before locking his legs so he could lean back off the pole with his upper body towards the crowd, showing off his hard toned abs, glistening under the spotlight.  He snapped one the sides of his g-string again and licked his lips at the faceless sea of people.

He moved up and down the pole, showing off incredible flexibility and strength.  He curved his body around it in a variety of positions, grinding into that long hard piece of metal like it was a long lost lover.  Needless to say that everyone in the audience wished they were that pole watching Light up on the stage. 

**_Damn who's a sexy bitch_ **

The song ended with Light high up on top of the pole.

"Let's give it up for Kira!"  The DJ's voice echoed throughout the club.  Without the heavy beat of his music, the catcalls and cheers were much more audible.  He leaned back and blew them all one last kiss, then spiraled down the pole to hop off.  He quickly made his way off stage, letting Rem take care of having the money collected off the stage for him, it was another part of building the Kira image and keeping Light slightly mysterious to the audience.  He didn't mingle much.  Light trusted her not to short him, she wouldn't want to risk losing him to another club.

He hurried back to his dressing room and stripped off his clothes, quickly taking a shower in the private bathroom attached to his dressing room to cool down and clean up after sweating on stage under the spotlights.  He primped and dried his hair when he got out.  _I've got about 5 minutes to get dressed...shit._   He grabbed an outfits from the rack that he knew would be sure to drive an Alpha wild, but was not over the top.  _Yes...I think an element of simplicity with this one...nothing distracting._

He pulled on the outfit and shoes, then threw on a long, touchably soft and silky fur robe over all of it, tying it tightly at the waist.  Last but not least, some flavored lip balm that added just a hint more pink to his lips.

_Well, you're certainly going to get your money's worth buddy._   He thought as he took one last look in the mirror before heading out to find Rem.  _If I'm going to actually go out in the main room to get him, I'm staying covered up.  No one's getting a free show...this is for your eyes only Ryuzaki._

Light rarely went out there.  So this was likely to cause a bit of a stir, just like coming off the stage tonight did.  Everyone would be talking, wondering who this Alpha was who was getting private time with Kira...it would only serve to add to his reputation.

He caught sight of Rem by the door to the main room.  "Rem, is everything setup?"

The pale woman looked up at him in relief. "Yes, everything is all set, your music selections are loaded for the sound system in there as well."  He smirked at her and untied the fur robe, giving her an eyeful of his outfit.  She blew out a plume of smoke, looking him up and down.  "You look stunning."

Light grinned at her and retied the robe. "You looked worried at first Rem, did you think I wasn't going to come out of my room?  Changed my mind maybe?" 

She scowled slightly at him. "Of course not."

"Is he still at his table?"

"Yes, do you want me to walk the floor with you to make sure no one behaves...inappropriately?" It had been known to happen in the past the few times he'd gone out there after all.

"Ok, but stay discreetly nearby, let's just hope that everyone respects boundaries and stays on their side of the sandbox tonight." Light grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it wide, putting on a smile.  "Let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Ryuzaki gets private time with Kira
> 
> Feedback peeps!?!? Thanks for the encouragement to continue this fic so far!
> 
> I promise there's plot here somewhere...real genuine plot...it's right over...
> 
> Crap...I just saw it here somewhere I swear! It'll turn up again eventually I'm sure :)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr : http://animefanimefic.tumblr.com  
> #blackbookfic  
> #treatyfic


	3. A Little Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Death Note or the lyrics to songs by The Neighbourhood.

At least 5 different people had come by to roughly pat him on the back or shake his hand a little too hard, as they gave him congratulations on the attention from Kira, apparently that didn't happen...ever.  Not even once, he discovered.  The jealously from the regulars at the club was transparent as they tried to figure out what was so special about this Alpha who had gained the dancer's notice.

 _I'm not sure if I really fucking care if they're all pissed at me...100% worth it.  I mean, damn that kid is hot.  It should be illegal how hot he is._ That ass had been so firm and bouncy, grinding in tight circles on his lap.  He could still feel those hips under his fingers and the sighs in his ear as the dancer's back pressed against his chest...

He ran a hand through his hair and took a drink of his cocktail.  _They still didn't put enough grenadine in._ He thought in annoyance.

He was glad he had a break before having to go back to the VIP room after that performance.  L's usually loose jeans had grown significantly tighter during the 10 or so minutes that Kira was up on stage and they were finally feeling more comfortable again.  _This is why I don't do field work._

 _But I definitely picked the right one to focus on...If anyone is a guaranteed target, it's this one._   L considered, weighing what he knew of the suspect.  Whether it was B or a copycat, it was just going to be too tempting for whomever it was to resist.  He was 99% sure it was Beyond and he had yet to be proven wrong on his conclusions in the past..

The fact that the kid worked at a place called Black Book...

B.B....Beyond Birthday...Black Book. 

Yes, it was just too tempting.  Plus the club had one of the most talked about dancers in Tokyo right now and his stage name set him up perfectly as one of the next potential victims.

The best thing to do would be to convince the kid to enter into L's protective custody until they could draw out the killer.  If it was B, he would come to them eventually because once Beyond had his mind set on a target, it didn't waver. 

 _I should know,_ L thought wryly.  _We've been playing this cat and mouse game for years, haven't we B?_

The owner was a tight lipped bitch though if he ever met one and they hadn't been able to find any electronic records kept of Kira's employment to hack into.  It was like the young Omega was a ghost _._

 _I'm going to have to get this information directly from the source._ The only way to do that was to agree to that exorbitant fee that the owner had thrown out, but hopefully it would prove worth it. 

 _I don't think it's going to be too hard to get a stripper to tell me what I want to know..._ He took another drink of his cocktail and he began to doubt his assessment of the young man slightly, remembering the look in his eyes up on the stage. 

_There's something more to this one.  You could see it in his eyes if you looked very closely, it was a cold calculation that briefly popped up on occasion throughout the performance.  I doubt most would have noticed, but maybe this one's not so dumb after all._

L felt a slight thrill run through him at the prospect of a challenge.  It was all so boring sometimes.  Case after case...dull, too easy, solved.  He tried to only pick ones that interested him, but he knew it was going to take more than just being "L" in the long run to make him happy and he couldn't figure out what that something was.  These small moments of excitement kept him going...feeling alive.

He took another drink and set it down on the table, leaning back in his chair.  L suddenly felt two arms slide down his chest from behind, startling him slightly, and a honeyed voice chuckled lightly then whispered in his ear.  "Are you ready for me, Sugar."  L felt his cock twitch in response.   _Oh...dear...God..._

_***_

"Mmm...Shall we?" Light purred as he ran his hands back up the Alpha's body.  He stepped around the chair with a smile on his face, extending his hand to the other man so he could lead him to the VIP room.  _You are something different aren't you, Ryuzaki?_   He suddenly realized it was what he saw in the man's dark intense eyes that was unnerving him...a single minded determination and intelligence that Light was only used to seeing reflected in his own caramel colored orbs in the mirror.  His smile faltered briefly at the thought.  _Who exactly are you?_  

The Alpha accepted Light's hand and let him lead the way through the main floor, past the shocked faces of the other patrons as he led the man to the hallway where the VIP rooms were located.  _Yeah, get a good look ladies and gentleman...not going to see this happen again any time soon._

The hallway was dimly lit and it grew quieter as they got further from the main floor.    Light looked over his shoulder to give the Alpha a smile as they neared the room.  _You can totally do this...no big deal, just show him a good time._

Light put an extra sway in his step and confidently strode into the room, pausing briefly by the door to push the play button on the Ipod docked into the room's sound system.   The song A Little Death by The Neighbourhood came on quietly, providing a soft, sexy background that filled the silence and set the mood, but would still allow them to talk.  Light led him over to the black couch in the well appointed and softly lit room.  He was happy to see a drink waiting for the man as Light had requested.

He playfully pushed him down onto the seat and climbed right on to straddle his lap, putting his arms up on Ryuzaki's shoulders.

**_The room was fit for two_ **

**_The bed was left in ruins_ **

_Let's see if I can break you down just a little bit more than I did earlier, Ryuzaki._   He shyly looked up at the man through his lashes. 

"Hi." Light said coyly to the Alpha, tilting his head to the side and letting the robe slide off his shoulder slightly. The man's lips parted and his breath hitched.  _Well, that was easy..._

"I heard you _really_ wanted to spend some time with me..." Light ran one hand in small circles on Ryuzaki's chest. "...so I made an exception to my own rules against one on one time with customers just. for. you."  He ran both hands back up around the man's neck again and leaned in letting his lips barely graze the shell of the man's ear. 

**_Touch me, yeah_ **

**_I want you to touch me there_ **

"I guess that makes you pretty special...so is there anything you were hoping would happen in particular while in my company?"  _Yes, tell me what exactly you were wanting to get out of this for five grand Ryuzaki._

Ryuzaki cleared his throat. "I'd like to get to know you better and enjoy your company."  Light raised one eyebrow and smiled while reaching over to the nearby table to pick up the man's waiting drink and hand it him.  _Oh really..._

"Mmm...that sounds good to me." Light purred in response as the Alpha took a drink.  For some reason watching the man's lips touch the glass, then come away with a slight bit of moisture on them was incredibly distracting.

**_A glimpse of a silhouette_ **

**_A night that they never forget_ **

Ryuzaki scowled slightly and looked at the drink.  _Seriously Rem?  Couldn't get the fucking drink right?!_

"Is something wrong with the drink?" Light kept his composure as he took it gently from his hands, wanting to strangle the bartender or Rem...or both.

"Not sweet enough." He grumbled. "Made it wrong earlier too."  _Adorable..._

Light took a sip. "Hmm, I see what you mean." _Not really..._

"Right?!" The Alpha huffed.

**_Make me feel like I am breathing_ **

**_Feel like I am human_ **

Light took another sip then leaned in and kissed the man, slipping his cool, alcohol laced tongue in the other's mouth.  After a brief sound of surprise from Ryuzaki, their tongues fought for dominance of the kiss, which Light submitted to the other man willingly.  Ryuzaki gave a gentle nibble of Light's lower lip as they separated. 

"Did it taste better that way?" Light said breathily, his slightly swollen lips grazing against the man's cheek as he spoke.   _That was hot..._

**_And he had said,_ **

**_darling your looks can kill_ **

**_so now...you're...dead_ **

"Delicious."  Ryuzaki chuckled and Light liked how the feeling vibrated through his entire body as he sat in the man's lap.  Ryuzaki ran a finger over his lips absentmindedly, then looked at Light. 

"Are you wearing strawberry lip balm?

Light shivered.  There was a slight growl to the man's voice that was predatory and sexual as he asked that simple question.  _It's fucking sexy as hell_ , thought the young man.

"Uhm, yeah..." Light managed to squeak out, his eyes widened.

"I like it...a lot." Ryuzaki said with a grin.

"Mmm, I'll keep that in mind."

***

"See you're already getting to know me better...now you know the flavor of my lip balm for example." Kira gave him a wink and shifted off him to sit next to him on the couch, but draped his long legs across his lap and rested an arm up on the back of the seat behind L, so he could run his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.  _That feels nice...mmm_

The silky fur robe fell open to expose his legs as he sat there, now revealing shimmering white thigh highs attached to white satin garters with bows.  The garters continued teasingly higher, connecting to something else under the robe that had yet to be revealed.  _Holy shit...those look good...really, really good.  This is why I **should** do field work more often._

 _Where the fuck am I supposed to put my hands right now though, am I allowed to touch his legs?_  

"You can put your hands on my legs, it's ok."  Kira murmured to him.

The Alpha gave Kira a dark look.  _Are you sure you want to be making that kind of invitation?  The things I can do to you with just a touch...you have no idea_. 

He eyed the garters. _Mmm...I'll come back to those in a minute_... He wanted to pull them up one by one and let them snap back down, leaving rosy pink marks on the Omega's thighs.  He closed his eyes and forced himself to focus.  He rested one of his hands on Kira's thigh, with the other he reached down to capture the young man's ankle to massage around the joint there.  He watched as Kira bit his lip and blushed.  _That's what I'm talking about_.  L forced himself not to grin at the reaction he'd caused.

L let his hand wander upward, grasping Kira's calf and massaging the muscles there. 

"You're r-really good at that Ryuzaki..." Kira leaned his head against the couch and sighed, looking at him with a heavy lidded gaze.  _That's it baby, don't think too much...just relax and answer a few questions, so I can figure out who you are..._

"So what do you like besides strawberry lip balm and amazing leg massages?" He smiled at the young Omega.

"Mmm...do you want the cliche 'I like long walks on the beach' crap or the truth." He grinned sassily at L.

L gave him a joking faux shocked look.  "Why, truth of course." He smirked at the younger man.

"Ok, well family is really important to me, I have a younger sister who...I really try to look out for."

"That sounds nice, so you're big bro."  L's mouth quirked up at the edges, smiling slightly in acknowledgement.

"The one and only..." Kira trailed off.  _Why does he sound so sad all of a sudden?_

"What else should I know about Kira?"  L asked as he focused on massaging again.  "What do you do outside of work?"  There was a long silence, prompting L to glance over at his companion.  Kira was looking at him suspiciously with narrowed eyes.  "What?"

The Omega moved swiftly and was suddenly on top of him again, straddling his lap and running his hands across his chest and shoulders.  "Why are you so curious about my personal life, Ryuzaki?  You aren't a stalker are you?" He purred dangerously, an edge to his voice.

 _Damn it...this one IS smarter than he looks._   "No I'm not a stalker, I'm just trying to get to know you better."

The young man stiffened slightly, and appeared to be evaluating him with some new set of criteria.  Eventually he looked him straight in the eyes, all flirtatiousness gone.  "Are you with the NPA?"

 _What the fuck?!_   L thought furiously.  _Who is this kid?_

"No, why would you ask that." _Technically, I'm not lying._  L convinced himself.

"Something about you screams detective...it's in the eyes...I know the look, you've seen and figured out things that would probably fuck other people up."  _Wow, maybe honesty is the best way to go with this one...and how would you know **the look** by the way?_

"Plus with all of the shit that's been going on lately with Omegas disappearing from the clubs, I wasn't going to be surprised if a detective came poking around eventually."  Kira gave him a hard look.  "It doesn't mean I have to like it though."

"You're partially right." He said as he looked into those golden eyes with his own ebony ones. "I don't work for the NPA, though I am working with them. I'm an independently contracted detective that was brought in to find a break in the case.  They are providing support as needed for the case while I am here working on it."

"Why come to me though?  Why are you asking _me_ questions?"  Kira finally looked confused about something.  _Nice to know you don't have everything figured out._

"I can't go into the details of a case like this not knowing anything about who you are.  Myself and the NPA are gathering background information on existing victims and some other dancers who-"

"So the NPA _is_ involved enough that they're going to be helping with gathering intel on people in the industry?  Dancers like myself that you want information from for example?"

"Yes, except you seemed to be particularly difficult to dig up information on, hence the personal touch." L smirked at him.

"I'm sure it was a real hardship for you..." He scowled at the Alpha and rolled his eyes, standing up and turning his back to him.  "Again I'll ask, why come to me?  Why are you bothering me in particular?  There's hundreds of dancers in the region who could probably provide information.  What do you think I know or could give you that is helpful?"

"Once we've been able to go through the process of verifying your background and identity I might be able to tell you more, but until then-"

"I'm a very private person Ryuzaki and I plan to keep it that way." The Omega interrupted suddenly.  "Unless you can give me a damn good reason to change that."  Kira looked over his shoulder at L.  _Stubborn brat..._

Kira waited for about 10 seconds for an answer, then strode towards the door to the room.  "I'll tell Rem to give you a full refund, no hard feelings Detective."  He called over his shoulder as he exited.

 _Shit_ .  L jumped up to go after him.  _I can't afford to lose this lead..._   He looked both directions down the dimly lit hallway, but it was completely empty.  Rem came out of a door at the end of the hall about 10 seconds later and walked towards him with an angry look on her face. 

"You've been refunded for the one on one time with Kira and are welcome back here anytime, but there won't be any more private sessions...no matter how much money you offer."  Rem sneered and walked back the way she came, slamming the door behind her.

_Well, shit...that really didn't go how I planned at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:  
> Sayu and Light  
> L and the investigation team! Aizawa, Matsuda, Mogi, oh my!
> 
> Feedback me lovelies!!! Thanks for the encouragement to continue this fic so far!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr : http://animefanimefic.tumblr.com  
> #blackbookfic


	4. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Death Note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when I think I'm winning  
> When I've broken every door  
> The ghosts of my life blow wilder than before  
> Ghosts - Japan, Tin Drum

"You got this one wrong."  Light remarked as they sat together at the dining room table.

"Seriously, I was sure I had it right this time, ugh, I'm never going to get this!"  Sayu exclaimed in frustration, erasing the page ferociously.  "Where am I going off track?"  She looked over at her brother with puppy dog eyes hopeful that he would give her a hint.

Light smiled at her thinly veiled attempt at manipulation.  He was happy to tutor his little sister in math.  It was the only area she seemed to face challenges in.  It gave them a chance to spend more time together.

"Ok, I'll give you a hint..."  He circled an area of her calculation that was throwing everything else off.

She looked at it for a few moments.  "Ohhh!"  She erased the miscalculation and fixed her error, working through the remainder of the problem.

As she finished she looked at him nervously.  Light laughed.  "I swear Sayu, you'd think that I was going to enact some sort of capital punishment on you for missing a problem by the look on your face."  He checked her answer and gave her a nod.

"Yes!" Sayu jumped out of her seat and started putting her things back in her folder and backpack.  "I'm going to sleepover at Yuli's house tonight, is that ok?" 

It was Friday and Light would be heading over to Black Book in a couple hours.  It was one of their biggest nights of the week.  He always preferred if Sayu wasn't home alone on the weekend in the evenings. 

"Sure.  When do you think you'll be back tomorrow?"

"Umm...afternoon?" The young Beta said as she zipped up her backpack.

"Do you want to plan on making dinner together then?"

"Yeah!" She gave him a grin and looked at her phone. "Eek!  Gotta go big bro!"

Light chuckled as she ran from the room and sprinted upstairs to gather what she needed for the sleepover at her friend's house.  He picked up the two cups and plates from the snacks they'd had during the tutoring session and put them in the dishwasher, making sure everything was in order before heading upstairs.  _I wouldn't want mom to be disappointed in me for letting the house get messy, she always kept it so clean..._

These kinds of thoughts commonly struck him as he walked through the unchanging home, a testament to a family that would never be complete again.  The same pictures hung on the walls, their mom's favorite tea remained untouched in the cupboard, their father's spare set of glasses sat on his desk gathering dust.  Light didn't have the heart to touch these things or go in their room after the first time he tried to...

 _Nope, not going to go there today._  He firmly told himself as he walked upstairs to shower and pack his bag before heading over to the club later.  He entered his room and looked around.  Even in there, it felt like nothing had changed. 

 _Shouldn't things change more after something like that happens?_   Light would sometimes imagine what it would be like to just let go and start breaking things...to shatter them, to rage, to scream until everyone heard him...everyone.  To have tangible evidence that his parents were gone besides just the empty space they'd left behind.  To rid himself of the feeling that they were just going to walk through the door as if nothing had happened.  Most of all he just wanted to feel _something_.  He felt like he was drifting through life half the time, going through the motions and acting how others expected him to act.

He loved Sayu and he wasn't completely devoid of emotion, he had a lot of fun with his sister.  But he needed more. Black Book helped sometimes.  The money was the number one reason he was there, but the thrill and adrenaline of being on stage let him escape from the living death he faced at home. _Just a few more years and then we can sell the house when Sayu goes to college_.  He told himself.

He heard Sayu running down the stairs.  "Bye Light!  See you tomorrow!"  She called.

Light got undressed and went to shower.  Afterwards he put on some khakis and a v-neck sweater, then packed his bag for the night.  He was actually looking forward to this evening's performance quite a bit.  Rem had finally had a few things installed that he'd suggested for the club.  After stopping by to give them a test run this morning for Rem and Gigi, he was really looking forward to seeing the audience reaction.

 _I wonder if my little detective friend will have the balls to show his face again._   Light smirked as he picked up his bag and threw it over his shoulder.  It had been the right decision to quickly exit the other night, no matter how much fun he was having messing with Ryuzaki.  He touched his lips absentmindedly as he recalled their kiss.

He was even more confident in his decision to ditch the detective when he realized that someone had tried to follow him last night and this morning from the club.  Whether that was Ryuzaki or just an overzealous fan, Light wasn't sure he could say.  He was really good at evading stalker types at this point and took a different way home every night to ensure his privacy.  _That man is trouble, I can tell..._

He didn't want to take the chance that his father's former colleagues at the NPA would find out what he was doing to pay the bills either.

 _Not that they have any room to judge._ Light thought bitterly. _If they all really gave a shit, maybe we would've heard from any one of them over the last 8 months or so asking how Sayu and I were doing._   

 _I've only done what I've had to do for both of us._   He angrily shoved the last of the things he needed in his bag and headed downstairs.  _Fuck them._

***

"So, what do you think he's like?" Matsuda asked with wide eyed excitement as they rode the elevator to the 23rd floor of the Hotel that L had summoned them to.

"No one knows Matsuda, that's the whole point of being so secretive!  But I'm sure in the end he's just like you, me or Mogi...a normal guy."  Aizawa assured the Beta.  "Just please think before you speak in there, ok?" He pleaded with the younger male.

The ding on the elevator signaled their arrival.  The three of them exited and were met by a white haired older gentleman.

"Hello, I am Watari.  L is waiting for you, this way please." He walked quickly off.

They moved swiftly to catch up to the surprisingly spry old man as he led them around through the suite to the main living room.

As the three men rounded the corner they were greeted by a young man with unkempt black hair in jeans and a white long sleeve shirt.

"Hello, I am L. Please have a seat gentlemen.  We have much to discuss"  He gestured to the sitting area to the right of him.

"I am aware of whom each of you is already, so there is no need for additional introductions or formalities, please sit."  He said in a rather bored and monotone voice as he walked over to crouch oddly in his seat.

As they took their seats as well, Matsuda gave Aizawa a look as if to say "just like you and me, huh?"  To which Aizawa just scowled back.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I have decided to bring in several NPA team members to this investigation, particularly given my level of secrecy in the past with my identity."

"It certainly was something that crossed our minds, L."  Aizawa looked at Mogi and Matsuda nervously, before returning his attention to L.  "What is so dire that you would expose yourself like this?"

"Hmm, not what, but whom." L nibbled on his thumb and smiled at Aizawa.

L climbed out of his seat and opened a folder on the table, spreading eight pictures across it.  Eight different people, different locations.  Some a little grainy, but overall decent quality.  Long hair, short hair, larger, slender, all fairly diverse aside from being generally white males, or pretty close to it.

"Look closely at these gentleman." L paused to give them time to do so.  "What would you say if I told you these were all photos of the same man?"

"No way." Matsuda said quietly.

"That would be most people's reaction Mr. Matsuda, however I can assure you that Beyond Birthday is a highly skilled mimic."

"What the hell kind of name is that."  Aizawa  asked, still staring at the photos and trying to find more indicators that they were the same person.

"Don't get me started."  L rolled his eyes. "The reason you gentleman are here is because I have a strong reason to believe that Beyond is the one committing these crimes and I needed to make sure that you are incredibly familiar with his tricks in case I'm right."

L tossed down another photo to the table for them to view. "You see, we've captured Beyond in the past, but not before he spent a good amount of time tricking some law enforcement agents into believing that he was me."  He said the last part with disgust and contempt.

"Holy shit." Aizawa muttered.  They all looked at the photo and at L, the photo and at L.  It would've been comical in any other context, but no one was laughing.

"Basically, you want to make sure we can tell the difference between you and this Beyond person, correct."  Mogi asked L in his quiet, serious way.  "So he can't do the same thing here that he did before?

"Correct, plus there is quite a bit of ground to cover with this case.  With a dedicated task force I believe we have a greater chance for success."  L stated confidently.

The three detectives all looked knowingly at each other.  "What do you need from us L?" Aizawa asked as he set down the photo.

"Let me ask you all this, have you noticed any other patterns now that you've had some time to do additional research into the case?

"He seems to be killing them in alphabetical order."  Aizawa said quietly.

"Anything else?"  L inquired with a bored sounding drawl to his voice.

"Well, I did notice that all of the acts seem to be headliners or at least one of the top dancers at the club they worked at."  Matsuda shared eagerly.

 _Well, well, score one for Matsuda._   L thought to himself cynically.  "Both are correct.  You can read Beyond's background profile tomorrow, which might help explain why he is making these his targets, but any and all materials are not to leave the premises."

"An important thing to realize with Beyond is that he has a single minded obsessiveness once he has his mind made up.  He'll do whatever it takes to obtain a target or achieve his goal...and he will not let up, no matter who he has to kill or hurt to get to that end." L eyed them all seriously.

"We understood what we were getting into with a case like this from the beginning.  This guy is clearly unhinged and needs to be stopped."  Aizawa leaned forward in earnest.  "Let us know what we need to do on our end to help catch him."

"First thing we need to do is establish potential next targets and provide protection and surveillance 24/7.  Based on timing of the attacks, I believe he is at or approaching letters I, J, or K."

"But we haven't found bodies for victims with names starting with G or H yet!"

"It's likely too late for those Omegas, I'm sorry Detective Aizawa, but that's the truth." L said dispassionately as he unwrapped a candy and popped it in his mouth.  "We need to focus on whom we can save, not who is already dead or dying unfortunately."

"How can you be so cold?" Matsuda asked sadly.

"Years of practice."  L muttered in annoyance. "Listen gentlemen, I have already been able to identify several dancers who fit the profile for I and J.  We've established surveillance and discreet security to monitor them around the clock.  If Beyond comes at them, we'll know."

"What about K?" Mogi asked curiously. "Is there anyone that fits the profile?"

L chuckled. "Yes, there is _one_. There were surprisingly few dancers that met the criteria that had names starting with the letter K, so it wasn't hard to narrow it down, plus the name of the club this stripper works at, Black Book, is just too tempting for someone named Beyond Birthday.  It's like this person is just lining up for the slaughter...asking B to kill him."  L's eyes darkened.

"So who is it?  This person sounds like our best chance at drawing him out, right?"  Aizawa prompted, pulling L back from his thoughts.

"Oooh!  I know, it's that Kira person, right?"  Matsuda burst out excitedly.

They all turned and looked at him.

"Matsuda..*cough*..how do you happen to know the name of an Omega stripper?  What exactly are you doing in your free time?" Aizawa gave him a nudge and a wink.  They watched as Touta Matsuda turned a bright crimson before their eyes.

"No, no, no!  It's totally not like that!" He laughed awkwardly. "I was just talking to one of the guys over in the DA's office the other day and he was saying how some of them go to that club and there was this amazing dancer..."  Matsuda trailed off.  "I swear I've never been to an Omega strip club in my life!"

"Well, you're going to one tonight." L smirked at him.  "Actually, we're all going to Black Book."

"You can't be serious!"

"..."

"My wife is going to kill me if she finds out..."

"Kira has been very difficult to gather information on.  I'm not even sure of his real name."  L bit at his thumb. "He's been a real pain in the ass actually.  I went there the other night and tried to learn more about him, but he somehow figured out that I was a detective and I couldn't get much out of him after that.  I even tried to have him followed from the club and he managed to lose the tail both times."

_I'm still not sure how he knew...His deductive reasoning skills are remarkable, very intelligent.  In fact, why is someone with that seemingly level of intelligence working as a stripper anyways?_

"He seemed very nervous about the NPA and I'm hoping a show of force, an application of pressure so to speak, at the club will convince him to be a bit more cooperative regarding the case and more forthcoming about who he is." L explained his logic.

"Until we know more about him, we can't justify sharing information with him regarding the case and we need to put him under surveillance as soon as possible, if not protective custody." L slid his thumb across his lip thoughtfully.  _He's our best chance at catching B if we don't get him with our surveillance of the I's and J's.  So even if I have to handcuff myself to him 24/7 to keep him under observation or lock him up in a cell with cameras on his every move I'll do it_...

"Ok, so when do we head out?" Aizawa stood and stretched.

"In about an hour, Kira goes on near the later part of the night.  Oh, and I've already put in a reservation under your name for a table Aizawa, so we should have no problem getting seated once we're there."  L grinned at him.

"My wife is SO going to KILL me..."

***

"Oh my god...Gigi, stop!  I'm going to start crying I'm laughing so hard!"  Light was sitting in his dressing room at Black Book and watching Gigi do her best Ryuk impression, complete with awkward walk and vacant expression.

"There's what I'm talking about!"  She smiled at him.  "You needed cheering up, I could tell."  The saucy Beta reached out and pinched one of his cheeks which he playfully slapped away, grinning at her.

"Did not..."  But he looked at her with gratitude.  "Thank you for that just the same.  I haven't laughed that hard in awhile."

"Anytime sweetie.  I'll let you get ready-"

A knock at the door interrupted the girl's sentence.

"Come in." Light called and went back to putting on a bit of eyeliner, watching in the mirror as Rem came in the room.

"What's up Rem?"

"He's here again...and it looks like he brought friends." 

 _So he DID have the nerve..._   Light narrowed his eyes and stood up grabbing a robe to cover himself before stalking out of the room.  An anxious Rem following in his wake.

"Show me Rem."  He hissed angrily as they neared the curtain.

"They reserved a table under a different name, so I didn't even know he was with them until the party arrived.  Nearly same place as before in front of-"  Light held up a hand to silence her, trying to reign in the anger that was surging through his veins.  It was nice to feel...something...even anger...

Light peered around the curtain and quickly closed it.  He took a few steps away in disbelief and then he felt laughter well up inside him, spilling over his lips.  He quickly put his hand over his mouth to stifle the maniacal sound that was trying to escape.

_That mother fucker!_

Once he was sure the laughter was not going to make a reappearance, he took his hand from his mouth and looked over at Rem who, to her credit, had remained incredibly calm during Light's mini meltdown.

"What do you want to do Light?  If you want to cancel and go home for the night, I'll understand.  You don't even have to explain." She reassured him.

Light considered this for a moment. "No, I have a feeling they'll just come back again.  I can't hide from this."  He saw the concerned look on her face.  "Don't worry, Rem.  I haven't done anything wrong, it's just people I'd rather not see while at Black Book, that's all."  He sighed.

"I'll support whatever you want to do here."

Light thought back to earlier at home... _Fuck them..._ His eyes narrowed.

"You know what Rem, if it's ok with you, I'm going wear the new costume instead of the one we originally discussed...and I know we talked about waiting until tomorrow for this, but I think I'll start off at the new equipment we tried out today at the bar in the back instead of on stage, so can you help me get to it in a bit?"

"S-sure, Light....umm, what music do you want?" Rem looked in awe at the single minded determination in the young man's face.  A look that said he was going to go out there and own it, regardless of who was sitting in the audience.

"The Rihanna mix that we just put together...I know it's a bit different, but I think with the set up out there..." 

"It'll be great, I'll make sure the lighting is perfect for it too, based on how you practiced it earlier today, right?"

"Yeah, thanks Rem."  Light strode off to his dressing room again to get ready, the eerie calm on his exterior did not give away the roiling emotions beneath the surface.

_Okay Ryuzaki, bringing the NPA to MY club, huh?  You want to know who I am?  Well, you're in for a big fucking surprise asshole._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback me readers!!! Your comments, questions, thoughts...
> 
> Next week's chapter will definitely include a Polyvore page showing inspiration for Kira's costume in his upcoming performance and MAYBE even a drawing of Kira working the pole in that costume...let me know if a drawing is something you might want to see :)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr : http://animefanimefic.tumblr.com  
> #blackbookfic


	5. Rude Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Death Note or the lyrics I've quoted within from songs by Rihanna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the inspiration for Light's performance costume on my Tumblr at http://animefanimefic.tumblr.com #blackbookfic  
> or  
> Go directly to Polyvore to check it out http://www.polyvore.com/black_book_fic_performance_chapter/set?id=176012702

_Front and center table just like last time, this should be interesting._ L mused as he sat back in his seat.  A dancer was currently performing on stage and while she was stunning, she didn't have the same level of energy as Kira. He thought to himself, recalling the raw sensuality of the dancer.

The club was packed to the brim in anticipation of the headliner going on shortly.  The number of customers had surged since they'd arrived about 45 minutes ago.  L was glad he'd reserved a table ahead of time.

He chanced a glance over at the other detectives and was amused at the wide eyed look on Matsuda's face as he tried not to look at the stage.  "Your eyes aren't going to melt or fall out of your head for looking at a stripper for godsake Matsuda." He smirked at the Beta.

He saw Aizawa grin and quickly try to hide his laughter behind his hand as he looked over at the blushing young detective as well.

"I...no, I'm just...it's really..." Matsuda stammered, finally shutting his mouth and looking away awkwardly.

"Man, we really need to get you a girlfriend." Mogi smiled and patted him on the back.

"C'mon guys!"  Matsuda blushed even redder.

"Yes, c'mon guys..." L said in mock seriousness. "Are you sure you shouldn't be finding him a boyfriend instead?  We might be barking up the wrong tree here."

"Ok, the conversation is officially over now.  My personal life is my own business."  Matsuda exclaimed.

"Ok, ok, we were just joking around man.  It's all in good fun."  Aizawa lightly punched him on the shoulder with a smile.

Matsuda smiled sheepishly back at him, unable to hold a grudge against the good natured ribbing that his colleagues had just given him.

"I know, just don't take it too far, ok?"

"Thank you Destiny...let's give her a round of applause!"  The dancer sashayed off the runway as the DJ spoke over the crowd's cheers and clapping.  Even L had to admit, the girl gave everyone a great rear view as she left the stage.

A couple minutes after she'd exited the runway, the house lights dimmed.  Cheers and whistles sounded out all around.  Attention in the room had turned towards the main stage in anticipation of everyone's most adored Omega making his appearance.

"A special treat for everyone.  As our sexy star breaks in some of Black Book's newest features tonight."  The DJ teasingly said over the sound system during the introduction.  "Please welcome your favorite entertainer, the hottest dancer in Tokyo, Kira!"

A single spotlight flashed on towards the back of the room at the bar instead of the stage and everyone's heads whipped in that direction.

**_"Na na na c'mon."_ **

**_***_ **

Light and Rem followed the walkway until they reached the trapdoor in the ceiling and pulled it open, they peered down at the crowd as Destiny finished her set.

"Holy shit it's packed tonight!  Did you tell Mack about helping me out at the end of the first song and asking the customers to move their drinks off the-"

"Yes, Light...It's all been handled, just go out there and have fun...or whatever it is you're trying to accomplish tonight."  Rem looked at him with a bit of worry.

"Nothing to be concerned about, it's fine."  _It'll_ _be interesting either way.  "_ Depending on the reaction I get, I'll let you know how fun it was later." He grinned at her.

Light and Rem slowly lowered the black trapeze bar until it was hanging 6 feet above the main bar in back.  They saw the head bartender, Mack glance up at them, slightly smiling, before giving an almost imperceptible nod and looking away, so as not to draw attention to their actions.   

"Ok, ready?"  Rem asked Light as the young man quickly tied the sexy black leather studded mask over the upper part of his face.

He winked at her from behind masked eyes. "Like you even need to ask that question, Rem." 

They saw the lights go down in the room below.  "That's my cue.  You should head down and get a good seat with Misa."  He popped thru the hole in the ceiling, holding on to the two ropes of the trapeze to slide down so he could stand on the swinging bar to start.  One fairly attractive man at the bar with shoulder length dark hair and glasses in a suit looked up and noticed him there.  Light put a finger to his lips to indicate he should keep quiet.  The man gazed at him almost worshipfully for a moment, before nodding with a smile and looking away.  _Too damn easy sometimes_.

"...your favorite entertainer, the hottest dancer in Tokyo, Kira!"

*******

The room erupted in cheers as everyone looked back to see the Omega standing atop a black trapeze swing suspended from the ceiling above the main bar, and clothed in black leather from nearly head to toe as Rihanna's S&M began to pump through the club.

He wore black booty shorts with ties on the side and a snug black vest with zippers strategically placed.  On his head was a black motorcycle inspired cap and a black studded mask that did nothing to hide who the sexy Omega really was, but only added to his naughty appeal.  On his arms, he wore elbow length leather fingerless gloves and those long legs wore black boots that travelled all the way up past his knees.

 _Holy crap..._  L thought to himself as the breath left his body all at once. He never thought he'd say this, but the idea of having an Omega try to dominate him in the bedroom might be kind of hot if it looked like this...

 _Try is the key word there, I doubt he'd actually succeed, but it'd be fun to watch him make the effort._   L thought with a smile.

L watched as the dancer wound his wrists in the ropes and hung suspended without the bar to support him, licking his lips.  Kira gazed right at L and he could have sworn the dancer winked at him before mouthing the words to the song.

**_Feels so good being bad_ **

**_There's no way I'm turning back_ **

Kira then slid down the ropes to sit on the trapeze bar and began to swing back and forth a bit, extending those long, sexy legs and leaning back to expose that tantalizing line of his neck for the crowd.

**_Love is great, love is fine_ **

**_Out the box, out of line_ **

He ran one of his hands down his body and L drank in every motion.

**_'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_ **

**_Sex in the air, I don't care I love the smell of it_ **

"Damn, you weren't kidding Ryuzaki." Aizawa whistled.  "That's uhm...impressive." He said half jokingly.

L was snapped out of his observations, reminding himself again just why he was here as he looked over at the detectives.

"Uh, yeah, what he said." Mogi cleared his throat and didn't take his eyes off watching the performance.

"He really is amazing." Matsuda sighed.  They all turned to look at him.  "What?  What did I do now?"  He whined.

 _Not worth the time it would take to tease you Matsuda._   L thought as he turned his attention back to the bar area, where the young man was hanging by his hands from the trapeze and dropping the few inches to stand on top of the actual bar now, where L noticed a few poles had been installed.   _Well that's new since last time..._

*******

Light dropped down on the bar and gave a sexy smile to the more than excited customers seated there.  _Normally don't get this up close and personal from back here, do you boys?_

He reached out a hand to Mack, who placed a black leather riding crop with a crystal encrusted handle in his hand.  Light held it up in two hand in front of the crowd and bit down on it naughtily.  He began to strut down the bar and swing it around in the air, sometimes slapping it on his own thighs to excite the audience.

**_I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on_ **

**_I like it, like it come on, come on, come on_ **

Then he spotted the dark haired suit from before, surely a willing victim if Light ever saw one.  He stalked his way over to the man's location at the bar, crouching down in front of him in an almost predatory manner.  Light could swear he saw the man visibly shudder in excitement.  _Aww...don't be scared of the bad little Omega, he won't bite Mr. Alpha._ Light stifled a chuckle and sat down on the bar, legs on either side of the man.

**_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_ **

He grabbed the man by the tie and pulled him in close.  The crowd cheered and hollered.  Light whispered hotly in the Alpha's ear.

"Thanks for being a good little Alpha and keeping my secret.  Now I won't have to punish you."  Light was feeling generous and the guy wasn't bad looking at all, so he nipped his ear lightly.

"What if I want you to?" The man whispered back to him.

**_Sticks and stones may break my bones,_ **

**_But chains and whips excite me_ **

Light leaned back and smirked at him.  _Interesting..._

**_I like it, like it come on, come on, come on_ **

**_I like it, like it_ **

He gave the dazed Alpha a wink and bopped him on the nose with one of his fingers before he pulled away and started crawling back to the other end of the bar.

**_Oh I love the feeling you bring to me_ **

**_Oh, you turn me on_ **

Light got about mid-way down the bar to one of the poles they'd installed and used it to gracefully stand.  Once he did, he hooked a leg around it and swung around.  As he came around, he reached for one of the zippers on his vest and started opening it, revealing the strapless bustier he was wearing underneath.

**_It's exactly what I've been yearning for_ **

**_Give it to me strong_ **

He gave the crowd a grin as the cheers were boisterous now and shrugged out of the vest, throwing it over to Mack behind the bar, who looked up at him with a smile.  The helpful bartender just shook his head and laughed as he set the vest away for Light to get back later.

**_And meet me in my boudoir_ **

**_Make my body say ah, ah, ah,_ **

**_I like it, like it_ **

Light looked back out at the crowd and adjusted his eyes to zero in on a particular table.  _Now the fun's really about to begin...are you ready detectives?  I'm going to make you sorry you ever stepped foot in Black Book._  His eyes narrowed as he spotted Ryuzaki and he made his way to the end of the bar, motioning to Mack to follow him.

*******

He locked eyes once again with the Omega as he made his way to the other end of the bar.  L's eyes darted back again to take in the dark haired Alpha at the bar and he had to stifle a growl that threatened to escape from his chest.  _Why are you acting like this...you barely know Kira, you can't possibly be jealous._   He looked away in the hopes of clearing his head.

He glanced up and watched as Kira was lowered to the ground by Black Book's large and imposing bartender, who easily picked up the considerably smaller dancer and set him on the ground with a grin and peck on the cheek before sending him on his way.

**_Come here rude boy, boy_ **

**_Can you get it up_ **

Kira immediately began stalking through the crowd towards their table.  He looked right at L, riding crop twitching and slapping against his leg as he walked, a devious smile on his face.

 _Oh shit...I have a feeling this is not going to end well._  L stole a glance over at the other detectives who were staring obliviously at the advancing Omega.  L opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it.  _Let's just see how this plays out._

**_Come here rude boy, boy_ **

**_Is you big enough_ **

Kira walked down the line of them, running his riding crop across each of their chests, until he finally came to a stop at Matsuda.  The young man stared up wide eyed.  _Tch...kid doesn't stand a chance...60% probability the poor bastard comes in his pants._   L thought to himself as he took a sip of his cocktail.

**_T **a** ke it, take it_ **

**_Baby, baby_ **

**_Take it, take it_ **

**_Love me, love me_ **

The dancer took off his cap and put it on Matsuda's head before pushing him firmly back into his seat with a hand on his chest and straddling him.  He leaned in and ran his hands over the detective's chest, mouthing the lyrics to him.

**_Tonight_ **

**_I'mma let you be the captain_ **

**_Tonight_ **

**_I'mma let you do your thing, yeah_ **

Kira grabbed his hands and put them on his ass.  He leaned back wantonly and bounced up and down in the other man's lap.

**_Tonight_ **

**_I'mma let you be a rider_ **

**_Giddy up_ **

**_Giddy up_ **

**_Giddy up, babe_ **

The dancer caught L's eye through the curtain of golden brown hair that fell in his face and smirked, removing himself from Matsuda's lap.

He took a step over and slid sideways into Mogi's lap before the imposing detective knew what was happening, the Omega's arms wrapped around his neck.  The man's eyes widened and he blushed, squirming in his seat as Kira whispered in his ear, but made no move to grind on him.  The dancer gave L a heated gaze and licked Mogi's earlobe, causing the NPA detective to shiver.

**_Baby we can get it on, yeah_ **

**_we can get it on, yeah_ **

Aizawa had to know it was coming, but nothing could prepare him when Kira stepped out of Mogi's lap and stood in front of him.  The Omega grabbed the detective's knees as he looked over to give L a knowing wink before yanking them apart and rolling his entire body along the front of the other man's.  L looked away, taking a long drink of his cocktail as he tried to contain the frustration and annoyance he was feeling.  _Arrogant little..._  

**_Give it to me baby_ **

**_Like boom, boom, boom_ **

Kira was leaning in to whisper in Aizawa's ear now and L was close enough to hear what was said this time.

"What would your wife say if she knew where you were right now, Detective Aizawa?"

The man jerked back as if he'd been burned and stared at the dancer who stood up and laughed.

**_Come here rude boy, boy_ **

**_Can you get it up_ **

He now stood in front of L, giving him an assessing look, as if he were something he was thinking about buying. 

 _Who the fuck are you Kira?_   L narrowed his eyes at the young man in front of him as he ran the tip of the riding crop up his torso and chest, finally coming to rest under his chin, lifting his face further to look at him.  The Omega sneered at him and slapped him lightly on the cheek with the crop before dismissively walking away towards the stage.

**_Take it, take it_ **

**_Love me, love me_ **

"Mogi, what did he say to you?" A shaken Aizawa asked the still blushing detective.

"Uhm, honestly, it was mostly really sexy, dirty talk...please don't ask me to repeat any of it, because I won't!"  The man blushed brightly and looked down at his hands.

"I think an important questions to ask here would be how did he know who you were Detective Aizawa?  Is he a former criminal, does he seem familiar?  It could be a key to finding leverage to getting him to cooperate that way."  L grilled the lead detective.

"I don't recall him from a case, but he does seem familiar, I just can't place it..." Aizawa trailed off.

L looked around both men to view their fourth team member who still had the motorcycle cap on his head and appeared to need more recovery time from Kira's assault on his innocence.

"Mat-su-da???"  L called out in a sing song voice.  Aizawa and Mogi looked over at the younger NPA detective as well and burst out laughing at the sight he presented, finally dragging Touta Matsuda out of his stupor.

"It's not funny guys..." He yanked the cap off his head and tossed it on the table.  "What was that all about anyways?" 

"Yeah, and how come you came away relatively unscathed, Ryuzaki?"  Aizawa inquired with an edge to his voice.

"I think Kira was trying to prove some sort of point, I'm just not sure what it was yet."  L glanced up at the stage where Kira continued to perform.  "And I didn't come away unscathed as you put it.  He was purposely being dismissive of me."

He ran his thumb across his lower lip as he watched the dancer move on stage.  _Just what are you up to Kira?_

*******

_Well that was a rousing success._   Light chuckled to himself internally.  His goal had been to make sure that each one of those former colleagues of his father were thoroughly turned on, and he'd definitely been able to confirm that through the up close and personal examination he'd just completed.

_Hopefully they'll be so embarrassed that they'll turn tail and run as fast as they can once they find out who I am...and never come back again.  They won't ever want to admit they know who I am outside of here, because they'd have to admit they got turned on by their dead friend's son._

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind for the rest of the song, as he wanted to be sure to give the regulars who loyally sat around the stage some attention.  He moved around the entire runway and provided them a good show too.  This wasn't just about his own personal agenda.  Ultimately, he was here to make money so he could take care of Sayu...he couldn't do that if he neglected the core audience that paid the bills. 

The second song was ending and Light was looking forward to the third and final act of the night. 

The house lights dropped dim and just the two poles on the main stage were illuminated with spotlights.  He strode to the front pole and stood in front of it, unzipping his bustier down the front with a sexy smirk at the audience.

**_Throw it up, throw it up_ **

**_Watch it all fall out_ **

He threw his head back sensually and ran his other hand down his chest as the zipper opened revealing more and more skin.

**_Pour it up, pour it up_ **

**_That's how we ball out_ **

He heard wolf whistles from the audience and grinned inside, hiding the fact that it still stroked his ego to hear them cheer and holler every damn time he was on stage. 

**_Strip clubs and dollar bills_ **

**_I still got my money_ **

Light tossed the bustier to the side of the stage and strutted towards the pole at mid stage.  He leapt on and climbed quickly, high to the top, before hanging by one hooked leg, so it looked like he was defying gravity.  He smiled at the crowd before grabbing the pole again and spinning down in circles around the pole with his legs spread scandalously wide.

**_Strippers goin' up and down that pole_ **

**_And I still got my money_ **

_Time to say hello._   Light thought determinedly as his feet hit the stage and he strode towards the front pole.

*******

"Wow...that's some Cirque du Soleil type shit..." Aizawa remarked as they watched the Omega on stage sensually spin, rotate and tilt on the pole, turning upside down at one point before spinning himself back upright again.

The Omega was now perched on the front pole about half way up, having circled down lazily from the top.  He reached back with his free hand and untied his mask, tossing it off stage right at L's table and blowing them a kiss.

**_Who cares how you haters feel_ **

**_And I still got my money_ **

"Shit"

"..."

"No...fucking...way."

L looked over at them all in alarm.  "What?  What did I miss?  Do you recognize him now?"

Aizawa seemed to be examining his shoes as he cleared his throat. "Yeah, that would be an understatement."

Mogi just looked down and away from the stage, he seemed embarrassed. 

 _What the hell is going on, here?_  "If someone doesn't start explaining soon..."

Matsuda was the only one whose eyes were still on the stage, a sad look of disbelief on his face, but even he averted his eyes eventually.

"Detective Aizawa! Explain now!"  L demanded.

"His name is Light Yagami." The man said tersely.

 _Why does that name sound familiar..._ L wondered.

"His father is... _was_ NPA Chief Soichiro Yagami."  Aizawa paused, sounding weary and sad as he continued. "Soichiro and Sachiko Yagami, his wife, were killed by a hit and run driver a little over a year ago."

L's eyes darted up to the stage and the young man up there.  He remembered working briefly on a case with Light's father, he was a good man.

"I'm not sure how all of this" He waved his hand at their surroundings. "happened since then." 

**_Ohhhh_ **

**_All I see is signs_ **

**_All I see is dollar signs_ **

"Gentlemen." They all looked up at the white haired woman with an eye patch standing next to their table. "Please remain after the performance.  I'll come get you when he's ready to meet with you."  She turned and walked away.

"Who was that?"  Mogi inquired, looking after the quickly retreating figure.

" _That_ is the owner of Black Book, Rem Marquardt." L explained to the team.  _Did you plan this whole thing just to make the team uncomfortable, to shake them up and gain an advantage before meeting with them?  Clever boy.._.

**_Pour it up, pour it up_ **

**_That's how we ball out_ **

**_That's how we ball out_ **

The music faded out and the crowd was cheering for their favorite performer.  _You really do have them all wrapped around your little finger don't you Kira...Light Yagami._   He pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to Watari.

_Find out everything you can about Light Yagami and his family.  His father was Chief Soichiro Yagami of the NPA.  He  is Kira._

"Let's hear it for Kira!"  The DJ called out over the boisterous crowd.

The dancer took one last swing around the front pole and blew everyone a kiss before heading back stage.

 _Once you find out what's really going on, I don't think you're going to be so cocky Light.  You're going to need our protection or you'll be dead within a month, of that I have no doubt._  L watched those long legs exit the stage and realized that the idea of that happening was unacceptable to him.  They'd simply have to convince him.  No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...this chapter turned into a bit of a beast (4K words!) and ended up being one of my favorites so far to write. 
> 
> I hope you are all still enjoying this fic as much as I'm enjoying writing it.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated and motivating!!!
> 
> Performance songs for this chapter:  
> S&M - Rihanna  
> Rude Boy - Rihanna  
> Pour It Up - Rihanna


	6. Hear Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early posting for y'all this week...woot woot! :)

_Hear me_

_I'm crying now_ _I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down_

_Find me_

_I'm lost inside the crowd_

_It's getting loud_

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you to please_

_Hear me_

_Hear Me_ _–_ _Kelly Clarkson, Breakaway_

"They've been informed, just as you requested Light."  Rem leaned against the closed door of his dressing room.  "I can take them back there when you're ready."  She eyed him anxiously, protectively.  "Are you sure this is what you want to do."

He turned towards her after he finished checking his appearance in the mirror.  He was freshly showered and looked ready to face anything the world could throw his way.  Her worries instantly dissolved.

"Wants and needs are irrelevant in this case Rem."  He gave her a hard look.  "This is something that has to be done." 

His eyes softened slightly.  "I appreciate your assistance with this...you've been very supportive."  He gestured towards the door behind her.  "Shall we?"

_***_

L checked the time on his phone, annoyed at being kept waiting.  _How long is he going to make us wait?_   He wondered, tucking the phone back in his jeans _._

It didn't help that it had been suspiciously silent at the table since the performance.  It was an exercise in futility trying to get much of anything out of the three men at the table at this point.  _I've had an easier time getting serial killers to confess._

They all looked slightly haunted.  But L supposed that was appropriate considering they'd all just watched their dead friend's son shake his ass for money. 

 _Not to mention they all probably got turned on by the performance.  Can you say awkward?_  L chuckled lightly at the idea, earning an odd look from Aizawa.  L wisely kept his musing to himself. 

"Detectives?" Rem leaned in to speak to them.  "Light will speak with you now.  Follow me please."

They all looked at each other as she used his real name instead of his stage name.  _Well, that's interesting._   L thought to himself.  _I have a feeling there's a reason for that as well.  Perhaps to establish a clear distinction regarding who we're dealing with at the moment._

They all stood and followed the statuesque white haired woman towards the back of the club, down the hall towards the VIP rooms that L recalled from the other night.  She took them all the way to the one he'd previously visited with Kira in and gestured silently for them to enter, giving L a nasty look as he entered.

 _Bitch_.  He thought to himself as he walked through the door.  His eyes scanned the room, expecting to find Kira in all his glory in lace, leather, fur or silk, but were pleasantly surprised when they settled on the attractive young man sitting on the sofa, clothed in khakis and a brown v-neck sweater.  He sat elegantly with his legs precisely crossed, possessing a poise befitting a GQ model, hands lightly resting on his knee. 

_Fresh off campus innocent...is that what you're going for Light Yagami?  This might be your best look yet._

L quickly turned his mind to terrible images, like crime scenes and *shudder* Watari naked to keep from embarrassing himself and getting hard right there.

Light looked at them all impassively, as if waiting for them to bring their complaints to his feet.

"Hi Light." Matsuda broke the ice nervously.

"Matsuda."  The younger man acknowledged the detective with a slight nod.  "Did you enjoy the performance?" Light continued, his mouth twitching up slightly at the corners. "It certainly _felt_ like you did at the time."

Matsuda looked down and turned bright crimson.

"Light, was it really necessary to say that to him?"  Mogi spoke up; his normally quiet voice had an unmistakable edge to it.

Light leaned back further against the sofa.  He placed his arms along the back and appeared to ponder the question before fixing Mogi with a hard stare.

"Would you rather I said more to _you_?  Didn't get enough of what I whispered in your ear earlier, Mogi?"  He smirked as he teased the imposing detective, undeterred by the man's attempt to chastise him.

"I-I, didn't..." Mogi fell silent.

"Light-" L began to interject.

"No!" Light held up a hand to quiet the raven haired detective, but otherwise refused to acknowledge the man.  "I'll get to _you_ eventually; just wait your turn Ryuzaki."  Light's hands returned to his knee and he gave his full attention to the final NPA detective he had yet to address.

"Detective Aizawa?"  Anything you would like to say?  The floor is yours."  Light indicated with a sweeping gesture.

"Yeah, I do Light. How about you start with telling us what the fuck is going on?"  The other two NPA detective's jaws dropped.  L just grinned and tried not to laugh outright as Light narrowed his eyes at Aizawa.

"I'm not sure what you mean.  I think you'll have to be more specific."  Light replied coolly to the angry man in front of him.

"Well, last time I checked, you had guardianship of Sayu, were on scholarship and entering as the top first year student at To-Oh.  You were living in your home still and everything was fine.  What changed?  What am I missing, Light?"

"All of those things are still true." Light said evenly. "I think a key part of your statement could clue you into the problem here, the words: last time I checked."  He gave them all a scornful look.

"How dare any of you be shocked at the choices I've made...when all of you, _everyone_ , was there for about 5 minutes after mom and dad died before going back to their own lives."  He said quietly before continuing.

"Sure, I managed to gain guardianship of Sayu, but I was also left there with her to pick up the pieces, to help her maintain some sense of normality in her life."  L could sense the faint scent of distress emanating from Light, though he knew the Omega was likely trying to control it.  As an Alpha, it was hard instinctually to refrain from attempting to comfort the young man.

"Helping her stay in the same private school, finding a way to stay in our home because that's where she's happiest..."  Light trailed off as if slightly lost for a moment in thought.

"Light, we just-"  Aizawa started.

Light cut him off "-All this I've done while entering To-Oh as the top student in the first year class and maintaining perfect grades, as well as coming here a couple nights a week...I haven't let a single ball drop."  Light chuckled and shook his head before looking up at them all and sneering.

"So before you start questioning MY choices, you better take a good hard look at your own lives and determine whether you have nearly as positive outcomes in your life from choices you've had to make as I do in mine.  Because from where I'm sitting, I've made some pretty amazing lemonade out of the lemons I've been handed."  Light sat back and regarded them.

"Now if that's settled."  Light turned to L with a fake smile.  "Can you please get the fuck out of here?"

L grinned at Light.  _Oh, this one is fun..._

"That's just not going to be possible Light Yagami." L took a few steps forward towards the young man, who to his credit did not show a hint of nervousness as the Alpha advanced on him. "Your little 'shaming' of the detectives here was very impressive, but it won't work on me."

Light's eyes narrowed at him.  "What is this really about then?  Get on with it Ryuzaki."  He said with a dismissive gesture towards L.

L gazed at the young man, his mind still processing all of the information that had just been revealed.  _They'll be time to think about all of that later._   He told himself, shoving it all down and refocusing on the matter at hand.

"You were correct the other night.  The case I'm working on has to do with the Omegas that are missing, except that they aren't missing, they've all been murdered, brutally so actually."  Light's eyes widened at L's words.

"Okay, you've got my attention."  The young man muttered.

"I figured as much."  L nibbled on his thumb and paced slightly as he spoke. "I came in to take the lead on the case for the NPA because I believe I know who the killer is.  It fits his MO and given my past involvement in tracking his cases, I feel a personal obligation to see this through to the end."  He gave a sidelong glance over at Light to gage his reaction so far and saw he was attentively listening, but calm.  _So far, so good._

"You asked the other night why I was coming to you...why not other dancers." L paused, trying to decide how much he wanted to say and determined he should just lay it all out on the table.  "It's because the killer is committing these murders in alphabetical order based on the victim's stage name.  Not only that, he's only targeting the most popular dancers, headliners mostly, at clubs in the Kanto region."  He sensed the other detectives shifting anxiously behind him at the mention of this classified information. 

Light cleared his throat. "W-what letter do you think he is currently up to now?"

"I believe he is currently in possession of an Omega with either G or H names.  He may have already moved on to H and G could be dead already, but we just haven't found the body yet.  I am unsure at the moment."  L returned Light's gaze with an unwavering one of his own.

"You think the killer is going to target me."  Light stated quietly.  He uncrossed his legs and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, chin perched on his now clasped hands as he appeared to contemplate this information.

"Knowing the killer as well as I do...yes, I know for a fact that he will come for you, even if you quit today or went into hiding.  He likely has you in his sights already and would still make you his target regardless.” L responded, describing the twisted obsessive nature of the madman. 

“You're the most likely, if not only potential victim meeting his profiled criteria for the letter K and I believe that unless you cooperate with our investigation, you'll be dead within a month, Light."  The young man's head jerked up, eyes meeting with L's, giving him a glimpse of emotion swirling within. 

_Fear...good, you should be scared Light.  Beyond is the monster in the dark that you never want to meet.  Fear is a healthy thing in this case.  Fear just might keep you alive._

_***_

Light looked at the other three detectives, and then back down at his hands, considering all that Ryuzaki had said.

 _If I'm killed...what will happen to Sayu?  She'd be all alone, I can't let her lose the only person she has left._   Light thought to himself, frustrated at the position he was in...to be exposed in this investigation.  He planned to one day work in law enforcement as a detective and a case where he had key involvement as an Omega stripper was not going to help build his credibility amongst his future colleagues.

 _I don't really have a choice.  I've made my bed and I have to lie in it.  Being alive and taking care of Sayu is more important than my pride.  I wouldn't have taken this job in the first place if it wasn't_.

"What do you need from me Ryuzaki?" He sighed and replied in a calm tone that did not expose the inner turmoil beneath the surface. "I can't take a chance that I'm going to leave Sayu with no one...so I guess I don't really have a choice."

"Light, we would never let that happen, no matter what!"  Matsuda exclaimed.

Light snorted derisively and gave him a dark look, his facade cracking.  "Just like everyone was there for us before?  No, I don't think I'll take that chance...we'll just have to make sure this asshole doesn't kill me, right Ryuzaki?"  He smiled bitterly at the detective.

Light thought he saw something like respect in the man's eyes as he looked back at him calmly before responding.

"That would be the ideal scenario."  The man's mouth twitched upwards at the corners slightly.  "As for how we should proceed, you will become our top priority in terms of surveillance and monitoring."

"There will always be someone keeping an eye on you at home, school, work.  This will be accomplished through both surveillance equipment and on-site monitoring in-person.  We'll provide transportation in between those points to avoid a chance of abduction that way as well."

"Has this killer ever hurt anyone close to his intended victim in an effort to get to them?"  Light asked worriedly.  "Is there a chance Sayu could get caught up in this, because if there is, we need to figure out a way to protect her too."

"Not as of yet in this _specific_ case, but I wouldn't put it past B if it came to it."  He scratched his head. "We will establish monitoring for her as well, but more discretely so as not to alarm her." 

"B?"

"Ah, yes, the person we believe is committing the crimes is a man named Beyond Birthday.  I can provide you more information and a case file to read if you would visit the location I have established for the taskforce to work from for the duration of the case." 

 _What the fuck kind of name is that?_ Light thought to himself.

"I have a condition to my involvement."  Light said suddenly. "Let me work on the case, not just as a potential victim, but as part of the team.  I'm studying law and criminal psychology at To-Oh and I even helped the NPA with cases in the past.  You can't just ask me to sit on the side, not with so much on the line.  I know I can be useful."

Ryuzaki gave him an appraising look.  "Very well."  He sighed. "It will be helpful in keeping an eye on you I suppose in any case."  The raven haired detective took out a piece of paper from his pocket, walked forward to hand it to Light.  "This is where I am staying and working from, please come by tomorrow and I can review the case with you." 

Their fingers briefly touched as Light took it and he felt a tingle of electricity shoot through his body.  _Nope, shut those thoughts down right now Yagami!_

"Is morning alright?" 

"Yes, that's fine."

"Is there a particular time?  I wouldn't want to disturb your sleep."

"I sleep very little Light, so you're unlikely to disturb it no matter what time you come by." The detective smirked at him.  "However, if it helps you to have a time, let's say 10am."  _You're definitely different Ryuzaki...no doubt about that._

Light looked back again at the other men, who had been silently observing their exchange.  "Are we done here for now?"  Ryuzaki nodded.  Light stood and strode purposefully past them out the door, not quite ready to speak with any of them yet.

 _I'll have to get along with them eventually though, since I've been allowed on the taskforce.  I'm going to trust them with my life after all._   Light took a right out of the VIP room and headed towards the door that would take him to the backstage area.

He entered and went straight to his dressing room, locking the door with a slightly shaking hand before sitting down in front of the mirror.  He took a good long, hard look at himself. 

 _This whole situation is so fucked up..._   He was exhausted, down to the very core of his being.

Light laid his head down on his arms and for the first time in nearly a year, the teenager felt hot, stinging tears well up in his eyes as silent sobs shook his body.  He didn't make a sound as they pooled onto the table below and caught on the sleeves of his sweater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback my lovelies??? 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: http://animefanimefic.tumblr.com #blackbookfic


	7. Drumming Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any part of it. Same goes for the Florence + The Machine song quoted at the beginning of the chapter.

_Louder than sirens_

_Louder than bells_

_Sweeter than heaven_

_And hotter than hell_

 

_As I move my feet towards your body_

_I can hear this beat it fills my head up_

_And gets louder and louder_

_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

 

_Drumming Song - Florence + The Machine - Lungs_

 

"That feels so...yes...oh my god, right there, unhh!"  Light writhed as he felt the Alpha enter him again.  Pounding in balls deep with every thrust and filling him to the brim.  He moaned lowly as a hand shoved his head further into the mattress, while the other gripped his hip and held him in place.

"You like that Light?  Mmmm...God you feel so fucking good..." The voice growled as the pace increased further, until the sound of skin slapping on skin echoed through the room.

"Aahh...oh, shit...Ryuzaki!" Light cried out as he came hard, spilling across the sheets below him.

Light sat straight up in bed, breathing hard.  Morning rays peeked through the blinds of his room, he looked at the clock and saw it was 8am.  He fell back against the bed.

He ran a hand through his golden brown hair.  _What the fuck was that?_

After getting out of bed, he stripped out of his now soiled pajamas and headed to the shower.  As he washed his hair he thought back to the dream.  It was rare that he felt drawn sexually to anyone.  He might find someone attractive, of course, but rarely did it manifest into an interest for any intimate physical contact. 

Light had never had _this_ strong of a reaction to anyone...he certainly had never acted on any feelings that may have stirred inside him in the past.  Most people would probably find it hilarious that the hottest Omega stripper in Tokyo, an object of lust for many, was a virgin. 

 _Damn Ryuzaki, I don't have time for this kind of...stuff._ He thought to himself angrily. _I don't need an Alpha confusing me.  I get along just fine without one._

Every 3 or 4 months since he had presented as an Omega shortly after turning 16, Light had simply suffered through his heat by going off his suppressants and locking himself up in his room.  It wasn't healthy to go any longer than that without a heat and he wasn't about to take any chances regarding his wellness when Sayu was his responsibility.  He tried as best as he could so that they coincided with school breaks so he didn't miss classes, but it wasn't an exact science.  He knew the school was obligated by law to make exceptions for Omegas, but he didn't want special treatment if avoidable.

As Light walked back to his room he realized that he felt better than he had in awhile.  _Maybe it was crying last night?_  But he knew it was more than that.  _The dream?  No!_

 _I wonder if I had that dream because I'm coming up on four months without a heat cycle...I did put it off last month due to exams._   He considered the possibility that his body was simply calling for the release it knew was overdue to occur.  He'd never suppressed his heat longer than this before, but he was just going to have to put it off a bit longer.  _I don't have time with the investigation going on right now.  I'll worry about it after they've caught this guy._

 _Might have to expect things like that dream to happen again until then._   Light blushed as he realized he didn't exactly mind the idea.

He might not have been able to confirm what it was that had him feeling different today.  But he had to admit, he felt electrified, excited...something new and different was happening, for once in a long time.  Change was good, even if it was just small things, it was something.

_I feel alive today..._

He looked through his closet for something to wear, eventually settling on a pair of charcoal grey pants and a soft navy sweater.  Glancing through his drawers at underwear, he decided to wear something sexy instead of practical.  He had some fun items from work...and a few things he admitted he'd bought just because he liked the look of them.  He pulled out one of his favorites.  It would give him a secret kick and bit of personal amusement to know he was wearing _these_ while meeting with Ryuzaki. _I wonder if any of the other detectives will be there._   He slipped them on with a grin and finished getting dressed.

After styling his hair, he went downstairs and quickly downed a cup of black coffee.  He wrote a quick note for Sayu, just in case she didn't check her voicemail, letting her know he wasn't sure he was going to make it for dinner later and not to wait on him.  He wasn't sure how much material they were going to have to cover for the case or what logistically they'd need to work out regarding security, so he figured it was better to plan on dinner Sunday instead.

As he left the kitchen, he plucked an apple out of the basket on the counter on his way to the front door.  He grabbed his heavy beige jacket and house keys.  He was eager to be on his way, unwilling to admit even to himself that he was looking forward to his meeting with Ryuzaki.  He needed to learn more about the case, but maybe he'd also learn more about the man who seemed to be invading not just his life, but his dreams as well.

***

L had been up most of the night.  He fell asleep in his chair for about two hours from 6-8am before Watari startled him when bringing in morning tea, causing him to fall out of his seat. 

The older gentleman had simply given him a look that said "Seriously, L? Again?" and shook his head, before proceeding to enter the room and set down the tea set as L picked himself up off the floor.

It hadn't taken long to compile a full report on Light Yagami and L had spent time more time than he'd like to admit reviewing it during the early morning hours.  Watari had been able to provide it by the time he'd returned to the hotel room from Black Book. 

"If he'd been several years younger, we would've identified him as someone to take in to the program at Wammy's L, that's how brilliant he is."  That was the first thing Watari said to him upon handing the file and USB drive containing the information on Light Yagami to a stunned L. 

"This young man...is pretty amazing." The old Beta chuckled kindly and continued. "Taking on guardianship of his sister at only 18 years old.  Attending university full time on scholarship and earning top marks as the first ranked student in his class no less..." He trailed off.

"Is there something else Watari?" 

"He's just...the kind of person B would love to destroy, leave his mark on."  Watari looked at him very seriously.  "He'll see so much of himself in this young man in terms of intelligence and potential, except unlike Beyond, he appears to have risen above the loss of his parents and has continued to persevere.  Whereas Beyond, seems to choose to lose himself in the darkness at every opportunity."

Watari paused at the door to the room, as he left. "No pun intended, but he'll try to make Light just as dark as he is if he can."

L nodded.  "Duly noted.  I appreciate your insight as always Watari."

 _That was definitely an interesting conversation._ L thought to himself as he exited the bathroom, refreshed from the shower he'd just taken.  He strode naked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans from within one of the drawers and then opened another to grab a plain long sleeve white shirt.  Once he was dressed he headed back out to the main living area.

Watari was managing surveillance updates on one of the laptops when L entered the room.  He looked over at him and gave him an exasperated look.  Watari stood and walked over to grab a towel from a nearby counter and tossed it to him.  "You're dripping."

L caught the towel and ran it quickly over his messy hair before turning to the older man again.  "Happy now?"  He growled lightly, tossing the towel to the side.

Watari smiled at the young Alpha.  "Yes, thank you."  He turned back to his work on the laptop. "By the way, I've sent you updates on surveillance reports for the I and J Omegas from our field contacts.  They can make adjustments if necessary."

L looked at the clock.  Light would be there anytime.  He found that he felt...anxious.

"Watari, Light should be here soon.  When he gets here-"

"I'll bring tea and coffee."  The older man interjected quickly.  "The files from your original meeting with the taskforce are already sitting with your laptop if you'd like to take the same approach with him as well.  Plus the file regarding Beyond is there as well, although I know you haven't had the chance to give that to them yet, but were planning to."

The phone rang and Watari answered.  "Light is on his way up, I'll go meet him.  Would you like to meet in here?"

"Yes, that's fine Watari."  L rubbed his eyes with both hands as the man left the room. _I feel like I know almost everything I could possibly know about Light Yagami...on the surface.  I have reason to believe that there is so much more that is not in that file._

He went to sit in the arm chair near the coffee table, crouching comfortably as he waited for the Omega to make an appearance.

***

Light stared down at the photo of the man with the dark hair and what could only be described as eyes the color of dark red wine, then slowly glanced back up at the Alpha with a dubious look on his face.

"Seriously?  This is Beyond Birthday?"  L nodded in response.

"Well that's just creepy as fuck." Light sat back on the couch and picked up the other file that Ryuzaki had him look over for the last two hours regarding Beyond Birthday.  _It says he's a master at impersonations and mimicry, but this is_ ... _Aside from the eyes, he could pass for the man's twin for god sake._

"That about sums it up.  Now that you've been able to read his file, do you see why we may be even more concerned you would be a perfect target for him?"  The detective inquired, toes reflexively curling against his seat.

Light nodded.  He flipped through the file, stopping here and there as he noted something of interest.  "If he's as obsessive as these files make him out to be, he won't be able to resist the chance to come after me...even if he has to go through other people to do it." 

 _I'm still worried about Sayu's safety, even if they are guarding her too._   Light bit nervously at his bottom lip.  _What if he comes after me and she's there at the time.  Maybe I should keep my distance from her.  Talk to her friend's parents and see if she can stay with one of them for awhile, just for a bit...I'll just keep that in mind if things take a bad turn in the case._  Light set the file back down, thinking through his options to best avoid his sister ending up as collateral damage.

Ryuzaki's phone range, startling them both.  The man picked it up with two fingers, holding it up to his ear in the oddest fashion Light had ever seen a cell phone handled before.  _He has such long fingers too...they felt really good when he gave me that massage, I bet they'd feel even better if he-_   Light bit his lip and snapped out of his reverie.  _Focus, focus, focus...dammit._

"Yes?  I see, no, send me over the report and the autopsy once it has been performed."  The detective hung up and looked to Light.  "They found what they believe is Omega G."

"W-who do they think it was?  I would probably recognize the stage name..."  Light murmured eyes downcast.

"The body will need to be identified through dental records and DNA, he was apparently tortured beyond recognition based on the information I was just given." Ryuzaki said in a cool tone as he organized the files on the table.

Light eyes widened and he felt the bile rise in his throat. _I think I'm going to be sick.  I just need some fresh air, I wonder if there's a patio where I can step out for a minute....How can he be so cavalier about all this?_  He looked over at Ryuzaki who was studying him closely. 

 _Damn, I won't let him see that this rattled me._   Light fought down the nausea that threatened to overtake him at the idea of being carved up like so much meat and gave Ryuzaki an impassive stare in return instead.

"It's not nice to stare Ryuzaki." 

"Light, it's reasonable to be scared, afraid of what could happen in this situation, you know that right?  It would be the healthy response, the sane response...the response that is most likely to help keep you alive."  The detective spoke to him earnestly.

 _He seems genuine._   Light thought to himself in surprise, taken aback by the man's candor.  _Maybe he's not a complete ass after all._   He thought wryly to himself.

"Thanks for the advice.  I'll keep it in mind."  Light rose from the couch and walked across the room to look out the window.  _Someone out there wants to kill me..._

His eyes narrowed as he gazed down on the world below. _Like hell I'm going to let that happen.  Come at me asshole, we'll be ready for you._

"So, what do you have in mind for surveillance?"  Light asked quietly, still staring out the window with his back turned on the Alpha.

"I think we should plan to take a two phased approach with the least amount of disruption possible to your daily routine initially."  The detective immediately suggested.  "If Omega H turns up dead or one of the Omegas we are conducting surveillance on is taken, we should immediately switch to round the clock monitoring and remove you from the public eye."

"Are you sure he won't just go after someone else?  I'd be pretty hard to get to wouldn't I?  Not that I mind being safe or anything."  Light turned to look at Ryuzaki, leaning against the wall by the window and crossing his arms, shooting the man a doubtful expression. 

"No, Beyond is neurotically obsessive, highly intelligent and devious.  This is a man who was able to break out of a maximum security asylum." Ryuzaki paused as if considering something.  "Even if we pull you into a very secure situation, there's still a chance he could get to you, I'm not going to lie about that.  He'll look at it as a challenge, a game."

The Alpha looked intently at the younger man.  "However, I am going to do everything in my power to ensure that doesn't happen and if anyone knows all of his tricks, it's me."  His confidence was reassuring to Light.

"Ok, phase one then...what should I expect?"

"We'll plant someone as a student at your school to shadow you and monitor you there.  You'll be chauffeured everywhere by two highly skilled bodyguards, that's not negotiable.  B has been known to grab people while they are alone and traveling between more crowded destinations before."  The detective's thumb ran across his lower lip as he went through the list of precautions.

"At your home, we are already installing surveillance, which will-"

"Wait, what?!"  Light cried out.  "H-how the hell did you get in my house to do that!?"  He sputtered.

Ryuzaki said nothing, just gave him a look for a few seconds, as if to say 'Please...like it's that hard.' He smirked.  "Moving on..."

"Hold up!  Not moving on!  I have a little sister; I don't want anyone invading her privacy like that, it's inappropriate you pervert!"  Light yelled.

"Would you rather take the chance that B gets past the surveillance team monitoring your home and murders you and your sister when they could've been helping you?"  The detective shot back.

 _I get his point, but dammit, it feels like such a violation..._ Light bit back a snarl of frustration.

"Fine." Light finally conceded.  "But there better not be any in the bathroom, or so help me, I will strangle you myself!"  The Omega threatened angrily.  _Recording my sister in the shower is where I draw the line, Ryuzaki...not happening!_ The detective looked on with amusement and nodded in agreement.

***

 _Dear god, he gets riled up fast..._   L thought to himself as he observed the frenzy the man before him had been whipped up into in protection of his sister's virtue. 

 _You're wound so tightly it's ridiculous._   _When was the last time you had a good hard fuck Light?  Because you seriously look like you need one._ L rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck, the tension from the younger man affecting him.  As L looked back at him, he caught Light staring before the Omega blushed and quickly turned again to resume his window gazing. 

Then L could scent it, faintly, though Light was clearly trying to hide it... desire, lust, need...and dear god did it smell good.  A low rumbling growl escaped from the Alpha's throat in response to that sweet call in the air.  The other man visibly stiffened upon hearing the sound, but made no move to turn around again. 

 _Interesting_... L's eyes narrowed as he viewed the other man predatorily from across the room.  He slowly rose from his seat and stalked silently towards the other figure.

When L reached Light, he put a hand on either side of the young man on the window sill, trapping him there.  His knuckles were white with the restraint he was exhibiting at that moment.  He leaned in and breathed Light's sweet scent, an intoxicating aroma of strawberries and something else he couldn't quite identify that made his cock twitch and harden in his jeans. 

He paused, giving Light plenty of time to tell him to back off, before softly growling as he sensuously pressed his body against the Omega from behind, letting him feel the growing erection against his firm ass.  L felt the younger man shudder against him, but again he made no move to stop him, instead he slowly tilted his neck in submission to the Alpha at his back.

 _Yes...mmm...damn, that's a beautiful sight._ He thought to himself as he licked a long line up the Omega's neck, biting gently at the scent gland there to test his reaction.

"Ngh...please." Light moaned, grinding back against L with a roll of his hips.  The detective gasped and grabbed Light's hips, pressing against him even harder and growling slightly.  He began to kiss and nip along the young man's neck in earnest, pulling lovely sounds of pleasure from the writhing man in his arms.

"Ryu..zaki..." He cried out breathily.  L didn't like the sound of _that_ at all...

"Call me L, Light." He murmured roughly.  The young man's breath caught and his body stiffened noticeably.

"No more hiding behind fake names, right?" L continued and started attacking the Omega's neck again, before grabbing his arm to spin the man around to face him.  Light cried out in surprise at the sudden movement.

L gazed hungrily at the flushed face and half lidded eyes of the man before him with a sense of self satisfaction. 

"What do you want Light?" L asked, brushing his lips against the young man's.  "Do you want to keep going?"  He nudged one of his strong thighs between Light's legs and pressed in tighter against him.  He knew he wasn't playing fair, but damn it if this beautiful boy was going to walk away if L could help it.

"L...I think...I mean, I-I need..." Light's voice cracked and his golden eyes shimmered with lust as he looked into L's cool dark ones.

L leaned in and bit Light's lower lip, tugging on it before releasing it and licking it soothingly.  The Omega moaned in pleasure.  _So responsive_.

"Yes, Light...What do you need?" L whispered in his ear.

"Please..." Light moaned grinding slightly against L's thigh. "I need you...please now."

"But _what_ do you need from me, Light?" He hid a smile as he bit at the younger man's earlobe, teasing the Omega slightly.  "I need you to tell me."

Light turned his head and looked directly in L's eyes, grabbing his face in both hands, a burning fire in the young man's eyes. 

"I need you to fuck me, L."  He said breathily.

 _Shit...alright then._   _Don't have to tell me twice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback me y'all! 
> 
> Feedback is like crack for writers...kind of like what jam is to Beyond, sugar is to L or apples are to Ryuk...you get the idea.
> 
> Nom nom nom ;)


	8. Ready to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the Panic! at the Disco Song quoted in this fic.

_So tell me right now_

_You think you're ready for it_

_I wanna know_

_Why you got me going_

_So let's go_

_We'll take it out of here_

_I think I'm ready to leap_

_I'm ready to live_

_I'm ready to go_

_Get me out of my mind_

 

_I'm Ready to Go (Get Me Out of My Mind) - Panic! At the Disco - Vices & Virtues_

 

The words had barely left his lips and the Alpha was pinning him to a wall, lifting his thighs up and grinding into him as he passionately devoured his mouth.  Every single inch of Light's body was telling him to give...give himself to this man, to submit to the pleasure... _shit_ , _I just asked him for this, didn't I?  Did I actually just ask him to-_

"Ahh! L..." Light gasped out when tongue and teeth found purchase on his scent gland as L made his way down from his lips to his neck.  He took a cue from the raven haired detective, and hitched his legs up further to wrap them around the man's waist, earning a rumbling growl of approval from the dominant male pressed between his thighs.  _Oh god, that feels good..._

He felt L's erection against his stomach.  The baser instincts in him as an Omega were thrilled at the prospect of riding the Alpha's large cock, but the part of Light's brain that still thought rationally was slightly apprehensive...especially given his inexperience. 

 _Relax...you're an Omega, your body is supposedly made for this, right?  If you're uncomfortable, you can ask him to slow down._  He assured himself.

Light relaxed and allowed desire to lead his choices after that.  If he was committed, like anything else in his life, he was going to fully commit.

He didn't recall how or when they made their way to the bedroom.  L must have carried him there at some point during the time when he was running his hands through the Alpha's hair and tugging on it roughly while they kissed, exploring each other's mouths.  Light encouraged the other man playfully with little nips and licks to his lower lip, to which L responded with a smirk right before tossing him on the bed.

"Aah!" Light cried out in surprise.  L grinned in response and pulled his shirt over his head, tousling his raven hair.  Light took a deep breath and stared at the man's toned, lightly muscular chest and tried to slow his pounding heart. 

 _It's ok to want to do this._ He thought to himself. _There's nothing wrong with enjoying myself, right?  He's not going to think I'm just some Omega slut...right?  Because I'm not..._

L climbed on the bed in only his jeans, prowling towards Light with a gleam in his eyes.  "I can tell you're thinking entirely too much, Light."  He said with a wicked smile as he took off the younger man's sweater, grabbing the hem and lifting straight up to pull it over his head and toss it aside.

"Maybe you can help me with that..." Light murmured as L trailed a path of kisses down his chest to his now erect nipples.

"Ngh..oh mmmh..." Light bit his lip as he looked down and watched L tug on one of the small hard buds in his teeth before letting go and flicking it with his tongue.  _Oh shit, that's so fucking hot and it feels so-_

Light threw his head back as the pleasure shot through him when L repeated the action, while also pinching his other nipple between his fingertips at the same time.  He heard a quiet chuckle reverberate from the other man as he continued his exploration, licking and sucking...biting and tugging, until he'd elicited innumerable, and in Light's estimation highly embarrassing, sounds of enjoyment from him. 

The Omega could already feel the pre-cum seeping from his straining need, still confined to his pants and begging for relief.  His breath sped up as he felt L's tongue run along his waistband.  The detective unbuttoned Light's pants swiftly and pulled down his zipper so he could slide them off.  He heard the man's breath hitch as he laid eyes on Light's underwear.  The young Omega threw an arm over his eyes, suddenly feeling awkward and shy in front of this one man's gaze.   _I didn't plan on him actually seeing these...even though I'm able to perform in front of a hundred people, wearing almost nothing...this...THIS, is somehow harder?_

***

"Damn, you're so fucking sexy..." Light peeked out from behind his arm upon hearing L's words.  The man's hands slid almost reverently along Light's hips and down his thighs as he took in the black lace boyshorts that the young man wore.  L licked his lips and lowered his head to mouth at Light's erection through the lacy fabric, earning a low moan from the Omega beneath him.

 _I almost don't want to take them off dammit._   L removed the pants and then crawled up the bed to hover over the long, lean torso of the gorgeous young man laid out there.

"Promise me you'll wear something like this again...soon...hell, wear something like this all the fucking time." He murmured in Light's ear before biting gently on the lobe.

"Uh-huh..." Light moaned in seeming agreement.  L settled between his thighs and continued to nibble on his ear, running a free hand down under Light's body to slide beneath the lacy boyshorts and cup one of the young man's firm ass cheeks, kneading it with his strong fingers. 

"L...please..."  The Alpha hid a smile, enjoying how Light was coming undone bit by bit in his arms.  He slid his other hand down Light's torso and when he got to the boyshorts, he reluctantly removed them, noting the quick glance that the blushing young man gave him as he was laid bare to L's gaze. 

_He's so nervous, it's surprising...but he's clearly willing and eager...it's almost like he's never-_

L's eyes widened slightly as a thought popped into his head. _No, no way...I mean, he's a stripper for godsake...a hot fucking stripper AND he's in college, don't guys his age have lots of sex in college?  There's no way he's a..._

But L suddenly realized it wasn't fair for him to assume that Light slept around, either because of his profession or because he was a young, male in college...stereotypes were often incorrect.  He was mildly amused.  This young man, lusted after by hundreds at Black Book on a weekly basis, was most likely an innocent virgin. 

 _Well, maybe not innocent, but a virgin._   L was quickly distracted from his thoughts as the tempting Omega beneath him reached between their bodies to unbutton his jeans.

"It's not fair that you're still wearing these."  Light pouted as he leaned up to capture L's lips, tugging on the bottom lip with his teeth before falling back on to the mattress with a pleased sigh.  L sat back for a moment to slide out of the jeans, finally kicking them off.  _Not going to argue with you on that_.

He climbed back up from the foot of the bed, spreading Light's legs wide as he went.  The young man gasped in surprise and squirmed deliciously under L's hold.  He kept a firm grip and rubbed soothingly across the soft, smooth skin with his thumbs as he moved upwards towards Light's inner thighs.

L could see the young man's entrance, the slight sheen of his arousal glistening along the rim.  His cock twitched at the thought of being sheathed inside.  _I can just imagine what you'd be like to have when you're in heat...slick dripping and coating the inside of your thighs, opening up easily to take every inch, begging for my knot to spread that hole even wider, to plug you up nice and tight as I filled you with my cum._  He growled as the primal instincts and ideas flooded through his mind and the strong scent of lust wafted off the young man in front of him. 

He leaned forward and licked a long stripe up Light's throbbing erection.  The Alpha heard a surprised yelp and chuckled slightly.  L wrapped his fingers around the shaft and began to pump languidly.  He put his arm across the young man's hips to hold him down and enveloped the Omega in his warm wet mouth.

"Shit...Ngh..." Light cried out, straining against the hold L had on his hips. "Oh god L...unnhh"  L grew impossibly harder upon hearing the sounds he was coaxing from the other man.  Given what he now suspected of Light's sexual experience, or lack thereof, he was going to need to make sure of a few things before they kept going much further right now.  He paused and sat up.  Light whined in protest.

"Light, do you have to work tonight?" L asked, rubbing circular patterns with his thumbs across Light's hips and stomach as the younger man continued to lay on the bed staring up at him in a daze.  When there was no answer, L looked into the other man's eyes again and almost lost all restraint right then, as he saw they were blown out with desire.

 _Mine._  He heard the word in his mind and was momentarily taken aback, but then he realized how right if felt when it came to thinking about the sexy Omega spread out in front of him.  L had just never thought it about anyone before now.  It was startling.

He wasn't sure what had shifted inside him or at what point it occurred.  One thing he knew for certain, he didn't want anyone but himself to ever see, experience, or take Light in this intimate way.  _My Omega_... 

"Light, did you hear me?"  L leaned in to catch his eye, amused at how far gone he was.

"Umm, yeah, I have to work..." He replied hazily.

"What about tomorrow?"

Light gave him an exasperated look, his eyes becoming alert again as he sat up slightly and leaned back on his elbows, clearly a bit more coherent now.  "Would you like me to go look up my full schedule for you right now?  I mean seriously, what the fuck L?" He snapped in response. "No, I don't work again until next Wednesday or Thursday, just in case you were going to ask.  I have school Monday.  Jeez!"  Light fell back on the bed in annoyance.

L chuckled internally at the outburst and smiled slightly as he positioned a finger at Light's entrance and began circling the naturally lubricated rim, earning a throaty moan from the younger man.  _That's a very nice sound Light, let's see if we can get you to make some more._

"L..."

Keeping Light's thighs spread wide so he could continue to teasingly play there with his finger.  He pressed their bodies closely together, so he could whisper in Light's ear, his voice rough with undisguised need.

"I _will_ fuck you Light...have no doubt about that."  He said as he nipped along the shell of the other man's ear.

"Aaah...yes...p-please..."  Light moaned and bucked his hips as L bit down particularly hard.

"But..." L slid one long finger in knuckle deep, the slick inside easing his way, and began stroking it in and out of Light's hot and deliciously tight, wet hole.  Light let out a squeak in surprise, gasping as he adjusted to the feeling. 

"If I fuck this gorgeous ass of yours right now, I seriously doubt you'd be in any condition to perform tonight, that's for sure." He muttered roughly in Light's ear.  _Definitely feels like a virgin._   L felt the unyielding clench Light had on his finger and had no doubts about that anymore.

"You're so damn tight...I can't wait to be inside you, feeling you milk every bit of cum out of my dick as I fuck you senseless."  Light gripped L's biceps and moaned loudly at the lewd words spilling from the Alpha's lips.

Light writhed under L's touch. "W-what do you...oh shit...unh."

L looked on with amusement as Light tried to form coherent sentences while he finger fucked him.  He took a better position to enjoy the view, propping himself up on one elbow alongside the young man to watch his face, blushing and wanton, eyelids fluttering and half open.  _His reactions are amazing...I don't know if I could ever get tired of watching this or exploring what he might respond to.  He's so cute like this..._

L claimed Light's mouth once again, devouring the little sounds of excitement and passion that constantly poured forth from the soft full lips.  _Hmm, let's try one more for now..._   He slipped a second finger in and the Omega's kisses were a mix of pleasure and pain as he whimpered slightly from the added intrusion as their mouths continued to meet.  L's tongue dove inside Light's mouth, his kisses providing a distraction from the fingers stretching him.  He soon felt the young man's hands run through his hair as he began to relax again, releasing pleased gasps and sighs.

The Alpha leaned back eventually, slowly withdrawing his fingers, to which Light responded with a low groan of discontent.  He chuckled.  "So..not _right_ now...however, I would really like for you to come back here after work and stay the night with me.  I want to continue this later if you do too."  L looked deeply in Light's lust filled eyes for a response.

The Omega bit his lip and blushed, looking up at L shyly before nodding in agreement.  Something inside L lit up at the acceptance of his invitation.  He knew it was probably one of his baser Alpha instincts coming to the surface in regards to gaining the favor of an Omega he was having a strong pull to, but he couldn't be too angry at those things that drove all of them as individual dynamics.  Time and again he'd seen that these were the things that brought together unlikely matches and could ultimately lead to highly successful pairings.  He looked down at Light once more and for the second time since they'd entered the bedroom an unexpected thought ran through his mind:  _Maybe this will be one of those times._

***

Light frowned slightly as he looked at the Alpha.  Although this new side of L that he was seeing had his interest peaked and curious to learn to more, all the last half hour of intimacy had done was serve to rile Light up further and sexually frustrate him.  _Thanks for the blue balls, L._

He looked at the ceiling and sighed, his cock still hard as he laid there and briefly recalled the last time he went on stage when he was this close to a heat cycle and hadn't "taken care" of himself before performing.  Amongst the regulars, it was memorably known as the most 'customer friendly' performance Kira had ever given...until the other night with L and the taskforce that is. 

He'd just lost himself a bit in the performance that time and gotten a bit touchy feely with a few of the customers...no one had been complaining, mind you, but Light had vowed not to let an embarrassing incident like that happen again.  Light sat up on the bed and L reached up with a hand on his chest and pushed him back down again.

He glanced over in annoyance.  "Is there something else we needed to discuss L?"  He gave the Alpha a tight smile.  "I'm not trying to be rude, but I really can't be around you right now and perform onstage later.  I need to go take a cold shower...or something."  He looked away, trying to distance himself from the awkward statement he'd just made.

"Yes, I'm very aware of how you are feeling right now, believe me."  He said with a bit of humor in his voice, his words drew Light's eye to surreptitiously glance down at the sizable erection that rested between L's legs as the man was busy looking the other way to grab something from the bedside drawers.

 _I want it in my mouth._ Light bit back a gasp as the thought popped into his head and he blushed, quickly averting his eyes.  He couldn't help wondering what L would taste like as he stared at the ceiling and willed his cock not to respond.  Light suddenly felt L's fingers wrap around his aching need as he began to kiss his neck again.  Light groaned and instinctively tilted his head to the side to give L better access to the sensitive area around his ear.

"L," He panted out. "I thought you said-"

"Just because we aren't going to have sex right now doesn't mean I'm going to leave you like this, Light."  He could feel L's smile against his neck.  The fingers stroking him expertly were well lubricated, allowing L's hand to easily glide swiftly up and down the shaft.  Light came to the brief realization that that's what he must have grabbed from the drawer moments ago before becoming lost again in the sensations the man was creating.

"Yes, just like that...please..."  Light bit his hand, stifling a moan.  "Mmmph..."  He found the rhythm in L's strokes and began to buck his hips up slightly into the man's hand.  L pulled Light's hand from his mouth and he turned his head to him with a dazed expression.

"I want to hear every sound, don't try to hide them...ever."  L's words had a commanding Alpha tone that only served to excite Light further at an instinctual level.  He let out a low submissive whine as he stared into those deep dark eyes. 

Light's tongue darted out to trace L's bottom lip, while at the same time, his now free hand snaked it's way down to wrap itself around the other man's hot, heavy length.  L groaned as Light deftly manipulated his cock, the copious amount of pre-cum leaking from the tip smearing along his length allowed the younger man's hand to slide smoothly along the shaft.

"L, I'm-" He felt the quickly coiling heat was reaching a fever pitch in his groin.  L suddenly captured his mouth in a dominating kiss, to which Light willing gave himself over, letting the Alpha lead the dance of tongues and lips as their hands pumped each other with a greater urgency than before. 

He pulled on Light's soft lower lip with his teeth, pushing the younger man over the edge with a groan as his orgasm ripped through him, momentarily blinding him with the intensity.  Hot, white ropes of cum painted his torso as L continued to stroke him, until every last drop had been spilled.  He kept Light's gaze the entire time, his eyes drinking up the expressions the young Omega made as he came. 

Through his orgasmic haze, he could tell L was close as his breathing intensified.  _I want to see his walls come down...even if for a moment._   Light applied an extra twist of his wrist when he reached the head and thumbed the underside of the tip on the next firm slide of his hand up L's erection.

"Fuck." L bit out with a slight growl in his voice as he thrust forward into Light's hand and then groaned as he came hard, his seed spreading across the younger man's hip and stomach.

They laid there in the quiet of the room for several moments, trying to catch their breath.   Light struggled to keep his eyes open, feeling as if every bit of energy he possessed had just rushed out of him.  

He ran a hand absentmindedly along L's arm as the older man nuzzled his neck and planted a soft kiss there.  Light felt the bed shift and was vaguely aware that the other man had gotten up, as he continued to lay there in a state of blissful relaxation. 

Moments later L returned and applied a warm wash cloth to Light's stomach, gently cleaning him off before climbing back into the bed.  He pulled a soft, fluffy comforter over both of them and Light let out a contented sigh when L pulled him against his chest.

"Sleep Light, I'll wake you up in a few hours to take you home, so you can get ready for work." L said softly, but firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"M'kay...sounds good." Light mumbled before drifting off completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback me y'all! 
> 
>  
> 
> And now, the Omega science corner with Dr. AF:  
> It can vary from fic to fic, but in the Black Book Omegaverse, Omegas are self lubricating, their slick becoming more evident when aroused. However, they don't produce excessive, copious amounts of slick unless they're in heat. Their heat is also the only time knotting can occur for an Alpha during sex with them. 
> 
> Ok, so hopefully that's clear going forward...basically, the message to take away here is: There are HUGE cost savings on lube for those in relationships with Omegas in this 'verse ;)
> 
> More questions? Hit me with a comment.


	9. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the lyrics for Def Leppard, Kelis or Robin Schulz songs quoted within this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biggest chapter in the story so far! Over 4K words of strippers and omegaverse :) enjoy!
> 
> Cheers!  
> AF

"So what's on deck for tonight?" L asked, crouched in his seat next to Light in the back of the car. "I've seen naughty schoolboy Kira.  I've seen dominatrix Kira."  He grinned.  "Whatever will you do next?"  The detective teased the young Omega, who rolled his eyes.

Watari had driven them by Light's house, so he could pop in and picked up his things for work and a change of clothes for the next day to take to L's later.  After waking up later than expected, showering and quickly eating dinner, it had all been a rush of activity, leaving no time for Light to even think about what had happened earlier in the day.

He smirked at the Alpha.  "That's what keeps them coming back for more...they just love to see what will happen I suppose."  _What is tonight's theme anyways?  It's the second Saturday..._  

"Ha...I just remembered what theme night it is, 'Sinful Saturday'."  Light gave L a suggestive wink. "As in seven of the dancers put on special performances, each one dressed as one of the seven deadly sins."

L rested his chin on his knees to observe the Omega.  "Ok, I'll bite, which sin are you?"

Light was struck with an idea that could make the anticipation for later that much sweeter.  "How about a little game detective?" L raised an eyebrow as Light took out a piece of paper and pen from his bag, handing it to him. 

"Write down three guesses as to which sin you think I am performing as tonight.  We'll give that piece of paper to Rem to hold on to until after my dance is over.  That way you know I won't be able to pull some sort of costume switch right beforehand and I know you can't switch guesses."

"If you happen to guess right..."  Light smiled wickedly at him.  "I'll give you a private dance to make up for what we cut short the other night in the VIP room...when we get back to your place."

L grinned and bit his thumb, studying and analyzing Light already, as if he might reveal some secret as to what sin he was just by sitting there. 

"If you can't figure this out then your deductive reasoning skills must be on the fritz and you aren't the detective I thought you were L."  Light gave him a smug grin and sat back in his seat.  He could almost see the wheels turning in the Alpha's mind and bit back a chuckle that threatened to escape. 

"Do you need a clue to get you started?"  He asked innocently.  Light received an annoyed look in return.

"No, just give me a moment to think this through..." L took about ten seconds and wrote on the paper.

 _Let's hope you got it right L.  I don't think you'd take losing very well at all, but it'll be very amusing to watch your reaction if you do get it wrong._  He looked up as they slowed down, noticing that they had pulled up to the alley where the employees entrance was.  He gave L a small smile and popped open the door, reaching out his hand to the man and grabbing his bag with the other one. 

"You'll have to come backstage with me to see Rem, so we can give her the paper...I can't go through the main entrance, I'd get mobbed." Light looked at him hopefully and was relieved when the detective put a hand in his and slid out of the car with him.

***

A figure stood tucked away in the shadows of an alley across the street from Black Book's employee entrance.  His black hoodie was pulled up to obscure his face from any facial recognition software that might be used on the city's security cameras. 

He was waiting for Kira to arrive.  It was a regular check he was making to monitor the stripper's schedule and movement patterns, as they would be vital when he eventually took him...just like the others. 

_Except this one isn't like all the others, there's something different about him...I just can't put my finger on it..._

He'd hidden in plain sight a couple of times over the last several weeks to better evaluate his potential prey up close, using his superior skills in the areas of disguises and mimicry to blend with the crowd.  He didn't usually do this, typically relying on camera surveillance to obtain this kind of information, but there was something about this Omega that was...

_Fascinating...special..._

He'd even been so bold as to sit along the stage during one of the sexy Omega's performances a few weeks ago when he had begun scouting out potential vics for Omegas G through K.

He spit on the ground in disgust remembering his latest kill.  It left a bad taste in his mouth that no amount of jam could erase.  _Ugh, G was a disappointment.  Died much too fast and didn't scream nearly as loud as I expected, no fight in that one.  H seems to have a bit more promise._ He grinned in the darkness thinking of all the things he could do to exact pain upon his victim to test their limits...and in turn, test his own regarding how creative he could get in coming up with new ways to enact pain on others, whether it be physical or psychological.

 _They're all stupid sluts anyways, it's not like anyone will miss them._   Just like his whore of a mother, he'd found out recently... _a fucking stripper._ She'd been coming home from the club when she was killed apparently.  He'd always known she was coming from work when it happened, he just never thought to ask anyone where from.  Then he'd found the file in the storage archives at Wammy's...

He leaned against the building and let out a huff of breath that turned white in the night air.  She was just as good of an excuse as any to bring L to his doorstep.  It really came down to his competition with the detective at the end of the day, not a need to punish Mommy as he was sure L was wont to believe at this point. 

Beyond knew that it took something special to get the detective to take a case.  _It's too much fun playing with you Lawli, I just couldn't resist setting all this up for us...besides, I need to pay you back for sticking me in that asylum._  

He growled lowly recalling the nearly 24 hour a day straight jacket, the chains to prevent him from kicking, the gag he often was forced to wear to prevent him from tearing out their jugulars with his teeth, the lack of jam for fucks sake.  

 _Tch...you need to learn what it feels like to lose the things you hold most dear, L.  Your freedom, your conveniences, your...cake_ .  He snickered at the thought of L going through severe sugar withdrawal.  _Oh that would be a glorious sight._

Beyond's eyes lifted as he noticed a black towncar pull up to the alley across the street.  _Ooh, one of the little skanks must have a sugar daddy._   He giggled slightly, but barely paid the idling car any mind as he kept an eye out for Kira. 

_He should be here any time n-_

"Well fuck me..." Beyond whispered to himself as he watched a beaming Kira step out of the car.  He instinctively slunk further back into the shadows.   _Hmmph_ ,  _didn't think the little tramp had a lover, wh-_

His eyes widened as he saw L step out of the vehicle as well.  The towncar pulled away and Beyond saw that they were holding hands as they walked towards the alley entrance.  A flash of anger coursed through him.   _You've got to be shitting me... How dare you interfere like this L... No way are you stopping me... Kira is, is..._

 _Mine._ B stood speechless for several seconds as the word reverberated through his mind, watching in rapt attention as they reached the security guard and went inside. 

A bout of giggling that threatened to consume him tried to come bubbling out of his mouth.  He slapped his hands over his lips, practically bouncing up and down with excitement, as a feeling of glee overtook him.  This new turn of events could actually work out to his advantage. 

Beyond grinned behind his hands, red eyes nearly glowing with malicious intent.  _This is perfect...I couldn't have asked for a better game to play with you L, you just made it so much more interesting._

***

Light told Rem about their little bet and she agreed to hold onto the paper for them until after Light's performance.  The Omega ran off to get ready while L and Rem stepped into her office, he gave her a basic idea of what was going on.  Letting her know that Light would be receiving a bit more protection for the foreseeable future due to a dangerous stalker situation.

 _It's not exactly a lie...technically he's like a stalker/murderer, but I think she got the message._   He mulled over possibilities for surveillance within the actual club as he walked back from getting a drink at the bar. 

 _Especially backstage where Light has his own dressing room and could end up cornered or isolated easily._   The idea made him shudder with concern and instinctively glance toward the backstage entrance. 

 _Stop it, he's fine right now, just sit at your table._ He walked over to what seemed to be turning into his usual reserved table apparently and sat down.  From what he could tell from snippets of conversations around him, at least 3 of the "sins" had performed already.  Kira would be next, his time slot was smack in the middle of the busiest part of the evening of course.

_I wonder which ones already went..._

"Excuse me miss?" He stopped a Beta who was walking by taking drink orders.  She gave him a big fake smile. 

"What can I do for ya hun?"

"I was just curious, can you tell me which sins have already performed tonight?"

"Umm.." She counted on her fingers. 

 _Oh dear god,_ L thought to himself.  _And I thought that Matsuda fellow was an idiot._

"Okay, so three of them have gone so far: Sloth, Pride, Greed." 

"Thanks, that's all I needed."  He turned his back on the girl, hoping she'd take the hint that she was dismissed and he heard her huff away. 

 _Ok, so Pride is out, but two of my other picks are still in play, so I'm not looking too bad here.  There's a 2 in 4  chance._  L mulled through his earlier logic for his choices in his head.   He was interrupted from his thoughts as the house lights went down and suddenly the stage lit up again with pink spotlights.  _Moment of truth I suppose._   He leaned back in his seat.  _Either way this should be good._

"Hello everyone and welcome again to Sinful Saturday.  I want to invite someone very special to the stage to perform for us.  We all know and love him as Kira, but tonight, your favorite Omega just can't seem to get enough...call him the sin of overindulgence...Gluttony!"

The music started and Light burst through the curtains at the back of the stage.  The first thing L noticed was the large rainbow twist lollipop his lips were wrapped around, not one of those big flat circle lollipops mind you, but the other kind that were...

 _...phallic shaped..._ He was unable to help the slight blush at the thoughts that crossed his mind as the Omega grinned and bit on it playfully as the lyrics finally kicked in for the song.

**_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_ **

**_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_ **

He grabbed one of the poles with his free hand and stuck out his ass, causing the fluffy pink tutu that resembled something like cotton candy sprinkled with little faux candies to flip up, exposing silky ruffled pink booty shorts underneath.  Light looked behind him at the audience near the stage who'd gotten an eye full and winked at them before licking the lollipop again.

**_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_ **

**_Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_ **

The Omega made his way down the stage to the front pole and reached to grip it with one hand, the tight, white long sleeve crop top rode up so you could almost see his nipples.  L watched hungrily as Light hooked a knee around the pole.  Those seemingly endless legs were covered from ankle to mid-thigh with pink and white striped leg warmers.  L's eyes trailed down to his feet...the shoes were clear platforms that had been decorated with the same candies that were on the tutu.

For L...this wasn't Gluttony...this WAS Lust.  The sugar addicted detective could eat the Omega up right now he looked so good.  In his mind, it was like taking the two tastiest things in the world and combining them. 

 _This might just be the best thing EVER._  L thought to himself with a shameless grin as he enjoyed the show.                                                                  

**_Pour some sugar on me_ **

**_Ooh, in the name of love_ **

**_Pour some sugar on me_ **

**_C'mon, fire me up_ **

He watched the Omega make his way around the stage, stopping along the way to pay attention to the regular club goers, working every single person a different way to maximize their experience and tips.  It was fascinating to watch as the young man was clearly an expert on reading people. 

He had to bite back a snarl as he watched Light crawl seductively towards a very attractive blonde Alpha male sitting along the side.  _It's part of his job, stop it._   He berated himself angrily. 

All he could see was the lean, toned back of the sexy dancer as he turned his head briefly to hear something the man leaned forward to say in his ear, then Light tilted his head back and laughed, exposing his neck to the man in a way that irked L to no end.  He reached out and bopped the smiling Alpha's nose playfully with his fingertip, before standing and walking to the front pole again.

**_You got the peaches, I got the cream_ **

**_Sweet to taste, saccharine_ **

**_'cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet_ **

**_From my head, my head, to my feet_ **

He did a quick couple of spins before looking at L and smirking while he mouthed the next line with a wink.

**_Do you take sugar? One lump or two?_ **

L's previous annoyance with the other Alpha was quickly forgotten as he chuckled, looking up at the now grinning dancer.  _He's going to drive me insane, I just know it._

Light walked down from the stage and started going up the aisle, passing L as he went and handing him the lollipop.

"Hold this for me sugar."  He whispered in his ear before strutting ahead towards the bar.

**_Pour your sugar on me_ **

**_Oh, I can't get enough_ **

***

 _Ok, regulars at the stage are happy, check.  So far, so good._  Light thought to himself as he stalked with a sassy smile towards the bar where Mack was waiting to help him up with a small set of stairs and a steadying hand.  He grinned as the Omega approached.  _This was going to be a fun one, they both knew it._

Light took his outstretched hand as the first song was coming to a close and climbed the stairs, listening to the hooting and hollering around the bar as the audience there was thrilled to get more attention for a second night in a row from the young man.  He reached for the fastening at the waist of the tutu as he reached the top.  He posed with his back to the audience and looked over his shoulder seductively at the crowd before yanking it off as the next song came on, tossing it down to Mack behind the bar.

**_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_ **

**_And they're like_ **

**_It's better than yours,_ **

Everyone went nuts hearing the dirty, sexy beat come on.  He walked down the bar putting an extra sway in his step, getting a feel for who was sitting along there.  He wasn't surprised when he saw the dark haired cutie in the suit again.  _Must be a regular who stays towards the back, hmm._  Light looked right at him and gave him a smile as he passed by, the man grinned up at him. 

**_I know you want it,_ **

**_The thing that makes me,_ **

**_What the guys go crazy for._ **

Light held onto the pole nearest him and worked his hips in a sensual circular motion, occasionally dropping down low and popping back up to stick his ass out.

**_la-la la la,_ **

**_Warm it up._ **

**_Lala-lalala,_ **

**_The boys are waiting_ **

_Time for a little 'Gluttony'..._ He looked at Mack and the bartender handed him a can of whipped cream, chuckling slightly.  Light shook it as he looked out at the crowd with a naughty smile and sprayed some on his own finger before sticking it in his mouth and sucking it off.  He could hear the groans and chuckled internally.

**_Damn right it's better than yours,_ **

**_I can teach you,_ **

**_But I have to charge_ **

Light leaned down from the waist towards the people sitting along the bar.  "Who wants a taste?"  He grinned and spotted one of his favorite regulars, a red headed Alpha named Jake, a total sweetheart.  "Open wide Jake-y."

The man played along eagerly as Light kneeled down to spray some whip cream in his mouth. "Tasty?" Light asked with a smirk.

"Yup!"  Jake grinned.  "But I think you'd probably taste better."  His friends slapped him on the back and started teasing him for having the balls to flirt with 'Kira'.

Light winked at the Alpha and his friends.  "I do." He stood as they laughed at his naughty reply.

**_Oh, once you get involved,_ **

**_Everyone will look this way-so,_ **

**_You must maintain your charm,_ **

**_Same time maintain your halo,_ **

Light headed towards the end of the bar again, so he could go back to the stage for the final song.  Mack helped him down and took the whipped cream can.  "Thanks Mack."

"Anytime K." The good natured bartender replied before heading back to serve drinks again.

Light strutted up the aisle and saw L watching him.  He couldn't help himself, running his fingers through the man's hair and ruffling it up a bit as he passed by.  He climbed the stairs as the final song started.

**_She's got cherry lips_ **

**_Angel eyes_ **

**_She knows exactly how to tantalize_ **

Light grabbed the pole in front, instantly hooking a leg around and throwing his head back as he spun, running a hand down his body.

**_She's out to get you danger by design_ **

**_Cold blooded vixen she don't compromise_ **

He stalked slowly to the mid-stage pole taking off his crop top as he walked, showing off the toned muscular definition in his back and mussing his hair sexily as he did. 

**_She's something mystical in colored lights_ **

Light climbed to the top of the pole and snaked his legs around it before leaning back until he was upside down.  He ran his hands along his body, mapping out his hips, abs, chest and back down again for the audience.

**_Got me lifted drifted higher than the ceiling_ **

**_And ooh baby it's the ultimate feeling_ **

**_You've got me lifted feeling so gifted_ **

**_Sugar how you get so fly?_ **

He sat back up and held onto the pole, spiraling down a few feet before moving into any more complicated moves.  Light then went into a few more spins before lowering to the floor and moving to the front pole.

**_Sugar with just the right amount of spice_ **

**_Charming alluring everyone's desire_ **

**_She's out to get you, you can't run you can't hide_ **

He propelled himself on, hooking both knees and holding on with one arm as he spun, so it looked like he was almost sideways as he rotated around the pole.  His other arm outstretched towards the audience. 

**_Before you play with fire do think twice_ **

**_And if you get burned well baby don't you be surprised_ **

Light climbed the pole and did a few more spins and twists, he felt especially motivated knowing that L was sitting right in front.  _That man is so..._ Light thought about the things L had said to him earlier and blushed slightly.  Light arched his back and pointed one of his legs straight out as he moved into his final position on the pole at the end of the song.

**_You've got me lifted feeling so gifted_ **

**_Sugar how you get so fly?_ **

"Thank you Gluttony, also known as our lovely Kira!  Wonderful as always!" The DJ's voice boomed out as the song wrapped.  Light slid down the pole and glanced at L, giving him a last wink before heading backstage.

Light quickly showered and changed into his regular clothing.  As he opened his bag to pack it back up he saw a box of condoms sitting in it that hadn't been there before his performance, it had a note attached. 

 _K- Have fun tonight and be safe!  Love ya! -G_  

Light turned a bright shade of pink and set the box down gingerly, embarrassed that L and him were being that obvious about their intentions later.  _Ugh, Gigi...you really know how to make things uncomfortable...don't worry I'm already covered._

On the way over to Light's house earlier, L had prompted the conversation regarding whether the young Omega was on birth control or not.  Light knew it was the responsible conversation to have, but essentially telling a potential sexual partner: "Why yes, I am taking birth control, feel free to come inside me."  was incredibly awkward to say the least.  

 _Oh, well, it did need to be done I suppose_ .  He finished packing his bag back up and grabbed his leg warmers that he liked to wear backstage before performances, simple black cotton boy-shorts and a black long sleeve t-shirt.  He realized he'd been in such a rush that he didn't pack anything to sleep in, just clothes for the next day and some notes he wanted to review before classes on Monday. _I don't know if he has anything that I can borrow, so that'll have to do._

He grabbed the outfit for their "bet", just in case he needed it.  _I don't want to come back in to get it later._   Light grabbed the iPod he used to create playlists for performances off his dressing table.  He recalled the stereo with an iPod dock in L's bedroom. 

 _Perfect_.  He grinned as he found the exact song he wanted was already uploaded and shoved the device in the bag as well.

He grabbed both bags and opened the door to his dressing room to find Rem and L waiting for him.  _They actually look like they're getting along, that's good._  Light thought optimistically.  He had been concerned that the two hadn't necessarily been off to a good start.

"Alright, I'm sure Ryuzaki already knows whether he got it right, since he wrote it down, but I want to see the paper...Rem?"  Light held out his hand and looked at the Alpha's face, trying to read whether he got it or not.  _Damn, he has a good poker face..._

Light opened the paper, his eyes dancing with amusement.  "So...how exactly did you narrow this down to Pride, Lust and Gluttony?  Was there a particular reasoning or pure dumb luck?"

"Well..." The detective drawled. "I took into account that you have such a 'Kira' brand that you've built here...how would you want to present yourself to the public would be well thought out.  I also know that you like to mix things up as you've admitted.  Lust and Pride were obvious choices."  He grinned upon seeing the Omega roll his eyes at the comment.

"Gluttony was a bit of a wild card, but a solid one compared to any of the others.  It's all about excess, not being able to get enough, overindulgence...not to mention it would instantly make the audience think about you wanting to put things in your _mouth_..."  He smirked as he trailed off.  "...the lollipop was a nice touch by the way."

Light and Rem exchanged a look that simply said "What the fuck?"  

He grinned at L. "Wow, thought through all that in ten seconds in the car, huh?  Impressive.  Ok, well you win, let's go, it's getting late."

"Watari is waiting with the car at the back entrance." L replied and picked Light's bags off the floor in one of his hands to carry as they started walking.  Rem looked at Light and raised an eyebrow questioningly as she noticed the considerate gesture, the young man just ducked his head slightly and blushed as he followed after the Alpha.  Light felt finger tips brush his and then lace between to hold his hand.  _Oh my..._   Light thought.  _This is interesting..._  

L didn't make a big deal about any of it, he just kept walking...a steady presence at Light's side as they exited the building into the cold evening air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback me y'all! :) This chapter was a blast to write for many reasons (both for plot purposes and due to the sheer campiness of it all). I would love to hear your thoughts! 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr:  
> http://animefanimefic.tumblr.com  
> #blackbookfic
> 
> Performance songs for this chapter:  
> Pour Some Sugar On Me - Def Leppard  
> Milkshake - Kelis  
> Sugar - Robin Schulz


	10. Good For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any rights to the Selena Gomez song quoted within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as Selena Gomez sings in the lyrics of this chapter's title song: "Baby, let me be good to you" :)
> 
> Here's Chapter 10, a day early for all of you...enjoy the weekend and send some feedback my way peeps!
> 
> Cheers,  
> AF

"So, what's in the extra bag?" L inquired, raising one eyebrow and smirking at the man across from him in the back of the towncar.  "Could it be an outfit to wear because you lost the bet perhaps?"  Light scowled at him.

"Don't press your luck, L...maybe I have two outfits in here and one is for nice little Alphas who behave themselves and the other is for naughty ones who don't."  Light replied, the corners of his mouth twitching up as he fought not to laugh.

"Well, which one should I be to get the better outfit? Nice or naughty?"  L reached over and ran his hand along Light's neck, thumb pressing down gently, stroking the sensitive scent gland there.  The young Omega's breath caught.  "You didn't specify and I like to be absolutely clear on these things."

_Definitely naughty..._ "Uhh, surprise me." Light whispered in response.  _Shit, the things he does to me with just a touch, I'm screwed...how am I going to take control and perform for him, when he just overwhelms me?_

L glanced to the front where Watari sat at the wheel and leaned in to whisper in Light's ear.  "I can't wait to get you alone."  He licked and nibbled gently on the younger man's ear.  Light bit back the sounds that threatened to escape from his mouth, groaning lowly at one point and earning a chuckle from L as he pulled away. 

_Definitely...naughty..._

"We're here." L opened the door and grabbed Light's bags once again to carry them inside.  The Omega hid a smile as he climbed out to follow him inside, while Watari went to park the car.  As they rode the elevator up, Light found he had to stop himself from bouncing around from nerves.   _Jeez, I'm more nervous than I ever am on stage...I wish I could just pretend to be Kira when I do this..._

_Wait...why can't I?  Just relax, get in to the right headspace...take control while you're performing.  He can have 'Light' afterward, he might as well get the fantasy for a couple of minutes._  Light smiled, already feeling more confident and calm after his internal pep talk.

He gave L a wicked sideways glance and winked as the doors opened, picking the bags up off the floor where L had set them on the ride up before he could grab them.  He headed down the hall towards the bedroom with a sway in his step.   _Never too early to get into character._

"Give me ten minutes and then come on in..."  Light called out with a wave of his hand, not glancing back for agreement or approval.   _Kira doesn't need you to make the decisions right now L...just sit back and enjoy._  He grinned to himself as he entered the bedroom.

***

L kicked off his shoes near the door.   _Ugh, much, much better._  He padded softly across the carpet to the sofa and pulled out his phone to message Watari, letting the other man know that he wouldn't be needing him anymore tonight and not to come by to his rooms until he messaged in the morning.  He stretched out on the comfy cushions to wait until he could go back to the bedroom.

_What was that just now at the elevator...it was like he went from sweetheart to vixen in 2.5 seconds._  L twirled his phone in his hands as he considered the mystery of Light Yagami.   _You just continue to surprise me._  The Alpha chuckled.   _It's nice that someone can..._ He reached into a bowl on the nearby table and unwrapped a lollipop.

He looked at his phone again after awhile.   _Thank god._   It had finally been ten minutes and L was not going to waste another minute lying there.  He hopped up from the sofa and strode swiftly towards the bedroom, tossing the stick from his candy in the trash can on the way.  He paused as he got to the door, taking a calming breath before opening it wide.

His eyes searched the dimly lit room and finally landed on Light, standing in front of the stereo across the room with his back to L.  He was wearing the fur robe from the other night in the VIP room. 

_Shit...please tell me he's wearing those garters again..._

"Sit down in the chair."  Light instructed.  L had been so wrapped up in wondering what was under the robe, he hadn't noticed the armless cushioned chair that had been moved into the center of the room, about five feet from the foot of the bed.  L walked over and sat down obediently.  Light glanced over his shoulder, then turned and started walking seductively towards him, high heeled white patent leather mary janes the only thing visible outside the robe.

**_I'm on my 14 carats_ **

**_I'm 14 carat_ **

**_Doing it up like Midas, mhm_ **

Light walked behind L, running a hand along his shoulder and ruffling the hair at the back of his neck, before sliding both of his hands down the front of his body and back up again, teasing the length of his torso with his fingertips.  L felt the Omega's hot breath against the shell of his ear and shivered as Light's lips ghosted along it, leaving a faint trace of his touch behind.   _Oh god..._

**_Now you say I got a touch_ **

**_So good, so good_ **

**_Make you never wanna leave_ **

**_So don't, so don't_ **

Light continued his path around the chair until he was in front of L, nudging his legs apart with one of his knees so it could rest on the chair seat, pressed up against the growing hardness in the Alpha's jeans, he leaned forward to whisper in L's ear.

"If we were in the club, you would have to keep your hands to yourself unless I gave you permission to touch me.  I wonder if you can resist..." Light prodded his knee firmly into L's erection and bit his earlobe softly upon saying the last word.

L grinned.  "I love a good challenge." He murmured in reply.

**_'Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_ **

**_I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_ **

L forced himself to grip the seat cushion as Light straddled his lap and the robe fell open to reveal the white thigh highs and satin bow garter straps from the other night that he had yet to fully enjoy.  He bit back a groan as the younger man untied the soft fur robe as well, letting it fall open, exposing the satin ruffled boyshorts that the garter straps were attached to. 

The Omega slipped the robe off his shoulders, letting it pool on the ground.   _Shit...he's just wearing the shoes and tights and these...panties?_   His fingers itched to touch, tightening reflexively on the bottom of the chair.

**_Let me show you how proud I am to be yours_ **

**_Leave this dress a mess on the floor_ **

**_And still look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_ **

Light licked his lips and ran his hands across L's chest, sliding his hands up his neck and running his fingers through the Alpha's hair before wrapping his arms around his neck, so his body was pressed up against him.  Light nuzzled L's scent gland and began to grind his hips against him slowly.

**_You say I give it to you hard_ **

**_So bad, so bad_ **

**_Make you never wanna leave_ **

**_I won't, I won't_ **

_Damn_ .  L thought, _I might just lose it if Light keeps going like this...wow, he really knows how to move his-_

"L...touch me...you can...touch."  Light said breathlessly as he continued to grind down against the Alpha.

"Thank god..." L growled, running his hands up the silky thigh highs, he slid his fingers under the tops of them teasingly before moving higher to the soft bare skin of Light's legs. 

**Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh**

"These..." L pulled the garters up and away from the body. "...are absolutely delightful."  He let them snap back down hard, causing Light to jolt forward in his lap and throw his head back with a gasp.   _God help me.._ .  L thought to himself upon seeing the reaction.  He quickly snapped them again without hesitation.

"Oh fuck, that's good." The Omega panted out as he tugged L's hair and bucked against him wantonly.  The Alpha eyes were blown out with lust as he heard those words, swiftly sliding his hands under Light's ass and thighs so he could carry the Omega the short distance to the bed.

**_Trust me, I can take you there_ **

**_Trust me, I, trust me, I, trust me, I_ **

He laid Light down and sat back to look down at the desirable creature before him, legs splayed around L's waist, breathing quickened in excitement, cheeks flushed and pink...

"Do you know how hot you look like this?" He leaned down and kissed Light deeply.  L pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside before going to work removing the garters on Light's legs.  He kissed the soft skin of the Omega's upper thighs, earning a happy sigh in response.

In a flurry, the rest of their clothing practically disintegrated as they rapidly removed what little was left covering their bodies.  "Your skin is so soft."  He ran his fingers lightly along the Omega's inner thighs and the young man's breath hitched.

Light gasped as L grabbed him around the waist and quickly hauled him to the top of the bed.  The Alpha sat with his back against the headboard and maneuvered the young man into his lap facing him, their straining lengths pressed against each other between their bodies. 

"Hnhh..." Light groaned and leaned his head back, exposing his neck instinctively as L's arms wrapped around the younger man's body, his hands cupping the globes of his ass, firmly kneading them.  

L looked at that beautiful expanse of neck and all he could think about was marking it, letting others know that this exquisite creature was taken by an Alpha already.  His instincts won out as he began to bite along the skin there, soothingly licking along the way.  Light let out a low needy whine, pressing harder against him and L could feel the pre-cum from both of their erections against their stomachs.   _Fuck, I want inside him so bad..._

The Alpha spread the Omega's legs even wider across his lap and slid a hand down to Light's entrance.  He ran a finger around the puckered rim, before sliding it in to the tight welcoming heat. 

"Yes...hmmmm..."  Light sighed and began to nibble on L's collarbone, gripping his shoulders hard with his nails.  L could feel Light's arousal building as the slick coated his finger.   He quickly added a second finger, growing eager to be inside the young man, but knowing that he needed to stretch him more before attempting to enter.

Light arched his back at the initial sensation of the added finger and then dropped his head to L's chest with a slight groan.  L used his other hand to lift Light's face up to meet his, kissing him with an unrestrained fervor and exploring his mouth with his tongue.  He coaxed the young Omega with sweet, playful nips to his bottom lip that he alternated with slow, deep kisses.  Distracting him as he finally added a third finger, opening him up further.

"Ngh..." Light let out a muffled whine against L's lips as his fingers thrust in deeper.

"Fuck...L...ahh!" The young man bucked as L's fingers brushed against his prostate.   _Found it._   L smirked and thrust over the spot again, watching Light's face while he did.

"Shit...oh god, do it again."  L looked on with amusement at the heavy lidded expression gracing the man's face and obliged by running his fingers over that spot inside Light again and again, until he was a quivering mess in his lap.  "L, please, I need..." 

_I've got to have him...I can't wait anymore._   He pushed Light back onto the bed, keeping his legs spread out around his body.  He placed the head of his cock at the young man's slick entrance.   L rubbed the tip back and forth against the small pink pucker, moistening it with Light's arousal.    He bit his lip as he slowly pressed in, breaching the tight ring of muscle that instantly clutched his throbbing length like a vice. 

"Relax Light..."  L said encouragingly, taking a deep breath to help maintain his control as he kneaded the young man's hips with his fingers.  Even with preparing the younger man, it was a tight fit...he felt the tension lessen slightly, but not enough to comfortably press forward.  He leaned down and flicked one of Light's nipples with his tongue before tugging on it gently with his teeth.  Light groaned lowly and L sunk further into the silky tight heat, causing the Omega to gasp. 

"Just a little more Light...open up all the way for me."  L whispered darkly in the Omega's ear as he stroked the backs of the young man's smooth thighs, pushing them gently wider.  L looked down as he did, biting back a groan at the delicious sight of Light stretched wide around his dick.  He was nearly completely sheathed within the young Omega now.

He once again leaned forward to manipulate Light's nipples with his teeth.  "You're doing so well...hot and wet, taking every inch..."  The lewdly uttered words and expert touches caused the young man to moan and writhe in response, allowing L to slide in all the way to the hilt.

***

Light's chest heaved and tears pricked his eyes, overwhelmed by the stinging stretch and unwavering fullness inside.  L kissed him softly and brushed the tears away with his thumb.  The Alpha stilled, waiting for Light to adjust and give the word before moving. 

"You ok?" L asked, his voice sounded strained and he groaned.  "Shit...so tight..."  L took one of the Omega's wrists and rubbed soothing circles against the scent gland there.   _Ohhh...that feels..._ Light felt a pleasurable sensation wash over his body from the combination of stimulation.

"It's better now...you can move, but slow at first, alright?"  Light murmured, a blush coloring his cheeks.  He wrapped his arms around L's back and ran his hands along it, feeling the musculature of the Alpha under his fingertips. 

L slowly slid out half way and thrust back in, making several experimental slow, shallow thrusts to open up Light further.  When the Omega began to moan in pleasure, he slid out nearly all the way before rocking gently back in with a long, smooth thrust.  Light gasped sharply.   _Fuck that's good...god he feels so deep..._   The Alpha paused in concern at the sudden sound. 

"Don't stop...please."  He mumbled softly, and L repeated the action, lightly grazing his prostate.

"Ngh..there...yes..."  Light cried out.  The Alpha grinned shifting his hips slightly, positioning himself so he could hit that bundle of nerves with every thrust. 

"You feel so..ngh...fucking good Light, hugging my cock with that tight little ass of yours."  L muttered in Light's ear as he drove in roughly.  The Omega panted breathlessly, his walls tightening around the Alpha in response to the obscene words emanating from his mouth.   _Shit...why is it so hot when he talks like that..._

Light dug his nails into L's back as the pace increased, desperate to hold on as the waves of pleasure hit him again and again.  He felt impossibly hard and knew he was getting close, feeling so stimulated and in need of release.

"Mmnhh...harder."  Light mumbled as he tucked his head against L's neck and nipped at the scent gland, breathing deeply of the Alpha's scent and spurring him on.  It was hard to describe, but a feeling of warmth that he would not have used to describe the cold detective at first sight washed over him, in that moment the man smelled like...

_Home_ ,  _if a person can smell like such a thing._ The Omega considered this momentarily before surrendering himself to the rhythm of their bodies once again.

"Fuck!" Light threw back his head in ecstasy as L angled his hips just right while sliding deep inside, continuing to hit his prostate with deadly accuracy.  He felt L reach between their bodies, stroking his aching cock in time with his thrusts. 

His orgasm blindsided him, and he found himself crying out as he came hard, scratching at the Alpha's back.  L thrust several times in quick succession into the sensitive pulsing channel before burying himself in the slick heat and finding his own release with a rumbling growl.

L looked down at Light through raven hair that now fell completely disheveled across his face and leaned down to kiss him.  "You are so...wow...damn."  He nibbled Light's lower lip as the younger man took it all in, still dazed from his explosive orgasm.  Light smiled as the Alpha affectionately trailed his lips down his neck to gently kiss his scent gland.

L kissed Light again before slowly pulling out of the younger man.  Light sighed contentedly as L got up from the bed, and turned his head to watch the other man walk bare assed to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean them both up.   _It's a really nice ass..._  He thought to himself and giggled before he could stop himself and slapped his hands over his mouth. 

_What the fuck, I don't giggle!_ _I really hope he didn't hear that._ He lowered his hands back down to his sides quickly.

L's head peeked around the bathroom doorway, laughter in his eyes.  "Did I hear something Light?  Do you need anything?" 

_Yeah...he totally heard me.  I'll never admit it though._ "Nope..." Light replied with a smirk.

_I'm not sure what this is between us yet L, but if tonight is any indication...I definitely want more._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback me y'all! :) You got your smut...now tell me what you thought! I love to hear from you! 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr:  
> http://animefanimefic.tumblr.com  
> #blackbookfic
> 
> Chapter Playlist:  
> Selena Gomez - Good For You


	11. Get It While You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the rights to the Janis Joplin song Get It While You Can quoted within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, Happy Author's Day to any and all of you writers out there on this lovely November 1st!
> 
> As many of you know I posted a Halloween one-shot of Black Book that is SEPARATE FROM THE CURRENT STORY/TIMELINE.  
> However, I thought in honor of Author's Day, I'd post a chapter for the main story as well :) Enjoy!
> 
> I just realized this morning that I've now posted four chapters and over 12K words during this last week...holy crap! I have to credit all of you lovely readers for being so incredibly motivating!
> 
> Cheers!  
> AF

_Don't you know when you're loving anybody, baby,_

_You're taking a gamble on a little sorrow,_

_But then who cares, baby,_

_'Cause we may not be here tomorrow, no._

_And if anybody should come along,_

_He gonna give you any love and affection,_

_I'd say get it while you can, yeah!_

_Hey, hey, get it while you can,_

_Hey, hey, get it while you can._

_Don't you turn your back on love,_

_No no no, no no no no no._

_Get It While You Can - Janis Joplin - Pearl_

* * *

 

 _He really is just..._   L gazed over his shoulder at the still sleeping form of Light Yagami as he sat on the edge of the bed.  He pulled on a pair of pajama pants and grabbed a t-shirt from the dresser drawer, slipping it on as he quietly exited the room.  It was six in the morning, but he felt remarkably energized.

 _I can think of at least one reason why._   He thought wryly, his lips twisting in to a brief smile as he recalled their activities from the night before.  _Actually, come to think of it, I can think of several reasons._   His smile grew wider, remembering every single sound the young man had made, the way he'd felt, his scent...

 _Yes...it's a good morning._   He decided as he perched in front of his laptop and turned it on, hoping to get a couple hours of work done before the other man woke up.  L sifted through the new surveillance reports from the previous night for the I and J Omegas that they were monitoring.  L popped open a bag of gummy bears that were sitting on the desk as he pored over the details. 

 _Nothing...nothing at all to indicate even a shadow, a whisper of B's presence or anyone else's in pursuit of the Omegas that we're watching._   L couldn't say he was surprised.  It only further confirmed for him that he was likely dealing with Beyond in this case, as there were very few who could move in such a ghost-like manner when stalking their prey.

A new email popped up in his inbox and he opened it immediately, noting it was from the Coroner's office.  He opened the autopsy report on the victim.  The Omega, whose stage name was Gelus, real name Kai Hashira, had worked at a club called The Realm. 

The brutality inflicted on the petite twenty three year old man was...inhuman according to the report.  L frowned as his eyes landed briefly on the genuine, kind smile in the identification photo attached to the report.  He got to the crime scene photos and carefully explored every part of them, not wanting to miss any small clue. 

The artful show of gore and blood, the viscera spread out just so.  _This has you all over it doesn't it B?_   He felt sick suddenly, when he imagined Beyond doing something like this to the Omega sleeping peacefully in the other room...beautiful, intelligent Light Yagami...snuffed out by a rabid animal like B.  He felt more determined than ever to protect the brunette and stop Beyond from achieving his end goal, whatever that may be.

***

Light's eyes slowly opened to a room he didn't recognize, startling him at first, before he swiftly recalled the events of the night before and hid a smile in the pillow his head rested on.  _Ah, yes...L's room...and apparently I fell asleep naked._   He quickly realized, feeling the cool crisp sheets against his bare skin.  

 _Hmmph_...Light stretched and rolled onto his back.  He groaned as a slight dull ache served to remind him of the previous nights physical activities. 

 _Well, how else did you expect to feel after that?_   He was suddenly hit with the very vivid memory of L pounding into him, hands sliding along his thighs.  He couldn't help the blush that crept into his face as he remembered.  _Yup, totally worth it, even if I have to deal with a little bit of discomfort._

A broad smile lit up his face thinking about the Alpha.  _L..._   He rolled back on to his stomach with a happy sigh.  He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this relaxed as he laid his head down again.

_Before mom and dad died, that's when..._

He shook off the thought quickly, unwilling to let sad thoughts spoil the moments of quiet calm he was enjoying.  Light peered over at the clock.  _9am, huh, I must have been tired_.  He propped himself up on his forearms, looked around and frowned, where was L anyways?  He hadn't really thought about it in his half wakened state, but now that Light felt the other side of the bed with his hand, he could tell from the icy chill of the sheets that the other man had not been there for quite some time. 

 _Did he really just leave me in here by myself?_  Light picked at the sheets around him as he fought off the disappointment gnawing away in his gut...the Omega instincts that wanted him there when he woke up...

_Can't count on anyone to be there..._

_Stop being stupid.  What did you think this was anyways?_   Light berated himself, ignoring the lingering soreness and getting out of bed.

 _You're being such a freaking...Omega.  This is probably just a casual thing for him, it's not like he'll stick around in the long term anyways, he's L.  He doesn't even live here and he'll leave once the case is over._  His mind was racing to rationalize and shove down his feelings as he pulled out the comfortable overnight clothes he'd packed at the club from his bag.

 _You'd be delusional to get attached.  Keep your guard up Yagami.  It's just...sex, and that's ok, you should just have fun while it lasts...for once._  He walked towards the bathroom to take a shower.

_It is just sex...right?_

Light set his things down on the counter and turned on the shower full blast, until it was nice and hot.

_After this I need to study for class tomorrow....and I need coffee...and to stop thinking about this stupid shit...ugh_

***

He'd made some good progress on his notes regarding the case in the last couple of hours.  There were some details in the crime scene photos and autopsy report that may have been overlooked otherwise.  More and more, the evidence seemed to almost taunt L.  He was starting to wonder if Beyond's motive was really his mother at all.  _Is this still about drawing me into his twisted little games?_

The serial killer had always obsessed over things.  He obsessed over A, over being L's successor, over L in general actually, over _jam_ for godsake, over determining the best torture techniques...  When B found something to _really_ focus on, heaven help the object of his interest...for the man was relentless.

On some level, L believed that Beyond hated how singleminded he became about something.  Eventually, he felt the need to either remove it from his life because it didn't live up to the standards he'd built up for the subject or try to turn it into his own perfected version of it...to possess it and own it even perhaps. 

It was like B's possessive Alpha traits had been twisted into a dark extreme essentially.   He likely hated himself on some level for the weakness of the obsessive behavior as well.  It was a vicious circle of destruction.

L heard the shower turn on.  _Light must be awake._   L looked at the clock.  _Shit, it's past nine already..._

He picked up his phone and messaged Watari, asking if a selection of breakfast foods, tea and coffee could be brought in as soon as possible.  _I want him to feel taken care of._

What he especially wanted to do at the moment was jump into the shower with him.  L grinned.  _Why not?_   He tossed one more gummy bear in his mouth and them hopped out of his chair.  He headed straight to the bedroom, shedding his pajamas once inside as he crossed the room.

He opened the bathroom door, closing it quietly behind him.  L had a whole new appreciation for the shower at this particular hotel as he walked towards it.  The penthouse was fitted with a large walk in style shower, set behind a frosted glass wall with a tiled bench-like seat built in along the wall.  _Mmmm...Light...the things I want to do to you in here...we're going to have to find excuses for lots of showers._ He bit his lip, thinking of all the ways he could get the young man 'dirty', just to have a reason to clean up after. 

He rounded the corner to enter the shower and felt lust shoot through him upon seeing the perfectly sculpted, dripping wet body of the Omega.  _Damn...that ass is amazing._   He thought to himself, biting his lip as his eyes drank in the view before silently striding forward.

He slid his hands onto Light's hips, his fingers spread wide across the soft, silky skin to pull him back flush against him.  Earning a gasp of surprise from the young man.

***

 _I...love...this...shower._  Light smiled to himself as the hot water beat down on his skin.  He turned towards the spray to wash his face.  He let out a relaxed sigh, his earlier worries momentarily forgotten, the ache in his lower body was already dissipating as his body heated under the water.

 _Huh!?_ He gasped as he felt hands grasp his hips and pull him back against a strong, firm body, leaving no distance between them.  _L..._

"Morning gorgeous." The Alpha murmured in his ear.

Light groaned as L began to massage his hips with those skilled fingers that he'd experienced so intimately the night before, while laying claim to every inch of his neckline from ear to shoulder with his tongue and teeth.  Light couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body as he stood under the hot water.

Light rolled his hips back slightly, feeling L's growing hardness against his back.  He felt a hum of approval against his neck from the Alpha at his reaction right before he bit down firmly on the Omega's scent gland. 

"Oh god...mmnh...L..."  One of his arms moved to the wall in front of him, his hand placed flat there to steady him as L begin to suck hard on the spot he'd just bitten.  Pleasure shot straight through his body down to his groin.

Light let out a long, loud moan, his other hand quickly moving to card through L's hair and tug on it.  "Don't...stop...please..."  He panted out. 

"You like that, Light?" He whispered against the shell of his ear, lips grazing along to nibble the lobe.

_Oh, that feels heavenly too..._

"Nghh...yes..." Light replied breathily.  He felt one of the hands on his hips slide downward to grasp his now almost fully erect length and give it a few firm, leisurely strokes, thumb gently grazing over the head.  _Fuck...how does he know just how to..._

"How about this Light?  Does that feel good?"  L voice was low and seductive, giving another stroke as he asked.  Light nodded, his eyes fluttering shut as his head lolled to the side.  "I didn't hear you...what was that?"  The younger man could feel L's smile against his neck, but he didn't care at this point...he just wanted it to continue.  He would've told L whatever he wanted to hear for that to happen.

"Yes, yes...it feels good dammit." Light bit out, earning a chuckle from L that reverberated through his body.

L turned him around and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, backing him up until he was pressed against the steam soaked tile of the shower wall.  His tongue teased and explored at Light's mouth, while his hands roamed across every inch of slippery, wet skin within reach, finding all of the little spots that made the younger man moan and sigh.

"You make the best sounds." L murmured against his lips, looking deeply into his caramel flecked eyes with his own fathomless dark orbs.  He smiled wickedly and dropped to his knees, placing one hand against Light's hip to hold him against the wall, he took him in his hand with the other and looked up at the younger man, before taking the head of his cock in his mouth.

"Fuck, L..."  Light's hand flew to his mouth to stifle his cry as he blushed and took in the sight below him.  He removed his hand upon receiving a warning look from L.

"You're so cute Light." L murmured as pumped the Omega, licking the tip and running his lips along the side, before enveloping the now straining erection in his hot wet mouth once again.

 _Oh god, oh god, ohmygod._   Light led out a whine as his head fell back against the tile and his hips tried to buck forward as the incredible sensations built, but L's strong hand held him firmly in place.

"L...I'm close..."  Light ran his hands through the now soaking wet raven locks of the detective as he felt the heat building to a fever pitch.  L didn't stop for a moment as the fingers in his hair gripped tighter.  He continued to work Light relentlessly, his tongue swirling around the tip, his hand pumping swiftly.  When Light felt a slight growl vibrate from the Alpha's throat as he took his length in his mouth, it pushed him over the edge.  He cried out incoherently, as his upper body arched away from the tile, his lower body held fast in place by L's hands.

L swallowed every drop and released the other man from his mouth with a self-satisfied smile on his lips.  He rose from the floor, and took the slightly shaky and panting Omega in his arms, running his hands up and down the young man's back. 

"Mmm...I had a feeling you had some sounds I hadn't heard yet."  He bit Light's ear and cupped his ass in both hands, giving it a squeeze and earning a needy moan in reply.  _How can I still be reacting so strongly, wanting more, after that?_

Light felt like the more he had of the detective, the more he craved.  He had a feeling that L would be only too happy to give as much of himself as Light was willing to take.  _Tch...He's going to turn me into some kind of sex addict at this rate._

One of L's fingers slowly slid between Light's cheeks to lightly tease the puckered entrance.  The young Omega felt L's hot hard cock pressing against his belly and wrapped his arms around the Alpha's back with a groan, to pull him impossibly closer, digging in his nails.  His head fell against L's shoulder, as the other man slid one finger inside him.

"Ah-hnhh...slowly, ok?"  Light mumbled against his shoulder.  He was admittedly sore from L's attention the previous night and it took a minute or two of gentle thrusting before the soreness lessened as he opened up further and the sensations turned to pleasure.  He sighed against L's collarbone, placing a gentle kiss there before trailing upward to the Alpha's scent gland.

"You can...more, L please..." The younger man asked the raven haired detective, who proceeded to begin pumping a second finger into his ass.

"Are you ok?  Not too sore for this?"  L murmured against his neck as his fingers brushed the Omega's prostate, causing him to buck against the other man and gasp.

"I'm fine, feels- nghhh...so..ahhh!" The Omega bit down on L's shoulder, causing the older man to groan and grind his throbbing erection against Light's stomach.

***

 _Hell yes..._   L thought as Light bit down hard on his shoulder.  The bit of aggressiveness and need displayed by the Omega only served to further fuel his lust.  He leaned back slightly and caught sight of the gorgeous creature pressed against him; eyes blown out with lust, cheeks blushing, chest heaving.  _Just perfectly fuckable_.

Taking the Omega by the wrists, he guided him over to the bench.  He placed Light on his knees on top of the bench, facing the wall, so he could position himself behind him, between those long, exquisite legs.  The younger man splayed his palms out flat against the wet tile to steady himself, and when he looked over his shoulder at L with explicit longing in his eyes, the Alpha just about came undone right then.

L ran his hands up the glistening skin of Light's legs, past his hips, finally gripping his toned waist firmly, so he could lower the Omega onto his waiting cock. 

It was a truly voyeuristic sight, seeing that shower soaked, dripping wet ass slowly slide down, watching as the tip slid past the tight little hole, his erection stretching the silky heat to accommodate his girth. 

He teasingly ran a thumb around the slick covered rim as he continued to slide deeper inside the younger man.  A keening moan of pleasure escaped from Light's mouth.  L moved his hands to the taut cheeks and massaged them gently, feeling the other man relax enough so that he was able to enter him fully..

"Damn Light, that looks...umph...god, you feel..."  L slid out half-way and back in, causing the Omega to yelp and look over his shoulder.

"Slower please, I'm just...still sore." 

L kissed along his spine gently.  "Sorry...how about you set the pace right now?  You can show me what's ok." 

Light blushed and nodded.  L kept his hands placed on the other man's hips and watched in awe as Light began to ride him.

 _Holy fuck..._ Light's breathing was erratic as he slowly took L's length to the base, again and again, arching his back and gradually spreading his legs further apart, instinctively seeking greater satisfaction.  The raven bit back a groan as Light switched to quicker, shallow thrusts, enveloping just a third of his length, before sliding down once more to take all of L inside him again with a pleased sigh.  _He's going to make me come soon if he keeps this up..._

He wrapped an arm around Light's body and took his throbbing erection in hand, eliciting a moan from the other man.  He began to pump the shaft in time with the younger man's rhythm. 

"L, I'm going to...are you-" Light's forehead was pressed to the wet tile as he panted, continuing to seek his pleasure as he slid along the other man's rigid length.

"Yes...god yes, Light..."  He felt like a man at his very limits as he began to stroke the young man faster, eager to have that silken heat tighten around him.  "I'm going to come so hard, you feel so fucking good...god dammit."  He bit out.

"Nghh...ah-hnh...L...fuck..."  Light let out a guttural moan, writhing against the other man's body as he came across the tiled wall.  L continued to stroke him through it as he thrust into the smooth slickness of the Omega's ass, the liquid heat sweetly enveloped his cock and pulled an intense orgasm from his body that sent him reeling. 

He cried out as he felt his cum spill into Light, hot and thick as he buried himself as deeply as possible.  His head fell against the younger man's back as he tried to catch his breath, hands clenching and unclenching reflexively around Light's hips, as they both came down from the high of their orgasms.

With a reluctant sigh, L finally leaned back and pulled out, watching as some of his cum dripped out of Light's ass and down his thigh.  _Shit...that's so hot._ His cock twitched with arousal. _I fucking want him again already._   L mentally slapped himself.  _Have some self control for godsake._

He helped Light down from the bench and gave him a thorough kiss.  "That was incredible."  L murmured in his ear, running his fingers through wet golden brown strands of hair.  Light grinned lazily and wordlessly wrapped his arms around L's neck, nuzzling his scent gland.

***

"Light, breakfast is-"  The Omega watched in silent amusement as L stopped in his tracks upon entering the bedroom.  The young man was lying on his stomach in the middle of the bed, just starting to open up his notes to study.  He normally would've sat at a table, but he didn't think sitting on a chair sounded too appealing at the moment for obvious reasons.

 _Wow...don't usually see that look outside of the club..._   Light saw the Alpha's eyes rake over him from head to toe.  The detective's gaze took in the black t-shirt and shorts, but where it lingered on for the greatest amount of time was the Omega's seemingly endless, toned legs, which were currently encased in cozy black and grey striped thigh high leg warmers.  L had grabbed a robe after they finishing showering and had run out quickly to check on breakfast.  He hadn't seen Light get dressed so...

 _Note to self, invest in more leg warmers immediately._  Light thought wryly.

"Now I really think you're trying to drive me crazy..."  L finally muttered, clearing his throat as his mouth twitched up slightly at the corners in a slight smile.  He walked over to the bed and sat down. 

"As I was saying, breakfast is ready...would you like me to bring you something...there's some fruit, miso soup, white rice, natto, tamagoyaki, grilled salmon, sausage, toast, coffee, tea..."  He trailed off.  "I wasn't sure what you'd like, so I had Watari order a variety of items."  He looked to Light as if waiting for something.

Light examined L curiously. _I didn't expect he would be so considerate...interesting._   It took him a few seconds to realize that the other man was waiting for him to convey what he wanted for breakfast.

"Uhm, some miso, rice, tamagoyaki and coffee would be great."  He gave L a smile and suddenly felt inspired, grabbing the man by the collar of his robe and dragging him down for a kiss.  Light enjoyed the sound of surprise that L made.

 _There's nothing quite like having an Alpha melt right in front of you._   Light considered gleefully, as he slowly pulled back from the impromptu embrace.  He gave L one more quick peck on the cheek as well before turning back on his stomach to focus on his studying.  "I take my coffee black..." 

L chuckled and leaned in to place a kiss on the top of Light's head before getting up from the bed.  "I remember from yesterday."  He replied jovially as he went out to the living room again.

Light put his face in his hands after L had left the room.  _What is this?  Reckless...stupid...that's what.  You're going to get hurt._   Light laid his head down on the bed and sighed.  _I can't imagine he'd really want a relationship with me.  He's too smart for that given the circumstances...._

 _...hell, I could be dead in a few weeks..._  

Light paused at the sobering thought and shoved it away.  _Yeah, I was right before...just enjoy it, don't think too hard about it.  That's the only way you're going to come out the other side of this whole mess with your sanity intact._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:  
> I'll tell you all...I can't wait to post Chapter 12 :)
> 
> I'll be posting new chapters of Chambers and Treaty this week as well, so hopefully the wait won't seem too long.
> 
> Feedback me y'all! It's like candy for my muse, only nutritious...so hit me with it! Thoughts on Omega G's name? :) Light's perspective on things? L's behavior? What's coming up!?
> 
> I'm on Tumblr:  
> http://animefanimefic.tumblr.com  
> #blackbookfic


	12. Treacherous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the Taylor Swift song quoted in this fic.

_I can't decide if it's a choice_

_Getting swept away_

_I hear the sound of my own voice_

_Asking you to stay_

_And all we are is skin and bone_

_Trained to get along_

_Forever going with the flow,_

_But you're friction_

_This slope is treacherous_

_This path is reckless_

_This slope is treacherous_

_I, I, I like it_

_Treacherous - Taylor Swift - Red_

 

* * *

 

 

"Sayu!  You're going to be late if you don't get going now!"  Light called up to his younger sister from the kitchen.  He looked around the room and repressed a shudder, still slightly creeped by the fact that L could see him right now...was probably watching him.  He'd felt that way since getting home yesterday afternoon and had been trying to just ignore it. 

But it was really starting to grate on him.  Light held up an unmistakable one finger salute in clear annoyance as he sipped his coffee at the counter.  His phone rang.

 _Unlisted?_  Light answered.  "Hello?"

"Now was that really necessary?" A familiar monotone drawl replied.

"Thanks for proving my point, pervert." Light bit back a grin that wanted to break across his face, schooling his face into an emotionless mask.  He leaned nonchalantly on the counter.  "So, where are these cameras anyways?"

"Why do you need to know?" L inquired.  Light could practically see the smirk forming over the phone and wanted to slap it off his face.

"Well, what if I wanted to put on a private show for a certain detective?" Light smiled slightly and reached up to flick open the top button of his shirt.  He heard L's breath catch over the phone and a sense of power thrilled through him.

Light glanced to one side of the room and then the other, a naughty gleam in his eye.  "I'd need to know where the cameras were so I could make sure that the man in question had the best possible angle to see _everything_."  He flicked open another button and grinned.

L growled lowly, then chuckled.  "I think you might actually be a little bit evil, you know that?"

"You know you love it."  Light winked and hung up, taking another sip of coffee and buttoning his shirt again as Sayu finally bounded down the stairs, just as a knock sounded at the door.

"Finally!  Here, take your breakfast with you, that's probably your friend now!"  

"Thanks Onii-chan!"  Sayu smiled and ran to the door, greeting her friend and giggling already as she closed the door.  Light sighed and shook his head, still smiling slightly while he quickly finished cleaning up the kitchen.  As he wrapped things up, there was another knock at the door.

 _That must be them._   Light grabbed his school bag and an apple before heading to the door.  When he opened it, he was faced with a tall muscular Beta in a dark suit. 

 _Ok...that's a little intimidating...I'll give L that much._  The man had swarthy skin and dark, short, curly black hair.  His eyes were hidden behind black sunglasses.

"Mr. Yagami, I'm Josef.  I'll be one of your guards during transportation.  Marco is the other one today, he's currently in the vehicle.  Do you have any questions before we depart?"

"No, you match the picture that was provided regarding my security detail.  If I think of anything I'll let you know."  Light replied as he stepped out and locked the front door.  "Let's go, I've got class."  The young man gestured for the tall Beta to lead the way to the black towncar ahead.

_This will take some getting used to..._

***

 _Well this is certainly amusing._  Light thought to himself as he exited the car upon arriving at the university.

There were many students near the main gate drop off area at this time of day and he was very well known, both due to his academic standing and his popularity among the other students.  So when he stepped out of the shiny, black towncar, door held open for him by Josef, he could see the whispers begin to pass from ear to ear, spreading like wildfire. 

 _It will probably do fantastic things for my reputation to be honest_.  Light chuckled to himself and strode through the gates, heading to his Criminal Law class.  He actually looked forward to this course, even if he was leaps and bounds ahead in the study material already. 

Light entered the building that housed the lecture hall for the class and took off his jacket, acknowledging several fellow students who greeted him as he passed.  He made sure to keep a smiling expression on his face, as was expected of him, going on autopilot as he propelled himself forward.  

He reached the hall and quickly went to sit down in his usual spot about mid-way up the small auditorium.  The brunette pulled out his notebook in anticipation of the start of class.  Light opened it up to a fresh page, he was looking forward to this morning's class.  It was always nice to hear from people who actually practiced law rather than those who had transitioned to teaching only.  _The guest speaker is a former student at To-Oh from several years ago-_

"Class!" The professor stood at the front of the room. "I'm very pleased to bring back one of my favorite former students to speak with us this week.  He obtained a position in the D.A.'s office immediately following graduation and has been very successful in supporting the team there in the prosecution of several high profile criminals.  He's here today to share how he's found that the principals and learnings we are absorbing here in our Criminal Law course can be applied in a real world fashion to their greatest effect in prosecution of criminals, based on his experience."  Their professor looked on fondly to the front row of seats where a man in a suit with mid length dark hair sat.  "I'd like you all to welcome, my friend and a former To-Oh student, Mikami Teru."

Light politely began to clap with the rest of the room until the man stood and turned around, a serious expression on his face as he bowed slightly to the group of students. 

Light's hands froze mid-air...he suddenly felt like all of the air had been sucked out of the room.

 _The dark haired cutie._   The Alpha who Light had noticed sitting near the bar at Black Book recently...

It was Mikami Teru.

 _Shit. Fuck. God damn it._  Light forced himself to calm his features and continue clapping until the rest of the crowd died down as well.  _Just don't draw attention to yourself, idiot._ He felt his heart pounding anxiously in his chest.

_If I'm lucky, he won't make the connection betwe-_

Mikami's gaze met Light's and the instant recognition was undeniable as the man's eyes widened slightly before returning to normal.  Only now, an almost indiscernible smile graced the Alpha's features.

 _Double shit._  Light looked at his notebook and kept his head down, scribbling nothing intently for the next hour of class. 

When they were finally dismissed, Light quickly rose, heading towards the door.

"Yagami!"  The professor called out. 

 _Are you fucking kidding me?_ Light plastered on his best smile and turned towards the professor. 

"Come here, I'd like to introduce you to Mikami."  She smiled warmly.

 _Oh we've already met, trust me._   "I actually have another class I need to get to-"

"It will only take a moment."  She said firmly, insistent this time.  Clearly, she wanted to show off To-Oh's perfect little first year to their guest speaker.  Light got this a lot and normally just took it as coming with the territory of his position at school, but at the moment he resented it with a passion.

"Of course."  Light smiled tightly in response, reluctantly trailing behind her to the podium where Mikami stood gathering his notes.  _This is fucking humiliating._  He thought as he gritted his teeth.

"Mikami, may I introduce the top first year student I was speaking of earlier, Light Yagami"  She smiled and gestured like a proud parent with her child.

Light bowed only slightly in greeting, just the minimum necessary as a sign of respect expected from him by his teacher, his eyes narrowed at the man in warning as he did so.  He was surprised when Mikami then extended his arm for a handshake.  Light reluctantly took his hand and shook it. 

The Alpha smiled and set his other hand on top of both of theirs, hiding the two fingers that snaked out purposefully over the younger man's wrist, pressing down firmly to massage the scent gland located there.  Light eyes widened with shock and he tried to pull back his hand.  However, he was held fast by Mikami, so unless he wanted to make a scene in front of his professor, Light couldn't do much about it.  He bit back a snarl.  _Shaking hands is not an invitation to molest me asshole._

"Light, was it?  Interesting name..." Mikami smirked, eyeing him with an expression of amusement as he continued to secretly stroke and massage the sensitive area shamelessly as his professor stood by.  "It was nice meeting you.  I'm sure I'll see you around."  He finally released Light's hand, which the Omega had to resist yanking back, keeping up a calm facade.  _I feel disgusting...how could I ever let that creep touch me..._

Light mumbled a goodbye to the professor and exited the classroom, throwing on his jacket as he swiftly walked towards the building doors.  His hands shook as he walked.  He needed to get somewhere private, quiet...he felt like he was going to breakdown and he couldn't let anyone see that.  He kept his head down to hide the fact that for the second time in less than a week, he thought he was going to cry. 

As he darted out the door of the building, he slammed into someone else, dropping his bag and crashing backwards to the ground.  Light somehow held it together for a few moments as he muttered apologies.  He began to gather his bag from where it lay on the concrete, hiding his upset face, until he heard a familiar voice coming from the person now kneeling next to him.

"Light, what's wrong, what happened?"  A few tears flowed from his eyes, but he wiped them quickly away.  L's large dark eyes looked at him with deep concern and suddenly the young man felt like everything was going to be ok as he was helped to his feet.  The very presence of the Alpha soothed him and kept any lingering tears at bay.

"What are you doing here, L-"

"It's Ryuzaki here Light."  L quickly interrupted, looking around to see if anyone was within earshot.

"Sorry..."

"It's ok.  I'm here because someone from the team needs to monitor you on campus and it will probably alternate between myself and Matsuda, since we can both blend in the most appropriately with the demographic.  Now what happened?  Please?"

They began slowly walking away from the building down a quiet path where Light knew they wouldn't be overheard.  "Mikami Teru happened."

"Why is that name familiar..."  L tapped a finger to his lips.

"Probably because he works in the D.A.'s office.  He came to speak to my Criminal Law class today, given that he's a former To-Oh grad..."  Light trailed off.  "I didn't know until I saw him that he's also someone who goes to Black Book...frequently."  He looked over at L knowingly.  "He definitely recognized me, even had the nerve to massage the scent gland on my wrist when I shook his ha-"

L growled lowly.  "He what?"  Light startled slightly at the outburst, as a wave of outraged, angry Alpha pheromones poured forth from the raven haired male. 

"He should know better than to touch things that don't belong to him!"  L snarled quietly. 

Light wondered...

"Who _do_ I belong to?"  Light asked quietly, looking down at his hands, tightly balled into fists and giving away the turmoil that lay beneath the calm surface he carefully tried to project.  He was scared of the answer...scared of rejection...scared he'd misunderst-

L took Light's hands in his own and softly kissed the glands on each wrist, erasing any lingering thoughts of Mikami's offensive touch and sending a pleased shudder through the Omega, his eyes rose to meet L's.  The brunette turned his head to the side, offering his neck invitingly to L.   He caught a spark of something primal flash across the raven haired man's eyes as he leaned in.  The detective placed his teeth over the scent gland, biting down very gently and nuzzling Light's neck, eliciting a contented sigh from the younger man. 

"Light, you belong to yourself, no one can own you." L murmured into his ear.  "But if you said you belonged to me, I would be happy to say I belonged to you too."

The young man's eye widened in disbelief at the declaration, as the Alpha's hands released his wrists and took hold of his hips, holding him close as he continued to kiss Light's neck.

_No...he didn't...what is this?  Did he just say...?  There has to be some sort of catch...he can't mean it, I'm misunderstanding him..._

Light's head spun with L's admission, the kisses at his neck....he felt overwhelmed.  "I-I....need to go to class."  He mumbled, slowly staggering back, clearly in a daze as he pulled away from the heady scent of the Alpha, his eyes closed for a moment.  All he wanted to do was fall back into those arms. 

 _Fucking pheromones_ , Light concluded.  He started walking unsteadily away, trying to ignore thoughts of the confused and worried look on L's face before he turned around. 

He came back around the front of the law building and Mikami just happened to be exiting at the same time.  _Seriously...someone up there hates me.  Damn it_.

"Light..."  Mikami's voice practically purred as he spotted the young Omega rounding the corner.  He stepped towards him blocking his path.

"We really didn't get a chance to talk earlier.  I'd enjoy discussing internships at the D.A.'s office with you sometime soon.  I'd love to have someone of your caliber working under me."  He grabbed Light by the wrist as the younger man tried to go around him once more, running his thumb in circles against the scent gland and leering at the brunette. 

 _Ok_ , _that's enough!_ Light thought as something inside him snapped and he dropped his bag to the ground.

A loud cracking thud resounded through the cold morning air of the quiet campus as Light's fist connected with Mikami's jaw, knocking the man's glasses off and sending him tumbling to the ground just as L caught up to him.  The young man advanced swiftly on the stunned Alpha, grabbing his shirt to haul him up to a sitting position.  He cocked his fist back as he prepared to take another punch, snarling at the shocked man on the ground.

"First off, I am not fucking interested in anything you have to offer, got it?"  Light hissed at the other man.  "Secondly, learn how to show some respect for personal space.  Walking up to an Omega and stimulating their scent glands without permission like you were just doing is rude, disrespectful and revolting behavior, asshole!  Thirdly, if you ever hope to actually have an Omega in your life someday, learn how to court one properly!  Because you really fucking suck at it."  Light voice had steadily raised, so that by now he was practically yelling at a disturbingly enraptured looking Mikami Teru.  _Sicko..._

Light released the man's shirt, letting him fall in a heap to the ground as he stood tall again, dropping his fist to his side.

"Ugh..." He gave one last disgusted look at the man on the ground and turned to L who was grinning from ear to ear. 

"That was-"  L began to speak, but Light cut off the man's words by dragging him in for a passionate kiss.  The Omega poured all of the energy and emotion in that moment into conveying to the raven haired detective that he was clearly a _very_ worthy Alpha for his affections. 

Light was oblivious to the crowd that had formed due to the noise from the physical altercation and subsequent yelling.  Other students walking around between classes had watched in amazement as the Omega took down the Alpha.  They finally came up for air when the brunette heard whistles and people jokingly telling them to get a room.  The young man blushed slightly and grabbed his bag from where he'd left it, giving the small assembly of people a smile before grabbing L's hand and dragging him away sheepishly along the path they'd come from earlier. 

***

"L, I'm sorry I walked away before...I asked you to tell me something and when you did, I....it wasn't fair of me to act the way I did."  Light said as they sat down on a wooden bench along the gravel path.

"Why did you Light? Walk away I mean?"  _What are you thinking?_ L observed as the young man's fists clenched and unclenched nervously.

Light sighed and looked off to the side at a small pond.  A myriad of colorful emotions flittered across the young man's beautiful features.  _He's like a kaleidoscope._   L suddenly thought to himself and he seriously doubted he could ever tire of viewing the world through this young man's eyes.

L wasn't sure what it was that had shifted and changed in him since meeting Light, but something was different in him on a fundamental level.  It had continued to evolve and build over the days they'd known each other.  With every touch, look, word...their arguments even...so that now he was staggered by the weight of what he was thinking and feeling already for the brunette. 

Sure, the idea of Alphas and Omegas from varied backgrounds coming together because of a dynamic connection and finding a relationship had appealed to him in theory.  However, deep down he'd always considered the idea of how certain Alphas and Omegas just "fit"...were perfect matches for one another, was probably a bunch of bullshit or at least something that would never happen for him, given how few people he came in contact with.  He hadn't truly bought into the idea of things moving at the speed of...

Call it what you will...chemistry...pheromones...destiny...a red string that tied two people together...

At that moment, he had never felt calmer, reassured by the feeling of rightness that settled over him when he was around the Omega, something he'd never felt around another person of any dynamic before.

Never one to be afraid of seeking an answer or finding out the truth for himself, L's hand slid into place alongside Light's.  Palm to palm, fingers interlaced, warm and steady.  His other hand reached up to gently turn the younger man's face toward his own, thumb stroking his cheek as he gazed into those eyes...pools of honey that always seemed to trap him, a willing victim.

"Where can this go?"  The brunette finally whispered, his voice wavering.  "When the case is over, what will happen then?" 

 _Ah, so that's what this is about..._ L smiled warmly at Light.  He realized then and there that he needed to convey in straightforward, simple terms exactly how he was feeling if this was going to work.  He was a highly intelligent man...selfish at times, childish maybe, but brilliant and he already knew what he wanted.  There was no room for playing around here.  He placed a chaste kiss on the younger man's lips.

"I'm not going anywhere, Light."

Golden eyes glistened.  "But you're... _you_!  Don't you need to leave to work on other cases?"  Light retorted in disbelief.

The detective sighed and carded his fingers through the brunette's silky strands of hair, before cupping his cheek in hand.  "I have no doubt I can make adjustments.  I have the means to work from anywhere if necessary.  Most work I do can actually be done remotely." 

L observed him intently to gauge his response.  "Few things would be worth it to me to do that...but a brilliant, caring, sexy Omega who can apparently kick an Alpha's ass?"  Light smirked slightly at the other man. "That is definitely one of them."  He grinned at Light, who lifted his head to look at him through his dark golden brown lashes.

L leaned in and initiated a more thorough kiss this time, pulling the other man's lithe athletic form against him as he devoured the soft lips presented to him.  He pulled back and looked at him again, searching the younger man's eyes for any lingering signs of doubt regarding his intentions.

 _No...I'm not going anywhere._   Light smiled broadly at him...and L felt like the sun was shining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback me y'all!!!
> 
> Thoughts on the latest developments? 
> 
> So much more to come...I'm BEYOND excited :) tee hee
> 
> I'm on Tumblr:  
> http://animefanimefic.tumblr.com  
> #blackbookfic


	13. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the Fall Out Boy song quoted in this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew!!! Thanks for being patient y'all! I usually post the Black Book update on Saturday, BUT there was a good reason for the slight delay...
> 
> I ended up pulling part of Chapter 14 forward into Chapter 13, so you have a bigger, meatier chapter to sink your teeth into today. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of Black Book!
> 
> Cheers!  
> AF

_I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see_

_That you’re the antidote to everything except for me_

_A constellation of tears on your lashes_

_Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes_

_In the end everything collides_

_My childhood spat back out the monster that you see_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark - Fall Out Boy - Save Rock and Roll_

* * *

 

Hikaru was freezing.  An aching cold that he felt down to his bones.  His arms and legs were bound tightly, but the young man couldn't imagine being able to move even if he wasn't.  He felt brittle, like a piece of ice that would break if tapped...

 _I've been like this for so long...in the dark...how many days have passed?_   The man who'd brought him here hadn't been back in so long and there was no light from windows to tell time by.

He jolted and shuddered at the sudden recollection of the wine red eyes belonging to the Alpha who had abducted him.  He remembered standing at his front door and fiddling with the keys, then a hand over his mouth as something sharp jabbed into his neck.  As he had slumped to the ground under the effects of whatever the wild haired man had drugged him with, he had seen the man's face, those terrifying eyes...

Then it had been dark and had continued to be darkness ever since.

 _Why is this happening to me?_   The red haired Omega's head lolled to the side as he slid back into unconsciousness.

***

"Hmmm....hmmmm...hm..." Beyond hummed under his breath, a slight smile on his face as he loaded up the van with supplies he needed to perform his little...experiment with Hikaru.  _It'll definitely get L's attention..._

Beyond had to be honest with himself, this was also going to be very enjoyable for him as well.  He was particularly curious to see just how long it took Hikaru to die once he got started. 

The dark haired man shoved the last canister into the back, a grin slowly spreading across his visage in the quickly fading light of the early evening.  _I've been working really hard these last couple of weeks...people don't just murder and maim themselves after all...I think I've earned a little fun.  What's that saying...work hard, play hard?_ B giggled, he was going to play so _very, very_ hard...

The Alpha turned on his heel and walked slowly back inside.  He'd progressed to whistling now as he strolled down the darkened hallway of the abandoned home he'd been occupying for the last week or so.  Beyond finally reached the door to the basement and threw it open, running down and jumping off the third stair from the bottom to land with a loud thump next to the red haired Omega's head.  The petite male shrieked in shock and fear, the sounds were just a delicious appetizer to the main course that would surely follow, feeding the desire for screams to fill Beyond's hungry ears.

B chuckled lowly.  _This will definitely be way better than G..._

"Rise and shine sweetheart!  You and I have a hot date..."  Beyond placed a blindfold over the young man's eyes, then picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.  He easily carried Hikaru up the stairs and to the van as if he weighed nothing, enjoying the pitiful whines that emanated from the man.

He threw the young man in the back of the vehicle and secured him before heading to the driver's seat. 

_I've always wanted to try this and it's just too perfect..._

_That name Hikaru... It means shining brilliance._

_That long red hair... it's like fire._

***

"I missed you today at school...Matsuda's not nearly as fun to have around..."  Light packed his bag quickly, getting ready to head to work, phone tucked between his ear and shoulder as he spoke with L.

"I should hope not."  L retorted playfully, then chuckled.

Light smiled.  The last four days had been wonderful.  _He's amazing...I just never expected it, never thought..._

He looked at his watch.  _"_ They should be here to pick me up any minute.  I've got to go...I'll see you soon, ok?" 

The detective laughed softly.  "Yes, you will."  They both hung up and Light ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth.  He was glad L would be there tonight...he always felt a little safer with the Alpha around.

L had been at school with him all day Monday, a constant and reassuring presence, ensuring Light knew he'd meant every word he'd said to him that morning.  He'd shown his feelings and commitment to being there with the younger man by displaying his affection in a protective and endearing manner that made Light feel cared for in a way that he hadn't felt in a very long time. 

The raven haired detective was also there Wednesday, while Matsuda had been there Tuesday and today, Thursday.  He'd been able to spend a couple of hours at L's every day, working on the case and subsequently spending more time with the Alpha.

The rest of Light's time was spent making trips to Black Book to practice on the newest equipment or at home in the evenings with Sayu.

Given the busy schedule, opportunities for intimacy had been few and far between over the last several days, in particular due to the presence of the rest of the taskforce at L's when he was there, but Light discovered they were still able to find small ways to convey their feelings regardless. 

Even with the NPA detectives in the same room, the brunette would sometimes feel L's fingers subtly linger, running along the length of his arm or gripping his hip briefly in passing.  At times, Light would feel the barest touch of the Alpha's lips ghost against his neck when he leaned in to tell him something, causing an excited shiver to run through his body.  It was the most delicious teasing, but it drove the younger man absolutely crazy as well, requiring a nightly trip to the blessedly unmonitored bathroom of his home to relieve his pent up sexual need.  

Light had definitely been far less discreet when he and the Alpha were relatively alone and away from the prying eyes of the other detectives.  More times than he would like to admit, he had dragged an amused and more than willing L behind buildings or inside dark lecture halls to make out between classes. 

 _There is something to be said for having your boyfriend at school with you, I suppose._   He thought as he walked downstairs with his bag over his shoulder, recalling the feeling of being pressed against the cool brick of one of the buildings as L kissed him. 

 _Boyfriend..._ He considered the word _...hmm, I guess that's what he is, isn't he?_   The word seemed appropriate, yet didn't come close to conveying the kind of connection the young Omega felt growing stronger every day with the raven haired Alpha. 

 _Thank god the week is almost over.  I want him so bad...maybe he really has turned me into some damn addict._ The brunette frowned, he'd always prided himself on his self-control and around L, it all seemed to fly out the window.

Light tossed his bag down as he reached the living room, pulling his phone out of his pocket to check for messages.  He wanted to make sure that Sayu had arrived at her friend's house ok. 

They were still at the point where monitoring her from a distance was acceptable.  She was completely unaware of the dangerous situation that was hanging over their heads.  Light had considered telling the young teen, but hadn't wanted to see that bright smile leave his sister's face if he could help it.  If it came to the point where round the clock surveillance was necessary for both of them, he would deal with it then.

 _She's the only family I have left now and I'll protect her using all the resources at my disposal._   He saw texts from both her and the surveillance team come through at nearly the same time as she arrived at her friend's house.  She was spending the weekend there, which began that night for Sayu, as school was out Friday.   It was just Light in the house tonight, since he still happened to have classes to get to the next morning.  Otherwise, he would definitely be staying at L's tonight. 

 _Somehow I just don't trust myself to get any sleep if I spend the night over there...hell, I'm not sure if I'd even make it to class the next day.  Actually, I know I wouldn't._   He chuckled to himself, realizing again how poor his self-control was around the Alpha. 

 _Oh well, I'll make up for lost time this weekend._   Light's schedule was wide open for the most part, starting in the afternoon Friday, aside from having work in the late evening. 

He sat on the couch thinking of all of the things he wanted to do with L this weekend as he patiently waited for the security team to arrive, not a single one of these fantasies involved a stitch of clothing for either of them.  It wasn't long before Light was startled from his reverie by a knock at the door.

Grabbing his bag, he strode to the door and opened it.  A mile-wide grin broke out on Light's face as he took in the sight of L on his doorstep.  Watari waited patiently by the car, giving him a smile and nod as well.

"You weren't kidding when you said you'd see me soon."  Light smirked at the Alpha.

"Well, I happened to be in the neighborhood..."  L deadpanned, an almost imperceptible glint of humor in his eyes as he shrugged nonchalantly.

Light looked at his watch.  _I have time..._   The Omega dropped his bag on the floor and reached out to take hold of L's shirt.  The detective's eyes widened in surprise as Light dragged him into the house and kicked the door closed, gazing at the other man hungrily.  He shoved the raven haired Alpha against the front door, attacking his mouth with eager kisses.

"Light...what about...work?"  L said breathlessly when the younger man finally allowed him to come up for air.

"Just five minutes...maybe ten..." Light murmured softly and wrapped his arms around the other man's neck.  L nodded, agreeing wordlessly as his hands explored the dips and curves of the brunette's form, hands sliding under his shirt and along the smooth bare skin of his torso. 

Every fingertip seemed to leave a burning trail behind as they wandered, gradually adding fuel to the young man's lust until Light's need had grown into a blazing fire.   He let out a pleased sigh against the other man's lips.  _I love when he touches me...makes me feel good...so damn good..._

"L...come over tonight for a little while after work..."  Light tugged playfully on L's lower lip with his teeth.  "I really want to show you how much I've missed you this week." He pressed his body impossibly closer to the other man and straddled his thigh with a low needy moan.

"Damn you're fucking sexy."  His voice was strained, clearly affected by Light's ministrations.  He leaned back to gaze at the younger man’s face, lust pooling in his eyes.

"Of course I will." L ran his hands down the Omega's body and grasped his hips.  "But if you'd like me to hold out and let you try to convince me a little longer, I'll play along."  He smirked at the Light.  "I must admit I was curious to see just what you'd do next...maybe I gave in too quickly." 

Light punched him softly on the shoulder, giving him a slightly annoyed look.  L returned the half-hearted glare with a lopsided grin of his own.

"Jerk..."  Light mumbled.  He tried not to smile as L then picked up his bag and opened the front door with a grand sweeping motion.  Light rolled his eyes, but was secretly pleased.  He locked up the house, then fell in step next to the detective on their way to the car.  Light glanced over furtively at the other man, then reached out to take his hand as they walked the remainder of the distance.

***

It was dark by the time the fire died down enough for Beyond to arrange all of the details exactly how he wanted L to view them when they sent him photos of the crime scene.  The smell of burning flesh still lingered in the air and on his hair, clothes and skin.  No doubt the Alpha would need to take a lengthy shower to wash the smell off before proceeding with his other plans for the evening.

_That was so worth the wait...  Absolutely beautiful..._

"and so educational too." He mumbled to himself, giggling as he looked upon Hikaru's charred corpse.  The young man's screams had continued for much longer than he'd expected.  A sweet symphony of music to his ears. 

 _Who knew it took that long to die by being burned alive?  Well...I guess I do, now._   Beyond chuckled. 

 _Next time I try this, I'll have to use a different accelerant...see if that makes a difference._ B considered as he finished up and stepped back to admire his handiwork.  He nodded, pleased with the outcome.  The dark haired Alpha grabbed the last empty canister of gasoline before heading out of the currently abandoned warehouse towards the van.

Beyond tossed the empty gas can in the back and hopped in the driver seat, turning on the vehicle.  He needed to head to the new location he would be working out of once he took the next Omega.  He'd take a shower there and get changed, but first he needed to make a phone call and take a brief detour to pick up some laundry... Beyond grinned.  _It really does seem like it's_ _too easy sometimes._

After that, it was time to check in on his upcoming targets.  Which was proving to be incredibly entertaining, given the heightened security measures that L had enacted around them. 

 _No matter...there's always an opening, you just have to be patient and look for it._  Beyond may not have seemed like a patient man and he typically wasn't when it came to most things.  However, when it came to strategically planning his movements and actions in these kinds of situations, the man had the big picture in mind and the patience of a saint regarding execution of his plans.  When he'd first been captured, he'd planned his escape upon arriving and waited for a long time for the right opportunity and timing that he knew would present itself eventually.

 _Yes...it's all about the big picture...the sum of the parts in this great big tortuous game we play L.  You need to see just how little control you truly have...find out how powerless you really are._ Beyond pulled onto the main road and turned on the radio, opening the window and allowing the cool evening air to hit his face.  He ran a hand thru his disheveled black hair and grinned as he accelerated towards his destination. 

Beyond knew it wasn't time to end this game with L quite yet...but it was definitely time to stick the knife in just the right place and twist to cause him the most pain.

_And I know just where his weak spot is..._

***

"Oh my god Gigi, if you don't calm down I'm kicking you out of here."  Light watched the girl literally bouncing up and down with excitement behind him from in the mirror as he finished putting his eyeliner on.

"I'm sorry!  I'm sorry!  I just didn't think tonight was going to work out so well.  Everyone looks sooooo good!  I mean, did you see Sakura!?  You've done really well with teaching her how to use the trapeze bar."  The petite red-headed Beta finally paused for a breath, then frowned.  "I should've made this the theme on a Friday or Saturday."  She wailed dramatically.

Light shook his head and tried not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.  "I'm sure that we can do it again."  He looked in the mirror one last time, double checking to make sure that everything was in place.  "Can you hand me those ballet flats?" He asked her, pointing to a pair of shoes on the floor.  "Has the trapeze been switched out?"

"Yup, we put up the hoop thingy already."  Gigi replied.

"It's called a lyra, Gigi." Light smiled as he slid on the flexible shoes.  He must have told her what it was called five times already, but the girl couldn't seem to remember for some reason.  "Is Mira going to make sure the stage is setup before I go on, since she's the last one up there before me?  There won't be much time between performances, so it'll need to be quick.  She just has to climb up, pull the bundle holding the aerial silks at the top of the pole loose and check that they aren't tangled.  Shouldn't take more than a half minute or so if she's quick like at practice." Light looked to her with concern.

"She and I spoke earlier, but I'll touch base with her before she goes on to make sure she remembers."  Gigi grinned.  "Don't worry Light, it's going to be amazing.  Just have fun.  This was a great idea and the customers seem to love what they've seen so far." 

The girl flopped down in a chair near the door before continuing.  "No other club has the kind of performances that ours does.  At other places it's just a bunch of mindless Omegas swaying side to side around poles.  Here the dancers are actually putting on a show and the audience appreciates it."  Light turned and smiled at her, leaning back on the dressing table.

Light had stumbled upon the idea for these latest installments to further boost the club's entertainment factor while seeking out classes a couple months ago revolving around performance art.  He'd wanted to learn new techniques he could possibly incorporate in his dancing. 

He'd easily convinced Rem that it was worth the fairly minimal financial investment, after dragging her along to Cirque Arts Studio and showing her the potential.  He was looking forward to the debut of his new routine tonight, which employed the newest features that Black Book had to offer.  He was confident on the equipment given the classes he'd taken and practice he'd put in.  Now it was time to have some fun bringing it into his routine and entertaining the customers.

***

"Ryuzaki..."

"Detective Aizawa, how can I help you?"  L quickly walked down the VIP hallway with his phone to his ear, ducking into one of the empty rooms, so he could better hear the other man in the noisy club. 

L heard a heavy sigh.  "I've been at a warehouse on the outskirts of Tokyo for a couple hours.  We had an anonymous tip come through earlier in the evening regarding the smell of smoke and screaming coming from the building..."  The man's voice sounded haunted.

"What did the NPA find Aizawa?"  L asked calmly, but he had a feeling he already knew the answer.  There were few reasons the detective would be calling him about a crime scene.

"A body, badly burned...unrecognizable upon initial inspection.  It appears that gasoline was used, based on the residue we're initially finding.  They've finished up the crime scene photos and I'm sending them to you immediately.  Can you take a look and confirm whether you believe this is one of the Omegas, as well" 

"What makes you think it's one of the Omegas in the first place, specifically?"  L inquired curiously.

"The way he posed the body." Aizawa muttered in disgust.  "He used one of the poles that make up the structure of the warehouse to make it look like they're....performing.  He forcibly attached the hands and one of the feet to it with some sort of high grade industrial wire that wouldn't melt in the heat of the gasoline fire..."

"I can see why you would think that then, especially given our suspect's penchant for extremely violent deaths."  L nibbled on his thumb, deep in thought.  "Is forensics doing their work now?"

"Yes, but the forensics and autopsy will obviously take some time."

"I'll look at the evidence you've sent immediately.  Thank you for letting me know Detective Aizawa.  I'll be in touch."  He hung up and immediately called Watari.

"Watari, please bring the car back.  I need to go back to the penthouse.  There's a new crime scene that could very well be Omega H."

"Of course, I'll be there in five minutes."

"I need to talk to Rem and Light.  While I do that, could you please contact the surveillance teams and tell them to be on high alert?  The teams for the 'I' Omegas should be particularly diligent." 

"I'll take care of it."

"Thank you Watari."  L hung up and left the room, taking a right and going straight until he reached the employee only door in the VIP hallway that would take him backstage. 

He went to Rem's office and found the woman writing in a black notebook at her desk.  "Rem, I need your assistance with something, can you come with me to see Light?"

Her eyes lifted, viewing L in an almost bored manner as she closed the notebook and put it away in her desk.  "Just doing a little bookkeeping, but it can wait I suppose."  She stood and followed him to Light's dressing room.

L knocked and heard two people giggling inside, he couldn't help smiling.  Light could deny it all he wanted, but he knew that he heard a giggle come from him that first night they spent together.  _I hate to give you bad news and take away that smile..._

***

Light tried to focus on his stretching as he prepared for his performance and not on the disappointment coursing through his veins at L's sudden departure. _I get it, but it doesn't mean it doesn't bother me._

He pouted momentarily before sitting up straight from his position on the floor in disgust as he realized how he was behaving.  _For godsake, one week having an Alpha around and you're some love-struck puppy.  Pathetic, get it together Yagami._  He reprimanded himself sternly.

Rem came strolling out of her office and caught sight of him.  "Are you ready to head up?"  Light nodded.

As they began to climb the stairs to the rafters on their journey to the trap door in the ceiling that Light would use to make his entrance, he looked around the dark space apprehensively, before mentally kicking himself again. 

_Stop being a chicken, jeez.  Just because another Omega might have been killed doesn't mean anything is going to happen to you right now.  Besides he's got a couple more letters before he even gets to you anyways._

Somehow the thought wasn't very comforting to the anxious young brunette as he and Rem reached the hatch in the ceiling and pulled it open slightly to survey the crowd below.  The woman had been tasked by L with keeping an eye on the young man while he was in the club tonight, considering the detective couldn't be there to carry out the task himself.

Light gave the stage a cursory glance before checking to make sure the lyra, a large hoop currently hanging unassumingly from the ceiling, was set to the correct height at its location above the bar, ensuring he would have ample space to maneuver on the apparatus. 

The brunette dancer observed the crowd at the bar, gazing down at the hungry eyes assembled there, oblivious to the Omega viewing them from above. 

As he was pulling on his gloves a familiar face caught his eye and sent his blood boiling.  _How the fuck dare he?  Was my fist connecting with his face not a clear enough message?_   Light fumed as he observed Mikami with a drink in his hand at the bar.  He never dreamed he'd need to tell the bouncers to blacklist him from entering the bar.  He had just assumed the man wouldn't show his face at Black Book again after the incident on campus earlier that week.  His golden eyes flashed in anger as he finished pulling on his other glove with a snap and turned to Rem.

"Rem?"  Light spoke in a measured and controlled voice.  "Can you please make sure Mack has an 86 special waiting at the bar for me?"  He narrowed his gaze at the woman, daring her to argue with him as the white haired woman's visible eye widened. 

"I've never once needed to resort to something like this like the other dancers...shit, I know you hate drama, but I need to send a message to this guy.  Can you please just trust me and make sure security is standing by?"  He implored.

The woman sighed and nodded, peering down through the opening.  "Which one is it?"  Light pointed out Mikami and Rem raised an eyebrow at the young man.  "Alright...I better go now if I'm going to have that ready in time." 

The statuesque club owner stood and chuckled.  "Good luck.  I'll be curious to see how it plays out...with the crowd reaction in particular."  She murmured before walking away to descend the stairs to the main floor.

The Omega's head whipped back to the hatch as the house lights went down.  _Shit!_ He scrambled to the trapdoor and slid through expertly, grabbing the rope that held the lyra and wrapping his legs around it while he pulled the ceiling closed behind him with the other hand.  He made his way down and quickly arranged himself sitting with his legs elegantly crossed over one another inside the hanging circle. 

As soon as the DJ began to announce him, he started to swing back and forth in anticipation of the beginning of his performance.  Light closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself and took a deep breath before opening them again.  Now, there was only Kira up there, ready to perform for the masses.

 _It’s showtime bitches._   Light threw his head back, his smirk turning into a smile as the DJ finished his intro and the spotlights hit him full blast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback me you sexy readers!  
> B is in the mix again :) thoughts?  
> Performance chapter up next!!! I will be posting a Polyvore inspiration page for Light's outfit on my Tumblr when I release Chapter 14.
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you find some amusement in an image of Light working the pole in his outfit from Chapter 5 - Rude Boy, that you can find on my Tumblr here:  
> http://animefanimefic.tumblr.com  
> #blackbookfic


	14. Toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the rights to any of the Britney Spears songs quoted within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All! A few quick notes!
> 
> As promised, link to Polyvore with "Kira's" performance outfit inspiration here:  
> http://www.polyvore.com/black_book_fic_ringmaster/set?id=181582019
> 
> Also, Black Book playlist with most of the songs I've used in this fic (I'll continue to add on) here:  
> http://8tracks.com/animefanime/black-book-death-note-fan-fic-playlist
> 
> Both of these will have links posted to my Tumblr if you are following me or want to start, user name: animefanimefic
> 
> Hope you enjoy the latest chapter...

An Alpha with mid-length wavy auburn hair and dark blue eyes was stationed comfortably at the bar inside Black Book, drinking a Bloody Mary.  He wore a pair of rectangular frame black eye glasses and a grey suit.  He was reasonably attractive, but not too much so, after all, the goal was to generally blend in with the crowd of suit and tie Alpha's enjoying some fun at Black Book after work.

_It's a pretty good disguise_ , if Beyond did say so himself as he slightly loosened the cerulean blue tie at his neck with a tug of his fingers.  He smirked in smug satisfaction while basking in L's absence.  He'd watched the detective hastily exit the club from his vantage point in a nearby alley outside Black Book about a half hour earlier.   _Clearly my anonymous phone call was effective in getting the police out to the warehouse quickly._

He was confident that with what he'd left out at that warehouse today, the detective would be examining documentation and photos regarding the crime scene for the rest of the evening and early into the morning.

_Well...until the real show begins later Lawli...then you won't be able to tear your eyes away._   He schooled his face into an outwardly calm facade, but inside he was practically twitching with anticipation.  He ran his thumb along the small knife in his pocket and sighed as he felt the blade break the skin ever so slightly, taking the edge off the building need inside him.

_Everything is going perfectly..._   He thought as he caught movement out of the corner of his eye above.  Beyond gave a sly, sidelong glance upward as the object of L's affection slithered gracefully down a length of rope to sit on a hoop hanging in the darkness above the bar. 

_That's new...he certainly is a tricky little minx.  I'll have to be on my toes around you won't I?_   He chuckled lowly.   _Full restraints for that one._  He took a drink and mulled over the idea of the young Omega being bound, gagged and fully at his mercy.

"Fucking hell..."  He murmured to himself, realizing exactly how deliciously tempting that scenario was, that just the thought of it was enough to make his slacks grow considerably tighter around his groin.   _Stupid, slutty little Omega._   B fought off a scowl and fingered the blade in his pocket again, itching to drive it into something to distract him.

"We're glad everyone could make it to Black Book's Circus themed night.  You've seen some pretty exciting performances so far tonight, but what Circus would be complete without a Ringmaster and who else could fill that role for us, but one particular person?  Please give a warm welcome to your favorite Omega, Kira!"

**_There's only two types of people in the world_ **

**_The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe_ **

B gazed up with mild curiosity as the spotlights hit the area where the dancer was perched and got a better look at the full ensemble the smiling young man was wearing as the hoop swung back and forth above the crowd.

**_Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl_ **

**_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_ **

Kira's legs were deliciously bare of any stockings or tights tonight and he wore only a pair of black ballet flats on his feet.  The rest of the outfit was not so simple.

**_I'm like the ringleader_ **

**_I call the shots_ **

Beyond's pupils dilated as his eyes travelled up the young man's body, taking in the short black vinyl skirt, the black and white striped corset around his waist with metal hook closures along the front, a black vinyl top of some sort peeked out from beneath a long sleeved red jacket with gold braiding and buttons.  On the Omega's hands were black vinyl gloves and to finish it all off, a miniature version of a top hat was affixed to his silky golden brown hair that glowed under the lights of the club.

**_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_ **

**_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_ **

"Damn..." B chuckled and took a long, cool drink of his cocktail before glancing up again.   _It's going to be an absolute pleasure using this pretty little cocktease to cause you suffering L._   Beyond's attention was drawn to the contrast of the red jacket against the Omega's skin. 

_He looks good in red...he'll look even better covered in it._   The Alpha grinned as his bloody future plans for the young man played out in his mind.  Tonight was only another act in the overall show the obsessive genius had prepared.  Omega K would have to wait his turn for the final curtain in B's three ring circus, but it didn't mean the young man had no strategic value along the way as a tool for mind-fucking L. 

_He'll be so angry when I'm done...I'm not sure he'll ever look at Kira the same way after tonight if everything goes according to plan._   He thought back to the smile on L's face as he walked into the club with the young Omega last weekend, his eyes narrowing as he gritted his teeth.   _You don't deserve happiness L._

**_All eyes on me in the center of the ring_ **

**_Just like a circus_ **

The young Omega turned to sit sideways, curving his body within the circular shape of the lyra as it continued to sway, extending one leg gracefully outside the hoop and leaning back his upper body as well to extend an arm towards the crowd as he held the apparatus with the other.  Anyone watching could easily see that performing on the hoop above would take an amazing amount of control, but the young man still made it look effortless

**_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor_ **

**_Just like a circus_ **

Kira maneuvered to sit with his back to everyone, still swinging lightly.  He looked over his shoulder to wink and blow a kiss at the crowd before falling backwards to hang upside down with his legs spread wide, his knees catching on the sides of the hoop and ass hooking on the bottom of it were the only thing keeping him from plunging to the ground head first as he grinned at the audience. 

Beyond heard sharp intakes of breath all around him and realized one of them had been his own.  The crowd erupted in cheers as the Omega swung upside down, giving them all a naughty look as he bit down on his forefinger.   _Cheeky little vixen, isn't he?_

The young man let his arms hang straight down, allowing gravity to work its magic as the red jacket slid off his body and fell to the ground below, revealing a sleeveless black vinyl crop top underneath.

**_There's only two types of guys out there,_ **

**_Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared_ **

B used this opportunity to focus on his main purposes for coming tonight.  He casually surveyed the room, from behind the rim of his drink, seeking anyone that might be employed by L to monitor the young man in the detective's absence.  If you knew what to look for, it wasn't incredibly difficult to identify the hired help.  There were few that had the skill set or the knowledge to blend in as one of the crowd. 

_Hmm, there doesn't appear to be anyone.  So he doesn't have a full security detail yet like the other Omegas do, just those drivers and the ones monitoring outside his house.  Fantastic.  That will definitely change after tonight._   He considered with a smirk as leaned back on the bar and continued to subtly scan the crowd.

***

**_So baby I hope that you came prepared_ **

**_I run a tight ship so, beware_ **

Light moved his arms in a slow and elegant motion to take hold of the hoop so he could drop into a new position, hanging upside down from his knees and then removing one of the legs and extending it, so he held onto the bottom of the hoop upside down by the one hooked knee.  He arched his back and ran his hands along his body, stretching his neck out in a long line of lightly tanned flesh that he knew was enticing to every Alpha in the room. 

_Sorry boys...I'm taken, but I still appreciate that you want me._  He grinned and pulled himself back upright into a sitting position.  The crowd's whistling and cheers were near deafening below him, but their faces were all a blur at the moment.

**_I'm like a firecracker_ **

**_I make it hot_ **

**_When I put on a show_ **

The Omega reached one vinyl gloved hand up to his head and unclasped the small top hat from his hair.  He sent it spinning far into the crowd with a flick of his wrist.  He laughed as several men jumped to catch it.

**_I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage_ **

**_Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same_ **

_Alright, they'll love this one._   He thought to himself as he adjusted his grip on the lyra so that one of his shoulders would help hold his weight as he leaned back against the inside of the circle.  Light held one arm straight out to grab the opposite side of the hoop, his other arm bent to hold the ring from behind his back as he lowered his entire body from mid-chest down off the apparatus.  He smirked at the audience as he began to move his legs as if he were walking through the air.

**_I'm runnin' this (like, like, like, like a circus)_ **

**_Yeah_ **

**_Like a what? (like, like, like, like a circus)_ **

_Yup, I'm running this bitches and you love it._   Light laughed to himself as he pulled himself back up while whistles and catcalls erupted below.  

**_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_ **

**_Show me what you can do_ **

**_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor_ **

**_Just like a circus_ **

He hooked a knee and extended the other leg downward, bending it slightly while holding on to the lyra with both hands.  The brunette spun once around the hoop and came back up to his beginning position, before plunging forward once again, but this time he released his hooked leg when the opportunity arose and hung straight down so he could drop on to the bar below.  As the last bit of the chorus died down and everyone clapped for his dismount, his eyes flashed to the end of the bar to see if a certain dark hair Alpha was still daring to show his face.  Light's gaze fell momentarily on Mikami Teru before darting away to look at Mack, raising an eyebrow questioningly. 

The imposing, but protective bartender chuckled.  "Have fun." Mack replied to his silent inquiry, nodding towards the area near the end of the bar where a large pitcher sat tucked to the side.  Light smirked and reached a hand out to caress the pole next to him as the next song began.   _If anything, this is going to be interesting..._

**_Baby, can't you see_ **

**_I'm calling_ **

**_A guy like you should wear a warning_ **

**_It's dangerous_ **

**_I'm falling_ **

The Omega arched his back and let himself slide all the way down the pole until his shoulder blades hit the bar.  He laid his back flat and put his long legs in the air, scissoring them back and forth as he ran his gloved hands over his body, glancing to the side, he gave a seductive look to a blonde Alpha sitting at the bar and watched as his eyes grew wider. 

**_T_ _oo high_ **

**_Can't come down_ **

**_Losin' my head_ **

**_Spinnin' 'round and 'round_ **

**_Do you feel me now?_ **

_So easy...mmh._   Light chuckled internally before sitting up and using the pole to stand once more, rolling his body and sticking his ass out in the process.  He ran a finger along his lips and trailed it down his body.

**_Oh,_ **

**_The taste of your lips_ **

**_I'm on a ride_ **

_I think it's time to take out the trash._   Light turned towards the other end of the bar, his hips swaying as he walked.  He took note of the other customers as he strode along, all staring up at him and grinning.  Except one.  He noticed an Alpha with auburn hair who seemed to be disinterested in the brunette's performance, leaning with his back against the bar instead. 

**_I'm addicted to you_ **

**_Don't you know that you're toxic?_ **

Light's already riled up temper flared in annoyance at the man taking up space from someone who might actually want to be there while he performed.   _Tch, I'll come back to you later buddy, I've got bigger problems to deal with at the moment._   He kept a smile on his face as he reached the end of the bar, dipping down to grab the pitcher swiftly as he came to a stop. 

**_It's getting late_ **

**_To give you up_ **

**_I took a sip_ **

**_From my devil's cup_ **

**_Slowly, it's taking over me_ **

Mikami stared up at Light with a beatific sort of look on his face, like just being around the young man was some sort of religious experience for him.  The brunette's gaze was cold as he met the other man's eyes, but he put a shit eating grin on his face for the sake of the audience as he held the pitcher of water over the Alpha's head and dumped it out.  The man sputtered and cursed as the crowd looked on in disbelief.  The audience began to chuckle, everyone seemed to be amused that the young man had felt the need to give someone the infamous '86 special'. 

Two bouncers grabbed the Alpha by the arms to escort him out as Light finished pouring the water, the audience whistled as the man was hauled out, fully confident that if the Omega thought the man should be removed, there must be a good reason. 

The brunette mockingly blew a kiss and waved at Mikami's retreating form, causing laughter to rise up around him.  He tossed the empty pitcher nonchalantly to Mack where he stood behind the bar and began to stalk back towards where he'd seen Mr. Too Busy To Pay Attention. 

There was something amazing about how Light felt right now.  The young man was practically drunk on the sense of power that coursed through him at the moment.  It was absolutely intoxicating.

**_I'm addicted to you_ **

**_Don't you know that you're toxic?_ **

**_And I love what you do_ **

**_Don't you know that you're toxic?_ **

The man he'd been looking for seemed to be gazing across the room at something as Light walked up and went down to his knees on the bar in front of him.  He reached out to gently grasp the Alpha's chin and guide his surprised dark blue eyes to meet his own golden gaze.  The brunette smirked.

"Can you help me with something or do you have somewhere else you'd rather be right now?"  Light purred seductively.  The man gave him a dark look, it held an intensity and intelligence that made the brunette shiver slightly.  The first thought that popped in his head, as the look on the man's face quickly morphed to a benign mask of innocent eyes and a lazy smile was that this customer was able to put up walls and deceive to a degree that rivaled Light's own. 

Always up for a challenge, Light was suddenly motivated to see if he could break the other man's false easy going exterior.  He was still miffed that the man thought he could just come in here and then practically ignore the performance that was happening right in front of him.  It was just plain rude. 

_How good is your control at keeping that mask of yours in place?_   Light wondered and was suddenly struck with an idea of what he could do to sate his curiosity.

**_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_ **

**_With a taste of a poison paradise_ **

The young man pointed to the large metal hooks on the front of the black and white striped corset and gave the man a playful look, showing him how one of them unhooked with a flick of his finger. 

He boldly took the man's hands and guided them to his corset hooks, then leaned in close to the Alpha's ear.  "I need you to open me up with those big strong hands of yours, do you think you can do that?"  Light heard the auburn haired man's breath catch at the innuendo and bit back a smile that threatened to break through his own carefully crafted stage presence.

"Well...who am I to deny Kira?"  The man's voice drawled darkly as he began to pop the hooks free, opening the corset and exposing the young man's toned stomach.

Light leaned back as the last hook was free and caught the shift in the man's facade, the Omega could see the cracks he'd managed to create and patted his ego on the back for the small victory as he took the corset off, tossing it back to Mack.  He looked at the Alpha, who had yet to raise his guard again.  Light drew in close to look the man straight in the eye.

"There you are...I knew you couldn't hide from me."  He whispered conspiratorially as he bopped the man on the nose with one finger as his blue eyes widened.  Without a second glance, Light rose from where he was kneeling on the bar to strut to the other end and down the staircase.

_Hmm...messing with an Alpha's head never gets old._   Light sighed happily, an extra spring in his step as he strode confidently to the stage with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

**_Intoxicate me now_ **

**_With your lovin' now_ **

**_I think I'm ready now_ **

***

Beyond narrowed his eyes as he watched the Omega head towards the stage and bit back a growl.  No one got to him like that...no one.   _Who the hell does this little tramp think he is?!_ B wondered as the next song started up.

**_You wanna, you wanna_ **

The young man walked seductively across the stage, mouthing the words and pointing teasingly to a couple of well dressed and grinning Alphas sitting along the rail. 

**_You want a hot body? You want a Bugatti?_ **

**_You want a Maserati? You better work bitch._ **

He'd never gotten as close to the Omega as he had tonight, only watching from a relatively safe distance, even when he'd come to the club before and been near the stage, it had been discreet.  This was the first time Beyond had been able to see the intelligence burning in those gold flecked eyes.   _He_ _sees far too much, even at a glance...I'll have to be very careful._

**_You wanna live fancy? Live in a big mansion?_ **

**_Party in France?_ **

His own contact covered orbs watched as Kira had one of the Alphas pull down the zippers at the front of his skirt.  The brunette stood now, sticking his ass out for the crowd and running his black gloved hands up his legs as the skirt pooled at his feet.  He stepped out of the fallen garment elegantly, leaving it on the side of the stage, proceeding to one of the poles wearing only a pair of black ruffled boy shorts covering his lower half and the black vinyl crop tank on top.  He pulled off his black vinyl gloves as he walked and throwing them carelessly to the side with a smile.

**_You better work bitch, you better work bitch_ **

**_You better work bitch, you better work bitch_ **

**_Now get to work bitch!_ **

**_Now get to work bitch!_ **

He chuckled and finished off his drink.   _Now I know why L finds you so captivating Kira.  Not only are you a hot piece of ass, your IQ is likely on par with his and mine._   The Alpha set down his empty glass on the bar.   _If that's true then why are you in a place like this...who are you really?_

**_Bring it on, ring the alarm_ **

Beyond examined the dancer with inquisitive eyes, wondering how many layers of blood, sweat, tears and skin he would have to wade through and peel away to find the answer to that question.  He shivered in eager anticipation.  He'd be sure to have his curiosity satisfied before finishing off the dancer, that's for sure.  It was too good of a riddle to leave unanswered.

**_Work it hard, like it's your profession_ **

**_Watch out now, cause here it comes_ **

_Not quite time for that, but I'll find out a little more later tonight I'm sure of it._   What Beyond was planning for the Omega would leave more mental scars than physical ones, but he'd decided those were just as important to impart as he'd determined the plan for how he could inflict the most damage to L overall. 

He knew the man could handle violence against himself, but to see someone he cares about hurt...  _Ah, well that will rip you apart, won't it L?  And to know that the worst is yet to come...that I'm not even done yet?  Hah, that knowledge will be like a weight around your neck and eventually drag you down into your own grave._

The Alpha observed as the brunette grabbed the two long pieces of black fabric that now extended all the way from the top of the pole down to the floor and tied them together at about his own eye level before climbing the pole.   _Huh...What other tricks do you have up your sleeve?  I wonder what he's going to-_

**_No time to quit now, just time to get it now_ **

**_Pick up what I'm putting down_ **

**_Pick up what I'm putting down_ **

The Omega had placed himself inside the loop of fabric he'd created; the knot of the two long pieces of fabric meeting in the middle of his upper back and coming up under his arms towards the top of the pole to support his body.  Kira launched off the shiny metal apparatus to gain momentum and began to fly through the air around the pole, one impossibly long leg extended, the other bent.  The brunette twisted in the air as he continued to circle, flipping upside down into an inverted pose with his legs spread wide as he spun.  Beyond felt his mouth go dry.   _Wow..._

**_You better work bitch, you better work bitch_ **

**_Now get to work bitch!_ **

***

Light heard the music and his heart pounding in his ears from being upside down, but he could also hear the applause as he showed his recently developed skills to the crowd.  He used the hands he had on the pole in his current inverted pose to push him along and continue swinging as he swiftly hooked a knee around the pole

**_Break it off, break it down_ **

**_See me come and you can hear my sound_ **

The Omega loved using the aerial silks, it added a whole new dimension to the pole work.  The young man lost himself in the movements, twisting and turning, using the material as leverage to spin and position himself artfully as he moved quickly through various positions that took him sideways, upside down and flying through the air. 

**_I am the bad bitch, the bitch that you'll never know_ **

_This part is always fun._   He thought with a smile as the extended both arms straight out to grab both sides of the fabric sling that wrapped around his back and connected at the knot he'd tied earlier.  He straightened out his body, facing the pole and leaning back into the sling.  The brunette began to walk up the pole, one foot after the other.

**_Hold your head high, fingers to the sky_ **

**_They gonna try to try ya', but they can't deny ya'_ **

**_Keep it moving higher, and higher_ **

Once he was nearly perpendicular to the pole he gave a small push with his foot, while still maintaining contact with it as began to spin around it again.  He arched his back and let his upper body angle backwards to the audience.  The long lines of his body were on perfect display, his neck was bared and vulnerable, tempting every Alpha in the room to wonder what it would be like to mark that beautiful skin. 

**_Work it out, work it out_ **

**_You better work bitch_ **

**_You better work_ **

As the song ended, Light pulled himself upright, taking a few more lazy spins around the pole and blowing a kiss or two before climbing down.  As the brunette descended, he couldn't help but notice the table that L had left empty in his hasty departure a short while ago. 

He put on a happy mask and smiled through his refreshed pang of disappointment and left the stage to shower, then his drivers would take him home. 

_Home…_ All he could think about was how he hated nights like this and always had.  The idea of being there alone was suffocating.

... _too many memories, too quiet..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback me y'all! 
> 
> The plot thickens... :) Thoughts??? How are we all feeling?
> 
> Chapter Playlist:  
> Circus - Britney Spears  
> Toxic - Britney Spears  
> Work B**ch - Britney Spears
> 
> EXTRAS:  
> Lyra performance art (amazeballs, like some next level sh*t...I might have to use the song in the performance in the fic by the way, it's been on heavy rotation in my writing playlist): https://vimeo.com/41474531
> 
> Aerial Silk/Pole Fusion at a private studio: http://youtu.be/loxJ8nc4nw8


	15. Fake It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs...updates tags...puts down the non-con bomb, lights the fuse and walks away...*

_I can fake with the best of anyone_

_I can fake with the best of em all_

_I can fake with the best of anyone_

_I can fake it all_

_Fake It - Seether - Finding Beauty In Negative Spaces_

* * *

 

"Thanks Josef.  I'll see you tomorrow."  Light forced a smile on his face as he unlocked the door to his home and stepped inside.  As he turned to close it, he noticed the surveillance van across the street. 

Unfortunately, the men hired to safeguard the brunette, couldn't protect him from his own thoughts as he closed the door and slid off his shoes, placing them in the front entry...the only pair that would sit there until Sayu returned.  He took a deep breath and sighed as he found himself in the dark empty quiet of his family home. 

Light clenched his fists in silent frustration before throwing down his bag, not caring for the moment whether L or the surveillance team were watching.  _I've done so well, for so long...been strong for myself and Sayu, now all of a sudden these emotions keep creeping up on me.  It's like I can't let in one feeling without letting in all of them._

He wouldn't trade the connection he'd made with L or his ever growing feelings towards the man for anything, but he couldn't help wondering if they were a gateway to all of these other emotions threatening to pour out and overwhelm him after so long being locked away safely.  He was no more willing to deal with them than he had been when his parents died.  The young man glanced at his watch.

"Twelve-thirty…” He muttered aloud.   _I need to go to bed._   He looked around the room, eyes landing on one of their family pictures.  His father with a slight smile on his face, ever the composed Alpha male, his Beta mother smiling widely at the camera... 

"Fuck it..."  He strode across the room to a large oak cabinet that he rarely felt the need to open.  He flipped on the overhead lights as he went, so he could find what he was looking for.

Light was not one who often went out to drink or party in high school, despite his popularity.  However, on the few occasions like this when he came home and the deafening silence of the house felt like a screaming in his ears, he found that a glass from one of the couple of good bottles of wine or liquor, that sat largely untouched in the cabinet since his father had passed, was an excellent way to counteract the effects and at least let him get to sleep.

He pulled out a cut glass tumbler and scanned the shelf until his eyes fell upon a bottle of 20 year old whiskey, eyeing it with amusement.  _Ha, this bottle of whiskey is older than I am..._   The young man laughed softly as he opened the bottle and poured a generous amount into the glass.  He put the liquor away and strode over to sit down at the living room couch to wait for the call he knew was coming... 

Light felt his phone buzzing and realized he had left it on vibrate from when he'd been at the club.  The brunette pointedly took a long sip before answering, ignoring the initial burn of the strong liquor racing down his throat.

"L." 

"Light...How was work tonight?"  The detective's voice held an edge of concern, instantly confirming the young man's suspicions that L was indeed observing him and likely wondering what had brought on his mood.  _You don't really know that much about what I've gone through, do you L?  How hard being in this house is for me..._

"Light? Are you ok?"

The young man realized he'd yet to answer, having been so lost in thought.  "I'm sorry, my mind was somewhere else.”  He ran a hand through his hair.  “I'm just tired." 

"It's ok, I understand." The Alpha's voice caressed him like dark silk.  "So...work?  Everything go well?"  He prompted again.

The Omega took another sip, trying not to think about how fucking sexy the other man's voice was.  _Really?  Even through the goddamn phone I can't control my reaction to him...I am so weak..._   Light snorted slightly and chuckled before answering.

"Fucking fantastic.  Mikami Teru decided to stop by for my performance and-"

"What the...I swear I'm going to-" L growled, interrupting him in a rage.

"Oh shhhh!  Let me finish!"  Light reprimanded the Alpha, torn between wanting to roll his eyes at the protectiveness and smile at the concern being shown.  In the end he did both.

"I gave him what the dancers at the club like to call the '86 Special'...essentially I dumped an entire pitcher of water on his head during my performance and had the bouncers haul him out in front of everyone.  He's been blacklisted from the club now."  Light ran the rim of the cool glass tumbler along his lips absentmindedly.  "I honestly don't know what he was thinking...idiot."  The young man said dismissively as he took another drink enjoying the slight fuzzy warmth that was beginning to set in.

"I'm still pissed at him."  L grumbled.  "But if you're happy with how things turned out, that's what matters."

"I'm glad we've clarified that my happiness is the top priority around here."  Light remarked playfully. 

The Alpha chuckled.  "I wish I could have been there to see you do that.  I'm sure it was quite the sight."  Light heard the other man sigh heavily.  "I can't wait to see you again, I am truly sorry I had to leave so suddenly tonight."

"Me too..."  Light tried to hide the neediness in his voice and failed.  He wanted L's hands all over him, limbs tangled together, bodies pressed against one another.  The brunette bit back a groan.  “I wish you were here.”

 _This is another reason why I don't go so long between heat cycles.  I get too damn horny._   He thought to himself as his cheeks flushed pink at the memory of their last intimate encounter.

“God Light, you’re going to drive me crazy…”  He heard L groan and loved how affected the other man sounded.  “I promise I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.”

"I better go to bed...class in the morning."  Light mumbled, suddenly worried he was about to make a fool of himself and start begging the man to come over to see him.

"Alright, sleep well.”

Light hung up and threw back the last of his drink before heading upstairs.  He brushed his teeth and went to his room, a wave of sleepiness hitting him upon seeing his comfortable bed.  The brunette took off his clothes, and slid into bed in his boxers, unmotivated to seek out pajamas in his tired state when the bed looked so inviting.  He was asleep within minutes of his head hitting the pillow.

***

 _It's been far too long since I've done this._  B thought with a grin as he took one last look at his disguise in the mirror of the sedan.  He'd stolen the vehicle that evening after ditching the van in an industrial area of Tokyo. 

He opened his eyes wide as he inserted the first, then second dark contact lens and blinked as he adjusted.  When he looked in the mirror again, his eyes were no longer reddish-brown, the imitation was complete.

"Hello L."  The dark haired man said to his reflection and giggled.  He had only needed a short amount of time to get changed into the jeans and white shirt he'd stolen from the laundry service at the hotel L was staying at.  The other Alpha's scent coated the clothes, further adding to the illusion that he was in fact the raven haired detective. 

 _You really shouldn't make it so easy to figure out where you stay during cases, Lawli...your little stripper's home address was harder to track down than yours was._   Beyond knew he had L to thank for that too, he had tried to tail the young Omega home several times with no luck, losing him every time.  _It was easy to find him once he had your drivers taking him everywhere._  

 _He's definitely a tricky little minx._   B thought back to the turns and twists that the young man had performed that evening...how Kira's body had bowed back, creating a long elegant line from head to toe as he circled the pole near the end of his performance.  _Beautiful..._

Beyond shook his head to free himself of the compelling imagery.  _He's just a tool to use against L...  This Omega means nothing to me...he's not special..._

B's eyes narrowed as he steadied his resolve, picking up the tranquilizer gun on the passenger seat.  He frowned slightly at having to use the silly tool rather than one of his knives, but he knew that it was the cleanest method he could employ to ensure that no attention was drawn to his actions. 

He took a moment to remind himself that the goal tonight was not to kill...as much as he might want to take it all the way to that dark place.  _There's no time for being sidetracked right now._

The dark haired man stepped out of the vehicle and moved quickly, stealthily to the back of a van parked on the quiet neighborhood street.  After listening for a moment and hearing two voices laughing and chatting.  He grinned and wordlessly threw open one of the doors. 

The doppelganger aimed with a deadly accuracy that he had acquired during his years of training at Wammy's, pulling the trigger and putting tranquilizers in the necks of both startled surveillance team members before climbing inside and closing the door. 

"Where do you get these people, L?"  B murmured as he shoved one of the bodies out of the way, so he could sit in front of the bank of security monitors that provided images of the inside of the house he was preparing to enter.  _There you are..._   He smiled gleefully as he found Kira in one of the bedrooms, fast asleep.

Beyond took a quick survey of the inside of the vehicle.  He discovered a folder containing a brief profile on the subject.  _Light Yagami...18 years old...sister, Sayu 15 years old...parents both deceased..._  His eyes snapped up to look at the sleeping figure on the screen. 

"Just like us..."  Beyond mumbled as he thought about the loss of his own parents, all the other Wammy's orphans.  He gritted his teeth.  _Focus on the end game, B._

He quickly scanned the cameras again. _Guess little sister isn't home.  Fantastic, I don't have to worry about her for now it seems..._

Beyond pulled out the papers, folding and shoving the documents in his jeans.  _This information could prove useful...at least I know your real name now Kira...Light..._

He reached into the pockets of the knocked out surveillance team and found a cell phone.  Scrolling through it, he found a number for 'W'. 

"Watari...Wammy...whatever..."  Beyond snickered and put it on silent, sliding it in his pocket before stepping out of the van and closing the doors.  He hummed quietly to himself, looking across the street at the house before approaching it cautiously. 

B knew he wouldn't get a lot of time in there, as he was sure that L had a direct feed to the inside of the house on his end as well.  _I don't know when or how often he might be checking the cameras, but it's at least 10 minutes from his hotel to the house._

The Alpha strode up to the front door, whistling a little tune as he quickly picked the lock.  _Child's play..._ He let himself in and re-locked the door. 

As he walked through the house, a cell phone sitting in the living room caught his eye.  He made sure the switch on that one was flipped to silent as well before continuing through the house, leaving it there on the table.  On his way up the stairs, he pulled out a pre-paid phone he'd purchased earlier that day and entered the phone number for 'W' from the surveillance team member's phone.  _This won't be the same without the right audience..._

***

L was intently focused on the case materials in front of him.  Images of a charred corpse and the crime scene surrounding it.  He pored over the details of each picture, typing up his notes and hoping to find something that would lead to Beyond's exposure and eventual capture.

Even after all L had seen during his time as a detective, this was a uniquely grotesque sight to behold.  _What are you trying to accomplish B?  Why these Omegas...is it just fun and games to you?  These are people's lives..._  The detective sighed and continued his work, his mind occasionally wandering to Light and their conversation earlier.

 _It's been a busy week, he just needs a break...I'll give him all of my attention tomorrow._   _We need to talk about increasing his security measures now anyways._   L's face was grim as he considered the idea that one of the I or J Omegas they were monitoring could also be taken by Beyond. 

_I just need to know that Light is safe and secure as well..._

"L"  Watari strode quickly into the room holding a phone.  "It's Beyond...he wants to talk to you.  I don't know how he got this specific number.  I only gave it to the surveillance teams."  L's eyes grew wide, a chill running through him as he motioned for the older gentleman to hand him the phone. 

"Use a different phone and begin calling the teams, see if anyone is not answering."  He unmuted the phone.  "Hello Beyond."

"Hi Lawli...it's been awhile..."  The other voice purred dangerously, sending a shudder of disgust through the detective's body.

"What do you want B?"  L remained calm, not wanting the other man to know he was getting a reaction from him.

"Oh, I just thought you might want to enjoy the private show that your boyfriend and I are going to put on for you..."  L's breath caught as he ran across the room to the surveillance cameras and pulled up Light's house.  Sure enough, there was Beyond...looking from head to toe like a carbon copy of L.  The doppelganger blew a kiss at the camera and waved.

"If I really wanted to, I bet he wouldn't be able to tell the difference...I'm just that good L."  B licked his lips lewdly at the camera.  "But what would be the fun in that...I'm sure you're waaaay too gentle in bed."  The dark haired serial killer grinned. 

"I wonder if pretty boy likes it a little rough...guess there’s only one way to find out."  He hung up, leaving a stunned L staring at the cameras as the man left the phone in the hall and entered Light's bedroom.

"Watari, call all available security we have in the area that is not currently assigned to surveillance of the I and J Omegas.  Have them armed and in route to meet us at Light's home immediately."  L's voice held a barely contained rage as he directed the older man to his task. 

The Alpha moved swiftly to his bedroom with a cold determination on his face and opened a small safe, pulling out a gun.  After checking to make sure it was fully loaded, he closed the safe and returned to the main room.  He slid on a pair of shoes and grabbed his jacket from Watari as they both walked out the door.

"I'm going to fucking kill him in the most painful way possible..."  L growled angrily as they quickly made their way to the garage.

"That works for me." Watari remarked as he finished checking the clip of his own gun and glanced over at the Alpha with an icy, resolute expression on his visage.

***

"Mmhh..."  Light was having the most wonderful dream of L.  His eyes slowly opened to the dark shadows of his bedroom.  He blinked sleepily before letting them flutter closed again.  The brunette heard a shuffling noise and realized it was what must have woken him in the first place.  He lifted his head slightly from where he lay on his stomach to look around and was startled, then pleased when he saw L standing at the foot of his bed.

He grinned lazily over his shoulder at the Alpha.  "Couldn't stay away, huh?"  Light stretched, his back bowing as he did.  The Omega noted the sharp intake of breath from the raven haired detective and smirked as his head fell back on the pillow.  "You know, I was having a dream about you...it was very rudely interrupted just now."  He mumbled, still half-asleep.

"Hmmm...I guess I'll have to make it up to you."  Light heard L mutter as he crawled onto the bed and straddled his body, hovering above him on all fours.  The scent of the Alpha surrounded him and the brunette turned his neck to the side invitingly.  The dark eyed older male growled lowly and Light couldn't help the needy whine that escaped him in response.

"L...please..."  The Omega had been waiting all week and couldn't take any teasing right now.  He just wanted the other man so bad...needed his touch.

Light was suddenly wide awake as the blankets were ripped off his body with a snarl from above him, alarming the young man.  Strong hands roughly grabbed the waistband of his boxers yanking them down, causing Light to yelp in surprise.  L chuckled lowly in response. 

 _What's gotten into him tonight?_    His eyes widened, gasping as L's hands gripped his hips harshly and hitched them into the air to place his ass on display.  "Oh god..." Light moaned lowly as the other man's fingers kneaded his taut round cheeks.

Light turned his head to look at L over his shoulder, only catching a glimpse of his lover's wild raven hair and dark eyes before the man's fingers laced through his brunette locks and tugged hard, causing him to cry out as the action sent a sharp pain racing across his scalp.  L maintained his grip, roughly shoving Light's face down against the sheets.  His knees pinning down the young man's calves to the bed as he tried to squirm.

"L, what are you...ah-hngh!"  He gasped as two fingers plunged deep inside him with no warning and began to stroke in and out mercilessly.  The young Omega whimpered in pain at the sudden intrusion, which only seemed to excite and encourage the Alpha, as he further increased the pace of the fingers thrusting inside him.

"Your tight little ass is just swallowing up my fingers isn't it?  Such a slut for it aren't' you?"  L shoved in a third finger moments later, eliciting a shocked cry from the young man at the burning stretch and then an involuntary moan as his prostate was grazed.  _No...I'm not a...this isn't ok..._

"S-stop...I don't like this L!"  Tears pricked at the corners of the brunette's eyes.  Light pushed against the mattress with one arm, reaching back with the other to try and shove L away, but his wrist was quickly captured as the hand that had been holding his head down released his hair and grabbed it, pinning it behind his back. 

"Mmm, I don't think that's true...you're getting so slick and ready for me baby, practically dripping."  The raven haired male laughed lightly.  "That's it, relax and open up that nice wet boy pussy for me."  The Alpha's voice was dark and low as his fingers slowed down and began to lazily stroke deep inside, sliding across Light's prostate over and over, causing the young man to groan with pleasure before he could stop himself.  _Why does this feel good?_ He felt like his body was betraying him.

"See?  You like that, don't you?  Look at you, moaning like a whore...gonna be begging for me to fuck you soon.  All Omega's are such cock hungry sluts...why am I surprised?"  Light's entire being ran red hot with such anger that he felt his eyes must be glowing crimson.  The sudden rage overrode the shock and distress that had been threatening to overwhelm him.  He felt a fierce desire to fight back in any way he could against the Alpha's disrespectful words and actions. 

"Go fuck yourself L!  Get your hands off me now!"  Light yelled at the other man as he began to struggle violently under his hold.  The raven haired man cursed upon losing his grip on the young man's wrist.  The Omega continued to fight against him, pushing his hands against the bed in an attempt to raise his upper body, so he could get away. 

"L, let go!  I told you, I don't-"  The brunette felt a sudden blinding pain as a blunt force connected with the back of his head.  He slumped forward, sprawled out flat across the mattress in a daze.   The only comfort he thought briefly was that the Alpha was not touching him for the moment...a small victory.

All fight having left him and barely able to stay conscious as pain throbbed in his head, Light heard L speaking to him.  However, the Alpha's voice sounded different now...rougher, darker.

"Looks like our time's about up...we'll have to continue this soon little one."  The Alpha mused, denim brushing against bare skin as he lowered himself to sit on the back of the brunette's upper thighs, pinning his legs down as his hands ran along Light's back.  His fingers alternated between sensual caresses and bruising pressure, as if the man couldn't decide which he liked more. 

"I can't wait to tear you apart in every way possible.  Make you bleed...hear you beg for me to stop..."  His hands traveled further down as he cupped the Omega's ass and squeezed.   Light let out a distressed whine, his fear evident in the pheromones that instinctively released in the air around him.

He felt the soft cotton of L's white shirt pressed against his back as the voice drew close to whisper in his ear.  "...but I won't stop, I'll violate you in ways you never even dreamed of..."

Light whimpered and tried to turn his head away. _I don't understand...what...why?_   Tears filled his eyes as he struggled to clear his head.  He tried to make sense of things, but was having a hard time due to the rattled and disoriented state of his mind.  _Why is L saying..._

"Maybe if you're lucky, I'll keep you around...a pretty thing to fuck whenever I want.  To the victor goes the spoils they say…and you are a delicious little prize."  The man sighed, running his fingers through the brunette's hair as his hot breath ghosted along his ear.  "L always did have excellent taste and you're certainly proving to be no exception Light Yagami...Kira..."

A tongue licked up his neck and the young man cringed.  _It's not L..._

"B..."  The Omega mumbled accusingly.  He heard a giggle right before teeth bit down viciously on his scent gland.  The other man tore in deeply enough to instantly draw blood, causing Light to scream as red ran down his neck and stained the bed.  He struggled weakly against the hold the Alpha had on him before he finally passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback, comments, questions??? Do I dare ask? *Gulp*
> 
> So...this was an intense chapter to write. I must have revised and edited it about 50 times over the last week. Probably more. 
> 
> We will see the ramifications from all of this continue to play out as the story progresses. Rest assured, it will not be all angst or sadness going forward, but this needed to happen for the characters and the story...it was always in the plans.
> 
> Feel free to ask me questions about any of my fics on Tumblr as well:  
> http://animefanimefic.tumblr.com  
> #blackbookfic


	16. Fix You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face and I_

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face and I_

 

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

 

_Fix You - Coldplay - X & Y_

* * *

 

"Did you call an ambulance as well?  Just in case?"  L muttered anxiously to Watari as they came up on the last turn before the street that Light's house was on.  The older gentleman nodded and focused on the road ahead as they pulled up to the house.  As they arrived, L hopped out, swiftly assessing those gathered.  Several cars had pulled up with security team members around the same time, they'd exited from their vehicles, armed and ready, having been briefed prior to their arrival by Watari.

"I am Ryuzaki.  I was sent by L and you will follow my orders exactly per his direction.  The suspect is likely in the victim's bedroom upstairs, if he is still here at all.  You've all been made aware of the suspect's similarities in appearance to myself.  Please do not accidentally shoot me...that would be unfortunate."  L grimaced. 

"Team one, secure the perimeter.  Team two, secure the first floor.  Team three is with me, securing the second floor.  Top priority is to locate and safeguard the suspect's intended victim, Light Yagami.  Move out."

L pulled his gun out, clicking off the safety as he neared the door.  He pulled out a key Light had given him for the house in case of emergencies and gave it to one of the other security guards on team two to unlock the door.  It was difficult to step back to let the other team in first.  All he wanted to do was run upstairs to check on Light.  _If I don't do this right, we could be playing into B's hands._

The Alpha gritted his teeth as the last member of team two entered the house.  L began to imagine what could be happening to Light upstairs.  _He could be bleeding out...what if B cut him up?_ The horrible possibilities and very real crime scenes of Beyond's that he'd viewed over the years flashed through his mind.  His eyes widened further. 

"Fuck it, I'm not waiting another second.  Team three, upstairs now."  They quietly and quickly made their way through the first floor and quietly ascended the stairs to the second floor.  As they arrived at Light's door, the lingering scent of what could only be a highly distressed Omega emanated from the room.  Even with their extensive training, the strength of the pheromones caused the Alphas around him to noticeably bristle with concern.  L's heart pounded wildly in his chest upon hearing nothing from inside but a terrifying silence.  He immediately signaled for them to open the door.

His eyes darted around the room until they landed on the bed.  _No...oh god...please be ok..._  

"Get the EMT up here now!"  L ordered as he ran over to the naked, unmoving and bloody figure sprawled there amongst the sheets.  He kneeled on the floor next to the bed to try and assess Light's injuries. 

His fingers felt at the brunette's wrist for a pulse and found it was strong and steady.  He let out a small sigh of relief.  _We just found each other...there was no way you could leave me this soon...I can't lose you._

Most of the damage appeared to be coming from a vicious bite wound at his scent gland.  _Why is he passed out, did B drug him?_   _I wouldn't be surprised..._   L felt around Light's skull and came across a considerable lump on the back of his head. 

 _You were knocked out then...It's going to be ok Light._   He turned to one of the men.

"Make sure the rooms on this floor are secure."  L pulled a sheet up over Light's naked body.  "Where is the damn EMT?"  He growled at the men behind him before turning his attention back to the frail looking person in the bed in front of him. 

 _Beyond never should've been allowed to get this close...to do this..._   He pushed the young man's hair away from his face.  "I'm so sorry...this is all my fault."  L whispered.

Light's eyelids fluttered and the young man let out a pained moan that broke the Alpha's heart.  The brunette's heavy lids slowly opened, golden eyes dazed and unseeing as he stared ahead at L. 

As things came into focus for the young man, the Omega's expression quickly changed to one of fear as he let out a scream, startling L as he scrambled backwards, tangling in the sheets as he tumbled off the other side of the bed.  _He thinks I'm B...this is what you wanted, isn't it asshole?_

***

 _No, no, no..._ The brunette's mind was screaming at him.  _Get away...no more...please no._

"Light!"  The raven haired male spoke sharply, cutting through the screams.  "It's me, not Beyond.  Calm down, look around...I've got security guards with me and everything, would B do that?"  The noise quieted and the young man peered around the room, taking it all in with wild panicked eyes.  _L, security guards..._

Light's tensed body suddenly seemed to collapse in on itself as he let out a choked sob and buried his face in the sheet around him.  "I c-couldn't stop him...a-at first I thought, I t-thought..."  The brunette whispered as his body shook.

.. _.he touched me...his hands...oh god...why..._

"Light, will you let the EMT look at you please?"  L's voice was gentle now...the voice the young man remembered, not B's twisted and taunting version of it.  Light let it wash over him, a stark reminder of who L really was.   His head and neck throbbed painfully and he winced, closing his eyes.  _It hurts..._

"Your neck is bleeding and it appears he hit you in the head.  We need to take care of those injuries, make sure you don't have a concussion."  The raven haired man spoke cautiously, then paused.  Light realized he had yet to answer him as he sat there in a haze.  "I can leave if you're uncomfortable with having me here."  L murmured quietly.

The young man braved raising his head to look at L again, fighting off the image of Beyond looming over him from behind.  He looked so sad and worried, ready to do anything for his traumatized lover to help him feel safe.  Unlike the horrible man who'd tried to put on a costume and role play with Light just a short while ago.

 _How could I ever compare the two.  Beyond is a pale imitation of the man in front of me.  I won't let him succeed with whatever he was trying to accomplish here tonight.  It was Beyond, not L..._ He felt a spark of anger in his gut, but set it aside for the moment as the need for comfort overwhelmed all else. 

Not trusting his own voice, Light reached an arm out of the sheets toward L tentatively.  He was relieved when the other man smiled, circling round the bed to sit next to him on the floor and beckoning over the waiting EMT. 

As the technician began to look at Light's injuries, L settled down next to the Omega on the floor.  "I know you've been through a lot already Light, but I need to ask, do we need to go to the hospital...were you...?"  The usually composed raven haired detective seemed to find himself incapable of finishing the sentence.  The unspoken word hung in the air around them.

"N-no...he didn't get a chance to go that far...it was..."  The younger man recalled Beyond's fingers and hands touching him intimately and tears welled up in his eyes again.  He leaned in, pressing their foreheads together. "I can't...I'm sorry-" The Omega whispered.

"Shhhh...Light, you have nothing to be sorry for.  I'm just thankful you're alive.  I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."  The Alpha held him and began to croon softly as the brunette's neck was cleaned and bandaged. 

They checked Light's head, but he didn't appeared to have a concussion, simply a horrible headache and swelling lump that they gave him a painkiller for.  An ice pack was applied as well in an effort to reduce swelling.

"I want you to stay at the hotel until we figure out a plan going forward."  L quietly murmured, holding the ice to the back of the young man's head as it rested on his shoulder  Light nodded weakly in agreement as his eyes drifted to the blood stained bed.

"Please...I n-need to get out of h-here..."  Light murmured as he began to shiver, unsure if it was from the cold of the ice pack or a delayed bit of shock from the events of the evening.  "Can they leave so I can put some clothes on now?"  He realized he was still wrapped in only the sheet he'd accidentally pulled from the bed in his panic. 

L swiftly grabbed him another blanket and set the ice pack aside.  Then he asked everyone to leave the room.  "Do you want me to go too?" The brunette shook his head.  "Just help me pack a bag so we can leave." 

Within 10 minutes, Light was dressed, packed and ready to go.  The look on his face was haunted as he made his way through a house that was already filled with too many memories.  He felt them crawling across his skin, reaching for his neck, ready to wind themselves into a noose that would choke the air from his body. 

 _I can't...I'll never feel safe here again.  I hate him._ Light's eyes narrowed as he felt that anger he'd experience earlier begin to grow again.

He staggered at the bottom of the stairs as the combination of overwhelming emotions and exhaustion hit him.  L's arms caught him and Light tensed.  _It's ok...it's not B, it's L._   He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

"Light...do you need to stop and rest?"  The Alpha asked in concern.  The brunette shook his head and forced his body to relax in L's embrace for a moment. 

He steadied himself and they continued to move towards the door, exiting the place that once held so much happiness, laughter and joy for Light, but now seemed more determined than ever to become his own personal version of hell. 

***

He could still taste Light's blood in his mouth.  Beyond grinned maniacally.  It caught under his nails and stained the fingertips of his hands, which maintained a loose hold on the wheel as he drove towards his destination. 

 _He smelled like strawberries_ .  _He was hiding his scent during the performance...such amazing pheromone control at close range.._.  The dark haired male licked his lips.  _Delicious_.

After the Omega had passed out, he'd gone out the patio and climbed down from the balcony, staggering through the back yard in a near euphoric and intoxicated state.  He'd let himself go so completely during his brief time with the young man, letting his rage and anger at L take over...consume him.

He had been vicious and cruel, wanting to hurt the detective...using the young man on the bed below him as the tool towards that end.  To make L see that he could take his things whenever he wanted...treat them however he liked. 

However...

He hadn't expected the rush of guilt that hit him as he drove further down the road and thought of the Omega's happy expression when he'd first arrived...how he'd taken that look away.

He hadn't expected to be haunted by the moans of pleasure from the young man when he'd hit that spot just right...or to want to hear them again.

He hadn't expected Light Yagami to...affect him like this.  B scowled, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

This was not part of the plan.

He did not get attached.

 _Well, maybe I wasn't too far off in the threat of making him my prize...I guess I could do that instead of killing him_ .  B considered his options.   _It's the best way to create a win-win situation for me I suppose..._

Beyond chuckled at the idea of L wracked with guilt, wondering for years on end where Light was, whether he'd ever see him again...knowing that he was with the enemy and unsure what B was doing to him. 

_That will make the suffering much longer, more painful and destroy him more thoroughly than if I just killed him...a swift death is too good for you, L._

_Maybe I could send him a Christmas card every year as a friendly reminder of his lost lover._   B mused.   _A di_ _fferent picture on the cover every time, showing all the ways I've marked him as mine._ He pulled over and parked the car in front of an apartment complex.  His eyes scanned the building for signs of movement.

Beyond checked the time.  _3:00 am, I'm cutting it close, but it shouldn't be long now._

He pulled out a pair of night vision binoculars, training them on the side window of a ground floor apartment at the end of the building.  Ten minutes later he saw the window open and a long toned leg slide out.  B grinned.  _Like a lamb to the slaughter._

After watching this Omega, Isis, for several weeks now, he knew that she was an insomniac and a heavy smoker.  The petite ebony haired dancer was also an independent little thing apparently.  Every night Beyond had come by to observe her apartment since she'd been given round the clock in home security, the twit had snuck out of her bedroom window at around 3am.  The surveillance team clearly never imagined that the Omega would be so stupid as to put herself in danger like this and appeared to be none the wiser regarding her late night excursions. 

She never did anything of much note, simply walked over to the all night convenience store to buy cigarettes.  After that, she'd come back to her place and lean out her window, chain smoking and reading paperback romance novels, sometimes until the sun came up.

Once she was on her way, Beyond drove to a mid-way point he'd scouted out that had heavy tree cover for a long stretch of sidewalk.  This would ensure no street cameras would be able to see what was happening.  He pulled on a hoodie for good measure and got out to stand in the shadows.

"...seriously, Carla, it's so ridiculous.  I love that I'm getting a free chauffeured ride around wherever I want and all but it's like I'm on lock down.  Fuck that!"  Beyond rolled his eyes as he heard the Omega approach, then pass by chatting loudly on her phone.  _Oh well, no time like the present...and I really can't put this off to wait for another opportunity when she's not on the phone._  B shrugged and prepared himself.

"Yeah, I feel like I'm in high school, having to sneak out behind my parent's backs or something..."  Isis snickered.  Beyond moved swiftly and silently as he made his way to the girl and plunged a sedative filled syringe in her neck.  She didn't have a chance to let out more than a gasp, her phone clattering to the ground.  She turned her head slowly and looked at him, her bright hazel eyes going wide before slumping to the ground, a lit cigarette still in her hand. 

"Tsk..haven't you ever heard about the dangers of smoking kiddo?"  B giggled and reached down to pluck it from her hand, taking a nice, long drag before throwing the girl over his shoulder.  Once she was secure in the car, he was quickly on his way.  _I wish I could see L's face when he finds out that one of the Omegas slipped out from under their noses tonight_...

Beyond went through a mental checklist of the last 24 hours.  _Had a nice romantic bonfire with Hikaru, enjoyed some one on one time with Kira, picked up my newest toy to play with, Isis...wow, I've been a busy boy haven't I?_  

He grinned wickedly, releasing a plume of smoke as he finished the girl's cigarette.  He flicked it out onto the asphalt below before turning on the radio.  The night was clear and cold as he drove along, humming along happily once more with the music.

***

Light drifted sleepily.  He literally felt like he was floating.  _Huh?_   He cracked open his eyes upon hearing the ding of an elevator and was looking up at L.

"Why are you carrying me?"  Light mumbled grumpily as the doors closed behind them and Watari pushed the button for their floor.  "I can walk perfectly well, nothing is wrong with-" *yawn* "my legs."  He muttered, his golden eyes gazed at the Alpha, who gave him a smile in reply, his own dark eyes full of affection for the younger man as he held him close.

"Shh...doctor's orders..."

"Liar...there was no doctor...if there was, I want a second opinion."

L grinned at him as they exited the elevator and entered the penthouse.  Light couldn't help but smile in return and it felt good to do so...his heart beating a little faster as he gazed at L. 

_He tried to protect me...came to save me and take care of me...wait, how did he..._

"L...how did you know I was in trouble?"  Light suddenly remembered the surveillance cameras.  His eyes became wide and his breathing grew panicked.  L looked at him with concern and quickly set him down on the sofa, which unfortunately gave the young man a perfect view of the monitors across the room that still had his house pulled up.  He gave a strangled cry, burying his head in his hands.

L glanced over to where Light had been facing and quickly gestured for Watari to turn them off.  "It's ok Light, they're off now."

"Did you see?  Is that why you came?  Did you see what he did?"  Light whispered fearfully.

L sighed and took the brunette's hand.  Light felt him tentatively brushing the scent gland on his wrist.  The young man looked up at him and nodded, affirming that it was ok for the Alpha to soothe him that way.  Light was not afraid for once to admit that he needed comfort right now. 

 _Later I'll be stronger...later I'll..._ The rage that simmered deep inside him was happy to wait for the right time and place to be let free, now was not it.  Light didn't have the strength or the means to take the kind of action he wanted to against Beyond Birthday at the moment. 

For hurting him and by extension L...Light would see the man suffer.  He would take this time to plan, prepare and when the opportunity presented itself, he would strike at Beyond with everything he had...to hell with the consequences.

"B called and let me know he was in your house.  I pulled up the cameras to confirm he was telling the truth, then we left almost immediately and called security to meet us there."  L rubbed soothing circles on his wrists.  "I didn't watch anything past him walking into your room." 

"Light, I want to be able to take care of you and I'm not saying you need to talk about it tonight, but at some point I'd like to know more about what happened.  If only so I can avoid doing anything that would trigger bad memories of B given our similar appearances."  The brunette gazed at him apprehensively, eyes darting back to the surveillance equipment across the room. 

"I won't watch the video if you tell me not to.  I don't think there is going to be anything relevant to the case on it.  This was purely Beyond trying to be hurtful." 

L reached up to gently run his fingers through Light's hair.  The young man closed his eyes and leaned into the other man's touch.  "I'm so sorry, Light."  The Alpha's voice wavered with emotion. 

Light's eyes opened, taking in the guilt and sadness in L's expression.  He leaned in to take the man's face in his hands.  "Shhh."  He gently met L's lips with his own in a soft kiss before wrapping both arms around the raven haired detective's neck and holding him close.

* * *

 

 

I just wanted to give a big THANK YOU to all of the readers for continuing to show love for this fan fic. The amount of feedback on the last chapter was so exciting and inspiring that I just had to give you all a little something extra...especially considering I left you with that cliffhanger :) Hope you like the image below of Kira on a Lyra!  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback please y'all...I live for that sh*t.
> 
> Feel free to ask me questions about any of my fics on Tumblr as well:  
> http://animefanimefic.tumblr.com  
> #blackbookfic


	17. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

_Now there's no point in placing the blame_  
 _And you should know I suffer the same_  
 _If I lose you,_  
 _My heart will be broken._  
  
_Love is a bird_  
 _She needs to fly_  
 _Let all the hurt inside of you die_  
 _You're frozen when your heart's not open_  
  
_Frozen - Madonna - Ray of Light_

* * *

 

_This is what I need right now…_

_…I need him near me..._

_…close to me…_

_…to remind me..._

Light's lips trailed up L's neck breathing deeply of the Alpha's scent, suddenly aware that it wasn’t the same as what he'd smelled in his room.  B’s scent had been slightly different, like another faint sweet layer had been placed on top of L's familiar one.  He just hadn't picked up on it at the time in his half-awakened state.  Now that he was inhaling directly from the source, there was no comparison...he was home when he was in L's arms.  
  
A small smile graced the brunette's features at that realization, as he nuzzled the detective's scent gland, eliciting a surprised sound from L.  The younger man crawled into the other's lap before he could voice a protest, feeling safer and calmer as he drew physically closer to L and bathed in his pheromones.  
  
_No, B...you aren't going to drive us apart...all you did was make me appreciate the man in front of me even more._   Light released a content sigh, languidly running his fingers through L's soft, untamed hair.  He silently reveled in the quiet moan that escaped the other man's lips.  
  
"Light..."  The raven haired male's hands found themselves tentatively poised above the Omega's waist, appearing hesitant to touch him.  
  
_I'm going to erase every memory of your touch on my body…and in L's mind too, Beyond.  I'm going to erase you completely._   Light tried to ignore the flash of anger that ran through his mind.  A rapid succession of ideas...a plan for revenge...his highly intelligent mind had it all worked out already.  _What I’m going to do…_  
  
He felt one of L's hands on his back, retrieving the Omega from his dark thoughts with a gentle touch.  _Later..._ The burning fires of retribution could wait, he could let them lay dormant for now.  
  
"L...I want to take a bath...come with me." Light murmured, kissing the hollow at the base of the Alpha's neck.  L's breath caught, his fingers tightening reflexively on the young man's back.  Light stiffened, a sudden flashback hitting him of B's hands gliding down his back, then digging in. 

Even as the brunette fought the fear away and began to relax again, L felt the tension in the other man's form and had already removed his hands completely.

 _No…don’t be afraid to touch me…please…_  
  
“Light, you’ve been through so much tonight.” He said quietly, shifting out from under the brunette on his lap, not meeting the other man’s eyes.  “Let me help you to the bath and then to bed, ok?”  L’s gaze finally locked with his again, and what Light saw there turned his stomach.

 _Pity, guilt, sorrow.  It’s like he’s given up…does he not want this..me...anymore?_  Light stood abruptly, a wave of frustration and sadness roiling through him at L’s reaction and seeming rejection when he needed him most, wanted comfort and closeness. 

“I don’t need any help.”  The younger man snapped, turning on his heel as L continued to sit on the couch with an expression of surprise evident on his face before he schooled it into his typical unreadable mask again. 

“Whatever you need Light…” L murmured in reply.

“I wish you meant that.”  Light retorted as he reached the bedroom door, slamming it behind him quickly before L could see the tears that had begun to roll down his cheeks.

***

 _Oh Light…_ The detective’s heart constricted as he watched the younger man go.  _I just don’t want him to confuse me with Beyond, can't he understand that?  I could feel his whole body go rigid when I touched him_ The raven haired male decided to give him some space for the moment and picked up his phone to call Watari and check in.

“How are the surveillance team members doing?  Have they woken up yet?”  L was still amazed to find that they were alive.  _Of course B’s focus wasn’t them, it was his little quickie attempt with Light, so maybe that’s why he didn’t troubled himself with killing them, could’ve drawn too much attention or taken too long_. 

“I just got off the phone with the hospital.  They’re still out.  Whatever Beyond gave them was potent, probably something of his own creation.  He always was brilliant when it came to chemistry and pharmacology.”  The older gentleman sighed.  “He clearly didn’t want to take a chance that they would wake up at an inopportune time.” 

L heard the sound of water running and noted that Light had in fact decided to take a bath after all.  “No, Beyond was very thorough in his planning, wasn’t he?”  The bitterness seeped into his voice unbidden as he stood and began to pace the room.  He rubbed his weary eyes and sighed.

“L…I know what you’re doing right now and you can’t let Beyond do this, make you feel like it’s your fault this happened to Light.”  Watari’s quiet voice of reason steadied him as the guilt threatened to bury him.  “You are a victim in this as well and it is not your fault that you and the people you care about continue to be terrorized by this man.”

“I know, I know…but god, Watari…when I think about what could’ve happened…” 

“Have you watched the video yet to determine what exactly _did_ happen?”

“I told him I wouldn’t watch it if he didn’t want me to…that I’d let him tell me in his own time, but I can tell he’s afraid when I do certain things, touches or gestures.”  L let out a small growl of frustration.  “I hope he opens up soon and shares what happened, what B did to him.  It’s terrible not knowing what I might do that could trigger a bad memory for Light.  I feel like I need to be really careful around him until I know more about what actually happened tonight.” 

L bit hard on his thumb as considered the situation.  “What Beyond truly underestimated was how much I care about him.  No matter what B’s done, it doesn’t change anything for me…my feelings towards Light.  I’m sure he was hoping for me to be absolutely revolted, and never want to be with Light again.  B’s a disgusting monster.”

“I’m glad to hear that.  Just be open and honest, let Light know you’re there for him and allow him to set the pace on what he’s willing to share with you about what happened and how much physical contact he’s comfortable with.  Trust that he knows what’s best for him, until something happens to prove that’s not the case.  He is a very intelligent young man after all.” 

The older gentleman’s common sense rang true in L’s ears and he suddenly felt terrible for pushing Light away earlier, somewhat dismissing his need for physical closeness.  He should’ve remembered that Omegas in particular benefit from close comfort after traumatic events.  Everything had just been so overwhelming…

“Thank you Watari.”  The detective replied with heartfelt gratitude, already thinking about how he could try to make it up to Light after his bath.

“You’re welcome L.”

***

 _Shit, I left my bag out there_.  Light bit his lip, not really wanting to go back out to the living room after his dramatic exit _.  Stop being a little bitch and get your bag, Yagami._   He ordered himself, grabbing the door handle of the bathroom and heading through the bedroom to go out to the living room.  As he approached, he heard L talking to someone. 

_Who could he be talking to-_

“…absolutely revolted, and never want to be with Light again.  B’s a disgusting monster.”  Light felt like he’d been punched in the gut as his hands flew to his mouth to quiet the cry that flew out of his mouth. 

 _That’s why he wouldn’t…why he couldn’t touch me.  L thinks I’m…_   After everything else, it was all too much.  He felt the bile rise in his throat and ran to the bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet until there was nothing left.

Light eventually rose shakily from the cold tile and turned off the water on the bath.  He moved in a daze, wiping off his face at the sink and flushing the evidence of his eavesdropping away. 

He felt strangely numb at the moment as he went through the motions, exhausted as he was from a full day of school, going to work, what had happened with Beyond, then the latest horrible revelation of L’s true feelings around tonight’s events…

Light tried to focus on one thing at a time. _Take off my shirt, take off my pants, socks…_

Finally Light was undressed and slid into the hot bath, glassy eyed as he curled up into a ball in a corner of the massive tub, making sure to keep his neck above the water, so the bandage covering the bite stayed dry.  _It’s nice and warm here, safe…I wish I could just float here forever._   He leaned his head against the side of the tub and closed his eyes.

***

“Light…Light…wake up Light.”  He sleepily opened a half-lidded honey gaze to view L, who currently kneeled next to the bath with a smile on his face, looking at him with caring concern.  “You fell asleep in the bath.  I came to check on you when I realized you’d been in here for 45 minutes.  You didn’t answer when I called your name.  I hope it’s alright I came in to check on you.”

L gently brushed some hair out of the young Omega’s face, grazing a perfectly sculpted cheekbone with his thumb as he did.  Light smiled back at him lazily, before recalling what he’d overheard earlier.  His good humor swiftly grew as cold as the water that the brunette was now immersed in.

“Can you hand me a towel please.”  Light asked abruptly.  L nodded and crossed the room to grab the requested item.

 _Why is he being so…if he doesn’t want me anymore, why is acting like he cares?_   Light wondered irritably.  Then it came to him. 

 _Ah, it’s because of the case…like he said from the beginning, I’m their best chance of catching Beyond._ He glared daggers at L’s back, his face returning to an unreadable facade as the other man turned back around and came over with the towel. 

 _Fine, you know what?  You think you’re making the right choice pushing me away?  I disgust you?_ Light fumed silently.  _You didn’t even give me a chance to tell you what Beyond actually did like you said you would and you've already shut me out._

Light thought quickly in his anger, rashly.  His pride driving him to determine how he could potentially get to the other man, hurt him or cause pain in some way. _Alright, well I’m going to show you just what you’ll be missing.  Just how un-revolting I am._

 _I’ll make you regret your choice to push me away.  I’m fucking Kira, bitch.  There are plenty of Alphas who would love to be with me._  Even as he raged inside, a part of him knew that he was redirecting all of his feelings, to avoid being upset about what had happened with Beyond. 

But if Light had a choice, he’d choose being angry or competitive over being sad or upset every time.  This was no different than when he’d put all of his energy into fighting for guardianship of his sister and managing their lives after their parents died instead of letting himself feel the grief of their loss…the overwhelming anguish and hurt that had threatened to swallow him had to be shoved aside.  By now, Light was a master of avoidance.

The brunette stood up and snatched the towel from L’s hands, staring him straight in the eye as he stepped from the tub and began to dry off.  He watched the Alpha’s jaw drop open slightly as he viewed the dripping wet body before him and felt a smug sense of self satisfaction.  The golden eyed young man took his time slowly patting down every toned limb as L continued to stand there dumbstruck and staring.  As Light gave one last swipe across his chest with the towel, drawing attention to his nipples, he looked to L again, as if realizing he was still in the room.

“Is Watari here?”  Light inquired off-handedly, watching in concealed amusement as L had to swallow hard and clear his throat before answering.

“No…” The detective's voice was rough as he shook his head, eyes wide. “Light, I-“

“Great.” Light smiled and tossed the wet towel into L’s arms before walking from the bathroom, naked as the day he was born to retrieve his bag from the living room.  He noted the low, hungry growl that L let out as the older male got a delicious view of his entire backside when he strode away.  It was a double edged sword for Light , however, as that sound made Light’s gut clench with need.  The young man quickly brushed it off, trying to ignore it as he continued on his way to the other room. 

Upon finding his bag, the brunette took a deep breath.  _Well, anything worth doing is worth doing well.  I better go for it if I’m going to teach him a lesson._  At least that’s what he told himself as he bent over to rummage through the bag.

He had to bite back a laugh the moment he knew the detective had entered the main room, when a pitiful groan emanated from near the bedroom door.  Light was fully aware that the raven haired Alpha was getting a nice look at his perfect ass perched high in the air invitingly as he continued to search in the bag.  The smooth slightly tanned skin of the supple globes was parted just enough as he bent over, so that L could see the younger man’s tight little entrance.

 _Yeah…say goodbye to getting a piece of that._ Light thought bitterly.  _Remember, L?  You think I’m revolting…_  

 _Ha! Perfect…_ Light had been looking for boxers, but came upon a pair of black satin boy shorts he must have accidently grabbed along with them.  He ignored the boxers, pulling out the silky panties instead and slipping them on, letting the elastic snap against his skin just a bit as they fell into place at his hips. 

He picked up his bag and strode back towards the bedroom.  He very deliberately ignored L, stepping around the man where he stood just a couple feet outside the room, looking like his brain had been fried by Light’s display of nudity.

“Goodnight.” Light murmured, sending out a pulse of his scent before closing the door behind him.  The young man smirked to himself in the dim light of the room as he walked to the bed, tossing his bag on the dresser on the way.  _Still feel the same way L?  Maybe you should’ve taken me up on my offer when you had the chance._

Light replayed the other man’s reactions to his little ‘show’ in his head as he turned off the lamp and climbed into the cozy bed, pulling the soft fluffy comforter around him.  The tired Omega felt like he was missing a crucial piece of the puzzle…something didn’t seem right.  The mixed signals of what he’d overheard L say versus how the man was acting were confusingly different.  _Maybe he’s just a better liar than I realized._   He thought sadly.

The young man began to pull the blankets tighter around him as he swiftly became aware of how quiet the room was.  _It’s so dark…I can’t see anything…I don’t know what’s in here…who could be in here._   The heavy drapes blocked out any moonlight that would have peeked in to provide visibility. 

All he could hear was his breathing and it sounded loud in the stillness, as his heart began to pound faster.   Fear gripped him as he lay there, fear that somehow, someway, Beyond would get to him even there, in that room… 

Light’s breathing grew more and more ragged as his panic mounted.  He began to imagine he heard the telltale shuffling sound that had signaled Beyond’s arrival and woken him at his home.  Although he was angry at L, his first instinct was still to find the Alpha, but the young man was paralyzed in terror as he lay there. 

 _I can’t move, why can’t I move?_   Light tried to reach out to turn the lamp on, but his limbs wouldn’t obey as he began to shake and curl in on himself further, his breathing more and more uneven.  He let out a strangled whimper, his distressed pheromones flooding the room as he was finally overwhelmed. 

“L…”

***

L walked in a daze to the sofa and sat down, the image of his very naked, very sexy Omega still vivid in his mind as leaned back and put his hands over his eyes, as if that would help dissipate the sight of the silky smooth skin, that long lean back, that ass…

The Alpha took his hand off his eyes and glanced down at his jeans, noticeably tented now.  He groaned, but couldn’t help smiling wryly.  _There could be worse problems to have than getting turned on by seeing your incredibly hot lover walking around the apartment in the nude I suppose._

The raven haired male’s happy expression faded as he thought about it further.  _What was the point of that display?  I got the distinct impression that he was mad at me for something…it couldn’t just be about not taking a bath with him, could it?_   L ran his thumb across his bottom lip thoughtfully.  _No, this is something el-_

L bristled, eye’s widening as he caught the younger man’s distressed scent coming from their room.  _Light…_ He immediately jumped up and ran to the dark bedroom.  Upon entering, he heard panicked breaths coming from under the blankets.

“L…”  Light gasped out in a soft whimper. 

“I’m here, it’s ok.”  L turned on one of the bedside lamps before climbing under the covers and drawing close to the shaking Omega, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him flush to his body.  “Shhh…it’s alright…”  He began to croon, the calming sound enveloped the young man in his embrace. 

“It was dark…and I heard things…and I thought for a second…” Light tried to speak in between labored breaths as he slowly began to calm.

“Light, you’re safe here, ok?” L reassured him, resuming his crooning until the brunette’s breathing evened out and his body further relaxed.

“Please stay, just for a little while…I know you don’t want to be with me anymore, but I can’t be alone right now.”  Light whispered pleadingly in the quiet of the room.

“Light, what are you..?  Where did you get that idea?  Of course I still want to be with you.”  L replied, his voice laced with confusion as he placed a soft kiss on the younger man’s shoulder.

“B-but I heard you saying I was revolting and you didn’t want to be with me.” Light’s words came out in a rush, his body curling inward as if it literally hurt him to repeat them. 

“Oh god, Light, no…You only heard part of the conversation.  I can’t imagine what that sounded like out of context.”  His arm tightened around the young man’s waist, wanting to hold him even closer if possible.  Imagining what Light must have been feeling upon hearing those words broke his heart.

“I was telling Watari that although I’m sure that’s what B was hoping would occur, he had greatly underestimated how much I care about you.” L nuzzled the nape of Light’s neck and breathed him in, the Omega sighed contentedly at the show of affection. “Because no matter what B does, it could never change anything for me…what I feel for you.”  The brunette shifted and turned in his arms to face him.

"Show me..."  Light’s eyes glowed deep burnished gold in the dim room.  “I want the only touch I can remember and scent that covers my body to be yours.”  The young man ran a hand through L’s hair.  The Alpha closed his eyes, losing himself in the feeling of Light’s fingers carding through the raven strands. 

“Remember what you told me that day, L…”  Light murmured.

“…if I belong to you…

…then you’ll belong to me…”

“Yes.” L replied with a smile, opening his eyes to gaze at the other man. _Always._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback please y'all...I need it like L needs candy...fuel me baby ;)
> 
> Feel free to ask me questions about any of my fics on Tumblr as well:  
> http://animefanimefic.tumblr.com  
> #blackbookfic


	18. Love Me Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

_Tell me something I need to know_

_Then take my breath and never let it go_

_If you just let me invade your space_

_I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain_

_And if in the moment I bite my lip_

_Baby, in that moment you'll know this is_

_Something bigger than us and beyond bliss_

_Give me a reason to believe it_

 

_Love Me Harder - Ariana Grande Ft. The Weekend - My Everything_

 

* * *

 

Light’s hands moved to the button of L’s jeans, a finger sliding teasingly between the denim and his torso before popping it open with a deft twist of his hand.  He leaned in for a taste of the other man’s lips, softly licking and nibbling at the lower, savoring the sweet taste of the sigh that he pulled forth from within.

"Light, just promise me…you’ll tell me if-“  L began to say, hesitation clear in his voice before the younger man interrupted with another kiss.

“I will say something if I can’t handle it…ok?” Light’s gold hued eyes searching L’s own dark gaze as he spoke.  _I need him to want this as much as I do…I need to show him it’s ok to touch me…I won’t break L…he didn’t break me…_

On hearing those words, L’s eyes filled with undisguised desire as he immediately captured the lips before him.  Light felt like a fire had been ignited inside of him with that simple action…he wanted to wrap them both in the heat that licked at his very bones and let them burn, because being consumed like this couldn’t be wrong if it felt so good…

The raven’s hands began to roam along Light’s torso, knuckles softly brushing along the smooth skin of his stomach, slightly tickling the Omega.  A small giggle bubbled up to escape from the brunette’s lips before he could stop himself.  L paused in his kisses to grin at him, laughter in his eyes.

“Oh shut up…” Light muttered as he blushed, trying to hold back a smile of his own, before he closed the distance again to pull the other man’s lower lip into his mouth.  _I bet I could get some really nice sounds out of you too L…_

He smiled as L’s breathing sped when he began to kiss along his jaw.  The dark eyed male allowed Light to take his time in lazily exploring his neck right off the bat, surrendering control of the situation to the younger man.  _Not many Alphas are able to let an Omega take the lead so readily…it’s so instinctively against their nature._

His heart soared at the thought of the trust L had in him to do that, as he brushed his lips teasingly across the other man’s scent gland, his hot breath pulsing against the man’s skin.  He felt intoxicated in that moment with the idea of having the strong Alpha at his mercy…

“Light…” The young man’s eyes closed as he listened to the beautiful sound of L saying his name with that rough need in his voice…breath hitching as the brunette finally placed his teeth ever so gently on the scent gland, barely pressing down before kissing the spot one last time and pulling away.  _Not going to mark him tonight…not after…_  He was once again aware of the soreness in his own neck from Beyond’s vicious mauling and had to take a deep calming breath.

L seemed to know what he was thinking and leaned in to lay a soft kiss on the bandage at his throat while running his fingertips in soothing patterns along the bare skin at Light’s waist.  This helped ground the young man, bringing him back into the moment.  He slid his hand down L’s chest to his jeans, so he could continue unraveling the man before him.

He lowered the zipper and slipped his hand inside to wrap his fingers around the hot, hard length.  L groaned as Light freed him from the confines of his jeans, stroking him slowly from root to tip as his other hand ran up under the raven’s shirt, discovering all of the dips and planes of his torso.

“Ngh…” L thrust into Light’s fist and sought out his lips once more, his kiss hungry, desperate as he delved his tongue into the younger man’s mouth.  _I want to hear more of those sounds…_   Light thought to himself.  A mischievous look in his eyes as he ceased his ministrations, much to L’s grunt of dismay and instead began to pull the man’s jeans off. 

“Shirt off…” Light purred as he finished removing them, watching L from where he sat looking at him hungrily near his feet, pushing the covers out of the way.  The other man shivered at hearing Light’s tone and sat up to remove his shirt, tossing it aside before laying his head back on the pillow to gaze at the sexy brunette.

Light gave him a naughty smile and slid his hands up L’s legs, traveling up his body until he was able to grip the man’s cock.   He leaned down close to the silky hardness that lay in his palm, hot breath ghosting over the considerable length as he gazed up at L through his dark golden lashes.  His own arousal twitched with want, as he saw just how undone L already was by what he was doing.  A dark look filled the man’s eyes, breathing heavy and quick…  The control he had at the moment was intoxicating, he felt drunk on power.

 _Damn, that’s hot._   Light thought to himself as he ran his hand a few times along the length.  _And_ _I’m going to make it even better…just you wait…_

“I want you in my mouth L…I want to taste you”  Light flicked out his tongue to lick the head of the man’s length and watched as he groaned, head falling back on the pillow.  The young man’s own erection strained against the black panties he wore, the smooth material providing the most wonderful sensation. _Wow…I don’t think I’ve ever seen him like this…I love it._

Light smirked at L’s reaction and lowered his mouth again, this time he wrapped his lips around the thick plush head, suckling and licking, running his tongue around it as L moaned. 

Light was pleased to discover that L tasted just as good as he’d imagined.

***

L gasped as he felt Light suddenly envelope nearly all of his length, his hot wet mouth felt amazing.  It was all he could do not to come immediately as he looked down and saw those large innocent eyes gaze back up at him, mouth stuffed full of his cock.  _Dear god…does he even have a gag reflex?_

“Fuck…that’s good Light…ungh….yes, just like that.”  L muttered to the other man encouragingly as Light swirled his tongue around the tip and then took his length again down his throat, not stopping until his lips brushed against his pelvis.

“Oh shit…” He ran his fingers gently through the brunette’s hair, resisting the urge to grab on and thrust up into the younger man’s mouth. “I’m going to come soon Light.”  L mumbled breathlessly.  Light stopped immediately, pulling L’s cock out of his mouth with a wet pop.   L took in the erotic view of the Omega giving the tip of his soaked erection a final lick before he climbed atop him to straddle his hips.

“Light…what are you…?”  L’s eyes grew wide at the unbelievably sexy sight of the young man pushing the tiny black panties aside enough so that he could lower himself onto the dripping cock below him. 

 _Oh god, oh god…ohmyfuckinggod…_   He was lost to the beautiful creature above him, who moaned in pleasure as L entered the tight, wet heat of his ass. 

“God…you feel huge from this angle…mmnhh…”  Light moaned, biting his lip.

The brunette shuddered and threw his head back, breath coming out in a gasp.  “Can you feel how wet I am for you?  I couldn’t wait anymore L…had to have you inside me.” L groaned at the lewd words spilling from Light’s mouth as the young man’s golden eyes turned back to meet his own and he started to slide down, taking his length, inch by inch.  “Uhh…ah-hnh...”

“You look so gorgeous like this.”  L growled lowly, hands running along Light’s thighs reverently as he began to ride him.  “Just delicious.”  He reached out to palm and stroke Light’s cock through the satin of his panties, causing the young man to tighten around him and buck wantonly.  _Oh yes…that’s…_   L’s breath left him in a rush at the sensation.

Light leaned forward, placing his hands on L’s chest, giving himself a better angle as he began to ride him faster and L continued to handle him through the panties.  “I’m gonna come…”  The young man mumbled out.  L thrust up into him several times, wanting to push Light over the edge. 

And when he did, L thought it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.  He enjoyed that moment when time almost seemed to stand still right before Light fell completely apart with the pulsing heat of his orgasm.   How the younger man let out a pretty little cry of pleasure as his body bowed with the waves of bliss that washed over him. 

The writhing, moaning Omega on top of him throbbed and tightened, driving him to his completion as well.  He groaned loudly as he coated the inside of the young man white with his cum, marking the most intimate of places as his own, in the most primal of ways.

Light slumped forward with a soft sigh, head resting on L’s shoulder.  _Wow…_   L stared up at the ceiling and ran his hands absentmindedly along Light’s back.  For once in his life, L could honestly say that his mind was a complete and utter blank.  _Wow…_

After a few minutes he peeked at Light and had to resist a chuckle at the adorable Omega who had fallen asleep on his chest.  _He must be exhausted after all of this._   L carefully reached out with one arm to pull the warm blankets up over them both.

Within the cocoon of covers and tangle of limbs, L’s eyes slowly began to shut, succumbing to sleep as he held Light close in the safety of his arms.  _I will protect you Light…I won’t let him hurt you again…_

***

As Light slowly wakened, he became immediately aware of the warm arms wrapped around him, the legs entwined with his own as he rested his head on L’s chest and listened to his heartbeat.  He smiled and burrowed impossibly closer to the other man, letting out a contented sound as he settled again.  _I could stay here forever._  

L’s fingers were suddenly in his hair, carding through the soft strands in a soothing manner.  Light felt him kiss the top of his head and turned his gaze towards him.  L smiled and went back to running his fingers through Light’s hair. 

“Morning…”  Light gave the other man a sassy grin.  “Sleep well?”

L raised an eyebrow at Light and smirked.  “Oh yes…I think you quite literally shut my brain down last night…full stop.”  The brunette blushed, remembering exactly how overcome with lust he’d been, desperate to show L just how much he needed him…

Light’s stomach rumbled loudly and they both looked at each other before they burst out laughing.  _It feels good to laugh._   Light thought to himself.

“Do you want to order some food, so it will be here after we get dressed?”  L offered.

“That would be great, I’m so hungry…shit, what time is it?”  Light sat straight up in bed, saw the sun filtering in around the drapes and already knew he’d missed his morning classes.  He groaned and dropped back on to the bed.  “Well crap…”

“Light, you weren’t seriously going to try to go to class this morning after everything that happened last night, were you?”  L looked at him with surprised concern.

The young man began to think about it.  “I don’t know…I guess I wasn’t thinking…just habit to push on through any bad stuff that comes my way.  I wasn’t able to stop and feel sorry for myself when mom and dad died, why would now be any different…”  Light’s eyes grew wide, his voice trailing off as he realized what he’d just said…what he’d admitted out loud to L.

“Light-“  L said began to say softly.  

“I’m going to take a bath, get cleaned up…can’t take a shower with this bandage on.”  His words were rushed as he forced a smile on his face and hopped from the bed, grabbing his robe and heading to the bathroom.  

***

L showered and dressed quickly using one of the other bathrooms after asking Watari to order some breakfast for them both.  As he left the bedroom, he noticed Light still had not emerged from the bathroom.  His brow furrowed in concern, but he let it be for the moment and thought back to their earlier conversation. _There really is so much I don’t know about how he’s dealt with his parent’s death…_

The more he mulled it over, the harder it became to shake his concerns.  He recalled that when he’d glanced around the house as they left the night before, it still seemed as if it was a house with four people living in it. 

There were too many items and objects that clearly did not belong to an 18 or 15 year old.  A desk on the first floor had stood out the most to L, where he’d seen a pair of eye glasses sitting out, paper with NPA letterhead left untouched, and a jacket far too large for Light’s frame draped on the back of the chair. 

_Is that what you’ve done, Light?  Just avoided dealing with all of this pain, so you could keep moving forward?_   L’s heart constricted at the idea as he went out to the main room.

“L…we have bad news.” The detective snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing Aizawa’s voice, having forgotten that the task force would be here early today.  _Sloppy…I need to focus._

“What now?”  L said dryly. “I don’t know how things could get much worse.”  He remarked as he strolled over to an armchair and sat down, pulling his knees to his chest.  Aizawa glanced at Mogi and Matsuda before continuing.

“Trust me it can…Isis, one of the letter I Omegas disappeared last night.”  L stared at him, keeping his face controlled, even though he was using every curse word he knew in his mind at the moment. 

 _One thing at a time…_   The raven haired male told himself as he took a calming breath.

“Ah, thank you Watari.” L replied as the older gentleman set down tea and coffee service for them.  “Watari, have the detectives here been briefed on what else occurred last night?”

“No, we received this other news from the surveillance team as they arrived, so I have not had a chance to-“

“What else happened?”  Aizawa interrupted, a hint of frustration in his voice.    

“We’ll get to that.”  L replied.  “At the moment, I’d like to hear about this other Omega who has disappeared.  Please continue.”  The detective poured himself a cup of tea and began to drop in sugar cubes as Aizawa explained the situation, detailing out how the last time they’d seen her was at bedtime, but that they’d traced her phone to a sidewalk near a park upon realizing she was missing. 

"The last call she made was around 3:30am according to her phone's outgoing call log.  They’re trying to get in touch with the person who was on the other end now to see if they know anything.  We pulled the CCTV for the area right before you came in, but the tree cover is too dense there.”  L ran his thumb across his lower lip thoughtfully.

“We will maintain surveillance on the other I Omegas until we have some sort of confirmation that she really was taken by Beyond.  It could be that she simply decided to run off to protect herself instead of trusting us…a long shot that my instincts tell me is not the case, but a small percent chance of it occurring, nonetheless.”  L looked to Watari.  “Please ensure that surveillance is sustained, as well as arranging for Light and Sayu’s heightened security measures.”

L took a sip of his tea and glanced at all three men, who looked to him expectantly.  “What else do we need to be briefed on L?  Did something else happen with Beyond?”  Matsuda inquired as they all heard a door close to the side of them.

Light walked across the room, perfectly pressed and impeccable as always, aside from the large bandage covering the wound on his throat.  The men let out surprised sounds upon seeing it.  “Oh my god, Light, what…?”  Matsuda exclaimed. 

“Did someone at the club do that?”  Aizawa’s voice was low and angry, clearly feeling protective of his former co-worker’s son.

Light didn’t answer and looked at L, his face an unreadable mask as he seemed to consider something before sitting down on the opposite sofa from the other men to pour himself a cup of coffee.  “Is breakfast on the way?”  He asked, glancing over at L.  Light’s eyes held warmth now…reassuring the detective that he was still with him.  L nodded and Light gave him a slight smile, now turning his attention back to the three detectives across from him as he picked up his coffee.

“Beyond Birthday broke into my home last night pretending to be L.”  Light stated, taking a sip of his coffee.  “He attempted to rape me, failed and instead, left me with a lovely parting gift.”  The brunette gestured to his neck.  “I passed out from the pain and a blow to the back of the head.  When I woke up, L was there with what looked like a small army to rescue me.”  The young man took another sip of his beverage while the detectives took it all in.

All three men’s expressions displayed their horror that the young Omega across from them had experienced Beyond up close and personal.  Especially, Aizawa, who only last night was examining charred remains of the serial killer’s prior victim in a warehouse. 

The NPA detective looked to L. “How did you know that Beyond was going after Light?  Was there something at the crime scene in the warehouse that I missed, did he leave a clue that-“

“No, nothing like that…”  L looked to Light, who took a moment before nodding, seeming to give his blessing to share the truth with the team.  “Beyond called me from inside Light’s house and told me to check out the surveillance cameras, said he was going to put on a show with my boyfriend, that he’d never know the difference…”

Light snorted derisively.  “Asshole.”  The young man muttered quietly, his voice wavering almost imperceptibly as he continued to gaze down into his cup of coffee.  L got up and went to sit next to Light, taking the young man’s hand in his own.  He began to rub gentle circular motions against his wrist.  The brunette turned his head and gave him a wry little half smile, mouthing the words ‘thank you’.

“So, uh…you two are like, a thing, huh?”  Matsuda blurted out awkwardly.

L glared at him.  “Yes, Matsuda, we are ‘a thing’ as you say.”  Light rolled his eyes and chuckled, the sound instantly wiped away the annoyed look on the raven’s face.  _How can I stay mad for even one second when I have him beside me._

“So, gentleman.”  L looked to all of them.  “We have an interesting situation, where Light has become an even more desirable target to Beyond due to the fact that he is important to me.  Plans need to be made to assess how we can keep Light safe, while drawing B out to be captured.”  They gazed at him with determination in their eyes.  “Let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback y'all...
> 
> I'm on Tumblr:  
> user: animefanimefic  
> #blackbookfic


	19. Timebomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the rights to the Pink song quoted within.

_I don't want to be precious_

_I don't want to feel stress_

_Life is for the living,_

_But not a living hell_

_So take it_

_Take this_

_Oh, you can have all of me_

_Take it_

_Take this_

_Here, you can have everything_

_I don't want to be flawless_

_When I go I want the cuts to show_

_So take it_

_Take this_

_Oh, you can have all of me_

_Break it_

_Take it_

_Oh, fuck it, have everything_

_Timebomb – Pink – The Truth About Love_

 

* * *

 

Sakura Morimoto, better known to her adoring public as Isis, slowly woke to light streaming in from a skylight above her.  She stayed very still, maintaining a calm and steady breathing pattern, just in case her attacker was still nearby.  Isis may have been a stripper, but she wasn’t stupid…a common misconception that she decided to ignore for the most part. 

 _People are always underestimating me…but I sure as hell am not going down like this!_ She thought fiercely, glancing around at what she could see right in front of her and what she could hear.

 _Noise…below me.  Either I’m on an upper floor, or there’s a basement.  From what they told me, it’s just one person attacking us…so it’s probably him down there._  She gnawed on the gag in her mouth in annoyance and gave an experimental tug on the duct tape wrapped around her wrists and ankles before going limp once more. 

 _This room…it looks like a bedroom_.  She gazed around some more and noticed an old metal bed frame, the bottom legs ragged in some spots.  _Fuck yes!_ She listened closely to make sure she still heard noise downstairs, then scooted quietly towards the bed and began rubbing the tape back and forth across the sharp edges.

***

Beyond whistled contently, measuring out several different chemicals into various bottles near an open window on the first floor of the abandoned house.  All of the liquids were, in theory, incredibly caustic.  _It’s going to be really interesting to see what it does to her skin…I wonder how much it will take to burn straight through to the bone when applied?_

He closed up all of the containers tightly as he finished, removing the gloves he’d been wearing to protect his skin and tossing them over his shoulder carelessly.  B grinned, satisfied with the day’s work, even if it did mean he hadn’t yet gone to sleep.  _That reminds me, I should go check on sleeping beauty up there…she’s probably still out, but she’ll be due for another dose soon._

Beyond strolled through the empty halls and headed up the creaking stairs, flooring loose below his feet. _Shit, no wonder they condemned this place._ He thought as he reached the second floor and headed towards the room he’d tossed the young Omega.  _I wonder if I should wait another day or do it tonight…it’s so much fun when they’ve had a chance to freak out for a few days._

The dark haired Alpha smiled at the thought as he opened the door, his expression turned to a frown as he looked down at the empty floor.  He felt a sudden sharp pain as he was hit in the head with a hard blunt object.  He collapsed to the floor in a daze.  B vaguely heard swiftly moving feet, running down the hall and down the old stairs. 

 _Shit…shit…shit…need to get up…stupid bitch is getting away…_   Beyond pushed up off the floor, ordering his body to obey him as he staggered, grabbing the door frame to steady himself.  He could feel the warmth of blood dripping down his forehead as the sound of the front door opening and closing reached his ears. 

 _Well, fuck…_   B was furious as he stumbled downstairs, bandaging his head as best as he could to stop the bleeding for the moment, before grabbing the few things he had in the house and taking them out to the car.   _Need to get out of here before that dumb little slut brings back the cops with her._

He hopped in the car and drove it out from the garage behind the house, red hued eyes full of rage as he headed in the direction of one of the other locations he had prepared in advance.  “God dammit!!!”  He screamed, slamming his hand on the dash as he threw a fit.

 _This is not going according to plan._  He thought bitterly.  Beyond lit a cigarette from the pack he’d lifted off the Omega the previous night as he drove further along.  His head ached, but he knew he could deal with some pain…he understood pain.  The thought calmed him slightly. 

 _I guess it’s a good thing I have a backup plan…hell, I have a backup plan for the backup plan._   A small smile tugged at a corner of his mouth.  _Yes…I’ll just adjust…_

***

“I don’t like it.”  L stated flatly.  “And I think you should move in here.  Sayu can stay in one of several guest rooms in the penthouse or have her own suite of rooms on another floor.  Whatever you think she’ll prefer, but the closer you are, the better we can monitor your safety.”

“I’ll agree to stay here.  I think it’ll be good for Sayu to have a chance to spend time around you anyways, right?”  Light cleared his throat, before looking L in the eye again.  “Unless your plans have changed for when the case ends.”

L gave him a warm, affectionate smile.  “Nope…you aren’t getting rid of me that easily and yes, I think that is an added benefit to her being here as well.”  Light bit his lip, fighting a losing battle against the goofy grin that was creeping across his face as he gazed into L’s eyes.

“Wow…you guys are really gone on each other.”  Aizawa muttered, catching the last of their exchange as he entered the room.  The Alpha paused briefly mid-stride, scenting the air as he walked past them and giving a curious side-long glance at the two men before shaking his head and continuing on.  Light rolled his eyes, while L just ignored the NPA detective.

“But I’m not going to take a break from school…or stop going to work.  I can’t do that to Rem.”  Light argued.  “Besides, none of the other Omegas under surveillance stopped following their regular routine or dancing, why should I?” 

L narrowed his eyes.  He’d been feeling a strong need to establish his dominance and claim on the Omega all day and he wasn’t sure where it was coming from.  He’d been brushing it off as being due to B’s attack the previous night. The Alpha climbed from his chair, and made his way onto the couch to settle next to Light, much to the younger man’s surprise. 

He leaned in close to the brunette’s ear, taking in the man’s intoxicating scent.  _Fuck, I’m hard..._   “Because you’re mine Light…and I protect what’s mine.  I’m not going to let him touch you again.”  L growled lowly, sending a shiver through the young man’s body and pleasing the detective immensely.  Something was sparking a nearly primal need inside of the Alpha…

Light eyes went a molten shade of gold as he turned them towards the other man.  _Mmm…those are some nice eyes you’re giving me._   L thought to himself, running his thumb across his lip as he took in the other man’s fiery gaze. 

“Is that what this relationship is going to be?  Be good my little Omega.”  The brunette’s tone replied mockingly.  “Do what I say because I’m your Alpha, my precious Omega.  It’s not safe, stay at home and bake me some cookies, dear Omega.  Don’t forget to have my drink waiting when I get home from work sweetie.”  Light sneered at the man and stood, backing up several steps, as if slightly overwhelmed by the Alpha’s presence.  It made L want to press himself closer and tear down every wall the young man had.   _Make him fall apart piece by piece...taste what’s at the core of-_

“That’s not who I am and you know it.”  Light snapped.

“That’s not what I’m asking for and I think _you_ know that, Light.”  The raven haired man retorted, a frustrated expression gracing his features.  _Though I wouldn’t mind if you made me cookies…_

“No way…seriously?!”  Aizawa exclaimed, standing from where he was working on a laptop across the room.  He quickly walked over to where L and Light were as he spoke on the phone.  “Just keep her there, we’ll send someone to pick her up shortly.  Did she say anything about what happened?” 

The two men looked at the NPA detective inquisitively as he listened to whoever was on the other end, grinning at both of them.  “Do you have an address?  Well, ok, let me check with L and see how he’d like us to proceed.  Thanks.”  He hung up and quickly called over Matsuda and Mogi from their workstations.

“Finally, something positive…Isis managed to escape from Beyond.”  Aizawa smiled broadly.  “She came running into one of the police branches like the devil was on her heels, saying she’d been kidnapped and needed to get in touch with us.” 

L grimaced.  _Not too far from the truth on the devil part._

“Anyways, they’re transporting her to the main precinct now.  Safe and sound….apparently, she hit him over the head with a piece of floorboard she pulled up from the bedroom he was keeping her in.”  He chuckled. 

“She didn’t look at the house number while running out, but did catch the street name and could describe the house in general if we want to check it out.”  Aizawa looked to L expectantly. 

 _B must be pissed._  L considered with amusement.  “Yes, this is good news.  We should retrieve her and conduct a debriefing so we can check out the location immediately.  Although I doubt he’s still there…it’s worth checking out.”  L looked to the three NPA detectives.  “Please take point on coordinating these efforts and keep me informed.” 

They all nodded and headed out, smiles on their faces for the first time all day.  The raven haired Alpha was apprehensive however, knowing that an angry Beyond was dangerous. 

 _He’s going to do something to make sure we all know he’s still a threat._  L glanced over and was surprised to see that Light was no longer standing there.  The detective sighed and got up, heading to the bedroom.

***

Light heard a soft click as the bedroom door closed, but continued to lie on the bed, staring upward to watch the fading daylight that streamed through the windows play across the ceiling.  L crawled on the bed and lay next to him, rolling on his side.  Light felt the other man’s gaze burning into him as the Alpha’s hand found his against the comforter, their fingers interlacing. 

The brunette turned his head to meet L’s concerned dark eyes, full of questions that Light wasn’t sure he wanted to answer.  He’d been feeling off all day…emotional and restless.  The reality of everything was hitting him like a ton of bricks.  _Moving to the penthouse, added security, B’s threat against my life and on top of all of that…_

“How am I going to explain all of this to Sayu?”  Light’s eyes darted away and went back to examining the ceiling above him.  “I knew it was coming…probably would need to be discussed soon, but to know that I _really_ have to tell my sister about everything…even my job...”  Light paused and took a deep breath. 

“I’m not only worried that she’ll be disappointed in me or see me differently, but that is part of it.  It’s also because I know now that we can’t continue on as we have been…”  The young man’s hand went to his face, covering his eyes, as if that would hide him from the truth somehow…from the memories…  

…of the conversations over tea with his mother in the kitchen…

…of the nights when his dad sat at his desk working nearby while the rest of them watched tv after dinner…

…of the displays of affection that would pass between his parents when they thought Sayu and Light weren’t looking…

Their home was filled with these memories and a thousand more like them.  Now Beyond had added an element of horror to the mix of painful reminders that pushed it all over the edge.  Recollections of the previous night would haunt him for a long time and there was one thing Light now knew for sure.  “I can’t keep living in that house.”  The brunette’s voice came out as a whisper.

“Is that so bad to admit though?”  L murmured, raising their clasped hands to his lips and laying a kiss on the back of Light’s hand.  “It’s ok to move forward…to let go of the past Light.  It doesn’t mean that you’re letting go of the love you have for your parents or that you love your sister any less if you tell her you don’t want to live there anymore.”

Light let out a sigh and rolled over to face the other man, a small smile tugging at his lips.  “The great detective L…secretly moonlights as a therapist now?”  L snorted, eyes dancing with amusement as he leaned in to place a soft kiss on the other man’s lips. 

“Not likely…I’m usually shit at emotional…stuff.”  L gave him a sexy smirk.  “I guess you just bring out the best in me.”  He replied, capturing Light’s mouth again as he drew in closer and ran a hand down the younger man’s body until it rested on his hip.

The brunette broke away from the kiss with a grin, raising an eyebrow.  “Well, that line sure wasn’t one of the best I’ve heard…I mean, really?”  Light breathlessly retorted, his body swiftly responding to the man lying next to him. 

The younger man found it was nearly impossible not to react, when confronted with this kind of proximity to the other man.  _Wow, he smells really good right now…_   “Next you’re going to tell me I make you want to be a better man…”

L didn’t say a word as his eyes darkened with desire and he slid his hand under the Omega’s shirt, travelling upward until his fingertips brushed across the young man’s hardening nipples.  “No, Light…in fact, you make me want to be a very bad man.”  He smiled naughtily and the brunette’s breathing grew faster, much to his embarrassment.

“Shit, I just love how quickly you respond…it’s so hot.”  The raven haired Alpha whispered against his lips.  “Makes me crazy…”

Light blushed at L’s words.  The other man pushed the shirt up further to allow his mouth access to the pert nubs he’d started playing with.  Light panted as he felt teeth pull the nipple taut before releasing it and licking it soothingly. 

“Ngh…that’s nice…”  Light breathed out, looking towards L in a dreamy daze as the raven chuckled and gave the other nipple the same treatment.  _Shit…_   The brunette felt arousal shoot through him.  _Everything feels so sensitive…just like when I’m going into-_

Light gasped and pushed L off him, startling the other man as he sat straight up in bed.  _I took my pill this morning…didn’t I?_ The brunette jumped out of bed and ran over to his bag.  _No, no, no…this can’t be happening now!_   He pulled out the container and stopped breathing as he looked at the spot that held the day’s medication.  _Shit…_

“Light…what are you…?  Is everything ok?”  L moved to the edge of the bed, a wary look on his face…clearly unsure how to respond to the Omega’s panicked display. 

 _With everything going on, am I really surprised that something slipped through the cracks?  It was bound to happen, but this…it doesn’t just affect me._   Light tossed the medication in the bag and turned back to L. 

 _I need to address this now, before I…_   The brunette felt the hunger beginning to gnaw at him already as he looked at L, who scented the air and let out a small growl.  From what Light understood, it wouldn’t be long before both of them lost themselves to their instincts…

He quickly returned to L, a look of alarm in the raven’s eyes as he was driven back towards the center of the bed.  Light crawled astride him to sit in his lap, pressing close as he wrapped himself around the detective’s body. 

“Light…what is…you smell…”  L ran a hand along the brunette’s back as the Omega nuzzled his neck, breathing in the heady scent of the Alpha.  

 _Mmmm…so good…god, it’s going to be so fucking good._  Light bit his lip to hold back a moan, his eyes a luminous golden hue as he leaned back and observed L’s confused expression.

“I’m going to say this once, because I want it to be clear and I don’t think I have much time before…”  Light trailed off, distracted by L’s pheromones…his eyes closing as his face took on a blissful expression.

“What are you talking about?”  L demanded, worry in his eyes.   Light’s eyes snapped open at the Alpha’s commanding tone. 

“I’m going to go into heat anytime now L…I-I can feel it.”  The other man’s eyes were wide with surprise, questioning.  “I forgot to take my suppressant today…”  Light looked at him apologetically. 

“I’m sorry L…”  He murmured quietly, averting his gaze.  “…normally it wouldn’t hit this hard and fast, but since I’m overdue for my heat, it’s not taking much to push me over the edge apparently.”

Light ran his hands gently along L’s throat, massaging the glands there with his thumbs and reveling in the moan of pleasure that spilled from the raven haired male’s lips.  “I know we never discussed it, but I feel like you need to know that I want you to spend my heat with me.  It isn’t the heat making me choose this, it hasn’t hit yet… _I_ want you here.  Is that ok?” 

L took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the Omega’s building arousal.  “Oh my god Light…”  L’s pupils were blown out with lust, Light could tell he was struggling to control himself.  “I’m not going anywhere.”  He growled, hands moving to grip the younger man’s hips, pulling him tightly against his body. 

Light swallowed hard.  “G-go tell Watari…that we’re going to need at least 4 days of privacy and to have someone who Sayu knows from the taskforce call her and ask her to stay at her friend’s house while I’m in heat.  She knows the routine…”  L nodded, reluctantly removing his hands from the young man’s body. 

He grumbled as he climbed off the bed, shooting backwards glances longingly at the brunette as he headed to the main room to find his phone so he could call Watari.  “…and have him get in touch with Rem…looks like you’ll get your wish for this weekend at least, I won’t be going to work.” 

A pleased look crossed L’s face before he hid it and hurried out the door.  “I saw that.”  Light muttered.

***

“Thank you for coordinating everything Watari.”  L had never been more grateful for the wise older gentleman, who had already planned for something like this happening at some point.  He had an alternate suite of rooms for the taskforce to work and a plan for delivering meals, fresh bedding, and any other necessities with minimal interruption to the couple during Light’s heat.  He would ask Aizawa to reach out to Sayu and Rem.  _Everything appears to be in order…_

L hung up the phone and headed back to the bedroom.  Within ten feet of the door he staggered as he was hit with the most amazing scent.  _Holy shit…it’s like before, but even b-_

The door flew open and Light leaned against the frame with a naughty look in his eyes as his gaze raked over L, as if he could see straight through his clothes.  A lascivious grin on his face as he winked invitingly. 

L’s eyes narrowed as he strode forward and picked up the young man whose legs quickly hitched up to rest against the Alpha’s waist.   Light laughed deliriously into the crook of L’s neck as he was carried to the bed. 

 _It’s like he’s drunk…kind of cute actually._ L thought in amusement as he untangled himself from Light, setting him down on the bed.  The raven haired male stripped down rapidly, excited to feel the other man’s skin against his own as he climbed on the bed to remove Light’s pants and boxers in one swift downward pull, tossing them on the floor. 

“It’s like magic…poof, no pants…”  Light giggled. 

 _Oh, he is too adorable right now…_   L grinned as he pulled Light to a sitting position and yanked the younger man’s shirt up over his head.  “You’re very efficient at clothing removal today L…I can fully appreciate that at the moment.”  Light whispered as L completed his task, launching himself forward to pin the man down to the bed and straddle his hips, immediately initiating a slow grind against the Alpha lying beneath him.

Then L scented it in the air, felt it dripping down his length as Light moved against him…the abundant amount of sweet smelling slick that poured from Light’s drenched hole to coat the insides of his thighs. 

 _Damn…_   L growled as he sat up, keeping the young man positioned in his lap while his hands slipped around to pull the taut globes further apart, allowing his fingers to slip between them and explore. 

The detective bit back a groan, surprised at just how sopping wet the young man was as he moved his hand to tease Light’s entrance.  He drew a low moan from the brunette as he tested the puckered ring of muscle by pressing inward.  The finger slid in easily to the snug, tight heat and Light whined prettily, driving himself downward to ride L’s hand. 

He added another finger and began to scissor the two, as Light seemed to grow desperate, scratching at his back.  “More…I want your cock...”  Light let out a gasping breath and threw his head back wantonly, losing himself to desire.  “Oh god…please!” 

L thrust both fingers in deep, brushing against Light’s prostate.  He watched in awe as the younger man came undone, shuddering as he came against both of their stomachs.  _He’s stunning._ L thought to himself as Light writhed against his chest, the young man’s ass throbbed and tightened around his fingers in a vice like grip and he couldn’t wait to feel it around his desperately hard length.  _Just give him some time to recover, then-_

“You…inside…now…”  The brunette muttered as he kissed along L’s collarbone.  “I’m not done yet…not even close.  I know how my heats are and it always takes at least two rounds before I can rest at the beginning.”

“Let me do a third fing-“

“I’m prepped enough.  Fuck me now dammit!”  Light whined at him, sucking and nibbling at L’s scent gland, the Omega’s still hard cock slid against the cum on both of their stomachs as they pressed close to each other.  “Please?”  L hesitated, still coherent enough to worry about hurting the other man.

And then Light drove him over the edge…

“I need your knot L.”  Light whispered as he sucked on the lobe of the Alpha’s ear, grinding into the man’s lap.  “I want you to fill me up with that nice thick cock of yours.  Plug me up so tight I can barely stand it…shoot your hot cum deep inside me.

“Claim me…own me…show me who I fucking belong to.”  Light hissed biting down on the shell of L’s ear.

A switch flipped in the detective and the last thought in his head before it occurred was to wonder where Light learned to talk so dirty and could he do it more often. 

The Alpha didn’t recall making the decision to shift the young man’s hips to position him over the wide, blunt head of his aching need…he was just suddenly doing it, thrusting upward as he pulled down Light’s ass to enter the deliciously wet heat with a groan.

Light’s mouth dropped open and his eyes closed, an expression of sheer ecstasy on his face.  “Hngh…so much fucking better than going through a heat by myself…shit…ungh.”  The brunette slid further down L’s length as the Alpha bucked up to meet him, causing the Omega to gasp. 

“You’ve ruined me for anything else during my heat, you know that L?”  Light mumbled as his ass finally met the other man’s hips and L bottomed out inside him.  The raven haired male grinned lazily and gave a roll of his hips, grinding into the other man.  “Ahhh…yesssss…”  Light moaned as he looked at L with a half-lidded caramel gaze.

“You look so completely wrecked already…I love it.”  L muttered as he gripped the brunette’s cheeks tighter and began to slide him up and down his rigid length, bucking up as he brought the young man’s taut ass down to envelope all of him.   The Alpha loved hearing Light’s breath hitched on every thrust as he reached the deepest part of him, rubbing against the other man’s prostate again and again.

L could feel his knot swelling and it was the most unbelievable sensation he’d ever experienced.  Light groaned as it filled him up further, movement becoming more and more challenging in the tight channel of his ass.  “Touch yourself Light, I want to feel you come while I knot you…”

He bit his lip as he took in the sexy sight of the young Omega reaching between their bodies to stroke himself off as L fucked him hard and deep.  Light cried out suddenly, cum painting their bodies once more as he bucked and writhed on the Alpha’s cock.

L held him close as that sweet ass pulled his length in deeper and he gave a final thrust as his knot swelled impossibly large, plugging up the Omega as his seed poured out in hot spurts.  _Mine…mine…fucking mine._   L thought, gasping against the younger man’s shoulder as he rode out the intense orgasm. 

The young man laid his head on L’s shoulder with a contented sigh as they sat knotted together.  The detective felt a warmth building in his chest.  There was nowhere he’d rather be than holding Light in his arms…right now and in the future.  _Mine…_

“You’re incredible…absolutely amazing…”  L murmured, placing a soft kiss on Light’s scent gland.  _He makes me so happy._

“Mmmm…you’re not so bad either detective…”  The brunette mumbled, smiling as he lifted his head to gaze warmly at L. 

_Mine…_

_Mate…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback y'all! I need it like Light needs L's....uhm, well you get the idea :)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr!  
> user: animefanimefic  
> #blackbookfic


	20. I Belong to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any rights to the Lenny Kravitz song quoted within.

_You are the flame in my heart_  
_You light my way in the dark_  
_You are the ultimate star_

 _You lift me from up above_  
_Your unconditional love_  
_Takes me to paradise_

 _I belong to you_  
_And you_  
_You belong to me too_

 _You make my life complete_  
_You make me feel so sweet_

_I Belong to You - Lenny Kravitz - 5_

 

* * *

 

**_Tuesday Afternoon_ **

L watched the bits of sun that peeked around the heavy drapes play along the dips and curves of Light’s naked body through half lidded onyx eyes.  Temptation burned slow and steady as he gazed at the soft tan skin of the Omega’s back, L’s fingers craved to travel along the trail of his spine until he reached the two small dimpled indents at the brunette’s lower back.  He’d discovered that they were a perfect fit for his thumbs…ideal when his hands were at Light’s hips, holding him close during the countless times he’d taken him in the past several days…

The raven sighed contentedly.  He would refrain from surrendering to the desire to touch the other man for now.  Regardless of his urges, instincts told him to give his Omega what he needed and that was sleep.  After four days, Light was finally out of his heat.  His insatiable, delicious, mind-blowing heat, which had only left L wanting more of the golden eyed beauty in his bed.  _Mine…yes…_

_Mine…mine…mine…_

He’d had Light in innumerable ways and positions, reveling in discovering every possible spot that made him moan and gasp with pleasure…but he had been very conservative in marking his body with outward signs of such a claiming.  As such, he felt a lingering call to do so upon the young man’s form in an unmistakable way. 

Of course there were a few bites, nibbles…little bruising marks here and there, but nothing coming close to what one might consider rough or expect to see on an Omega coming out of a heat with their new Alpha.   It had taken a staggering level of restraint on his part while in the throes of passion not to bite down...hard, on several occasions.  L just didn't want to take the chance he’d trigger anything negative during this time for Light after what happened with Beyond’s attack on him. 

To his credit, the young brunette didn’t ask for him to bite…which told him a lot about Light’s state of mind on the subject.  That even in his heat, the anxiety around the topic wasn’t going to be overridden.  It had made it a bit easier for L to resist.  If Light had been so lost in his lust that he’d begged the Alpha to mark him, he wasn’t sure that he’d have the strength to say no. _Maybe in the future he’ll be more comfortable, but for now, with that wound…_

The detective’s eye twitched in amused annoyance as he thought about the challenge that the bite at Light’s neck had presented over the last couple of days.  Finding the opportunity to check, clean and re-bandage the wound had been…difficult, but he wasn’t about to take a chance that it could get infected or heal poorly.

The first time he tried to take a look at it, the young Omega had been less than cooperative to say the least, laughing at L and saying they could do that “later” as he pushed the raven on his back and climbed atop him.  He’d developed an effective method of working around Light’s problematic behavior, upon realizing that the younger man fell into a deep, almost coma-like sleep after a particularly vigorous round of sex.  

L simply made sure Light was exceedingly well-fucked to the point of exhaustion when it was coming close to the time he would need to change the bandages…it was really a win-win situation, the detective told himself.   

The Alpha really didn’t mind taking care of the wound though.  There was something about doing it that satisfied a deep seeded need inside of him to see to the overall wellbeing of his Omega.  He scooted closer to Light on the bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping man. 

 _I just can’t resist seeing him like this…_   He propped himself up on one elbow and peered over the Omega’s shoulder to view his peaceful face, so incredibly innocent at rest.  L knew it was silly of him to obsess about such things, but he couldn’t get over how long and full Light’s dark honey colored eyelashes were, how they fanned out beautifully under his eyes as he slept.

The detective had a goofy smile on his face as he gazed at the younger man and he knew it, but at the moment, he didn’t really care.  The world could burn down around them and if he had Light safely in his arms, he would happily let it.

The raven leaned in to take a deep breath of the young man’s scent, nuzzling his nose at the gland with the barest of touches before pulling away.  The young man instinctively tilted his head to the side in his sleep, making it hard for L to resist the pull to go back for more, but he managed to stop himself and laid his head down on the pillow instead.

He pulled up the blanket that had pooled around their waists to cover them both as he wrapped an arm around Light and held him close.  The young man stirred slightly, unconsciously nestling back into L’s embrace and making a cute little sound that the older man had come to adore. 

 _It’s like a cross between a sigh and a hum…_   L thought as he placed a gentle kiss on Light’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

_Mine…mate…love you…_

 

* * *

 

**_Thursday Morning_ **

“Oooh…can I have some more eggs, please?  And rice too?  Is there any more coffee?” Light asked with a grin as they sat in the dining room eating a late breakfast.  L gave him a kiss on the cheek as he got up.

“Yes, dear…”  The detective said mockingly, a smirk on his face as he walked to the kitchen to get some of the food that Watari had delivered for them.  Light had been eating ravenously since the previous day after sleeping for about 12 hours straight.  An Omega’s body burned so many calories during their heat from the physical exertion that he’d lost several pounds, but that was fairly typical and he’d told L not to worry when his ribs seemed more pronounced.  ‘I’ll have gained it back in a couple days.’  He’d assured the raven haired detective the prior morning.

Light had eaten a little bit and drank plenty of water between waves of his heat as well, because he knew how important it was to speed recovery time.  He’d gotten used to the routine of bouncing back from his heats as quickly as possible.  To take care of Sayu, to get back to school, to work…

“Rawr…sassy, I like it babe.” Light winked at him as he bit off a piece of bacon.  L chuckled and shook his head as he started to put together a plate for the younger man.  Light watched happily out of the corner of his eye as L went about gathering everything.   

“You know I’ve always been alone after…never had an Alpha to take care of me, this has been pretty nice.”  The young man quietly admitted.

“You’ll never have to worry about that again.”  L replied with a smile as he returned, placing the fresh plate of food and cup of coffee down before he placed his hands on the arms of the chair to lean in and place a kiss on Light’s lips.

 _Did he really just say what I think he said?_   Light thought with wonder.  His heart sped as he reached up to entangle both of his hands in the other man’s wild raven hair, deepening the kiss.  When he finally released L they were both breathless. 

Light felt a surge of emotions and feelings race through him as he looked into the man’s dark eyes.  Joy, safety, happiness, longing, contentment, desire, admiration…

…love. 

He smiled broadly at L, all of his defenses completely washed away.   _I wish I could stay in this exact moment with him…forever._

“Mine…”  Light whispered without thinking.  Pure possessive instinct kicking in as he grabbed the lapels of L’s robe and stared into the other man’s heated gaze.  “Mine…”  He repeated more forcefully.

_You are mine…_

“Yes, yours.”  L murmured in response, a pleased smile sneaking across his face.

 

* * *

 

**_Friday Afternoon_ **

“I’ve decided I’m not going to tell Sayu everything…”  Light sat on the couch, waiting for his sister to arrive after school.  Light had messaged her that morning to let her know that Aizawa was picking her up and that he would explain more when she arrived.  The young man had recovered from his heat and decided it was time to sort everything out.

L turned from his laptop with a concerned look on his face.  “What are you going to tell her?  If you don’t mind me asking.”

The young man gave L much the same controlled, blank expression and body language that he had back on the night the taskforce had come back to meet him in the VIP room.  The protective and defensive walls had returned in full force.  _What are you afraid of Light?  What are you really feeling right now?_

“I think that the same type of explanation that we gave Rem will probably suffice.”  The brunette replied, looking down to brush a non-existent speck of lint off his pants.  “That I have a violent stalker, who broke into our house and attacked me.”  Light started to reach up to touch the bandaged wound on his neck before he stopped himself and returned the hand to his lap.  “That he’s still after me and we are being provided protection until this is resolved.”

L nibbled on his thumb as he listened _.  It’s not a bad plan.  I had only hoped that Light would be able to stop living buried under so many secrets and lies…_   “If you think that’s for the best, I agree that it would address the matter as far as explaining why you need security to Sayu.  However, as someone with a personal interest in your overall well-being…”  L smirked at Light, who couldn’t help the small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he gazed back at the detective.  “I think opening up to your sister would lift a huge weight off of your shoulders.”

“You’re really not as bad at the emotional ‘stuff’ as you think you are.” Light replied with a begrudgingly thankful smile as he stood and walked over to the other man, pushing his legs down from their crouched position so his feet were flat on the floor.  The brunette sat down sideways in L’s lap and wrapped his arms around the detective’s neck.

L let out a huff of laughter, running his fingers up and down along the thighs he was so intimately familiar with now.  “And I think you continue to underestimate your ability to bring out the best in me...”  The raven haired Alpha murmured before Light drew closer to brush his lips against his.  “…and I’m incredibly motivated when I receive a response like this.”  L muttered as he pulled the amused younger man closer for another taste.

Light’s soft laughter was quickly muffled as their kisses grew more heated and L’s hands moved to knead and caress his waist and hips, sliding just barely under the Omega’s sweater to skim along bare skin.  The young man’s arms tightened further around his neck and he let out a soft little whine.  Soon it felt like everything had evaporated around them.  It was just him and Light, nothing else mattered…

“Oh my god!  Big bro finally has an Alpha!  Yay!”  Light gasped, his eyes wide as his head whipped around to the doorway where a grinning Sayu stood with a shocked Aizawa. 

“I, uh, tried to let you know that we were on our way up, but no one was answering…now I know why.”  The NPA detective looked equal parts embarrassed and disgusted by the display of affection in front of him. 

L held back a laugh as he steadied the young man in his arms, who would have initially tumbled to the floor if the raven haired male’s hands didn’t have such a firm grip on him already.

“It’s ok…she’s happy for you.”  L whispered in Light’s ear, running a hand along his back in an effort to soothe the flustered and blushing Omega, who finally took a deep breath and seemed to pull himself together. 

“Could you give us a few minutes Sayu?”  Light asked the young Beta with a tight smile on his face.  “Detective Aizawa, would you please accompany her to find Watari and see about some tea and coffee for all of us?”

“Ok…I’ll go…but don’t you try leaving Mister!”  Sayu pointed straight to L with a big smile.  “I want to know the whole story…”  The young Beta was practically skipping as Aizawa ushered her to another room _.  I like her…very straightforward, no filter…she’s the opposite of Light in that way._   _How funny._   L considered this marked difference as the brunette’s gold flecked gaze turned back to him.

“I figured we could use a minute to calm down…well you could from what I can tell.”  Light squirmed mischievously in L’s lap, pressing down on the noticeable bulge. 

The Alpha bit back a groan and raised an eyebrow at the younger man.  “What you’re doing is counter-intuitive to that goal…”

“Hmm…is that right?”  Light grinned in response.  “Of course, hearing my sister’s voice instantly killed the mood for me.  I’ll have to remember that…could be useful.  Kind of like a cold shower.  I just think of my sister and my erection is gone.”  The young Omega chuckled.

 _If only I were that lucky._  L gave him a wry smile.  “Unfortunately I think you will have to physically remove that luscious ass of yours from my lap for that to happen for me.”

Light ground himself against the Alpha again and smirked.  “Why?  Do I affect you that much?”

 _You know you do…and I see what you’re doing now…_ L narrowed suspicious eyes at the younger man.  “Is someone trying to avoid a conversation with little sis?  Hmm?”  Guilt painted the brunette’s visage as he looked into the eyes that always managed to see through him.

“Fine.”  Light scowled, finally getting up from L’s lap to sit on the couch.  The other man shot him a grateful smile as the entire situation became much more appropriate for what he considered the first introduction to his Omega’s family. 

Normally, the detective could care less about what anyone thought about him, but he found himself becoming slightly anxious.  L looked to Light as he picked up his phone and the younger man nodded, so he called Aizawa.  “Could you bring her back in?” 

After some grumbling that he wasn’t a babysitter, the other detective hung up and returned with a beaming Sayu who quickly ran over to sit next to her brother.  The girl’s expression swiftly changed to worry, as she saw the bandage on Light’s neck that had been hidden from view when she first came in earlier. 

“What happened to you! Did-“  The girl narrowed her eyes and glared angrily at L, even going so far as to start getting up out of her seat before Light pushed her back down with a chuckle.  “If you hurt my broth-“  Sayu started out threateningly.  L fought to hide the amusement he felt watching the scene unfold in front of him.  _Is there such a thing as a Yagami ‘sass’ gene?_

“Whoa there tiger…settle down.  He wasn’t the one who did this to me.”  Light gestured to the raven haired Alpha.  “That’s actually part of what I need to talk with you about…

 

* * *

 

**_Friday Evening_ **

“No, sorry…Kira’s not here tonight…probably tomorrow.” The bouncer at Black Book’s front entrance informed yet another customer as they entered.

“They’ve got some top shelf talent here and all, but I can’t fucking wait til he gets back…”

"Have you ever been to one of Kira’s post-heat performances?  Shit…”

* * *

“The place will be packed tomorrow…”

“Should we reserve a table now then?”

Beyond pulled the hood of his jacket tighter over his face as he walked slowly past the line of customers waiting to get into Black Book Friday night, listening closely to the various conversations.  His eyes widened further, fists clenching as he eavesdropped on the devoted throngs that were a surprising mix of excited and disappointed at being left without their favorite Omega for another night.

“One of the other Omegas told me that he doesn’t have an Alpha, chooses to go it alone-”

“Are you fucking serious?  Someone that hot shouldn't be allowed to go through their heat alone, ha!"

* * *

"You know he always does something extra special when he comes back to make it up to everyone.”

“Why am I not surprised?  I can’t say I’ve ever seen Kira give less than 100 percent…”

“Ha…shut the fuck up dude…all you’re thinking when you see that fine ass is how hard you want to pound it, not how dedicated he is to pleasing the audience.”

* * *

"I think I’m gonna pass tonight and head home…he’s really the biggest reason I come down here.”

Beyond barely resisted the urge to punch someone as he finished passing the line and went round the corner, heading to his car.  Once he’d reached the safety of the vehicle he took out the switchblade he had hidden in his pocket, opening it swiftly and stabbing it into the passenger seat again and again…

 _Are you really having your heat little Kira or are you too afraid to show your face because of what I did to you the other night?_ Beyond thought in annoyance.  As much as he'd enjoyed sinking his teeth into that beautiful neck and having that delicious scent of strawberries envelope him as he pressed against that amazing body, he really needed to determine exactly what was going on...   _Is he coming back to work or not?_  He had plans to make…

 _Fuck, he really does have a stunning body._  He thought to himself, exhaling with a sigh as he leaned back in his seat.  It seemed to be a common occurrence in the last couple of days...distracted thoughts of the young Omega.  His fingertips rubbed together absentmindedly as he remembered the silky feeling of the Omega's skin as he had discovered the young man's body.  Exploring that hot, tight, slippery hole...plunging his fingers inside and feeling it grip them so hard... 

Beyond had relished watching the young man writhe and moan, clenching around his thrusting fingers, even as he complained.  It had been so amusing and arousing...but then, when Light had fought...when he'd actually FOUGHT against him...well, it had been exhilarating.  He'd almost freed himself from his jeans right then so he could fuck the young man into submission, but he had just enough reasoning ability left to know there wasn't time before L got there.  

 _Besides, there's going to be plenty of time for that later...I can't wait to see him try to fight me off again.  It was fucking hot._  B readily admitted, however that night he had definitely not been himself afterwards.  Not as sharp or focused as usual.   

 _It led me to be distracted, over-confident…I should’ve been more careful with that fucking bitch Isis._ Beyond growled just at the thought of the girl.  He’d paid dearly for that mis-step.  The red-eyed Alpha had passed out for more than half a day once he staggered into his other secure location.  _I’m still surprised I was even able to make it there, given the sorry state I was in._  

Afterwards, Beyond deduced it was a combination of a lack of sleep and the head wound that had led to him being out of it for so long.  The worst part had been the following three days, during which he’d been wracked with debilitating stabbing pain and throbbing achiness in his head that no amount of painkillers seemed to be able to relieve.  It wasn’t until late Tuesday night that he started feeling somewhat normal again and began to assess what his next steps might be. 

He’d been focusing on surveillance of his latest target for the last two days.  All of his plans hinged on being able to take her quickly and quietly, he had to find just the right opportunity or create it if necessary.  Much like he’d done with Isis. 

 _Isis_ …Beyond’s blood boiled at the thought of her.

 _I’m going to find that little bitch when I get the chance…someday, when she least expects it…when all of the surveillance teams have gone home…I’m going to find her and tear her apart._ Beyond ripped the switchblade once more across the seat with a smile, imagining for a moment that it was the girl’s belly.  Except it would be a million times better to see the blood spill out…her insides exposed. 

 _Maybe at the very end, I’ll pull out some of her intestines and show them to her before the life fades from her eyes._   He mused.  There’d be no elaborate testing of killing methods with Isis, he’d decided.  Just good old fashioned drawn out torture. 

Beyond was incredibly skilled at killing people, but he was also startling talented at keeping them alive to suffer more when he wanted to prolong the agony as well.  The dark haired Alpha tapped the flat side of the blade against his lips… 

 _Yes, she’ll wake up every day praying for death, begging for it by the time I’m through…which won’t be for a very, very long time.  I want to savor it…_   He grinned sadistically and snapped the blade closed, placing it back in his jacket.

Beyond tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he considered the many plans he had built, their contingencies and what variables might come into play.

 _As for L and the delicious Kira…Light…_   He’d looked through the detective's surveillance team file on the young man and learned everything about him that he could from it.  It had been incredibly insightful, providing a clear picture of the Omega’s life outside of Black Book.  _There are two possible paths this can take at the moment._   He thought to himself as he started the car. 

 _It will all depend on whether he actually shows up tomorrow night…either way, I have some preparations to make._   The Alpha determined as he hit the gas and sped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback me you lovely readers!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr.  
> user: animefanimefic  
> #blackbookfic


	21. Going Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any rights to the Evanescence song quoted within.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_50 thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me_

_Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_

_Going Under – Evanescence – Fallen_

* * *

 

“Don’t you see it Light?”  Soichiro asked in that steady, reassuring voice the young man had always aspired to emulate someday.  Others may have seen it as a small thing, to be able to provide such a thing with only your words, but Light knew it was so much more.  That’s why his father was the chief, why men and women within the NPA followed, admired and believed in him.  His father was the perfect example of an Alpha male and he had never treated Light as anything lesser or incapable of great things simply because he was an Omega.  He had been there to support and have confidence in his son every step of the way until…

They were sitting across from each other at the front, center table near the stage inside of Black Book.   Light knew on some level that it was a dream, but had no desire to break the illusion as he smiled ruefully at his father and shook his head, apologetically.  They stood, picking up their drinks and walking towards the bar.

“Let me put this a different way…don’t you hear it Light?  Think about it son, you’re so smart.  The similarities in their voices?  He was-….”  His father’s mouth kept moving, but he couldn’t hear him over the music that suddenly swelled up around them. 

The room had changed, a crowd of people moving and swaying around them.  He gazed upward and saw himself performing atop the bar, wearing the costume from his most recent circus routine.  He watched himself pour water on Mikami, then travel down the bar to where Light and his father stood behind the blue-eyed Alpha who he’d teased because he’d been ignoring him…

_“Who am I to deny Kira?”_

“Dad…I can’t…I don’t understand”  His father smiled and patted his shoulder encouragingly as he always had, before Light’s vision became blurry.  The brunette shook his head, hoping to clear his sight.

“Light…do you want some tea?”  He heard Sachiko ask.

“Sure Mom, but isn’t it a little…”  He smiled, then looked around at the dark, unlit interior of their home from the kitchen where they both stood.  “…late for tea?”

“Of course not…we still have a guest after all, it can’t be that late.”  His mother gestured to Beyond Birthday, who was making his way through the living room as if they weren’t there.  A confusing mix of fear and anger shot though the young Omega as he stood there frozen.

“Mom, we have to hide.”  He whispered.

“He’s not after you and me…he’s after what’s upstairs.”  Light’s mother calmly replied as she handed her son a cup of tea.  Beyond looked straight at the young man and winked, blowing him a kiss before continuing on to the second floor.

“No!  Mom…we can’t let him do this.”  Light argued.

“But sweetie, it’s already happening.  By the way, did your dad ask if you’d heard it?  How they sounded-” Light’s eyes widened in fear at what was going on upstairs and he dropped the teacup.  Somehow it made no noise as it shattered on the ground.  _What a strange thing._   Light considered as he ran up the stairs, determined to stop Beyond. 

 _No, I won’t let him do this to me again…not again…_   The Omega threw open the door to his room, ready to fight, ready to…

“L…”  He smiled in relief.  The Alpha chuckled, smiling softly from where he sat on Light’s bed waiting for him.

“Exactly who were you expecting?”  He inquired curiously, raising an eyebrow and cocking his head to the side jokingly.  “Should I be jealous?”

“Yeah, right.”  Light laughed at the ridiculous statement and in the next instant he was somehow in the man’s lap, holding him close, feeling L’s arms wrapping around his waist.  He nuzzled the Alpha’s neck. 

“Never let me go…ok?”  Light murmured, a smile on his face.  He felt L nod and then the raven haired man’s lips were kissing along his neck.  The detective’s teeth scraped teasingly against the skin until they eventually bit down on his scent gland.  It became painful as he suddenly dug in deeper.  _It’s ok, because he’s my Alpha…he cares about me..._

The young Omega felt warmth spread out across his neck and moaned.  “Ahh…ngh.”  Light gasped as the feelings intensified.  The pleasurable sensation that danced along the edge of pain spreading to his chest and shoulder, before slowly dripping-

 _Wait…dripping?_   Light’s eye’s shot open with startled concern as he tried to push L off him.  Shoving the other man’s chest frantically in a panic until he pulled away and the brunette could see him. 

Light was met with a pair of murderous red eyes and lips covered with blood.  Beyond grinned at him and licked his lips salaciously.  “Mmm…baby, you taste so good, I could eat you all up.”  B snapped his teeth at him playfully.

“Where’s L…what did you do with him?”  Light replied angrily, punching the other man in the face as best he could in such close proximity, before scrambling off him and rolling to the ground with a thud.  The young man rose to his hands and knees, beginning to dart away towards the door.

“Doesn’t matter baby boy…”  Light felt Beyond grab one of his ankles, causing him to fall down on the floor again, flailing as the Alpha dragged him back screaming toward him. 

“You don’t have to worry about him anymore.”  B cooed at him.  “All you have to do is spread those pretty legs and let me fuck you.  We’ll make a proper video this time, eh?  Don’t worry, I’ll make you look real good sweetheart…get all the best angles.” 

“Where is L?”  Light yelled at Beyond as the man held him down flat on his stomach against the floor, a hand at his back as he splayed the Omega’s legs wide open using his knees to hold the younger man still.  Light panicked further when he realized that he didn’t know how or when he’d lost his clothes in the fight, they were just suddenly gone.

“He was here…I saw him, he was-”  The young man whimpered, hating that his voice was so shaky and weak sounding.  He was cut off mid-sentence and sent into a panicked frenzy as he heard the ominous sound of the other man’s zipper lowering.  He thrashed about under B’s hold, straining to free himself as his heart tried to beat its way out of his chest.

“Where is…”  The Omega struggled to gasp out against the floorboards.

“Oh, alright, I’ll show you…”  Beyond giggled as he dug his fingers in the brunette’s hair.  He pulled the silky locks tight, tearing painfully at the roots, as he turned the young man’s head to the side. 

 _“After all, who am I to deny Kira?”_   He murmured in his ear.

Then he could see him…  The detective was tied to Light’s desk chair, his eyes unseeing in death, covered in blood that had flowed down from a nearly decapitating gash at his neck. 

Light screamed.  He felt B’s hands on his arms trying to hold him down, shaking him…

“Light!  Light!!!  Wake up!”  Light’s eyes snapped open.  Black hair, pale skin filled his vision as he scanned his surroundings in a daze, reality and his dream blurring together.

“No!”  His jumpy body’s flight or fight instinct propelled him out of bed.  Stumbling forward deliriously as the blankets tangled around his legs. 

“Light!  Stop!”

He walked several feet until he reached the middle of the bedroom and collapsed to his knees, breathless.  _Have to get away…_

“Light…it’s just me.”  _L…_   The young man shivered as he looked at the Alpha male.  “I’m going to put this blanket over you.”  He said, eyeing the Omega warily as he moved closer and leaned in to wrap it around him. 

The brunette’s eyes filled with tears until they finally started to pour out.  Light reached forward to grasp the other man’s shirt, pulling him close with a strangled cry as he fell into his arms.  His hand ran along L’s neck to reassure himself that the other man was whole, unmarred by violence.  When he was finally content that L was safe, he laid his head against the man’s chest and listened to his heartbeat while remnants of the dream replayed in his head.

_“Who am I to deny Kira…”_

***

After a long while, Light felt himself being gathered up and carried, L’s arms tight around him as they returned to the bed.  The raven haired Alpha laid the exhausted brunette down, and was visibly surprised upon seeing Light’s gold flecked gaze staring up at him, clearly the older man had thought him asleep.  _Like I could after that…_

“You should try to get some rest.”  He murmured, climbing into the bed next to Light.  The young man tangled his limbs with L’s as the Alpha pulled him closer, the touch and contact was particularly reassuring after the terror of his nightmare.  Once Light was nestled in, L began to soothingly run his fingers through errant strands of the Omega’s hair, brushing them out of the young man’s face. 

 _L’s safe…I won’t let Beyond hurt him…_   Light thought, sighing contentedly before finally replying to the other man’s suggestion.

“I can’t right now…It’s too fresh in my mind.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?”  L inquired, a hopeful lilt to his tone.

“Not really…”  Light muttered, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  “But I think I realized something that might actually be relevant to the case.  I’ll let you determine if it’s useful…”

L pulled the young man unbelievably tighter in his arms and kissed the top of his head.  “Light, I care about _you_ being ok, we can discuss the case in the mor-

“He was there L…Beyond was at Black Book watching me perform the other night…”  The young man interrupted, silencing L, whose arms tensed around him.  Light turned his head to peer at him, taking in the odd mix of anger and curiosity expressed on the Alpha’s face. 

“Why?  Why would B take the chance?  There are so many other ways he could’ve…”  L said quietly, his brow furrowing, deep in thought.

“The voice was so similar…I’m sure of it now…”  Light murmured off-handedly to himself.

L sat up in bed at his statement, clearly agitated as his eyes narrowed.  “What do you mean?  How did…How did he get close enough for you to hear him speak?”  The detective’s voice had an air of barely restrained violence and anger in it.

“Wavy auburn hair, dark blue eyes…black eyeglasses?  Yes, and wearing a suit…”  Light had put a hand over his weary eyes as he lie there, remembering.  Ignoring the seething Alpha sitting in the bed next to him as he thought through everything with fresh eyes, now that he had this piece of information.

 _Beyond probably timed that poor Omega’s death just so L wouldn’t be there, so he’d be off investigating it and he could get near me to…wait…_   Light was confused.  _He didn’t do anything.  Why would B get that close to me and not try something?  What was the purpose?_ The young man knew that they’d been surrounded by a crowd of people, but he had a feeling that it wouldn’t be enough to stop B if he was determined to hurt him. 

_I mean, c’mon, it’s not like he came for the show._   He thought jokingly to himself.  The young man paused at that thought, quickly recalling the dark look in the man’s eyes at the club, the excited breathing of the killer as he held him down in his room later, his obvious arousal pressed hot and hard against Light’s backside. 

 _B was so…eager, riled up._   The Alpha had been enjoying every minute of what he’d done to Light and not just because it was torturing L to potentially watch it…

 _No fucking way…_   Light was glad his face was partially hidden from L’s view as his eyes widened.  He’d always been good at reading people, but in the last year, he grown particularly talented in the area of gauging attraction and sexual response in others.  It was necessary in his current job after all.  _All the signs are there…_

 _B desires me, lusts for me, wants me…we can use this._   Light realized as he let his mind travel to the dark vengeful place inside that he’d kept locked away since the attack.   _I can take advantage of this and-_

“Well that settles it.  You’re definitely not going to work tonight.”  L stated authoritatively, his tone clearly implying the matter was not up for discussion.  Light’s hand flew off his face as he gave him an incredulous look. 

 _Oh no you didn’t…_   Light snorted derisively at the other man, who raised an eyebrow at the brunette’s response.  _Overprotective Alpha male bullshit.  He’s not going to allow anything that lets me out of his sight or puts me in the slightest bit of danger._ He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the raven haired male.  _And there’s no way he’ll let me attempt to draw B out or have the team use me as bait…_

“I have to go L.  I promised Rem and Gigi…they’ve been promoting it and everything apparently.  You’re being ridiculous.  I’ll be fine while I’m at- ahhh!”  Light yelped as the Alpha rolled on top of him, pinning him down to the mattress and growling possessively.

“Dammit Light!  He’s bitten and bled you, almost raped you, killed other Omegas…what is it going to take for you to listen?!”  L’s words were ones of reason, but his eyes were full of fear for the younger man, his voice betraying him as it cracked. 

“L…”  He said softly, wriggling one arm free to reach up and run his fingers along the side of his face.  “It’s ok…I’m ok….I’m right here, safe.  He’s not going to take me away from you.”  Light ran his thumb softly across L’s lower lip. 

 _B will use this…how much you care about me, against you.  He’ll use it to torture you emotionally or to trap and kill you…he has to be stopped._   Light determined resolutely.  _I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe L._ The raven’s gaze softened with Light’s touch and his hold loosened, allowing the brunette to draw close enough to brush their lips together with a sigh. 

“Light…”  The man’s half-lidded eyes were filled with desire, delighting the Omega and igniting a slow burning fire in his gut that had him spreading his legs wordlessly, inviting the other man to take what he so clearly wanted…what they both needed. 

The man took first Light’s, then his own scant clothing off before nuzzling the younger man’s neck.  He slid himself between the toned thighs and the brunette’s breath hitched at just how right it felt for L to be there.  Skin against skin.  Nothing between them.  Light wrapped his arms around the other man’s back, running his hands up and down along the pale skin.  _I can’t lose this…I can’t let anything happen to him._

“You’re so goddamn beautiful.”  He murmured almost reverently against Light’s jaw as his fingers traveled slowly downward along the brunette’s body, mapping out every inch with his hands. 

His thumb stroked gently along a swath of the softest skin, at the place where the Omega’s inner thigh met his groin.  It was a place that experience had taught both of them was highly sensitive for the young man.  Light let out a needy whine at the expert caress of his fingers, already hard and dripping from just a few simple touches.  _Want him…so bad…_

“I love the sounds you make for me…like you’re just going to fall apart at any moment.”  The raven remarked as his hand wrapped around Light’s weeping erection and began to pump steadily.

“L, please…”  The younger man groaned, his hips bucking into the Alpha’s hand.  The other man shushed him soothingly, kissing and nibbling gently against Light’s collarbone as his hand once more continued its descent, delving between the brunette’s cheeks to finger his entrance.  He spread the moist arousal of his slick around the rim before sliding one long digit in knuckle deep. 

 _God, his hands…_   Light moaned lowly, arching with pleasure.  His nails dug into L’s back as he opened him up, soon adding second finger.  The brunette panted as a wonderful jolt ran through him when L found his prostate, tightening up involuntarily around the thrusting fingers and letting out a whine.

“Damn Light…when you get all tight around my fingers like that…”  He muttered, sliding a third inside.  “Makes me so fucking hard.”

“L…I need you.”  Light said shakily in the detective’s ear, tugging on the man’s lobe with his teeth.  “Now…now…”  He practically chanted under his breath in a whispered plea, writhing beneath the other man. 

The Alpha’s drenched fingers slid out of him, leaving an emptiness that Light abhorred, but knew would be swiftly remedied.  L quickly ran his slick covered hand along the length of his own cock, getting it ready before positioning himself at the other man’s opening.

The head of L’s length was nestled between the globes of his ass, the tip rubbing against his eager hole, begging entrance.  It was the most exquisite torture Light could imagine, those moments of waiting for L to slide himself inside.  “Slowly…”  The younger man whispered.  “I want to feel every inch of you filling me up.”

“Fuck Light…”  L’s voice was strangled with need as he began to press in, his thick cock breaching the tight ring of muscle and causing Light to gasp at the delicious overwhelming sense of the other man.  L’s body, his scent…it felt like he was all around him, inside him, enveloping him…everywhere.  

Light wriggled and groaned as L shifted the younger man’s hips, finally pressing in the last inch that was always the most challenging for him to take in the beginning.  He sighed softly, growing accustomed to the stretch.  Light captured the Alpha’s mouth in a kiss as he enjoyed the feeling of the man’s hips against his skin while he was bottomed out so deep inside of him.

“I think it might be a sin to pull out even an inch from this amazing ass.”  L said breathily as he pulled away from their kiss and circled his hips, grinding up impossibly deeper into Light.  The detective smiled as the brunette’s head fell back, mouth dropping open as he let out a guttural moan.

“Ngnhh…move L…fucking move…”  Light whimpered.  L complied, setting an agonizingly leisurely pace.  Pulling out nearly all the way, so only the tip of him remained inside the young man before sliding smoothly back in to the hilt, brushing against the Omega’s prostate on nearly every pass. 

L whispered words of praise in his ears, told the brunette just how crazy he was driving him with every thrust.  It wasn’t long before the heat from the slowly stoked flames caught Light unprepared, becoming a bonfire in his gut that consumed him completely.

“Oh god…ahh-hnhh…”  Light buried his head against the other man’s shoulder as he lost all coherent thought, shuddering violently as he came hard against their stomachs. 

L waited until Light’s orgasm had subsided and then began to thrust in hard and fast, taking the young man’s breath away with the need and affection in his eyes.  It wasn’t long before he had buried himself in Light, his hot release spilling inside the young man.  It was beautiful…to see the dreamy quality pass over the Alpha’s face as he reached completion.  _I love him so much…_

_I do…I love him…_

_I’d do anything to keep him safe._ Light thought to himself, smiling softly, tiredly at L as he ran fingers across the Alpha’s neck to remind himself that the man was safe and undamaged. 

_I just hope he’ll forgive me when this is all over._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback me...pretty please? With sugar on top? 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr.  
> user: animefanimefic  
> #blackbookfic


	22. Irresistible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the rights to the Panic! at the Disco or Fall Out Boy songs quoted within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do believe this is the longest chapter yet for Black Book...enjoy dear readers!
> 
> Cheers!  
> AF

“You’ve worked enough for now.”  L felt Light brush aside raven strands as he murmured.  The golden eyed brunette’s lower lip caught along the edge of his ear, invoking a nearly visceral response.  A heated desire pooled in his gut, as he shivered under the young man’s attention. 

“Hmmm, I think you may be right.”  L smirked, shutting his laptop and surprising the Omega by yanking him down to sit sideways in his lap.  Light laughed softly and buried his face in L’s neck, nuzzling his scent gland.  The detective sighed contentedly, running a hand along the other man’s clothed thigh. 

“You’re absolutely insatiable…”  L chuckled as the young man wriggled in his lap provocatively, grinding his ass into the raven haired Alpha’s groin.  Not that he minded.  Light had already dragged him off for sex earlier mid-day.  The taskforce had quickly decided to beat a hasty retreat to an early lunch.  They’d rapidly exited the penthouse like the devil was on their heels, smartly attempting to avoid the sounds and scents of the couple going at it in the bedroom.

“I bought some clothing like we talked about and it was delivered a little while ago while I was taking a nap.”  Light’s fingers idly traced circular patterns across L’s chest. 

The detective had suggested that Light order whatever he needed or wanted and have it delivered.  The last thing he thought they should worry about was the brunette having to take a traumatizing trip back to the Yagami family home so soon after his attack had occurred or go out in public to purchase things where Beyond could potentially kidnap him. 

 _I’m glad he took me up on the offer._   L knew admitting that it gave him a feeling of pride and immense joy to provide for the Omega like this would likely annoy Light.  So he wisely just smiled and kept his mouth shut.

“I thought that since you were being so nice to get those for me, I should buy something for you while I was at it.”  Light continued.

 _No…nope…no way…_   L tried and failed to hide a frown as he instantly reacted.  The brunette laughed outright and kissed him briefly.  “Oh my, the look on your face…hmm…that was priceless.”  The raven haired Alpha gave him an annoyed look, but Light just kept smiling and leaned close to whisper.  The younger man’s voice was low and seductive as he practically purred in L’s ear.

“I didn’t say they were for you to wear…I just said they were for you.”  Light’s tongue ran along the shell of the Alpha’s ear before he continued.  “In fact, I’m already wearing them…”  L’s breath caught.

“…they’re red…”

“…lacy…”

“…panties…”

L felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest, it was beating so fast.  _I think he’s trying to kill me…_

“…and I want you to fuck me while I’m wearing them.  Just push them to the side and drive that big hard cock of yours in my ass.  God, I’m already so wet for you babe…I need it.  Please?  I want you to fill me up.”  Light moaned breathily into the detective’s ear, squirming in his lap. 

 _Shit…_ The Alpha could practically feel his pupils dilating, eyes blowing out with lust.

L heard himself growl and then suddenly he found himself half-way across the room with Light tossed over his shoulder, as he headed to the bedroom.  He didn’t even look at Aizawa, Matsuda or Mogi’s shocked faces as he continued to his destination, only acknowledging their presence long enough to snarl at them.

“Get the fuck out for an hour.”  He bit out as he reached the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind them, locking it before proceeding to toss Light on to the bed.  The young man landed with an adorable yelp.  “Now then…” His voice was rough as he climbed on the bed and prowled towards the Omega who eyed him playfully.  “Where were we?”

***

Light tugged at the cuffs of his shirt as he checked his appearance one last time in the bedroom mirror, glancing over his shoulder at the sleeping figure.  He resisted the urge to chuckle, smiling affectionately instead at the sight of the raven haired Alpha sprawled on the bed. 

 _If I hadn’t taken a nap this afternoon while he was working I’d probably be passed out after that last round too…sex as a sedative is more effective than I expected._   _I’ll have to remember that in the future when he can’t or won’t go to sleep._   Light let out a heavy sigh.  _If he forgives me that is._

He met his own eyes in the mirror.  _You can do this.  He’ll understand…he will…once you’ve had a chance to explain afterward._   Light’s brow furrowed, frustrated that he had to keep things from L, but this was something he needed to do. 

The golden eyed Omega had done a considerable amount of thinking and reflection today.  He was confident that he knew where his priorities lay.  _I have to do this on my own._   He gave himself a hard last look before picking up his bag and turning to leave the room. 

 _Face your fears Yagami._   The brunette told himself, because after all, when had he done anything less than approach things head on his whole life. 

“He who attacks first wins…”  Light murmured to himself with a smile, recalling that L had said something to that effect once to him, as he closed the door to the bedroom.  _You can’t live in fear of Beyond for the rest of your life.  I have to take care of this if we’re going to move forward.  I owe it to L to give us a clean start…he’s been so good to me.  I love him so much._

L had been so stubborn during their discussion in the early morning hours, Light didn’t believe for one second that the man would listen to reason regarding his plan to perform tonight. 

The young Omega was already steeling himself for the rage his lover was likely to exude once he realized that Light was gone.  He’d already warned Rem to expect the Alpha to show up later at the club.  The brunette asked the owner to hold the front center table for L in anticipation of such an event.  In fact, Light was counting on it…  He’d also let her know that the detective would likely show up with security to monitor the building and keep an eye on him as well.

The young man looked around the main living room of the penthouse, peering around corners to see if anyone from the taskforce had returned.  _Thank god they’re not back yet...they might not even come back actually._   Light smirked and looked at his watch.  _It’s already 9pm…maybe they came back and ran away again when they realized the hour L asked for wasn’t going to cut it._  

Light walked over to the detective’s computer and placed a note on it that he’d written earlier in the day, before pulling out his cell and dialing as he headed for the elevator.

“Hey, you ready?  I’m parked out front.”  A friendly girl answered.

“Yeah Gigi, I’m on my way down.  Thanks for helping me out.”  Light smiled hearing the Beta’s voice as he waited for the elevator.

“No problem!  Wouldn’t be the first time I had to help one of our dancers slip away from an overprotective Alpha.” 

Light chuckled and stepped into the elevator as it arrived.  “I’ll see you in a minute.”  He hung up the phone as the doors closed and it began to descend.

_I know what I need to do…_

***

L couldn’t do it.  He couldn’t wipe the stupid smile off his face when he woke, even after he’d showered, or as he toweled his hair off and walked back into the bedroom to get a fresh change of clothes.  _I am such a goner…_   He thought as he pulled a white long sleeve shirt over his head.

The detective heard voices out in the living room area and hurried to join them, simply so he could lay eyes on his Omega again.  _I wonder if Light is hungry, we didn’t really get a chance to eat dinner…_

He suddenly had a very vivid recollection of exactly what they had been doing instead.  _Fuck, those panties were so hot…it’s a good thing he bought a couple pairs._   L was pretty sure they’d destroyed them, but the Alpha could care less. 

 _I’ll buy him as many of those as he wants…_   His eyes darkened with lust when he thought about the possibilities for lingerie shopping and his mouth went dry, cock twitching in anticipation. 

 _Shit, I’ve already had him three times today and I called **him** insatiable earlier?_   He chuckled as he walked toward the door out to the main area _.  It’s like the more I have of him, the more I want.  He’s damn near addictive…and he’s mine._

_My Omega…mine…_

He shook his head to clear it.  _Focus, time for that later._   He took a deep breath and opened the door, his eyes instinctively looking around for Light as he entered the room. 

“Hi Ryuzaki.”  Matsuda said, raising his head as he heard the Alpha enter the room from where he sat with Mogi at a table looking over some of the crime scene reports.  L nodded in acknowledgement, still glancing around for Light.  _Huh, guess he went to visit Sayu in her rooms._   He looked at the clock on the wall.   _Just after ten o’ clock?  Wow, I was out for awhile…_

“Anything new to report from the surveillance teams?”  He inquired to Aizawa as he crossed the room to retrieve his phone from where it sat on the coffee table by the sofa, sticking it in his pocket before joining the other man as he worked on his laptop.

“No, nothing…and all the Omegas are performing tonight because it’s Saturday, so they’re being heavily monitored at their clubs.  Except Light that is.”  The NPA detective replied.  “Where is he anyways?  Sleeping?”  Aizawa muttered as he returned to typing on the computer.

 _What?_   L’s eyes narrowed.  “When did you three get back?  You haven’t seen him?”  The raven haired male snapped.

All three men’s heads shot up at the Alpha’s tone.  “We got back about 45 minutes ago.  I think we just assumed he was with you…”  Aizawa replied.  “You don’t think Beyond…?”

L tried to remain calm as he pulled out his phone and dialed Watari.  “He’s probably just with Sayu.”

“Yes, L?”

Please tell me that Light is with Sayu.”  L had a bad feeling that he already knew the answer.

“No, L.  I thought he was with you.”  Watari replied, concern clear in his voice.

L bit his thumb and walked over to his laptop.  “I’m going to see if I can trace his location using his cell ph-“  The Alpha grew silent as he saw the note sitting on top of his computer.

“L?  Are you ok?”

“Just a moment, there’s a note sitting on my laptop.”  He replied.  _Please don’t let it be from Beyond…please…_ His hand shook slightly as he picked it up.

The detective had a brief moment of relief when he realized the note was written by Light, but then he read it and felt an angry growl building in his chest.

_L,_

_I know we don’t see eye to eye on whether I should go to work tonight, but I need to do this.  It may not make sense now, but I hope you give me the chance to explain later when you’ve calmed down._

_Light_

“He…went…to…work…”  L bit out.  _Shit, Light…no security?  No surveillance?  What are you thinking?  Are you actually trying to make it that much easier for Beyond?_ His eyes widened in realization.

 _No…he wouldn’t…_ The idea that the Omega would try to use himself as bait to try and draw out the murderous Alpha wasn’t too far-fetched.  He knew that Light had an overly self-sacrificing side to him. 

 _Why else would he go down there tonight after he’s realized B was there the last time he performed?_ L fought back a snarl of frustration.

“What do you want to do, L?”  Watari asked.  The Alpha took a deep breath and looked at the three detectives, whose gazes were full of worry.

“Get a security team that I can utilize both in and outside of the club once we get there, we’re going to head down to Black Book now.”  He eyed the other men who all nodded in agreement.  _Good, they all clearly care about Light’s wellbeing.  It’s reassuring to have them looking out for him._  He hung up the phone.

“Let’s get going.”  L muttered angrily.

***

“Yeah, he’s performing tonight.”  The bouncer replied to a couple of customers at the door.

“I’m looking forward to this man.”

“No shit, can’t wait to see what he does…”

“Ha, all I care about is seeing that cute little ass again…it’s all bouncy and shit, just delicious.”

“You’re so crude man.”

“Dude, it’s a strip club!  I’m supposed to be!”

B chuckled as he walked past the line and listened to the conversations.  _Perfect.  So you’re back darling Kira?  That’ll make things so much more interesting.  Though I am a little surprised that L let you come down here tonight…he’s usually so careful._   He continued to casually circle the building, looking for additional security personnel or surveillance installations. 

 _How odd…_   The dark haired Alpha considered as he found no outward sign that the detective was monitoring the premises.  _Either he’s changed up his tactics or…_   Beyond grinned and nibbled on one of his fingers.  _Light came down here without L’s permission.  How naughty of him._   Beyond had to admit, it was also incredibly impressive, not many could manage to evade the raven haired Alpha. 

B smirked as he imagined just how the young Omega might have distracted the detective so he could make his escape.  _It’s not that hard to deduce just what methods the tricky little minx might employ…_

 _L will show up eventually though, if he’s not already here and just being more subtle than usual.  No, I highly doubt that’s the case._ He sighed happily.

 _It’s all going to work out beautifully._   He thought to himself as he walked along through the darkness.  _Time to put things in motion._

***

_*knock knock*_

“Come in.”  Light called out, leaning forward across the dressing table and blinking into the mirror as his eyes adjusted.  He watched Rem enter and pursed his lips, knowing exactly why she must be coming to see him.  Her one good eye glared back at him, arms crossed as she leaned back against the door, giving him a once over. 

Light sighed as the silence droned on.  “Out with it Rem.  I’m on in fifteen.”

“You’re lucky I let him within 25 feet of the entrance.”  She snapped out, a look of severe annoyance on her face as she tossed her purple tipped white hair out of her face.  “Sure know how to pick ‘em, don’t you?  I mean…hell, the pheromones coming off him…”  

Light raised an eyebrow and turned to face her.  “Shit, really?  That bad?  I’m sorry Rem.” He apologized.

She took a deep breath and shook her head resignedly before continuing.  “Anyways…he finally calmed down enough once we spoke.  So I let him in.”

“Thank you.”  Light murmured, resuming his preparations as he picked up his shoes and slid them on.

“Ryuzaki brought security just as you said he would and I’ve allowed him to post them at the front and back entrances.  Plus those men who came with him the other night will be spread throughout the club keeping an eye out for your stalker apparently.  Ryuzaki will be sitting at the usual table.”

Light looked down at the floor.  _Fuck, don’t get emotional…_   He glanced up at the woman and smiled, his eyes full of gratitude.  “Thank you Rem…for everything.”

The tall club owner’s expression softened.  “No, thank you Light…you’ve done so much here for everyone at Black Book and I trust you know what you’re doing.”  They’d discussed everything earlier and Rem was supportive of Light’s decisions.

 _I sure hope so._   Light thought to himself as he nodded in reply to the woman.

“Alright, I’ll leave you to it.  Have fun out there tonight.” 

Light put a hand on his hip and gave her a sassy, self-assured look.  “Oh, I will…I have a feeling the regulars might feel a little neglected, but they’ll just have to get over it, because it’s all about me tonight, darling.”  Rem chuckled at she opened the door to leave.

“I’m not worried about it.”  She replied.  “The cash is still going to rain down no matter what, so just enjoy it.”  Rem gave him one last smile as she went out the door.  “The eyes are a nice touch by the way.”

 _Rain?  Ha!_   Light turned back to the mirror.  "Bitch please, I'm gonna make it pour."  He murmured grinning at the blood red irises that stared back at him from his reflection.

***

L’s foot tapped nervously on the floor as he sat waiting for the show to begin.  He eventually saw Rem come out to sit with her friend Misa near the stage, giving him a stern look as she sat down.

 _Tch…whatever._   L had no qualms with how he’d behaved when he’d first arrived here.  It was fully within his rights as Light’s Alpha to come in here and haul the young Omega out by his goddamn hair in his opinion.  He felt a growl building in his chest.

“Ryuzaki, please calm down.”  The detective was startled by Matsuda’s voice, but nevertheless, he quickly reigned in his anger.  “We know he’s safe.  We’re all here.”  The young detective looked around and caught sight of his NPA colleagues.  “If you can hold it together, I’m going to take my position so we can keep a better eye on Light while he performs.”

L took a deep breath and nodded.  _Yes, that’s what matters most._   He didn’t need Matsuda here babysitting him when they should be watching out for Light.  “Go Matsuda, I’m fine.”

The dark haired Beta gave him an encouraging smile as he left to find his vantage point for the show.  _God, I’ve got Matsuda giving me pep talks…how sad is that?  Pull it together for fuck’s sake._   L chastised himself.

The house lights suddenly went down and he knew what was coming as raucous cheering and cat calls started up throughout the club.  Everyone knew they were about to get their Kira fix...

“Hey everyone!  I want to welcome you again to our very special Angels and Demons themed night.  Now we’re going to invite someone you’ve all been waiting for to the stage…your favorite sexy, sinful little Incubus, Kira!”

**_Tonight we are victorious_ **

**_Champagne pouring over us_ **

**_All my friends we’re glorious_ **

**_Tonight we are victorious_ **

The young Omega burst out from behind the curtain with a devilish grin on his face and started to strut up the stage.  L felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.  Just seeing him again, actually knowing that he was safe with his own two eyes made all the difference.  Then he took in the outfit Light was wearing...

**_It hurts until it stops, we will love until it’s not_ **

**_I’m a killing spree in white, eyes like broken Christmas lights_ **

_If this is what a demon that kills with sex looks like, then sign me up._   L thought briefly.  _What a way to go…_   He considered as he nibbled on his thumb and watched Light circle the pole mid-stage, licking his lips and smirking at the audience.

**_My touch is black and poisonous_ **

**_And nothing like my punch-drunk kiss_ **

The sexy Omega wore red leather high heeled ankle boots that folded over slightly at the top and had studded and cut out details.  L’s pupils dilated.  _I wonder if those are his…maybe he can borrow them if they aren’t._   The detective suddenly had a very clear picture in his mind of Light wearing nothing but those boots while he fucked him against a wall. 

He blinked hard.  _Dammit._   The Alpha mentally slapped himself for being so easily distracted.  A hot pair of boots and he was ready to fuck and forget, despite all that had occurred with the younger man running off this evening. 

 _How weak…_   He thought with amusement as he took in the sight of Light’s mile long legs, encased in opaque black thigh highs.  At the tops of each were red leather-looking garter straps that appeared to hold small, but wicked looking silver knives _.  I hope those are fake…_   L thought nervously for a moment before taking in the rest of the outfit.

**_Oh we gotta turn up the crazy_ **

**_Livin’ like a washed-up celebrity_ **

Light moved to the front pole and caught L’s eye, giving him a wink from behind the black mask he wore before hooking his leg around it and spinning.  _Holy shit…are his eyes...red?_ L thought as a slight shiver ran through him, obviously reminded of the only other person he knew with red eyes. 

The younger man grinned and threw his head back wantonly, calling attention to the small curved black horns that protruded from his golden brown hair.  _How’d they attach those so well…amazing._   L thought curiously.

The Alpha’s vision quickly shifted to the mesmerizing sight of the layers in Light’s black and red tulle skirt spinning wide around him.  It was short in the front and long in the back, giving him maximum movement, while still allowing for a high level of drama. 

**_I taste like magic, waves that swallow quick and deep_ **

_Hmphh…Light certainly does seem to have a flair for the dramatic, doesn’t he?_   L tried not to laugh when the words ‘drama queen’ flashed in his mind.  He didn’t think the young Omega would appreciate seeing him laugh during his performance, no matter the reason.

**_Fifty words for murder and I’m every one of them_ **

On top he wore a long sleeved black crop top, putting his toned and taut stomach on display for everyone.  At his neck was a wide, but intricate black and red collar that easily covered the bite mark from Beyond that L knew lay under it.

**_My touch is black and poisonous_ **

**_And nothing like my punch-drunk kiss_ **

Light put one finger in his mouth before running it down his body, leaving a long wet line on his stomach as he leaned back while holding on to the pole.  His whole being seemed to convey that he was in ecstasy just from his own touch.  L’s own hands clenched reflexively, the urge to have that tanned silky skin under him was almost overwhelming in that moment.   

_**I know you need it, do you feel it** _

**_Drink the water, drink the wine_ **

As Light raised his head again, he gave the Alpha a naughty smile before moving back to the other pole and continuing his performance.  L ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath, averting his eyes briefly.  _Wow…it’s a good thing that the rest of the taskforce is here, because apparently I’m useless when faced with a half-naked Light Yagami._

**_Shooting fireworks like it’s the Fourth of July_ **

**_Until we feel alright_ **

He glanced up and watched as the young man’s body moved around the stage.  Light was a fluid thing of beauty, grace and staggering intelligence that he truly admired, not simply a sexual object.  Regardless of how affected he may be at the moment, he never, ever forgot those things.

The Omega was a rare gift in his life that he greatly appreciated being able to discover.  He never expected that he’d ever care for anything or anyone as much as this single person.  Maybe that’s why he was so desperate to keep him locked down over the last couple of days.  He knew that the young man was irreplaceable. 

 _Maybe if I explain it to him that way, he’ll understand a bit better why I am being so protective of him._   L considered quietly as his eyes drank in the Omega, thirsty for more.  He would always be thirsty for more when it came to Light.  His craving for the younger man would never be sated.

**_Tonight we are victorious_ **

**_Champagne pouring over us_ **

**_All my friends we’re glorious_ **

**_Tonight we are victorious_ **

***

 _Well, he doesn’t look too pissed._   Light considered as the first song began to wind down.  _In fact, he actually looks kind of turned on._   The young man smirked.  _Here we go I suppose._   He thought to himself as the next song started.  The Omega strode to the front of the stage and down the steps towards L’s table.

**_Coming in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile_ **

**_I just followed your scent, you can just follow my smile_ **

L gave Light a brief smile as he approached.  Raising an eyebrow as his gaze raked over the Omega from head to toe.  Light slid into his lap with a wicked look on his face, straddling him as the crowd cheered.  His voluminous tulle skirt spilled out all around them, the long train trailing on the floor behind him.

**_You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon_ **

**_I didn't come for a fight but I will fight till the end_ **

L’s fingers ran along his thighs, playing with the edge of the knives in his garters.  _Ah, he’s curious whether they’re real.  I’ll show you something real L…_   Light’s eyes took on a mischievous glint as he grabbed onto the Alpha’s shirt and ground into his crotch, with a moan before throwing his head back.  He leaned his upper body back until he felt L’s knees against his shoulders, then he rolled his body back up again, grinding them together.  Light was satisfied with the gasp that the other man let out.

**_And I love the way you hurt me_ **

**_It's irresistible, yeah_ **

“Fuck Light…”  L chuckled shakily, looking into the bright red eyes.  “You know you’re still in trouble right?”

**_I'm gonna get you to burst, just like you were a bubble_ **

**_Frame me up on your wall, just to keep me out of trouble_ **

Light nodded as he wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck.  Not giving two fucks what any of the audience thought about him or the man in his arms who was getting so much of his attention. 

“I did a lot of thinking about everything today.”  The younger man replied.  “I came here tonight because I needed to prove to myself that I could, especially after that nightmare.  Knowing he was here...” 

“I had to know that Beyond wasn’t going to scare me away from living my life.  If I hadn’t done this, it would feel like he’d won, forced me into submission somehow.”  Light murmured and ran his fingers through the Alpha’s hair. 

**_Too many war wounds and not enough wars_ **

**_Too few rounds in the ring and not enough settled scores_ **

“I also did this so I could walk away knowing I’ve dealt with that fear head on and we can move forward together.  So, after tonight I’m all yours, ok?”  There was a sharp intake of breath from L as he pulled back from the Omega’s embrace, his wide dark eyes looking at Light hopefully.

**_Too many sharks, not enough blood in the waves_ **

**_You know I give my love a f-f-four letter na-na-name_ **

“I’ve already spoken with Rem.”  Light continued, smiling shyly, his voice barely audible over the music, but he knew L could hear him.  “Tonight is my last performance at Black Book.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback me readers! :)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr!  
> User: Animefanimefic  
> #blackbookfic


	23. Hallelujah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the rights to any Fall Out Boy, Demi Lovato or Panic! at the Disco Song quoted within.

L grinned broadly and squeezed Light’s legs under the layers of his skirt, running his thumbs along the soft skin of the younger man’s inner thighs.  He resisted doing what he really wanted, which was to trail his hand up until he discovered what exactly the young man was wearing under the layers of fabric.  He had an almost uncontrollable need to publicly stake his claim on the young Omega, show all of these people that this beautiful creature was his…

“I take it you’re happy about that.”  Light said with a wry smile on his face.

“Yes…I am very pleased.”  L replied, his eyes darkening slightly.  “I was concerned that you were trying to bait Beyond by coming here tonight.”

**_I breathe you in, but, honey, I don't know what you're doing to me_ **

**_Mon chéri, but the truth catches up with us eventually_ **

Light looked away.  “The thought did occur to me…after all, isn’t that what we talked about from the beginning?  That he would see me as a key target that would draw him in so we could catch him?” 

“Not in an uncontrolled situation and at the risk of your own life…I can’t lose you.”  L  murmured.  _Does he not see that?_   The Alpha wondered.  “If I haven’t been clear.  You are the most important thing to me and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and sound…whether you like it or not.”  The detective stubbornly concluded.

**_But I'm no good, good at lip service_ **

**_Except when they're yours, mi amor_ **

Light’s lips curved into a smile as he replied.  “I suppose I can live with that.”  The brunette ran his fingers through the raven strands at the back of the other man’s neck and glanced around.  “I don’t think you’re very popular right now.”  He whispered.  “You really shouldn’t monopolize the sole source of entertainment for a roomful of Alphas.” Light grinned and reached for the waist of his skirt, releasing hidden snaps. 

“Back to work...”  The Omega stood, taking his skirt off in a flourish and throwing it in L’s lap, revealing a cute little pair of black ruffled boy shorts with a large satin bow at the back.  The room cheered at the exposure of so much of the young man’s long lean legs as Light began to strut towards the bar, blowing kisses and winking along the way.  L watched him go and sighed, more than thankful that Light had left him the skirt to cover the considerable bulge in his pants.

**_I love the way, I love the way_ **

**_I love the way you hurt me, baby_ **

***

Light looked ahead to the bar and spotted Gigi with Mack.  The petite female Beta gave him a thumbs up and a smile.    _Good, just like we planned it.  Looks like she’s all set._   He continued onward and took the bartender’s hand, ascending the stairs as the next song started.

**_Are you ready?_ **

He reached the top and grabbed the pole, sticking out his ass to the side, letting the audience get a nice view of the skin showing from his costume change as he shot them a saucy look.  He stuck one finger in his mouth and bit down.

**_It's time for me to take it_ **

**_I'm the boss right now_ **

He took the finger out of his mouth and threw his head back as he slid his crop top up to run the wet tip of it in a circle over his nipple while licking his lips.  Light drank in the loud groans and pleased sighs that bounced back to him from the audience, using them as fuel to drive him.  _Might as well go all out if this is my last show after all_.  The Omega smirked and stalked towards the middle of the bar.

**_I used to hold my freak back_ **

**_Now I'm letting go_ **

**_I make my own choice_ **

**_Bitch, I run this show_ **

The young man spotted Jake and couldn’t resist the idea of giving one of his sweetest regulars a little bit of special attention. 

**_So leave the lights on_ **

**_No, you can't make me behave_ **

_He’s always been plenty generous around here…he deserves something extra before I go._ Light thought mischievously.

**_So you say I'm complicated_ **

**_That I must be outta my mind_ **

Light pointed at the red headed Alpha and smiled naughtily as he slid down to sit on the bar, long legs stretched out languidly.  “Hey there Jakey…mind helping an Omega remove some unwanted clothing?”  The brunette batted his eyelashes coquettishly, earning boisterous laughter from Jake and his group of friends.

**_What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_ **

**_What's wrong with being confident?_ **

“Baby, I’ll take off anything and everything if that’s what you want…just say the word.”  Jake leaned forward and winked, smirking at Light.

“Oh honey…are you really trying to one-up me in the naughty talk department?  I’ll show you how it’s done while you unstrap my garters, if you promise to behave yourself, ok?”  The Omega replied sassily.  Jake grinned and nodded in response.  _Ok, you asked for it buddy._   Light decided he was going to do his worst…or best, depends on how you looked at it.

**_It's time to get the chains out_ **

**_Is your tongue tied up?_ **

The Omega leaned his supple body in close to murmur in the Alpha’s ear as the man’s hands began to work on the buckled garters.  “Your hands feel so good Jake.  Mmm, I bet they’d feel even better if I was wearing nothing.  Do you know how soft my skin is Jake…it’s like satin.”  Light breathed out, hot air caressing the lobe of the man’s ear, his tongue flicking out to barely nick it.  “You’re doing so good at taking those off Jake.”  The Alpha’s breathing was increasingly heavy as he continued on to remove the second garter, much to Light’s amusement.  _Why not turn it up all the way…_

**_And you can get off_ **

**_But it's all about me tonight_ **

“I feel even better _inside_ …even silkier…hot, wet…so tight Jake.  I’m not sure I could take a big Alpha cock if I tried.”  Jake shuddered as the second garter finally fell away.  Light was immensely thankful in that moment for his mask, blushing as he murmured the last lewd words.  Though the Omega had to admit, the reaction he received was worth it, as Jake’s face was as red as the hair on his head.

**_But you've had me underrated_ **

**_Rated, rated_ **

Light tossed the garters to Gigi behind the bar and stood up.  “Thanks Jakey.”  The Alpha looked at Light with a big smile and nodded.  _Aww, he’s adorable_.

The young man knew it was time to start shedding a few more items as he swayed his hips and strode to the farthest end of the bar.  The brunette took hold of the bottom of his black crop top and pulled it up over his head, showing of the long lean line of his abs as he stretched his arms upward. 

He tossed the top behind the bar and ran his hands down his bare chest and abs, bending closer toward the grinning faces below him.  Light licked his lips while his fingers ghosted over the crotch of his black panties and stroked downward across his toned thighs before traveling back up again.

**_What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_ **

**_What's wrong with being confident?_ **

He then turned and held on to the nearest pole, looking over his shoulder seductively at the crowd as he popped his taut ass out and swayed it back and forth, dipping down low and back up again.

**_So you say I'm complicated_ **

**_But you've had me underrated_ **

Light reached up and took off the mask, smiling at the crowd before tossing it back to Gigi as well.  All he wore now were the red ankle boots, opaque black thigh highs, black boyshorts, jeweled collar and demon horns.

**_What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_ **

**_What's wrong with being confident?_ **

As the song ended, Light glanced at Gigi, who stood ready to assist him as the room went dark.  The crowd cheered and clapped for him, thinking the performance had concluded.

 _Not quite…_   Light grinned in the darkness as Gigi quickly exchanged items with him during the brief blackout.   The beginnings of the next song started and the spotlights flashed on…

**_A moment you’ll never remember_ **

**_And a night you’ll never forget!_ **

***

L began to worry as the lights went down and stayed off.  A moment of panic washed through him, thinking that maybe Beyond was up to his tricks…

 _No…he wouldn’t, not with all of these people…would he?_   Fear shot through the detective as he realized that indeed, B would do whatever he wanted.  There were no limit to his madness.

Then the music started up again and everything was illuminated.  He could see Light again, standing atop the bar still, but he had traded his devil horns for a pair of black wings that attached around his shoulders with a feathery harness.  The young man had also removed his boots.  L frowned slightly, hoping the boots were safe and sound somewhere, because he still _really_ wanted Light to borrow them...

L smirked as he took in the amusing costume change.  _From demon to tempting dark angel, huh, Light?_    His eyes widened as Light grinned before taking several quick running steps and jumping off the bar to grab a large ring that hung from the ceiling with both hands.

**_All you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah_ **

**_Show praise with your body_ **

**_Stand up, sing hallelujah_ **

“Holy shit…”  The Alpha’s jaw dropped open slightly as Light easily twisted to sit inside the hanging circle, swinging back and forth gracefully.

**_And if you can't stop shaking, lean back_ **

**_Let it move right through ya_ **

The raven haired detective nibbled on his thumb, watching in rapt attention as the young Omega let himself fall back upside down, hanging from his knees.  He reached his fingers out teasingly to the crowd, just out of reach as he blew them kisses.

**_Oh, tied up in pretty young things_ **

**_In a state of emergency_ **

**_Who was I trying to be?_ **

Light pulled himself back up and began to maneuver and twist in and around the circular apparatus, wrapping his long limbs around it artfully and effortlessly.

**_I love the things you hate about yourself_ **

**_Just finished a daydream_ **

**_Who were you trying to be?_ **

As much as L was enjoying the performance, all he wanted to do at the moment was worship that gorgeous body away from prying eyes.  The sheer flexibility of the young man up in the air above them all only served to remind L of all the positions he’d been able to get Light into recently…and a few he hadn’t thought possible.  However, after seeing this performance, he realized that he may have been underestimating the Omega’s abilities and was determined to test his theories at the soonest possible opportunity.

**_All you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)_ **

**_Show praise with your body_ **

**_Stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)_ **

_Yes…definitely thinking about sinning…_   L took a deep breath to try to calm himself.  He watched as the young man moved to stand on top of the ring, holding on to the rope attached to the ceiling.

**_Say your prayers_ **

**_Say your prayers_ **

**_Say your prayers_ **

The Light blew them all a kiss and the room suddenly went dark again.  About ten seconds later, the house lights came back on and the Omega was nowhere to be seen.  Everyone applauded the dramatic exit as L looked to the ceiling panels with amusement. 

 _Well he certainly went out in a memorable way…_   The detective grinned as he thought about the fact that he was the only one who was going to get a performance from ‘Kira’ going forward.  _He’s all mine now._   L sighed happily.

***

Light hurried back to his dressing room, grinning ear to ear as the other dancers complimented him while he made his way through the backstage area.  _It was a bit tricky, but we pulled it off._  The Omega was pleased with how the quick change and the disappearance through the ceiling panel had worked out.

The young man blinked rapidly as he entered his room and shut the door, first heading to the mirror and immediately removing the red contacts that had begun to irritate him.  Much better…he thought as he stripped off his remaining clothing and quickly went to the small bathroom to take a shower, turning it on extra hot. 

Light smiled as he stepped under the spray.  _I bet L has some pretty fun ideas in his head right about now after watching all of that._   The brunette bit his lip as he considered the possibilities for teasing the other man.  He quickly washed his hair and finished up his shower, wanting to get done as fast as possible so he could meet up with the raven haired detective and head home.

 _Home.  Hmm…I still wonder exactly where that will be for us._   He considered this as he threw on a comfortable pair of black cashmere pants and matching long sleeve pullover hoodie.  The clothing had arrived today with the items L had generously offered to buy for him so he didn’t have to go back to…

Light shuddered, still unable to think about the house or what had happened there at the moment.  He put on socks and had just slipped on a pair of sneakers when his phone rang.  _So impatient L…_

The young Omega smirked and walked to the dressing table to pick it up.  He was surprised to see it was Sayu, but then he remembered he was supposed to spend time with her earlier that evening and had completely blown her off.  Light cringed and almost considered ignoring the call, but ultimately decided to answer.  _I have to face the wrath of Sayu…dear god._   The brunette thought to himself as he held the phone to his ear.

“I am so sorry Sayu.  I was busy working on the case and I couldn’t get away.  Please forgive me?”

Silence.

“You’d lie to your own sister like that… _Kira_?”  The dark masculine voice coming from the other end of the phone replied mockingly.  “If L is there, don’t you dare let him know I’m on the phone with you, or Sayu dies, are we clear?” 

Light couldn’t breathe.  _Sayu…_   “I’m alone.  In my dressing room.”  His voice was a strangled whisper.

“That’s good little Kira.  Now let me tell you what I’m going to need you to do if you want your sister to come away from this with all of her body parts intact.”  Beyond purred in his ear.

Light’s hand went to his mouth, swallowing the bile that tried to make an appearance.  “I’m listening.  Just promise me you won’t hurt her.”

Beyond giggled briefly.  “Oh love, I could do that, but I’d be lying and I’d rather not have you think so poorly of me…after all, we had such a lovely time together at our first meeting. I’d hate to jeopardize the relationship we’ve been able to establish so far.”

“You sick fuck…”  Light bit out angrily.

“Tsk, tsk little one…I’d watch your mouth and do what I say if I were you.”  B murmured darkly.  “Little sis might be a Beta, but I’ll bet she screams just as loud as any Omega I’ve met in the last couple of weeks.  So pretty and young…all of this silky, dark hair…mmm…so innocent.”  The serial killer whispered sensually.

“Leave her alone!”  Light’s eyes flashed with anger.  “Just tell me what you want me to do.”  He muttered, filled with renewed purpose as his previously dismissed plans for revenge began to take form again.  _I will make you pay for this Beyond…I swear…_

“Get out of there undetected.  Go to 5th and Main.  Be there in 5 minutes.  I’ll call you when you get there.  Come alone.  If you’re followed, your sister will lose at least a couple of fingers.”  B replied playfully.  “See you soon sweetie.”  The line went dead.

Light looked at the phone for a moment before springing into action.  Throwing on his heavy grey jacket before heading to the dressing room door and peeking out to see if any of L’s security was backstage. 

 _No…they would be at the exits and entrances._   Light thought worriedly.  _If I want to get out of here, I’ll have to get past someone at the back exit with Ryuk._   The Omega’s eyes narrowed in determination as he headed towards the employee entrance and threw it open, unsurprised to find a guard hanging out with the black haired bouncer.

Light looked to the guard with fearful, pleading eyes.  “Can you please check my dressing room?  I’m really worried that something seems off in there and I don’t know who else to ask.”

The bodyguard’s eyes widened in concern and he immediately headed backstage, communicating with the other guards that there was a potential threat in Light’s dressing room.

“You. Stay right here where it’s safe.”  The man said firmly.  Light just nodded until he was out of sight and then looked at Ryuk, who gave him unimpressed eyes.

“Really Light-o?  That wasn’t your finest moment, even I saw through that.  I hope you have a good reason for this, because I’m guessing that I’m going to get in big trouble for letting you go.”  Ryuk muttered in annoyance, crossing his arms and huffing.

“Ryuzaki will figure it out soon enough.”  Light said softly.  “Will you tell him I’m sorry, but that I had to do it…for Sayu.”  The Omega smiled ruefully and walked quickly away into the night without looking back, heading down the streets at a rapid pace as time ran down to reach his destination.

His phone rang as he reached the meeting place, out of breath.  “Yes, I’m here.”

“By the skin of your teeth…” B chuckled.  “See the van across the street?  Go to it and open the back, climb in.”  Light walked through the darkness, the lights dim as he approached the vehicle.  _Oh god…_ His heart beat faster as he grabbed the door and opened it. 

The young man eyed the inside suspiciously, but saw nothing out of the ordinary and climbed in.  “Ok baby boy, now throw your phone out and close the door.”  Light complied and as soon as the door shut, he heard it remotely lock.

His heart raced as he heard a hissing sound and picked up a strange dizzying scent.  The Omega’s eyes flew wide as he panicked and began to yank at the doors, realizing he was trapped in the box with no escape.  “You fucking bastard…”  He gasped out, banging on the door in his delirium.

Light eventually sank to the floor of the van, fighting the need for his eyes to close as long as possible before finally succumbing to the sedative invading his body. 

***

“L, Light said there was something in his dressing room, we’re checking it out.”  Matsuda said quietly.  L jumped up and followed the other man backstage to the Omega’s dressing room where a bodyguard was examining the room.  Aizawa and Mogi had just gathered as well.

L looked around, his eyes narrowing in realization.  “Where is Light?”  The Alpha growled protectively.  The bodyguard and the three NPA detectives all looked at him in alarm.

“I left him with the bouncer at the back entrance…uh, Ryuk?  Told him to stay there.”  The guard replied casually.  “I’m sure he’s fine.”

L turned and went towards the employee door, a bad feeling settling in his gut told him something was wrong…very wrong.  He hissed as he rounded the corner and saw no one there just inside the entrance.  L proceeded to throw open the door and was confronted with the tall gangly black haired bouncer, who at least had the decency to look like he felt bad for L.

“Where. Is. He?”  L snarled, grabbing Ryuk by his shirt and yanking him close, snapping his teeth in the Beta’s face threateningly.

“Light said you would figure it out and to tell you he was sorry, but that he had to do it for Sayu.  That’s all I know man.”  Ryuk held up his hands defensively, scared out of his mind by the Alpha’s display.

“L…let him go.”  Aizawa muttered from behind him,

The raven haired detective’s mind raced.  _Sayu…oh shit_.  He thought, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing Watari, who had stayed at home because L rode to the club with the other detectives. 

No answer.  _Shit…_

He tried the surveillance team contact for Sayu directly.

No answer.  _Double shit…_

L’s hand shook as he hung up.  The Alpha stared at the phone for a few moments before snapping to attention and looking at the three NPA detectives.

“I think that Sayu has been taken by Beyond.  He’s used her to get to Light.”  He whispered to the team.  _God, we should have put more security on her.  Doubled…tripled it, even…_

He took a deep breath and pulled himself together before looking up at the other men. 

“We need to return to the penthouse immediately and determine whether there is anyone left there alive.  We’ll go from there.”  L stated calmly, even though underneath it all he was a mess. 

_I have to stay strong for Light.  I can’t fall apart, not now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback me you crazy, sexy readers!  
> We're definitely heating up!!! Thoughts? :) 
> 
> Note: I have put Chambers on hiatus this week (possibly next week as well) so I can focus on Treaty and Black Book right now as they are in need of my focus, based on the point they're at in their story lines. But Chambers will be back soon and it will get the full attention it deserves when it does :)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr!  
> user: AnimeFanimeFic  
> #blackbookfic
> 
> Performance Track List:  
> Irresistible - Fall Out Boy ft. Demi Lovato  
> Confident - Demi Lovato  
> Hallelujah - Panic! at the Disco


	24. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the rights to the Sia song quoted within

_I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go_

_Where the wind don't change_

_And nothing in the ground can ever grow_

_No hope, just lies_

_And you're taught to cry in your pillow_

_But I survived_

_I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing_

_I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing_

_I'm alive_

_Alive – Sia – This is Acting_

 

* * *

 

The elevator pinged as they reached L’s floor and both the detective and Aizawa stepped off. The NPA officer had his gun drawn, while L’s was unfortunately in the safe in his room. Mogi and Matsuda had disembarked at the floor below, which was also entirely commandeered by L and where Sayu’s rooms were. L’s focus was now on checking the surveillance cameras and finding Watari. It didn’t take long, as the older Beta was sprawled on the floor only ten feet from the entrance.

 _Quillish._ L hurried over and dropped to the side of the man who was like a surrogate father to him, checking for a pulse and letting out a sigh of relief when he found one. L looked up at Aizawa, who was monitoring the room around them, still alert for a threat until they’d cleared the scene.  

 _God, how stupid of me._  He was disappointed in himself for losing his composure and knew the Beta lying on the floor would’ve given him a stern lecture if he were awake to see it. The thought made him smile as he took in the slack expression on the man’s face.

“He’s alive. I’m guessing Beyond took him down with something similar to the tranquilizers used on the surveillance team last week. He could be out for a while if that’s the case.” L stood and walked over to his laptop to start running the trace program on Light’s cell phone location. He ran a thumb across his lower lip and looked around the room to see if anything seemed out of place while he waited.  _B usually likes to leave a calling card._

“After I run this trace, let’s clear the other rooms. Then we’ll check the cameras to see what happened,” L said to Aizawa, right before his phone rang.

“Yes?”

“Both bodyguards are out cold, but alive, they seem to be drugged.” Mogi sighed before continuing. “And there’s no sign of Sayu.” 

“Thank you, Mogi. Please clear the rooms and then call the medical team waiting in the lobby, let them know the situation. Watari is in a similar state.” L hung up, closing his eyes for a moment as he took a deep breath. 

 _Clearly, his priority was getting in and out with Sayu quickly, not killing._   The detective had never been so glad that Beyond liked to take his time with his victims. Of course, he realized that didn’t bode well for either Light or Sayu at the moment.

“We’ll get them back Ryuzaki,” Aizawa quietly assured him. L reopened his eyes, turning back to the laptop for the trace results that would follow the GPS in Light’s phone once it was locked on.

“There you are...5th and Main?” L muttered curiously. It was no more than a couple minutes’ walk from the club, at most, but the signal wasn't moving in the slightest. 

 _You’ve probably ditched your phone, or B took it and left it there._ L sat down and quickly pulled up the CCTV feeds from around the city that they'd already had hacked into long ago for the investigation.

He managed to find a clear view of the quiet intersection. As he suspected, Light did not appear to be there.  Within moments he was accessing the recorded footage, going back to a timestamp of just about a half hour or so ago and going forward from there.

“Found you,” L murmured. He was both relieved and worried as he and Aizawa watched Light come running into view before answering his phone and looking around, eventually turning towards a van parked across the street from him.

It was like watching a horror film. He wanted to yell at Light ‘Stop you idiot!  Don’t get in the van!’ But he knew, just like in a movie, he was going to do it anyways.

L had always thought those plots were ridiculous and implausible, but at that moment he felt like he was watching a real-life version.  They took in Light’s hesitation as he opened the van and climbed in. Then-

“Wait, did something just get thrown from the back?” Aizawa exclaimed over his shoulder.

“Yes, I’m guessing it was his phone since it still shows up on GPS at that location,” he muttered as they watched Light’s arm reach out and pull the door shut.  Then nothing. The van just sat there as the minutes ticked by.

 _Is B inside the van?_ He fast forwarded it and about 5 minutes after Light closed the door, a figure came into view wearing a black hoodie and pulling a very large piece of rolling luggage behind him. 

“Is that him?” The NPA detective asked anxiously. 

L only nodded in reply. His eyes narrowed as he watched the man walk to the street, picking up the discarded phone that Light had thrown. He pulled off his hood and blew a kiss at the nearest camera before tauntingly wiggling his hand with the phone in it and placing it on top of the piece of luggage that he had shoved against one of the buildings in the shadows.

Beyond pulled his hood back up and gave a final wave before jumping in the van and driving off. 

“Detective Aizawa, I need you to send some of our security team down there immediately to retrieve that luggage. Tell them to be extremely careful. It could be anything from a rigged explosive to the body of another Omega victim. I’m not sure what he’s playing at here.” 

L pulled out his phone and began to pace, unworried about clearing the rooms now that they knew B wasn’t there. 

“Hello?” A tired, sleepy voice answered.

“Get up Matt, I need you for something,” L replied impatiently.

“L? Sorry, I’m up. What is it?” Matt asked, his voice clear and alert within moments.

“I’m going to send you a connection to the server we’re using to monitor the CCTV cameras here in Tokyo for a case.  I’ll send you a separate video shot of a van and the intersection it was last seen in. I need to you track it as far as possible using the various camera links we have already hacked into…are you up for this?”

“Hell yeah, send it my way,” the young man replied enthusiastically.

“Great, and Matt?  Please move as quickly on this as possible,” L urged him, trying to keep his voice calm. “I’ll call back shortly for a progress report.”

L hung up, clenching his phone so tightly it was a wonder the device didn’t crack in the palm of the Alpha’s hand.  Aizawa strode back over from across the room where he’d been on the phone with security, slowing his pace cautiously as he felt the rage pouring off the other man.  The raven-haired detective’s eyes snapped up and took in the other man, eyes, and head lowered as if he were approaching a dangerous-

 _Damn it. I need to get it together._  L admonished himself as he realized that Aizawa was reacting to him. L cut off the unconscious stream of pheromones that poured forth and forced himself to bottle up the emotions that roiled within him. In moments, the environment of the hotel room was far more tolerable and the other Alpha noticeably relaxed.

“What’s the ETA for the team to get there?” L asked quietly.

“There were several of them preparing for a shift to monitor one of the other Omegas in about an hour at a nearby club, so any minute now,” Aizawa responded. They turned to the laptop and L pulled up the live feed of the intersection. “One of the security team members is trained in identifying and diffusing bombs, so we lucked out in that regard.”

They watched as the security team pulled up across the street, a safe distance from the bag and got out.  Aizawa’s phone rang and he put it on speaker, so L could hear it as well.

“This is Jean. Based on what I've been told, I think it's prudent to send one of our cameras forward for a closer look to see if there are any signs of a bomb or device of any kind rigged to the luggage. If there doesn't appear to be, we’ll move in to determine if there’s a body of an Omega inside as was suggested.” The man’s voice sounded like he wasn’t sure which option was worse and L couldn’t really say he disagreed with his assessment.

L's thumb pressed thoughtfully against the corner of his lips as he watched them begin to examine the bag using a remote-controlled camera.

_What are you trying to accomplish here B? You wanted to get to Light and you probably took Sayu to convince him to come meet you._

_You wanted Light._

_Not Sayu._  L’s blood ran cold as he leaned forward, hands flat on the table before him. The Alpha let out a heavy sigh as the likely truth of the situation hit him in the gut like a fist.

“Jean,” the detective murmured. “I need you to open the luggage immediately. I believe that Sayu Yagami is inside.”

“Oh God,” Aizawa let out a choked gasp in response to L's words. “I don’t know if I can watch this.” 

L’s eyes narrowed and he lifted his head, turning back to the screens as they approached the luggage and began to carefully unzip it.  He owed it to Light to see this through to the end.  _He went there in good faith, expecting his sister would remain unharmed and now-_

“Damn it,” L cursed as Sayu was pulled from the luggage.  _I’m so sorry Light…_

“She’s got a pulse.”

L and Aizawa looked at each other in surprise, then relief at hearing the team describe the young Beta’s condition.

“Just appears to be unconscious.  No apparent injuries, not even a scrape or torn clothing.  She’s cold from being out here, but not in danger of hypothermia at this stage.  We’ll get her warmed up when the medical team arrives and take her to the hospital.”

 _How?  Why?_  Not that L wasn’t ecstatic, but… _This is not like Beyond at all.  What is he up to?_   L’s mind raced through the possibilities, as Aizawa finished up the call. 

_Light, where are you?_

***

The first thing Light heard was a rattling of chains as his body shifted slightly.  He became aware of the smooth cold floor against his face.  The surface sent a chill through his body to raise goosebumps on his skin as he began to wake from a dreamless, foggy sleep. 

He could faintly feel metal resting against the skin of his wrists where his arms lay curled against his chest, as well as his ankles as he lay there on his side, still unable to quite open his eyes. 

 _No, I’m wearing a blindfold._   He thought groggily, still half asleep.  His mouth met with resistance as he moved it to speak and he realized he was gagged with some sort of fabric tied around his head as well.  _What the…_

Light was confused, disoriented.  The drugs lingering in his system were still impairing his ability to think clearly as he tried to remember how he got there.  His instincts started to take over as fear of the unknown overwhelmed him and panic set in.  He let out a distressed whine that he hated, but couldn’t help in his current state. 

_Please…_

The young Omega felt a hand card through his hair and startled, a surprised yelp escaping him. The person leaning over him chuckled quietly and continued to soothingly stroke his hair. Light went over his last memories in his mind.  He’d been at the club, performed, showered, dressed, Sayu had called…no…

 _Beyond._ Light yanked his head away and growled as it all came rushing back. He wasn't able to do much else with his limbs still feeling heavy and tired from the sedative.  _Even if I could move, he’s got me handcuffed and I can’t see.  Fuck!_

“Oh good princess, you’re finally awake. A bit more alert now as well, eh?” The Alpha's voice responded in a mocking tone as he ran his fingers through Light hair again. This time Beyond gripped a fist full of it at the roots and yanked upward, causing the brunette to cry out. Light clawed weakly at B’s wrists as he was dragged across the floor, clutching them in an attempt to relieve the pressure on his scalp. His arms were still so weak, he could barely hold on as he was pulled along for what seemed like forever. Beyond ignored Light's discomfort, laughing gleefully as the Omega's tears soaked through the blindfold. 

Beyond finally released him, letting the young man slump to the floor with a pained groan. Light quickly tried to pull himself together, attempting to reassemble his scattered mind. The boost of adrenaline running through his veins was enough to help cut through the lingering haze of the drugs. 

 _I need to focus to get Sayu and me out of this._   _That’s the top priority._ Light gnawed on the gag in his mouth, his anger at the dark-haired killer only feet from him flashed through him. 

_I'll make sure she’s safe._

_Then I’m going to make sure you never hurt anyone I care about ever again._

***

Beyond gazed down at the bound and gagged Omega with amusement. A wicked grin spread across his face as he turned back to the computer and other equipment. 

 _T_ _ime to give L a ring. He’s probably been freaking out all night. I’m sure not even his little techies at Wammy’s were able to follow me through all of the CCTV feeds._  He smiled smugly. _Not after I switched cars twice and drove through unmonitored areas._  

 _I would’ve loved to see his face when he found Sayu.  I’m sure he was completely confused._   B glanced over once more at the young man on the floor. _There is a method behind the madness, just you wait, L._  

The dark-haired Alpha nibbled on one of his fingers, waiting for the computer to finish setting up the secure series of connections that would ensure the detective couldn’t trace his planned communication.

 _Ah, there we go._  He grinned and pulled a large armchair over in front of the computer on the desk. Beyond had chosen his surroundings carefully. It was a small sparse room that he'd largely cleared out in the house. The room's contents would give nothing away to L, or to Light for that matter, regarding where they were.

 _Now, let’s show our friends my new toy._  He walked over to Light and crouched down. Having heard the approaching footsteps, the Omega had already tried to shuffle away.

 _As if you could escape me now._ The Alpha smiled darkly and reached out to run his fingers over the young man’s torso.  Light let out a squeak and tried to squirm away without much success.  Beyond bit his lip to hold back his laughter at the reaction.

 _He really is going to be fun to break. Before long I’ll have him begging for my touch._  B sighed happily and let a finger brush against a tanned section of tantalizing skin on the Omega’s belly that been bared in his efforts to gain some distance.  The involuntary whimper that escaped was like music to Beyond's ears.

 _Lovely._   _Yes, you’ll be very, very fun to break, but first I need your cooperation on this call._

“Little Kira,” the Alpha called out in a sing-song voice. “I’m going to put headphones on your ears to block out sound and then I’m going to move you.  Nod if you understand.” The young man slowly nodded. 

“If you are really good for me right now, I’ll release your sister, okay?” B smirked as Light nodded eagerly.  “If you disobey me, I’ll keep her and do the things I’m doing to you on her instead, got it?” The young man visibly recoiled, shuddering slightly before he reluctantly nodded once again.

“Good boy,” Beyond murmured, placing the headphones securely over Light’s ears. The brunette’s body was understandably tense as the dark-haired male scooped him up from the floor and carried him to the chair. B sat down, arranging the young man sideways in his lap and tucked in close against his body. He eyed the still healing bite he’d placed on the Omega’s neck from the week before. 

 _The first of many, baby._  He thought with a chuckle, reaching forward slightly to push a few buttons on the keyboard and initialize the request for communication to L’s secure network. Beyond was confident that the other man was waiting for him to reach out, so it wouldn’t be long before he responded.

 _Well, that was even faster than expected._  He thought as the black gothic letter L he loathed popped up on a white screen. The dark-haired Alpha smirked at the screen, nuzzling Light’s neck slightly and taking in the delicious scent of strawberries as he placed a kiss on the prominent bite mark. 

“Why hello Lawli…lose anything recently?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed me comments...nom nom nom...it's the fuel to my writing FIRE! :) lol
> 
> I'm on Tumblr!  
> User: AnimeFanimeFic  
> #BlackBookFic


	25. Russian Roulette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any rights to the Rihanna song quote within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh*
> 
> I'm sorry... prepare yourselves

_Say a prayer to yourself_

_He says 'close your eyes, sometimes it helps'_

_And then I get a scary thought_

_That he's here - means he's never lost_

_And you can see my heart beating_

_No, you can see it through my chest_

_Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving_

_Know that I must pass this test_

_So, just pull the trigger_

 

_Russian Roulette - Rihanna - Rated R_

* * *

 

Darkness…

Silence…

Light couldn’t even hear the small sounds of discontent bubbling up in his throat as Beyond arranged him in his lap. He treated the brunette like no more than a doll, a toy to be used for his amusement and thrown about for play _._ Light swallowed hard around the lump in his throat and tried not to panic.

_Just calm down. Stay in control._ He forced himself to take slow breaths and steady himself.

_I knew this might happen. Now I just need to stay focused and figure out how to get out of this._ He reminded himself. _I have to find a way to keep Sayu safe._

Beyond tucked Light in closer against him, arms like a cage around his body. The warmth that Light could feel radiating from Beyond was an oddly welcome sensation at the moment. He had to wonder how much of his shivering earlier when he woke up had been from shock and what degree of it was simply the cold, hard floor he’d been laying on.

Light cringed slightly as he felt the other man nuzzle against his neck. Beyond’s heated breath pulsed across his skin in a feverish wash of air. Beyond’s lips pressed against the bite mark that the Alpha had placed there just a week prior.  Light’s heart pounded loudly in his ears, a quiet whimper escaping. 

_Please, not again._ Light released a soft sigh of relief as Beyond’s lips retreated from his neck. _What is the purpose of this? What’s his goal?_

Not that Light minded this treatment in comparison to being horrifically tortured as the other Omegas had been by Beyond.

Light squirmed uncomfortably as he sensed the vibration of Beyond’s voice coming from his chest as he spoke. Light couldn’t make out anything he was saying or who he was talking to.

_Who is it? Does he have an accomplice we don’t know about?_ Light wondered as B’s hand grasped his thigh with a cruel, sharp squeeze. The brunette stopped his nervous fidgeting and grew still. The painful hold on his leg loosened almost immediately, but what followed was much worse as Beyond’s hand slid between Light’s legs, traveling higher and closer to…

Light gasped, eyes wide with fear beneath the blindfold. Beyond continued to hold him tightly in place as he began to stroke Light through his clothes.

_No. I don’t-_ A moan slipped past Light’s lips before he was able to stop himself. That seemed to cause a reaction in the Alpha as he spoke once again and the rumbling timbre of his voice rolled through Light. 

_I don’t want this, but he said he’d do this to Sayu if I don’t cooperate._ Light tried desperately to hold back the distressed whine that wanted to escape. _I’ve got to get it together. I can do this. I need to do what Beyond says, stay alive and look for an opportunity to turn the tables on him or survive long enough for L to find me._

Light stiffened as a hand ran up and down along his back, occasionally grasping and squeezing the younger man’s body with an eager touch. Beyond’s fingers soon slid beneath Light’s shirt in the back and began to knead and stroke the skin there. Light felt his cheeks glow even brighter as he cursed the man’s talented hands. _Maybe I was right, Beyond._ _Perhaps you are lusting after me._

The young man had been giving serious consideration to his theory ever since he’d realized that it was Beyond at the club that night. Light understood desire, longing, craving. It was what he saw on the faces of the Alphas who watched him perform at Black Book. 

Light knew exactly how to manipulate those feelings and emotions with expert precision. Beyond was no different from any of them if the semi-erect cock pressing into the back of Light’s thighs was any indication. This wasn’t how he’d wanted things to go down, but Light couldn’t deny that it was to his benefit to take advantage of any opportunity that presented itself.

_It’s just acting, like when I’m onstage. Yes, if I’ll just pretend that I’m someone else. Maybe then it won’t seem so bad._ Light hardened his resolve once more as thoughts of protecting the people he cared about filled his mind. 

_They’ll understand that I’m just trying to survive and keep Sayu safe. No matter what happens._ The young man’s fists clenched tightly in frustration as Beyond suddenly lifted Light off his lap and placed him on the ground.

_But this isn’t just about that. This is also about paying him back for what he did to me that night._ Anger burned through his veins as he felt the Alpha’s fingers gently card through his hair with one hand and reach behind his head to release the gag in his mouth with the other.

_I just need to outsmart him. I can’t get caught off guard or lose my cool. Whatever he throws at me, I can take it._

_I’m going to find a way to make you so fucking sorry Beyond._

***

When the communication request finally came through from Beyond, the detective was prepared and had Matt on standby monitoring it to try and trace it back through whatever convoluted and winding channels the troublesome Alpha had filtered it through to avoid detection.

“Yes, L?”

“Are you ready? It’s him.”

“Go for it.”

L opened the line and was grateful he still had the sound on mute as he took a deep steadying breath upon seeing Light nestled snugly into the crook of Beyond’s arm, bound with handcuffs and obviously unable to see or talk due to the blindfold and gag. L immediately assumed that the headphones were cancelling out all sound and became suspicious as to why this was necessary.

_I’m sure I’ll find out soon enough._ He glanced at Aizawa, whose jaw was tight as he eyed the scene before him on the monitor. The other Alpha was the only one he had allowed in the room, confident the man could keep his cool no matter what B threw at them. L wasn’t sure how this was going to go and didn’t think that having the whole taskforce in there would be a good idea. Too many emotions were running high already, but someone needed to be there from the team…so Aizawa it was.

Sayu had woken about an hour ago and demanded to be allowed to see Light if a call came through, but L was sincerely hoping to avoid that. He wasn’t quite sure what Beyond was going to do with her brother and didn’t want to see the young Beta traumatized further if possible.

“Beyond,” he forced out the words and swallowed down the growl that tried to escape as he watched B press his lips to Light’s neck. _You mother fucker._

“Why hello Lawli. Lose anything recently?” Beyond asked with a smug grin.

“Something stolen perhaps,” L muttered, trying to stay calm and keep from setting the other man off. The last thing he wanted was for Beyond to take out the brunt of that notorious anger of his on Light.

The detective watched the man’s hand trail up Light’s slim legs and slip between them as he reached the young man’s groin. The brunette’s reaction was immediate, a rosy blush coloring his cheeks as he let out a moan. 

“I only ask because I _found_ something quite special. He’s absolutely delicious, isn’t he? I just can’t wait to see if he tastes as good as he looks.” B explained with a naughty wink at the camera as he continued to touch and caress the young man whimpering in his lap. 

“Oooh! So responsive!” B’s eyes widened in mock surprise. “Was he like this for you or do I just bring it out in him?” The Alpha’s voice lowered to a deep, growling tone as he teased L, clearly baiting him as he smirked at the camera.

_I have to stop this. But how? He might do something worse to Light if I do._

“Are you positive this slutty little fuck toy doesn’t look familiar to you?” Beyond’s wine-hued gaze darkened further as he continued. “If not, I think I’ll just keep him. You know what they say. Finders keepers, losers wee-“

“That’s enough Beyond!” L snarled, finally pushed over the edge.

“Oh no, it’s not nearly enough. Not even fucking close!” B hissed out, as if he’d just been waiting for the other man to lose his cool. “Now, I know you’ve probably got one of your little friends at Wammy’s trying to trace this communication…good luck by the way.” He snorted derisively and carefully slid Light off his lap on to the floor.  

“So, I’m going to call you back in a bit to avoid that. Make sure you have darling little Sayu there for the next call. I’m going to let Light here say hello.” Beyond grinned at the camera as he ran his fingers through Light’s silky brunette locks and pulled the gag out of the Omega’s mouth.

“While you do that, I’m going to fuck this one’s gorgeous mouth.” B unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock, unashamedly stroking his length mere inches from the oblivious brunette who simply sat there blindfolded and quiet. 

_No!_ A growl rose up from his throat before he could stop it. The sound clearly pleased Beyond, a giggle bubbling past his lips at L’s reaction. 

“Oops! Looks like times up for now. See you soon Lawli.” Beyond shot a final lopsided grin at the camera before reaching over to shut off the communication.

***

_Oh, that was so much fun!_ B looked down at his little prize from the latest contest between him and the detective. _It’ll be so much worse in his imagination…well, maybe not._

The sadistic Alpha had considered timing it so that he could continue the live feed while Light sucked him off, but it just wasn’t realistic if he wanted to keep his location secret. Besides, he just kind of wanted to enjoy this by himself. Beyond ran a thumb across Light’s soft full lower lip before sliding in the finger and pulling it back out, wetting the Omega’s smooth lips. The brunette’s brow furrowed in confusion, causing Beyond’s breath to catch at just how perfect the young man looked at that moment. Mouth glistening wet, cheeks flushed pink, fidgeting slightly and on edge.

_Fuck, he’s so hot._ Beyond’s fingers wound themselves tightly through Light’s hair, eliciting a gasp from the young man as Beyond held him in place. The Alpha smirked as he guided his dripping cock to the young man’s slightly parted lips.

The brunette gave a startled cry, trying to jerk away as Beyond gleefully smeared pre-come on Light’s mouth. The dark-haired male chuckled. He imagined that the look in Light’s eyes was probably a delightful mix of panic and fury at the moment, but he’d have to wait to see it another time. He wasn’t quite ready to remove the blindfold yet.

“No!” Light snarled as he attempted to turn away, whining at the painful hold on his hair.

_I know just how to squash this bit of resistance._ Beyond lifted off one side of the headphones, barely containing his laughter as he proceeded to speak to the Omega.

“Should I go get Sayu, Light? I’m sure she’d be a natural at sucking cock. Such a pretty mouth on that one.” B watched with glee as the young man’s shoulders slumped and realization set in. “It’s your decision. Would you rather I do this with your sister?”

“No,” Light whispered as he shook his head slightly. “Please stop threatening my sister.”

“Good boy. I’ll let her go after this, if you behave yourself. Mmm, now…” Beyond practically purred, running his index finger along the younger man’s lips. “Open wide and take it all.” The brunette whimpered, reluctantly parting his lips as B slid his thick length inside the hot, wet cavern of the young man’s mouth with a groan.

“Shit, I bet you love having that mouth stuffed full of cock, don’t you?” He muttered as he began fucking the young man’s face.

_God, he feels so good._ Light’s throat spasmed around Beyond’s cock as he slid even more of his length inside. _I’m not going to last long_. B groaned and snapped his hips forward until Light’s lips met the base of his cock. He held Light there for a few moments before pulling out, allowing the young man to take a harsh, gasping breath before repeating the action. 

“Damn. Just look at you, such a slut for it,” He grunted out. “Taking it so well, you were just made for this weren’t you? So fucking pretty…like this.”

_Mine._

He spent the next couple of minutes pounding into Light’s mouth, undoubtedly leaving the soft lips around his cock swollen, if not bruised with his actions. B finally pressed himself inside to the hilt a final time and spilled down Light’s throat. The young man gagged, but Beyond wasn’t having any of that nonsense. 

“Swallow every last drop baby…” He ordered, eventually pulling out when he was sure Light was done. He replaced the headphone over the brunette’s ear and released his grip on the Omega’s hair. Beyond looked on with amusement, tucking himself back in his jeans as Light collapsed to the floor on his side and began crying, rough sobs spilling from his abused throat. 

As B’s own lustful pheromones faded from the air, the Alpha started to pick up on the strong scent of distress coming off the younger man in waves. He wasn’t sure why it was bothering him now. He’d tortured and killed many Omegas in recent weeks and it had never affected him like this in the past.

_Why is it bugging me that he’s upset?_ Beyond’s brow furrowed in confusion. He took a step forward as a strong urge to kneel next to Light and soothe the young man raced through him.

_What the ever-living fuck is wrong with me?_ Beyond’s eyes widened and he took several swift steps back from the whimpering Omega who had started to shiver again.

Realization stabbed at him like a knife in the gut.

_Guilt. This is what it feels like. I just haven’t felt it in a very long time._

It was an odd mix of emotions for Beyond to sort through as he sat down in the armchair. He leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees, fingers laced together as he curiously contemplated the Omega on the floor before him. 

Beyond couldn’t find it in him to regret the act itself. It had been very satisfying after all. So he was confused as to why he felt guilty about the young man being upset.

_It must be a reaction to his pheromones. That must be it. He just has a really powerful scent._ Beyond assured himself. It had been a long time since an Omega had brought out his protective Alpha instincts to the surface.

He knew he would have to find a way to push any concerns out of his mind as he did these kinds of things to Light in the future, because he was still prepared to keep him around long term to fuck with L’s head, but he didn’t want to fuck with his own head at the same time. _If I do this right though, it shouldn’t be long before he’s past this stage._  

Beyond sighed and strode out of the room in the home they were currently staying in. He’d rented the small fully furnished home on a quiet neighborhood street a couple months ago, when he’d first arrived in Japan. It had a bit of space from other houses on the street, providing additional privacy. It was exactly what B had been looking for at the time.

Beyond found it rather funny that it wasn’t too far from the Yagami family home, about a mile away. He may have driven all over the place, switched cars twice, but then he’d come back. 

_L probably thinks Light is being kept somewhere hours away, not mere minutes from him._ He chuckled at the thought as he walked down the hallway.

Of all the places he still had left to hide in, he’d determined this would raise few, if any, red flags if L were to begin searching for locations he might be in comparison to a more recently obtained rental or one of the abandoned homes like he had used for Isis’s kidnapping. He’d made some modifications during the last couple of days to one of the rooms to prepare it for Light, not originally expecting that he would be bringing an Omega to this particular location for a long term stay.

Beyond went into the master bedroom and grabbed a soft, warm blanket off the bed. He hadn’t planned on giving it to the younger man until later, but he figured it would be fine to do it now. 

_By doing these little things to build his trust in me, he’ll eventually be much more receptive. He’ll still fight me a bit in the beginning..._ B grinned, excited at the prospect. _…but in the end, he’ll come around. I’ll be his whole world eventually._  

The Alpha was looking forward to the challenge, knowing that a careful blend of both harsh and caring treatment was necessary to break down and then build Light back up.

_First step is to show him that I kept my promise regarding his sister. He doesn’t need to know that she’s been safe since last night._ The Alpha had considered keeping the younger Yagami around longer as leverage to get Light to do what he wanted, but ultimately decided against it. 

He’d determined that he could use the promise of her safe release to prove he would keep his word to Light if he followed through on things B asked him to do, both now and in the future. Besides, the dark-haired killer had no desire to keep an eye on both of the siblings. It would be wasted effort to monitor Sayu when he’d prefer to be spending that time molding Light into the kind of Omega he could thoroughly enjoy; free from that annoying feeling of guilt. 

B kneeled and placed the blanket over the younger man, who was now curled up in a little ball. Light startled at first contact of the fabric, but then swiftly realized what it was as Beyond tucked it around him.

“T-thanks…” Light whispered. A smirk tugged at the corner of Beyond’s mouth as the distressed pheromones quickly grew fainter.  

_Typical Omega. They just love soft and cozy things._ He stood once more and stretched.

_Well, I supposed it’s time for a little family reunion._ He thought, looking at the clock and snickering as he strode to the computer, starting the process of setting up all the secure connections for the call. 

_After this, we can have some more fun Light._ B glanced over at the Omega, curled up in the blanket. _Lots and lots of fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gulp...feedback? 
> 
> Uh...I know that was a dark chapter, never said this fic was gonna be "light" reading, ha...get it?  
> Ok...I'm going to shut up and go to my corner now.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr  
> User: AnimeFanimeFic  
> #BlackBookFic


	26. Bleeding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any rights to the Imagine Dragons song quoted within.

_I'm bleeding out_  
_So if the last thing that I do_  
_Is bring you down_  
_I'll bleed out for you_  
_So I bare my skin_  
_And I count my sins_  
_And I close my eyes_  
_And I take it in_  
_I'm bleeding out_  
_I'm bleeding out for you, for you._

_Bleeding Out – Imagine Dragons – Night Visions_

* * *

 

“Please tell me you have something Matt.”  L snarled as he stood abruptly and began to pace the room like a caged animal. 

_I’m going to kill him…fucking tear him apart…_

“I wasn’t able to pinpoint his exact location, but I can give you a 1.5 kilometer radius.  I might be able to get a better lock on him after the next call…but he’s running the call through so many-“

“Just get send us the information and stay on standby for the next call.”  L cut Matt off and stalked from the room, Aizawa following close behind.  “Find Sayu and bring her here.”  He snapped at the other man.

“Ryuzaki…Ryuzaki!  Stop!”  The NPA detective insisted, grabbing the other Alpha’s arm.  The raven haired male responded by stopping in his tracks and letting out a low growl as he turned a cold hard stare to examine the hand on his sleeve.

“I’d suggest removing your hand if you would like to keep it, Detective Aizawa.”  L hissed, yanking his arm away and continuing past Mogi and Matsuda, who both looked on with wide eyes during the interaction.  “Just give me a fucking minute…”  He muttered lowly, going into his room and slamming the door.

 _I need to think…_   L’s mind raced as he chewed on his thumb and sat down in one of the armchairs, pulling his knees to his chest.  _What are you trying to accomplish by having Light talk to Sayu?  It can’t simply be to show him she’s alive…it’s got to be more than that.  You do nothing on this scale without a greater purpose in mind._   L still felt like his doppelganger had given up control of the young Beta far too easily. 

 _I just don’t understand why he didn’t he keep her for leverage to threaten Light with._   He scowled in frustration, knowing he was missing some crucial element. 

 _The headphones, blindfold, gag…_   L evaluated the use of these restrictive measures curiously.  _He didn’t want Light to know that we already had Sayu and who he was talking to…but again, why?  If he’s just going to let him know she’s safe a short while later?_  

 _Maybe I’m asking the wrong questions…_   L sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  _What I should be trying to figure out is what his plans are for Light after the call with Sayu…what’s his end goal?_   L reluctantly let his mind wander to the darkest recesses of his brain as he evaluated what the worst case scenario he could possibly imagine would be.  _If I were B and attempting to cause the most hurt possible, what would I do?_

His thoughts first went to the idea of Light dying, but he quickly realized that wasn’t the worst that could happen with Beyond Birthday and the other Alpha knew L was aware of that fact. That wouldn’t be what would cause L the most pain.  Because if B killed Light, at least that would mean he was safe from Beyond…and not being…

_Torturing, raping, then killing him then…that’s the worst that could-_

_No…_ L’s eyes widened in fear.  _Wrong again…_   He thought as he deduced what he believed the Alpha was planning and guessed why he wouldn’t want extra baggage like Sayu along.  _B could always threaten Light with kidnapping her again to keep him in line anyways._

 _He wants to be able to move around conveniently if necessary, with minimal effort and Sayu would be a hindrance.  Trying to contain two people instead of one would open up a much greater chance of Beyond being caught._ L quickly surmised.

 _He’s going to keep him alive…indefinitely._   L’s throat grew tight with horror.  _Probably physically and mentally torture him, do god knows what else…he’ll break Light and make sure I know it, because then I’ll suffer as well._

 _A fate worse than death…_ L knew without a doubt that Beyond would seek to ruin Light’s brilliant mind just to see if he could and use the body it was contained within for his own pleasure.  _Make him a toy…a pet…_  

The Alpha’s eyes narrowed as he stood, walking quickly from the room and heading back to the room they were using for communications.  He saw Sayu and Aizawa sitting on the couch and beckoned silently with one hand for them to follow him as he strode into the room and pulled up the information Matt had sent them showing the 1.5 kilometer radius area that Light was being held in.

 _What the…?_   His eyes widened.  _This has to be a mistake…_

A sharp intake of breath from the NPA detective behind him indicated that he noticed the same thing. 

“Hey…that’s my street, right there!”  Sayu pointed out curiously.  “What’s this for again?”  The two Alphas exchanged a look that was both hopeful and anxious. 

He’d been right under their noses and they hadn’t even realized it. 

_We’re going to find you Light._

***

A rage simmered beneath the seemingly docile exterior that Light projected as he lay on the floor, body draped with a soft blanket.  The last of the drugs that had knocked him out in the van earlier had burned through his system and he felt clear headed again as he thought through the situation.

It was both a blessing and a curse to be fully lucid in the aftermath of Beyond raping his mouth.  His mind was retreating to the place where he locked all of the bad or stressful things behind other doors to protect himself, so he could continue on…so he could keep from falling apart. 

The death of his parents, taking care of Sayu by himself, worrying about making ends meet, stripping…all of the things that he had to deal with that would’ve broken down a typical 18 year old in his position.  Light compartmentalized these things and tucked them away to deal with “later”. 

He was more than experienced in forcing himself to focus and make the tough decisions when faced with difficult choices.  It had always been about self-preservation…survival. 

 _Got to just get through it._ He’d always told himself.  _I’ll deal with the emotional fall out another day._

He wasn’t sure if it would be that easy in this case and it wasn’t just about survival anymore…

 _This is about payback now you sick fuck._ He thought angrily. _After pulling that stunt in my bedroom…touching me, kidnapping my sister, now making me take you in my…and let’s not forget, killing all of those other Omegas…_  

The young man forced himself to maintain the outwardly passed out appearance, swallowing down the growl that wanted to bubble up from his chest.   _I think you’ve earned a little justice at the hands of an Omega after everything you’ve done._

Light had a moment to wonder if this was what it felt like to finally be pushed past one’s breaking point, when he felt a hand on his face interrupting his murderous thoughts, gently stroking his cheek.  _Perfect._  Light thought smugly, as he maintained the illusion of unconsciousness for a bit longer _.  It’s just as I suspected originally…he can’t help himself with me.  He might not even realize it yet._

There were many reasons Light had pursued Psychology along with Law at To-Oh.  A large one being his innate ability to analyze and read people.  He was already absorbing junior level material in pursuit of his degree, unsatisfied with the challenge posed by his current curriculum.  The young Omega had applied all of his collective intuition and learning as he considered recent events.

 _Beyond has carefully orchestrated all of this.  The level of control he’s showing over me is at least in part, for the purpose of controlling information flow to me via sound, sight or touch, not to just deprive me of the senses._   _But what exact is he trying to hide from me?_  Light forced his body to relax, breathing steady as he laid there, recalling the Alpha’s earlier...attack. 

The young man’s stomach roiled, remembering the feeling of Beyond choking him with his cock repeatedly as he’d sought release and was thankful he managed not to vomit at the memory, swallowing the bile that tried to rise up.  Instead, he leaned ever so slightly into B’s touch with a soft sigh that had the hand halting in what Light suspected was surprise. 

The young Omega felt a thrill of triumph run through him.  This was the only way to take back some sort of control from his captor.  B wanted him, obviously, and as much as that disgusted Light, he knew that he could turn it to his advantage. 

The hardest thing about all of this wouldn’t be hoping that L would forgive him for the things he may be forced to do to survive…it would be trying to forgive himself when all was said and done.

_Just pretend that it’s L…_

_Just pretend…_   He repeated to himself like a mantra, again and again as lips brushed against the exposed column of his throat.  Light let out a small moan, curious to gauge Beyond’s response and once more the actions paused, but the Alpha continued again shortly thereafter and then licked a long, wet line along his neck, tongue circling his scent gland. 

“B…” The Omega breathed out, knowing it would convey just the right mix of affected, but innocently confused to the man.  _I can’t be too obvious after all.  He’d never believe it if I just jumped in his lap willingly._  

Thoughts of revenge flooded Light’s mind, reassuring him in his plan for action.  Yes, _I have to be a bit resistant, but let him think he’s taking charge over me._   _It won’t take long, and then…_

He let out a soft, scared sounding whimper and the reaction from the Alpha was unmistakable as a low growl resounded against the skin of his throat.  _You liked that, huh?  Sicko…_

Light startled a bit when the silence was suddenly lifted as Beyond removed one side of the headphones.  “It’s time to say hi to little sis, Light.  She’s been released to L, safe and sound.  Once you’ve heard from her and know that I’ve kept my word, we can continue this lovely…conversation of ours.”  The rough voice purred in his ear. 

Light kept his head tucked in low, submissive, making sure he appeared as weak and helpless as possible, which wasn’t hard considering the position he was in.  The other man replaced the headphones and gathered him up in the blanket, carrying him a short distance and sitting him in his lap as he had earlier.

 _Yes, we’ll continue this ‘conversation’ you started, Beyond…_   Light thought venomously as the Alpha brushed some hair out of his face and arranged him however he pleased.  _But believe me, I’m going to have the last word in the end._

***

 _Interesting…_  Beyond narrowed his eyes and examined the young Omega closer as he sat in his lap, not starting the call quite yet.  The responsiveness to touch, the moan, saying his name…as if _that_ wasn’t one of the sexiest things B had ever heard… 

The dark haired Alpha tapped a finger against his lips thoughtfully.  _It could be this is all an act._   He considered as he took in the vulnerable expression on the brunette’s face.

 _I’ll just have to see how far I can push him…test him.  It may be that I have far less work ahead of me if he really is this easy to control and dominate._   He grinned, the idea of skipping past much of the tedious mental breaking apart of the young man was very appealing. 

B had never once considered keeping someone alive in the long-term in the past.  Normally, he was knee-deep in his victim’s blood by now and Beyond was realizing that if he wasn’t going to seriously maim or kill Light, then he _needed_ to make use of him in a way he _was_ able to as soon as fucking possible…which to him meant fucking the young Omega as soon as possible. 

He was already feeling slightly less amped up after shooting his load down the Omega’s hot, wet throat earlier.  It hadn’t been nearly enough though.  He wanted more…

Much more.

The Alpha licked his lips, as he recalled the movements of the taut, lithe, _very flexible_ body he currently held at his mercy as it performed at Black Book.  _Shit, I can’t wait to see just what kind of positions I can tie him up in.  Maybe I should look up some new ones.  We can try a different one everyday…_  He thought hungrily, taking in the sight of the helpless young man in his lap and imagining how beautiful he’d look tied up in red ropes in particular.  _Yes, that would be a very fun way to pass the time._

Regardless of his ever increasing desire, he knew that he at least needed to take the next steps to ingrain upon Light from the beginning that his body was not his own anymore…it belonged to his Alpha now and he would do whatever he wanted with it. 

 _You’ll soon learn that you have just one purpose now little Kira…pleasing me._   He smirked, pulling off the headphones from one ear again and sliding the blanket off Light’s upper body as he eyed the pills on the table next to him.

“Light, before you can talk to your sister, I’m going to need you to take some pills for me.”  The Omega whimpered softly in surprise, clearly not a fan of the idea.  _I love that sound…gets me hard every time I hear it._  B thought with a dark smile.

"What is-“

**_*smack*_ **

Light cried out as Beyond’s palm connected sharply with his face as the Alpha slapped him, a beautiful red mark blooming on the brunette’s cheek before the man’s eyes.  _Heh, probably never even been slapped in his life…precious little Omega princess…_   B sneered.

“Don’t ever question me.”  He hissed in Light’s ear before biting down hard on the lobe, eliciting a pained squeak from the Omega.  “Are we clear?”  The younger man nodded silently.

“Say, ‘Yes, Master’…”  Beyond fought back a giggle, slapping Light again when he hesitated and frowned instead.

“Say it!”  B snapped, as he admired the outline of his fingers from where his hand had struck the smooth skin.

“No!” Light bit out defiantly, shaking his head minutely.  B smirked and hit him once more, the other blows paling in comparison as the young man’s head whipped to the side, stunning him as he yelped.

“Care to try one last time?  I can always find better uses for your mouth…”  Beyond threatened, his voice low and quiet as he half-hoped the younger man would disobey.

“Y-yes…Master.”   Light managed to choke out, blood coloring the edge of his lips from his teeth cutting into his mouth on the last impact.  Beyond thrilled at the stunning effect on the younger man. 

 _More red…he needs more red…_   The Alpha’s pupils dilated slightly in response, unable to help himself from leaning in for a taste, tongue darting out to lick along the Omega’s bloody lower lip, causing Light to gasp in surprise, which just made it even better for Beyond.  _Delicious_ …

“Good boy…now, open wide…”  Beyond remarked with a pleased smile as he picked up the meds, popping them in the brunette’s mouth and holding a glass of water to his lips.  He checked under Light’s tongue afterwards to make sure he’d swallowed them.

“Just something to help you relax sweetheart...”  B stated as he set down the glass.  Light tensed at his words, but apparently knew better than to say anything at this point, much to B’s satisfaction.  _He’s learning already, excellent._

“It’ll take a little while to take effect, so it shouldn’t interfere with our call.”  Beyond replaced the headphones.  _Well…it should hold off long enough for you to talk to sister at least.  This won’t take long anyways._  B thought as he reached forward and took the final steps to connect the call.

***

“So that’s it, we need to focus on narrowing this area down, dissecting it further into the most likely places he would hide.”  L concluded as he finished discussing the breakout of work with the NPA detectives.

Matsuda would determine which homes within the search area were rentals versus owned homes.  He would pass lists of those properties that matched the criteria L had set for B’s most likely current whereabouts to Mogi, who would examine other key factors regarding the properties, such as whether it was currently rented, who was listed on the lease, was it located near many other houses or few. 

Knowing B’s needs if his intentions towards Light were as he suspected, L expected that the man had looked for a house set a bit apart from others around it, possibly furnished already, though that wasn’t essential, and with a long term lease that wouldn’t arouse suspicion.  The other option was that he had killed a family and taken their home, so they would also look into that angle…looking at homes that met the criteria, but were owned, not rented.  The second was arguably a messier option, but L knew that Beyond had never minded getting his hands dirty.

Hopefully this next call would tighten their web further and allow Matt to hone in on B, pinpoint him exactly.  If not, they’d keep going until they got the list down to a select few that L could evaluate and then…

_We’ll find you._

The computer beeped, indicating a communication attempt.  L looked to Sayu, who had already been briefed on the general situation and now waited impatiently with anger in her eyes, sitting in a chair near the laptop.  _So much like her brother in that way, truly._    L sighed and made his way over.

“Ready Matt?”

“Yup…hit it.”  The tech genius replied and L opened the channel, muting it on their end as before, not sure what they would see.  Sayu let out a small gasp, not having seen her brother all trussed up as L and Aizawa already had. 

“Hello Lawli-kins…is the lovely Sayu Yagami there with you?”  Beyond grinned.  “Don’t be shy dear…”  L unmuted the line.

“I hate you…”  Sayu spit out angrily.  B let out a loud barking laugh, clearly disturbing Light who startled, even with his headphones on.

“Oh, yes…that’s definitely a Yagami, isn’t it?  Full of sass…”  Beyond replied with a smirk.  “Well let me tell you what’s going to happen here.  I’m going to take sweet, little Light’s headphones off and you can let him know that you are safe and sound with L, I mean ‘Ryuzaki’ to you.”  He pinched the Omega’s reddened cheek viciously in mock affection, causing the younger man to whimper.

“If you try to tell your big bro any details about when and for how long you’ve been safely back with L….”  Beyond held up a wickedly sharp looking blade and smiled.  “I’ll start removing body parts…are we clear?”

Sayu swallowed hard as L met her terrified eyes.  The young Beta turned back to the screen.  “Yes, I’ll be careful…just please don’t hurt him.”

“Oh sweetie…”  Beyond shot a faux pitying look at her.  “I’m going to hurt him, don’t be stupid.  I’m simply saying that in this particular instance, it’s up to you how much pain and injury I inflict.”

“You asshole!”  Sayu replied angrily.

“Oooh, quite a mouth on you kid.”  Beyond snickered.  “Of course your brother has quite a mouth on him too.”  The Alpha ran a finger along Light’s lower lip, causing the brunette to flinch slightly.  “Let’s get this over with.  I have a schedule to keep.”  He removed the headphones from one side of Light’s head.

“Say hello to Sayu, Light.”

“Sayu?”  Light called out uncertainly.

“I’m calling from Ryuzaki’s Light.  I’m safe, ok?”  Sayu replied, clearly frustrated she couldn’t say much more than that.  They watched as Light turned his head towards B to say something, the microphone unable to pick it up.  Beyond chuckled in response.

“Sure, why not…if that will prove it to you.”  B said clearly to the young Omega who turned back in the general direction of the computer.

“Ryuzaki?  Is she really there with you?”

“Yes, Light.  She’s at the apartment right now.”  The young brunette smiled as soon as he heard L’s voice, a reaction that was not lost upon Beyond, whose eyes flashed with anger, narrowing in response.

“Promise me you’ll take care of her, ok?”  Light asked quietly as B glared at the screen momentarily, reaching up to put the headphones back on.

“I promise Light.”  He replied quickly, hoping the younger man had heard him. 

Beyond then leaned forward, tapping a few keys on the computer before pausing and looking into the camera with a smug expression.  “Well Lawli, it’s been real…let’s do this again, say in a year or two.”  The screen went dark.

“Matt?”  The Alpha called out sharply, holding his breath.

“Down to about a .75 kilometer radius…cut it in half.  Sorry I couldn’t do better but-“

“No, Matt, this will be very helpful.  Thank you.  Please be on standby to assist again if needed.”  L hung up.

Sayu looked at him quietly, worry clear in her eyes.  “What do we do now?”

L’s gaze hardened with resolve.  “We find your brother.”

***

Light was laid on the floor once more and felt at peace.  _I heard L’s voice…Sayu is safe…_   He took a deep breath and felt himself relaxing, all tension leaving his body.  _Now I can focus on…_

A wave of euphoria and pleasure swept through his lean frame and he let out a happy sigh before he could stop himself.    _What did he give me?_   Light wondered, surprised at how calm and unworried he felt.  _Everything will be fine…yes…I have a plan…_

Light felt the headphones removed completely from his head and fingers stroking through his hair, ruffling it, nails dragging across his scalp.  _Feels good…so good._   His skin felt so sensitive, the fabric from the blanket rubbing against his neck was almost too much.  “Mmmm…”  The brunette let out a quiet moan.

“Someone’s starting to feel it now…”  Beyond chuckled and the brunette was vaguely aware that the Alpha was picking him up in his arms to carry him somewhere.

“What…is...”  The younger man felt a pleasurable warmth rush over his skin and gasped.  “Oh god…” 

“This is only the beginning…”  B murmured in Light’s ear as he laid him down on a soft surface that the brunette could only guess was a bed.  “You see, this is a very special drug, quite illegal of course…just for Omegas.”

Light felt B wrap something around his neck and began to panic.  “No…no…”  He tried to struggle, but could barely lift his arm to push weakly at the other man.  It was useless.

“Shhhh…stop it.”  Beyond chided him as Light heard something lock into place.  The Alpha then proceeded to release the chains binding his ankles and wrists.

“As I was saying…”  B continued as he finished removing them and Light heard him toss them aside with a metallic clinking on the floor.   “This is a fantastic drug for Omegas…stimulates the pleasure centers and makes your body think that you’re going in to heat.”

Light whimpered, eyes widening in disbelief behind the blindfold as he felt his body grow even hotter, tasted the truth in Beyond’s words as the symptoms became more evident.   

“You should really be thanking me…it’ll make this all much easier the first time.”  Light could practically hear the smirk in the man’s voice and for a moment he wanted to slap him with one of his now free hands.  If he could lift his arm that is. 

 _Get it together…_   He told himself.  The anger and rage he’d felt earlier cut through the haze of the drug.  _I can use this in some way I'm sure...but as of now he has a major advantage while I’m weak like this.  Besides, if I do resist and he’s too rough or hurts me seriously, there’s no way I can free myself._  

Light knew there were no good options here, only lesser degrees of misery to choose from and that led him to swiftly make a decision on how to proceed.

“Thank you…Master.”  Light murmured softly.  He heard a sharp intake of breath and knew he’d hit the mark.  The brunette only hoped he had the strength to survive what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback...show me the love...
> 
> I'm on Tumblr!  
> user: animefanimefic  
> #blackbookfic


	27. Sing For Absolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any rights to the Muse song quoted within this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed posting. My muses were being very naughty this week and wouldn't let me write this chapter until I'd given them some Lawlight fluff... *sigh*
> 
> If you want to check it out, it's called Illumination and it's a College AU/Omega Verse fic with Omega!L and Alpha!Light. It will likely be my next fic after Black Book wraps, but I posted the first chapter in advance for Lawlight Week to appease my muses.
> 
> Cheers!  
> AF

_Sing for absolution_

_I will be singing_

_And falling from your grace_

_There's nowhere left to hide_

_In no one to confide_

_The truth burns deep inside_

_And will never die_

_Sing For Absolution – Muse – Absolution_

* * *

“Mmm…that’s good Light…”  Beyond purred in a pleased tone as he crawled onto the bed to hover over the young man.  Light felt the other man’s limbs caging him in on either side, trapping him beneath his body.  The blindfold was peeled back moments later and Light faced the eerie sight of L’s face staring back at him with deep burgundy eyes instead of the dark ones he was familiar with.

 _Oh god…this is so messed up…_  Light thought, as he swallowed the panic that was bubbling up inside of him.  _No…stay calm, try to focus…he’s a fucking dead man walking and he just doesn’t know it yet._  The brunette thought darkly as he felt warmth coiling in his gut and let out a low moan, looking at B through half lidded eyes. 

The Alpha smirked and sat back to straddle Light’s torso, running his hands down the young man’s body.  “You’re going to be so much fun…” Beyond chuckled and removed his own shirt.  “Coming along nicely…”  He murmured as he slid the soft fabric of the Omega’s shirt up and exposed his toned belly so he could lick, mouth and bite at the skin there. 

Light was disgusted, as his body responded to the stimulus and he writhed beneath the Alpha’s touch, his mind hating every minute of it as he tried to stay lucid.  _Just have to go with it…I can use the drugs as an excuse…_   He reassured himself as he swallowed down his loathing and reached a hand out to touch B’s hair and run his fingers through it, arching his back and moaning loudly.  “B…”     

“Shit…getting all slutty so soon baby?  I just knew you were a little whore for it.”  B muttered.  “That night in your house, you just loved how rough and dirty I was being with you…didn’t you?”  Light squeezed his eyes shut, trying and ultimately failing to block out the words that Beyond whispered in his ear as he spread the Omega’s unresisting thighs and positioned himself between them.

“Shh…don’t worry…I’m going to give you exactly what you need.  Show this tight hot body of yours exactly who it belongs to, because you DO belong to me now Light.”  B bit down on the brunette’s ear and tugged hard. 

“So be good baby…I wouldn’t want to have to do anything…permanent, just to keep you in check, like start removing any of these lovely body parts.”  Beyond took the Omega’s fingers in his mouth and bit down on them to emphasize his point.  Light whimpered before he could stop himself, which B seemed to find incredibly amusing as he chuckled softly, travelling down the brunette’s chest to push his shirt up even farther and play with the pert nipples.  “I mean, it’s not like you need all of your fingers, or even both of your hands and feet to get around when most of your time is spent on your back getting fucked.”

 _I have to turn this around…I need him to believe I want this, not that I feel threatened…_   Light used what energy he had to run his hands down B’s arms, caressing them and causing the Alpha’s eyes to dart to the brunette’s lust filled expression with curiosity. 

 _Just pretend…_ The Omega told himself again as his fingers ran through the man’s hair as he stared at Light, still and unmoving, like a predator watching his prey as he allowed the younger man to continue. 

Light slid his hands to the back of the other’s jaw and gently massaged the area there, hoping it was as sensitive for B as it was for L.  He was rewarded with a moan as the dark haired Alpha’s eyes fluttered shut in a state of bliss while Light brushed over his scent glands and tugged on his ear lobes.

“See B…you’d miss my fingers…”  Light said breathily, bringing his hands forward to cup the other man’s face in his hands and run his thumb across the all too familiar lips.  _If I just ignore the eyes…I can do this…just put on a show…_

Beyond took Light’s thumb in his mouth, from where it pressed against his lips and gave it a slight nibble, grinning down all the while from his position of dominance above him.  “Hmm, you may be right, you little minx.”

Light was hit with a sudden moment of clarity as he realized what B had said about him wanting this because of what had happened at his house.  _I might just be able to play into that little fantasy.  I’m on the right track already…he wants me to want this.  Like any Alpha, deep down, he wants to believe that only he can satisfy the Omega he’s intimate with.  Ok…let’s inflate that ego of yours B…_

Light gave him a needy look, full of want and dropped his hands limply to the sides.  “This is all your fault…you ruined it...”  He pouted and turned his head to the side as if upset, even as he shifted his hips to grind subtly against the Alpha between his thighs.

B laughed unsympathetically.  “Oh poor thing, did I mess up your perfect little life with L?  Sorry, not sorry sweetheart.”  He growled as he grabbed Light’s wrists and pressed them up over his head, laying the length of his body atop the brunette’s as he gazed down at him.  Light didn’t have to fake anger as he responded.

“You need to take responsibility for making me want-”  Light cut himself off mid-sentence and let out a little whimper as if embarrassed, turning his head swiftly to the side to avoid B’s gaze, his hair falling across his face.  The Alpha was quiet for several moments before brushing his hair away so he could see Light’s face.

“What did you want Light?  What did I make you want?”  Beyond murmured, pressing himself more firmly against the younger man, so Light could feel his rock hard erection.  He felt the beginnings of slick trickling out of his twitching entrance, his body tingling with desire and knew he could probably convince the other man of just about anything with the scent of his arousal quickly filling the air.  The golden eyed male lay there panting slightly as need overwhelmed him momentarily.  He didn’t have to fake the blush that rose up on his cheeks from both that and from what he was about to say.  _This is terrible…please forgive me L…_

Light kept his face turned away shyly, the perfect example of Omega submission as he replied.  “You made me want…you…”  The younger man mumbled as if ashamed of the truth.  “It wasn’t the same between L and me after that night…he just couldn’t satisfy me anymore…”

***

Beyond drank in the young man below him, stunned by his confession.  A myriad of thoughts and emotions ran through him.  Lust, suspicion, joy, satisfaction, distrust, possessiveness, pride…

“Don’t worry I’m here now and I’ll definitely give you what you need.”  He detected the sweet scent of slick rising up and let out a low growl of desire.  “Oh baby, you smell so good.”

“I’m still really upset with you for scaring my sister like that…if you’d just come for me, I would’ve…”  Light put his hands over his face.

Beyond pried Lights hands away so he could see the truth in his eyes.  Either the younger man was an extremely skilled liar or telling the truth.  He had a hard time believing that he would say such a thing about his beloved L being unable to satisfy him if it were untrue.  _How can I test him…?_

“I want you to touch me, B, please…”  Light looked at him through a fringe of dark golden lashes as he ran his hands down his body.  “…say dirty things to me…”  He whispered.  “…be rough with me…I need it…I need you…” The Omega threw his head back and moaned softly.

The Alpha’s pupils were blown out with desire, his jaw hanging open slightly in shock.  _Ok…I believe it._   He thought as he reached for the waistband of Light’s pants.

“Wait…B…”  The brunette murmured.  “Is there a bathroom?  I haven’t gone since before you brought me here…and I really would like to do that before we completely lose ourselves in each other.”  Light’s scent pulsed seductively in the air as he smiled naughtily up at the Alpha from the bed.

 _God damn how’d I get this lucky?_   Beyond wondered as he unlocked the collar at Light’s neck that was attached by a chain to the bedframe.  The younger man grinned when he was done and reached his hands out so B could pull him upright on the bed, giving him a deep kiss that left the Alpha breathless.

“Can you help me walk?  I don’t think I can on my own…”  Light begged.  “How long does this stuff last…you didn’t need to do this…”

“A couple hours, suck it up.”  B smiled at the saucy, but sweet little Omega and gave him a swat on the ass that caused him to stagger and release an erotic moan of pure lust. 

“Please don’t do that again…you affect me so much B…”  Light said in a desperate, needy voice as he gripped the other man’s arm tightly.

 _He’s weak as a kitten.  I don’t think I’ll even need the collar when we get back to the room, he’s not going anywhere.  I’ll be able to move him around better without worrying about the chain getting in the way as well._   B started going through different sexual positions in his head as they reached the bathroom and guided Light inside.  The young man turned and captured his mouth once more, nibbling at B’s lower lip before trailing kisses towards his ear.

“Will you do me in front of a mirror in the bathroom someday B?  I want to watch you fuck me from behind…”

B’s cock twitched in his jeans and he bit back a groan, hands moving to rest on the Omega’s hips.  “Mmmm…you really are a slut for it, aren’t you?”

“No B, I’m just a slut for you…”  Light whispered sexily, tugging on the burgundy eyed male’s ear lobe.  He leaned back to look at Beyond with half-lidded eyes.  “You should probably let me use the bathroom now…the sooner I get this over with…”  His voice trailed off as he bit his lip and peered up at the other man shyly, the fingers of one hand traced small lazy circles against B’s chest. 

“Could you get me some water, I’m really thirsty…and then come help me back to the room?”  Light asked, looking concerned with the idea of trying to walk very far.

 _I probably gave him a little too much of the drug…he’s so helpless.  Oh well, lesson learned I suppose._   B kissed his forehead.  “I’ll be right back.”  As the Alpha left, he locked the door from the outside, having reversed the locks on most of the rooms to keep someone in, rather than out during this last week in anticipation of holding Light there. 

Beyond grinned as he walked downstairs to get a bottle of water for Light.  He took a deep breath of the heady aroma filling the air, enjoying the sweet scent of the Omega that was permeating the entire house now. 

***

Light watched the Alpha leave the bathroom and heard the door lock from the outside.  His hand went to his mouth wiping it with his sleeve in disgust and trying not to vomit as he looked at himself in the mirror, hating his own reflection at the moment.  What he’d had to do and say…  The young man gasped as warmth shot through him and more slick dampened his throbbing hole.  He grabbed the counter in front of him to steady himself.

 _Focus…focus dammit…_ He went to the toilet and relieved himself.  It was one of those toliets that had been built into a small alcove, unseen from the rest of the bathroom.  He was thankful for this as he spied what he’d been hoping was still there. 

As he finished up, he quietly pulled the tank lid off the toilet and flushed it.  Light was sure B would be listening for the telltale sound and couldn’t afford to arouse his suspicion.  Light carried it carefully, but was no longer putting on his pathetically fragile act, though he was admittedly only at half strength, B probably thought it was practically non-existent at this point. 

 _Now…to hide it…_   Light went to stand in front of the sink, pressing the heavy lid between his legs and the cabinets to hold it there out of sight.  He heard footsteps coming down the hall and turned the water on just as he heard the door lock clicking open.  B strode in with a grin and Light instantly smiled back.

 _I hate you mother fucker._   Light thought viciously as he gazed at him affectionately.  “Can you hand me a towel for my hands B?”  The Alpha nodded and turned to grab one off a nearby shelf.  _I can’t hesitate…have to make it count._

 _One…_ Light had his fingers wrapped around the lid. 

 _Two…_ The brunette was taking a step as he brought it up to swing it. 

 _Three…_ The Omega was smiling with delight as the lid connected with Beyond’s head and he fell to the ground.

Light looked down at the Alpha with a grin until the man let out a groan.  _You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.  How is he not completely out after that?_   The young man dropped the lid in horror and bolted for the door, hearing growling behind him as he pulled it closed and locked it from the outside.

 ** _*Bang*_**   A loud thud resounded seconds later against the door.

The Omega took a nervous step back, looking up and down the hall.  He noticed the stairs at the end of one and headed straight for them.

“Light!”  The young man heard the Alpha bellow as more pounding echoed through the house while he made his way down the stairs and into the entry of the home he was in.  He found a pair of winter boots sitting there that must have been B’s, slightly too big for him, but he didn’t care at the moment as he swiftly slid them on.  His eyes widened as he heard wood cracking upstairs and he grabbed the jacket hanging on the wall as well before rushing out the door.

It was dusk…and cold as Light ran into the street and looked around.  _This is a neighborhood…_   He walked swiftly ahead to the street corner to note the intersection.  His eyes widened and he felt a wave of hope through the drug induced haze.  _I’m only about a half mile from my house…_  

 _I need to get there.  I can call for help._   He remembered the sound of the door breaking upstairs and shuddered.  _My scent is too strong right now with this drug in my system, he can track me easily.  If I go to someone’s home and B follows me, I’m putting them at risk too.  I can’t do that, can’t take that chance._  He felt slick coat the back of his thighs in a rush, his body aching with a need to be filled.  He staggered and almost fell in the street. 

 _The closest safe place is home.  I can do this.  If I have to I’ll go in Mom and Dad’s room to…_   Light tried not to think about that option as he continued to move ahead as quickly as his body would let him through the swiftly darkening streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback. It's a writer's crack...give me a hit baby...
> 
> I'm on Tumblr!  
> user: animefanimefic  
> #blackbookfic


	28. Seven Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any rights to the Florence + The Machine song quoted within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...100K words...
> 
> Enjoy this chapter my friends...we're in the home stretch :)

_Holy water cannot help you now_

_See I've come to burn your kingdom down_

_And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out_

_I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out_

_Seven devils all around me_

_Seven devils in my house_

_See they were there when I woke up this morning_

_I'll be dead before the day is done_

_Seven Devils – Florence + The Machine – Ceremonials_

* * *

Maybe twenty minutes had passed since the phone call with B had ended, but it felt like a lifetime as the clock ticked by and L pushed thoughts of what the other Alpha might be doing to Light out of his mind.  Instead, he tried to focus on finding the young Omega, putting all of his efforts towards that purpose.

“I just sent you another one L, it went off the rental market awhile back around the time the Omegas started disappearing and it’s _exactly_ what you said he’d be looking for based on all of the other criteria.”  Mogi called over, continuing to review properties as the detective opened the file on the latest rental home.  His eyes narrowed as he scanned the information, this one was the closest match he’d seen so far.  The team now had three solid locations that they could potentially move in on…and that’s what they’d have to do.  He couldn’t take the chance that B would slip through their fingers. 

They’d have to hit each home with no prior surveillance of the premises beforehand.  Beyond was far too clever for them to pull that off without detection.  The Alpha would literally and figuratively smell them coming and likely had monitoring devices of his own to alert him of such a situation. By the time a recon team confirmed his presence and they were able to return with an assault team, Beyond would be long gone.

No, they’d have to do this fast and efficiently, no room for error or wavering.  One moment of hesitation was all B needed to put you six feet under.  L sent the list of three homes to Watari, who sat across from him at the table on his own laptop. 

“Arrange three teams to move on the locations I just sent you Watari.”  The Beta’s eyes met his own and nodded, already pulling up the information to proceed.  “We will look at these properties first.  I will go to the third one on the list as I believe that is the most likely location Beyond is holding Light in.”  L pushed himself up out of his chair, walking quickly towards his bedroom. 

“If these prove unsuccessful, we will regroup and evaluate the next batch.” 

“I already have multiple teams on stand-by near the search area in anticipation.  They can be ready to mobilize immediately, we just need to say the word.”

L turned in the doorway to his room.  “I want them to be ready to go in as soon as I arrive onsite, the other two teams as well.  Aizawa, you’ll be there monitoring team one.  Mogi, team two.  Matsuda, I need you to continue to look for any further properties that may be matches, just in case we don’t find what we are looking for in these.  Watari will coordinate logistics for all three teams from here.”  They all nodded their assent at the Alpha, whose resolute tone brooked no room for argument as he turned once more.  “Prepare to leave momentarily.”  He called over his shoulder and went in his room.

L quickly put on his shoes and a jacket before heading to the small safe and pulling out his gun.  “Better to be prepared…”  He murmured as he checked the clip and made sure the safety was on before placing it in his jacket pocket.  L hoped that he wouldn’t need it, considering that he was bringing a team of highly trained professionals with him.  But knowing Beyond, it likely wouldn’t be that simple.

***

Beyond could smell Light’s fear mixing with the sweet scent of his slick as he came to.  _He fucking hit me!_   He growled and instinctively turned to pursue his prey, only to see the door slam and hear the lock click. 

 _Why you little…_   He banged on the locked bathroom door and heard the young man’s feet shuffling backwards as pain bloomed fierce and aching in his head.   

 _Yes…you should be afraid…I’m gonna fuck you up real good you little cock tease!_   He heard movement heading down the hall and his eyes narrowed.  “Light!”  He banged again and grabbed the door handle to pull himself upright into a standing position.  B looked down at the toilet tank lid on the floor and scowled.  “Stupid cunt played me…”  He muttered before turning on the door with murderous eyes.

 _No…you’re not getting away sweetheart._   He gave the door a solid kick and another and another.  Banging and pounding until the wood started to break.  He was sincerely glad he hadn’t had time to replace the hollow core wood doors with solid wood or steel ones now as the heel of his boot went through after about a minute or so of effort, it only took a few more good kicks to make a decent hole that he could reach through, unlocking the door. 

Beyond threw it open and ran down the hallway.  On the way, he stopped briefly in the room he’d used earlier to call L, quickly tossed a roll of duct tape, a sedative filled syringe, a switchblade and his lock picking kit in his pockets.  _You won’t be trapping me in any more rooms today._ He chuckled darkly. _Tricky slut…you’ll be locked up all the time from now on…_

The Alpha’s eyes flashed with anger as he set down the hallway again.  _He couldn’t have gotten far…not in the state he’s in._   B considered as he followed the incredibly potent scent of Light’s slick downstairs and saw the extra pair of boots was gone, along with his jacket.  _Dammit…_

Beyond ran outside and chuckled when he found the Omega’s pheromones were filling the air.  _No, he’s not far at all._   The Alpha shook off the residual dazed feeling from the knock to his head earlier, his dynamic’s instinctual desire to hunt and pursue sharpening his focus as the darkness grew ever deeper around him, night falling as he caught the delicious scent of his prey.

 _Light…_   He began to jog forward, following the trail, his eyes flashing darkly red as he scanned the streets.  _I can guess where you’re going and believe me, I would love to finish what we started the other night._  

Beyond picked up his pace.  _I was way too easy on you.  Now I’m going to show you what real pain is…again and again and again._   The Alpha grinned wickedly and licked his lips in anticipation.

***

Light slid the loose brick at the base of the entry stairs of his house aside and pulled out the spare key from its hiding spot.  As he tried to stand, he whimpered and fell to his knees again, his entire body felt like it was burning up.  _I need…I need…_   Light closed his eyes, delirious with lust.  _I need…_

 _I need…to focus!_   Light shook his head and got up on his knees to unlock the door before crawling inside and locking it once more.  He kicked off the boots that seemed heavier by the moment as desire rushed through him once more.   “Nghh!”   Light sprawled on the floor as he cried out, back arching at the aching want inside of him. 

 _Got to get up…the phone…call L…help…_   He tried to think in more than three or four word sentences, but it was difficult as he pushed himself upright and held onto the wall for support, while making his way in the dimly lit surroundings.  His own ragged panting seemed to fill the space as he reached the phone on the table at the base of the stairs.

_Ok…call L…he’ll bring help like last time…_

Light stared at the phone, his drugged brain trying to recall the other man’s number…

 _I programmed it into my cell phone…think!  What was it?_   He swayed on his feet.  _I’m wasting time…_

He dialed a different number instead, one that he could never forget…

_Please pick up for once…_

“Hello???”  The confused sounding female voice answered.

“Sayu…”  Light breathed out in relief, sagging against the table.

“Light!”  The Omega heard noises in the background of other people talking as she said his name.  “My caller ID says you’re at home, what-“

“Sayu, listen…have L send help…B…probably following-“  Three sharp knocks sounded on the door.  Light’s eyes widened with fear.  An additional loud bang resounded as he felt the Alpha’s pheromones pouring forth, demanding his submission. 

 _Shit!_   He bit back a whine that tried to bubble forth from his lips, his sexually charged body turning traitorous in the presence of an Alpha’s scent.

“He’s here…Sayu…send help…have to hide…”  Light tried to get the words out clearly, but he felt like his brain and mouth could quite connect on everything as his hands began to shake and slick dripped abundantly from him.  He put a hand over his mouth to stifle a cry as pleasure coiled in his gut.

“Light-“  His sister’s scared voice was cutoff as the young Omega hung up and turned unsteadily to make his way up the stairs, gripping the rail tightly.

 _Not much choice.  Only option really._  He decided as he heard the lock being fumbled with downstairs.  He creeped ahead on his hands and knees, legs too unsure as he’d reached the second level.  Light took a steadying breath moments later as he reached his parent’s bedroom.  A place he’d only managed to enter once since they’d died.  The brunette reached with a shaking hand and opened it to go inside, then locked the door behind him.

***

When L got out of his car at the scene, he immediately caught Light’s scent in the air and his eyes darted around wildly, searching for the Omega.  _But it smells like…like he’s in heat.  How can that be?_   L scowled as he realized the most likely scenario.  _Beyond must have given him a heat simulating drug.  I certainly wouldn’t put it past him._

“Ryuzaki, do you smell that as well?”  One of the assault team Alphas asked as he walked up to him.

“Yes, that’s Light.”  L walked around a bit.  They were parked around the corner from the dead end street the house was located on, so L strode towards the corner, closer to the house and the scent grew fainter.  He turned on his heel, immediately heading back the other way…focused…driven…following the heady aroma down the street as it became more potent. 

There were voices calling out behind him, but as the fragrance grew stronger and he picked up the underlying distress and fear mixed in, he broke out into a run, nature driving him to track the young brunette.  He knew this would lead him to Light. 

 _His house…Is he going to his house?  It’s not far._   His phone rang and L didn’t even break stride as he accepted the call.

“L, good I was-”

“Light, was at the third location…but escaped, I think…tracking him on foot.  I think he’s going to-“ He replied as best he could as he continued at a full run, growing closer by the second.

“You’re correct, he escaped and is at his house L…and he said Beyond is trying to get in.”  Watari interrupted, confirming L’s suspicion.  “Light just called Sayu from there and she said he sounded completely out of it.  I was calling because I thought you were with the assault team and could inform them.  I’ll have them follow you there.  Don’t go in alone L, wait for-“

L hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket, moving ever faster towards his destination.

***

 _Little Light, little Light…let me in…_   B smirked as he fiddled with the deadbolt lock on the front door, twisting the pick tool clockwise and feeling the bolt slide away.  He stood and smiled darkly.   _I need to find him and get out of here as soon as possible._

 _He’s probably called for help, which means I have 10 minutes or so before they get here._   Beyond made his way swiftly through the entry once inside, following the overwhelming scent towards the stairs. 

 _Oh lover…you do want to recreate our special first encounter…_   B giggled and bounded up the stairs.  _He’s probably ready to beg for just about any Alpha to take him right now._ The dark haired male was surprised when the trail led him to a doorway down the hall, rather than towards Light’s room.  Beyond heard a low moan as the brunette shuffled inside and grinned.  _Ooooh…he’s hurting right now._

_Good._

He tried the door and rolled his eyes to discover it was locked.  _Oh please…_   He pulled out his switchblade and snapped it open, slipping the pointed tip into the thin slot of the rudimentary lock and turning.  “Ready or not here I come.”  Beyond muttered under his breath as he pushed open the door and strode silently inside.

He could partially see Light, his long legs sticking out from where he lay across the room on the other side of the bed.   His slick stained the floor in spots along the path he’d obviously crawled.  Beyond could hear the frantic, low panting that accompanied the peak stages of the drug induced heat and growled lowly in response as he moved forward, tapping the still open blade against his lips as he considered how best to punish his naughty toy once he had him secured at a safe location again.

_Break his ankle?  Both of them?  Yes…no running away then._

_Mark him up nice too…bites and cuts.  Make some really pretty patterns along all that gorgeous perfect skin.  Show you just who you belong to darling._   He closed the knife and put it back in his pocket as he reached the foot of the bed, stopping to pull out the syringe filled with sedative instead and taking the cap off the needle.  He tapped it lightly and pushed in the plunger to release any air bubbles as a small amount of the liquid came out.    _Let’s make this next part nice and easy.  I’ll make it plenty hard and rough later, but we don’t have time for fooling around right now._

As he rounded the bed, he finally saw the Omega and nearly laughed at the passed out, twitching figure on the ground.  _Guess I don’t need this._   He smirked and recapped the sedative, pulling out the duct tape instead and kneeling down to straddle Light, who was curled up in somewhat of a fetal position, pain evident on his face, even at rest. 

He chuckled as he began to pull a piece of tape off the roll to gag his mouth first.  _Then I’ll just bind his hands and feet and we can be on our way to-_

Light’s eyes suddenly shot open with a glare and the Alpha looked at the feisty younger man with amusement.  “Those are some nice eyes you’re giving me there love…makes me all hot and-“

**_*click*_ **

Beyond would recognize the telltale sound of a safety being removed from a gun anywhere and froze.  _Where the fuck did he get a gun from?_   He scowled at the brunette, and stiffened as he felt the barrel press directly into his crotch.  “Don’t do anything stupid Light.”  He warned

The Omega sneered up at the Alpha.  “Back the fuck up…before I shoot…your damn cock off B.”  He snapped angrily between panting breaths.

***

“I’m going to make you regret this Light.”  The dark haired male’s voice was full of dark promise as he slowly crawled backwards off of the younger man’s body.

“Get out…Beyond.”  Light spit out viciously.  _Just keep it together._   He told himself as he aimed the gun B’s way, trying to hold his arms steady.  His energy was so greatly diminished, that he’d known he needed to wait for the best possible moment to threaten Beyond this way.  If this turned into a long drawn out stand-off, he may just end up collapsing.  “Help is coming…leave.”

B narrowed his eyes speculatively from where he crouched and grinned as he stood, continuing to back towards the door.  Light peered over the bed and used the mattress to support his now wavering arms.  _Can’t show weakness._   He told himself, locking them in place.

The Alpha smirked knowingly.  “Is that dear old dead Dad’s gun sweetheart?”  B mockingly inquired.  “I know the gun laws here are incredibly strict, so I’d assume so…have you even shot one before?  Do you think you have the balls to do it?”

The sadistic burgundy eyed male had hit the mark exactly.  The firearm was yet another thing about the Yagami family that had been conveniently forgotten after the sudden tragic death of Light’s parents.  In fact, no one had ever followed up with Light to retrieve several of his father’s NPA accoutrements. 

The Omega had left the gun locked in a safe under their bed all this time, the same place where it had always been kept by his father.  He’d only come upon it once, shortly after they’d died when he tried to take stock of their belongings…when he’d nearly completely broken down in the process…

This was the first time he’d been back in here since.  Unlike Sayu, who regularly came in the room to dust or just look at their things, saying it comforted her to do so.  Light would never understand that…

Burning flames of desire suddenly licked across skin and he let out a loud moan, but kept an eye on B who licked his lips hungrily in the doorway, as if seriously considering trying to take Light on, gun and all.  “Don’t even…think about it…B.”  He muttered in warning.

The Alpha suddenly scented the air and chuckled.  “Indeed, I’ll think about it later…I’ve got a new playmate anyways.  See you soon lover…next time we’ll keep your sister around and have fun with her too, ok?”  B gave him a shit eating grin and Light filled with such rage at the thought of him hurting Sayu that it was nearly enough to make him pull the trigger that instant.

Nearly…

But Beyond had quickly moved out of sight and Light let his body go limp, leaning against the bed.  He was tired from the effort he’d just made while under the influence of the drugs B had pumped into him earlier. 

 _Wait…new playmate?_ Light was suddenly hit with the scent of another Alpha.

_L…_

***

As L approached the front door, he could smell the incredibly potent dominant Alpha pheromones that had been released in an attempt to instill submission in the young Omega.  He listened carefully as he reached for the door handle and tried turning.  The detective found it was unlocked and slowly pushed it open.  He scented the air, listening for voices and trying to get a read on where they might be.

He heard a creak and what sounded like talking upstairs.  _I have to get him away from Light.  He’ll come down if he knows I’m here._   L sent out his own scent to draw Beyond out.

 _Come out and play B._   L backed into the living room, not wanting to get caught in close quarters with the other Alpha.  He needed to be able to move in a fight and he really wanted to beat the shit out of Beyond right now.  _He deserves it for what he’s done to Light._   _I’ve always got the gun if I need it.  But I want a little payback first._  He growled lowly as the Alpha bounded into the room with a smirk on his face.

“Lawli-pop!  Did you come to share him with me?  Smells so good, right?”  B licked his lips lewdly and pulled out a switchblade, flicking the knife open as he approached. 

Beyond didn’t hesitate to immediately and aggressively attack, slicing at the other Alpha with the sharp blade.  L blocked his first swipe and gave him a solid kick in the gut, knocking him backwards.

“I’m so sick of your crap B.”  L moved quickly to follow up with left hook that sent the other man staggering.  “Keep starting shit, just because you couldn’t hack it.  Get the fuck over it.” 

B wiped away some blood that trickled from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand and chuckled.  “While this foreplay is incredibly arousing, I’ve never been a patient man L…”  Beyond’s eyes narrowed as he ran at the detective full speed, tackling him and knocking him down, causing his head to hit hard on the floorboards.

“Nghh…”  L groaned in pain as looked up in a stupor at the gleeful burgundy eyed killer who sat atop him, knife firmly in hand.

“Mmmm…I’d love to draw this out Lawli, but I might not get another chance like this.”  Beyond grinned.  “I’ll be sure to take my time with that sweet piece of ass upstairs though.  Without you around to protect him, he’ll be defense-“

**_*bang*_ **

L was suddenly sprayed with red as a bullet tore through Beyond’s shoulder from behind, causing the Alpha to scream and fall to the floor beside the detective, writhing in pain.

“Goddamn it …fuck!”  B cursed and grabbed at his shoulder.

L slowly sat up, still disoriented from hitting his head.  He heard whimpering and an unsteady shuffling of feet coming across the room.

“Light?”  L watched the Omega point the gun at Beyond again, who went silent now, staring up at the young man in fear.

“He’ll keep coming…if I don’t…”  The brunette swallowed hard.  “Deserves it…all those Omegas…have to protect Sayu…you…”

As Light said this, L watched the assault team silently enter the house, several standing in the living room entry about ten feet away with guns raised.  The raven haired Alpha shook his head briefly at the team leader and saw him nod, halting his team.  The last thing L wanted to do was spook Light while he was in this state.

“Light?  Look at me…Light…”  L sent out a pulse of his scent and the Omega’s eyes seemed to focus as he turned his attention to the dark eyed male. 

“You killing Beyond is not the answer.  That’s not justice Light.  No matter how much I might want it as well, it’s not up to us to make that decision.”  L searched the younger man’s eyes for some glimmer of acknowledgement.  “We can’t determine who lives and who dies…we can’t play God, Light.  He will be judged and convicted, we’ll see to that together.”

Light frowned slightly and looked at the gun, as if considering L’s words.  The detective held his breath for several long moments until the brunette clicked the safety in place, handing it to L, who nodded at the team to move in on Beyond. 

L ignored the man’s yelling and cursing as they worked together to swiftly cuff, chain and gag him in mere moments before starting to haul him away for medical treatment and containment.  _I’ll deal with you later B._ He thought darkly.

The young Omega smiled at him briefly as they began to drag B from the room before his eyes fluttered closed and he collapsed in a heap on the floor.  _Shit!_   L scrambled over to him and checked his pulse.  _Ok, it’s a bit fast, but steady._   He called Watari.

“Yes, L.”

“I need a medic and transport sent to Light’s house-“

“Already on their way, I anticipated it might be necessary.”

“What would I do without you Watari?”

“I shudder to think of the possibilities L.”

“Was that a joke?  That was a joke wasn’t it?”  The detective murmured in disbelief.  “Alright, hanging up now.”  L smiled and gazed down at Light, brushing golden brown strands from his face.

_It’s going to be ok._

_We’re going to be ok._

_I’m never letting you go…ever again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback my dear readers...let me hear you :)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr!  
> User: AnimeFanimeFic  
> #BlackBookFic


	29. You Found Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any rights to the Kelly Clarkson song quoted within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...last chapter...enjoy my lovelies...

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You Found Me – Kelly Clarkson – Breakaway_

* * *

 

Light felt warm…not hot like before and he sensed familiar arms holding him close, a comforting scent enveloping him as a croon vibrated through his body.  _Safe…I’m safe_.  As the brunette stirred slightly, he felt L’s lips press gently against the nape of his neck, reassuring him once again that he was going to be ok.

The young Omega tried to shift and turn around in L’s arms, but felt a tugging pain on his hand and whimpered softly, immediately garnering the other man’s notice.  The Alpha stilled his movement quickly.

“Shh, it’s ok, stay still Light.  We had to put in an IV to flush your system of the drug faster.”  L murmured, running his hand up and down his arm soothingly.  Light nodded his head in understanding.

“Ok.”  His voice whispered.  “Can we take it out now?  I feel better…”

“Soon…just a little longer ok?”  L suggested. 

“Ok…L?”  The younger man opened his golden hued eyes and turned his head to gaze at the other man.  The raven propped himself up on an elbow to see him better, regarding Light with such care and affection that it made the Omega dizzy with happiness. 

“Yes, what is it Light?”  L brushed the brunette strands from the other man’s face, before trailing his hand down to rest on his throat, nestled against his scent gland in a protective and possessive gesture that delighted the younger man on the most basic instinctual level.

“I love you.”  He murmured, thrilling at the broad smile that overtook L’s features as he said those words to him.  Light felt a matching expression spread across his face.

“I love you too Light…so much.”  L leaned in to gently kiss him, softly pressing on the younger man’s scent gland as their lips languidly sought each other, enjoying that they were both safe and in one another’s arms. 

***

**_One Week Later_ **

“We don’t have to do this now Light.  We can always come back to take care of this down the road…”  The younger man scowled at L as they stood in front of Light’s house in the mid-morning sun a week after the events of that fateful evening had occurred.

“No…I at least need to do this much right now, or else I may never do it.”  Light’s eyes narrowed in resolve as he walked up to the door and unlocked it, stepping inside carrying the empty box he’d brought along, with L following close behind.

Light strolled into the living room first and was surprised that there was no sign of the bloody wound he’d inflicted on Beyond.  _What the?_   He looked back at L, questioningly.

“Oh…I had a cleaning team come through the house after the crime scene had been cataloged.”  L gave him a nervous glance as he shared this information.  “I hope that was alright.  I didn’t suppose you’d like to find it like it was.”

Light calmed his worries with a squeeze of his hand.  “No, it’s ok, I was just taken by surprise…”  His voice trailed off as he caught sight of his Father’s desk and walked over to it with a wistful smile.  The brunette picked up the glasses that sat there. 

His fingers wiped off the dust that had gathered, tracing the outline of them.  He would always associate these with his father, who saw a great deal of both good and evil in his role as Chief Yagami of the NPA. 

Light had admired his Father greatly, aspired to follow in his footsteps.  His Dad had always believed in him, never once treating him as weaker for being an Omega.  He’d fully supported Light’s desire to be a detective one day and had always been so proud of Light’s accomplishments. 

 _Are you still proud of me, Dad?_   Light wondered, thinking of all of the things that had happened over the last year, things that he wished he could talk to his parents about, share with them.

“I miss them so much.”  He choked out as his eyes glossed over with tears of long denied grief.

L’s arms were immediately there to hold him, encircling him from behind.  “It’s ok to miss them Light.  You don’t ever have to hide that.”  The younger man nodded rapidly, taking a ragged breath.

“I know.” 

***

L watched as Light slipped the glasses into the box and continued to the kitchen, opening a cupboard.  The younger man’s eyes lit up as he located what he was searching for.  Light’s expression seemed happier now, which L was grateful for, as he carefully placed a beautiful set of teacups and a glass teapot on the counter. 

 _It’s like he’s seeing an old friend for the first time in forever._   L thought fondly, smiling as he watched Light.  The younger man’s eyes suddenly widened and he turned to the cupboard once more to pull out a non-descript container as well and set it next to the tea set.

The brunette glanced up at the Alpha as he ran his fingertip along the rim of one of the cups.  “I may prefer coffee, but…”  Light cleared his throat and looked back down at the tea cups before continuing, picking one up and turning it over and over in his hand as he spoke.  “…tea was something special that my mom and I shared together.  We’d sit down here in the evening for a little while, once a week or so, and she’d pull out this tea set…”  The Omega’s voice wavered and he paused to take a deep breath.

L’s heart ached to comfort Light, but he knew how hard it was for the younger man to open up like this, so he stayed silent.  The brunette needed to know that he could share this with him and L would be there to listen. 

“She loved this flowering jasmine tea in particular and discovered it when she made friends with a girl who had moved from China when she was younger.  My Mom always served very classic Japanese style tea whenever we had guests, but when it was just the two of us…”  Light set the tea cup down on the counter and wiped his eyes before looking up at L again.  “…like I said, it was something special that we shared.”  The Omega sniffled slightly as he quickly placed the entire set into the box before tucking it under his arm to turn and walk from the room.

L followed closely behind as Light made his way upstairs and turned towards his parent’s bedroom.  The detective could feel the tension radiating off the younger man and reached forward to grasp his free hand, squeezing it reassuringly as Light glanced back at him with a grateful look on his face before releasing it to open the door.

The Alpha had only seen the room through the surveillance lens prior to this moment, but as he had anticipated, it felt like Light’s parents might walk in the door at any minute.  There was no indication of things being stored away or that they had died.  It was like a snapshot, a frozen moment in time. 

 _This was what Soichiro and Sachiko Yagami’s life together looked like._   L thought with interest as they strode further into the room. 

Light set down the box as they went around the other side of the bed and reached underneath to pull out a small safe, which he quickly unlocked and opened with trembling hands.  The young man gathered the important documents there, pushing aside the box of bullets from the gun he’d used the other night to grab their family’s Koseki and a few other legal documents that his parents had left behind. 

Inside there was another box, besides the bullets, that peaked L’s curiosity.  Light’s hand hesitated before finally grabbing it and then closing the safe once more, shoving it under the bed and handing the items to L to put in the bigger box on the floor next to him with the glasses and tea set.   Light surveyed the room as they stood and his eyes took on a hazy quality, as if he were seeing things that L wasn’t, memories of days long past…

The brunette’s breath hitched and L didn’t hesitate to pull him into his arms as silent sobs racked Light’s body.  The Omega grasped at him tightly, burying his face in the other man’s shoulder.

“It’s not fair…”  Light whispered brokenly as L ran a hand soothingly up and down his back.  “Not fair…”

“No…it’s not.”  L murmured in agreement, continuing to hold Light close for a long while until the tremors subsided and he lifted his head from the detective’s shoulder.

“I got your shirt all messy.”  Light said softly, gazing at where he’d been crying.  The younger man reached up to wipe at his teary eyes with the back of his hand and gave L a small apologetic smile.  “Sorry about that.”

 _Ever the polite, perfect son…_   L sighed and ran his fingers through Light’s hair, the brunette leaned into his touch.  “I don’t care about my shirt Light.  You can ruin as many of them as you want if it makes you feel better in the process.”

Light’s eyes filled with a mischievous gleam at his remark.  “Mmmm…I might have to take you up on that.  The idea of literally ripping it off of you is quite appealing.”

L’s mouth went dry.  He opened it to reply, then closed it, unprepared for the sudden mood change.  Light didn’t give him time to think about it much as he disentangled himself and picked up the box from the floor.  He headed towards the door, giving L a backwards glance as he tugged on his hand.  “I’m glad you’re here with me.”  The Alpha’s heart swelled at the thought that he was helping in even the smallest way as he followed after him.

As they closed his parent’s bedroom door and walked down the hall towards Light’s room, L could tell instantly that the mood had lifted.  “At least the hardest part is over.”  Light murmured quietly as they reached his room and he immediately grabbed a bag from his closet to start packing up the things he wanted to take for now. 

 _The rest can be sorted out later._   L thought to himself as he sat down on the edge of the bed to wait, glad to see that the cleaning crew had come through this room as well, leaving no trace of Beyond’s first attack on Light.

The brunette let out a snort of laughter as he went through his dresser drawers.  “L…should I bring some props from ‘work’ along with me?”  He turned around, dangling a pair of handcuffs from his fingers.  “Have you been bad detective?”  Light purred in a sultry voice, eyes full of dark intent as he strolled across the room towards him, twirling the cuffs around one finger.

 _Oh hell yes I have…_   Was L’s immediate thought as Light climbed in his lap with an absolutely naughty grin on his face that spoke of filthy thoughts.  At this point L was so hard up for it, he would pretty much agree to whatever the sexy Omega wanted to do. 

They hadn’t had sex since before the incident with Beyond.  He’d waited patiently, wanting Light to be the one to initiate anything after the trauma he’d been through and now it seemed like the other man was more than ready.

It was like something desperate was set off in both of them in that moment, as Light rolled his hips, grinding hard against the Alpha, whose hands quickly moved to grip the younger man’s ass and repeat the motion.  Light’s head fell back wantonly, cuffs dropping to the bed as he let out an erotic moan.

“Fuck…need you inside me now…” Light muttered as he stood and slipped out of his pants in record time as L stared, dumbstruck by the delicious sight before him of the eager Omega who was now tossing his boxers aside as well and was naked from the waist down.

 _Wow…_   L’s brain short circuited for a moment as he licked his lips

Light gave him a look of mild annoyance, but seemed more amused than anything as he grabbed at L’s waistband, snapping the other man out of his stupor.  The Alpha only got as far as pulling them down to his knees, rock hard erection springing free, and Light was on him again, unwilling to wait any longer.

“Oh shit Light…”  L bit his lip as the brunette guided the head of the Alpha’s already dripping cock to his slick pucker and slid it inside, taking the tip in his twitching hole with a sharp gasp.  “Hngh… so tight.  Are you ok?  I could stretch you…we don’t have to go so fast-”

“I’m ok…mmm…ah-hnh.”  Light interrupted him and lowered a couple more inches with a long low moan, impaling himself further on L’s rigid length.  He leaned in close to bite and kiss at L’s lips, panting slightly as he continued to try and take all of the Alpha as he was stretched wide around his girth. 

“Doing so well.”  L ran his hands gently up and down the younger man’s torso.  “Relax and open up for me Light…mmm, there you go.”  He murmured encouragingly as Light was able to slide down to sheath the Alpha fully inside him. 

L’s hands moved to hold the brunette’s hips and he watched Light’s face closely as he gave a small experimental thrust, jutting up into the hot, little hole gripping his dick.  The Omega in his arms cried out with pleasure, so he did it again, holding him in place as he drove in to the increasingly slick channel with smooth, practiced movements that had his balls wetly slapping the younger man’s ass.

“Yes, god…just like that.”  Light groaned, fingernails digging in to L’s shoulders as he was pounded hard, filled up to the brim again and again.  The Omega reached down to stroke his own straining need, breathing frantic as he met L’s gaze with half lidded gold hued eyes that were filled with desire and love for the man before him.

L was struck by how lucky he was, once again, just to have this man in his arms, to have found his mate.  He took Light’s left hand in his, lacing their fingers together and feeling the cool metal encircling the younger man’s ring finger.

_Mine._

He may have waited patiently for sex, but he hadn’t waited more than a day after the Omega’s return before he’d proposed to Light Yagami.  L watched the play of emotions across his mate-to-be’s face, eyes going soft and dreamy as his orgasm washed through him.  The sight was enough to drive L past the breaking point as well. 

They grasped and clutched at one another as they rode it out, Light’s head finally falling forward against L’s shoulder as he let out a final soft moan.  The Alpha brought their clasped hands to his lips as his breathing returned to normal.  He kissed the brunette’s ring finger gently as Light nuzzled his neck.

“I love you Light.”

“I love you too L.”

***

**_One month later_ **

“Are you sure you-“

“If you ask me that again I swear I will cancel the wedding.”  Light gave L a venomous glare that had the detective facing forward once more and shutting his mouth.

“And you’re sure he’s going to be secured right?” Light side eyed the detective once more before turning his gaze back on the building in front of him.

“Yes, this is a private facility designed by Watari and myself.”  L explained.  “It takes into account the prisoner’s unique talent for escape and eliminates all opportunities for such an event to occur until the trial has taken place and we can proceed with an execution.  We’ve had several such criminals interned here over the years, because even a Supermax prison or high-security psychiatric asylum, such as Beyond was in, just wasn’t enough.”  Light shuddered at the terrifying thought of what other kinds of monsters had lurked here in the past.

Light fidgeted with his watch before pushing away from the car he was leaning against and walking toward the door, with L following close behind.  _Give me strength Dad.  I need to see that he’s locked up with my own two eyes.  I have to do this._  

The Omega ran a fingertip around the circular face of the gift from the safe that his father had never had the chance to give him.  He’d seen the box the first time he’d ever entered his parent’s bedroom after their death.  Sorting through the safe, he’d found the watch with the Kanji for his name engraved on the back of the case.  He’d nearly had a breakdown and had steered clear of the room ever since.  Light reached wordlessly for L’s hand as they reached the door and felt a calm wash over him as their skin touched.  _He can’t hurt me or the people I love anymore._

***

Down, deep underground, only one route out.  Secure doors that would shut at multiple checkpoints to trap a prisoner upon an alarm being sounded, gas mechanisms to incapacitate, floors that could be triggered with electricity to have a taser like effect in certain areas of the building.  Getting out without the proper access was like trying to get through a booby trapped maze. 

As they went through the facility, L pointed out all of these features to Light and he began to feel better.   At first L had been against the visit, but after the tenth time Light had woken up screaming about red eyes, fearful that B was going to escape and kill them all, he’d relented and agreed to show him in the hopes of reassuring the brunette that they were safe.

“We had him secured and brought to an interrogation room.  We’ll be on the other side of 4 inch thick bulletproof one way viewing glass and he’s already completely incapacitated anyways…”  L sighed heavily.  “I just want you to feel at ease, knowing that he is not going anywhere…until the day that they execute him for his crimes.”  Light nodded, as they entered the viewing area. 

The Omega took a breath that got stuck in his throat as he caught sight of the man on the other side of the glass.

If you could call such a monster a man.

Light had expected to feel fear, anxiety.  He had thought he might run from the building upon laying eyes on the man that had terrorized him and threatened people he loved.  But no, the Omega felt only overwhelming anger looking at Beyond, who sat in a secured chair.  The Alpha’s arms, legs, torso were all strapped down in multiple places.  He had a gag in his mouth and his head was held back against the seat with another strap.

 _No…you aren’t going anywhere, are you Beyond?_   Light thought darkly.  _But you’re still breathing and that isn’t fucking right._   The young man’s fists clenched and unclenched as he stared through the glass. 

He vaguely heard L speaking to him as the buzzing in his ears grew louder from the rage he felt building.  When B made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh through his gag and winked towards the glass, that was the last straw for the Omega.

“He’s secure?”  Light asked calmly, surprising himself with how even and steady his voice sounded, even as his blood boiled.

“Yes, I could literally walk right up and-“

Light didn’t wait for him to finish as he strode straight for the connecting door to the room and walked right in, not hesitating in his advance as he threw a right hook that made the Alpha groan around the gag before glaring at Light and growling.

“That’s for Alexi.”  The Omega snarled and threw another punch with his left fist.  “And that one’s for Bethany.”  Another punch.  “And for Calliope.”  And it continued like this…

“For Dante.”

“For Erik.”

“And Flora.”

“And Gelus.”

“For Hikaru.”

“For Isis.”

“And for Kira.”  Light’s breathing was ragged, more from emotion than exertion as he threw the final punch and stepped back, looking upon B’s bloody face.  _He deserves so much worse for what he did to those Omegas._

Light startled as he felt a hand upon his arm and realized it was only L.  _I’m sorry._   Light mouthed to the other man, realizing he’d lost control.  The Alpha shrugged and effectively dismissed his apology as unnecessary, clearly more worried about Light’s state of mind than B’s health as he searched the younger man’s face worriedly.  L took hold of one of Light’s shaky hands and quickly examined the swollen knuckles and blood from the damage he’d inflicted upon Beyond.

“Let’s go.”  Light said as he gave L a small smile, feeling like a weight had been lifted.  “I don’t want to see him again until the day they execute him.”  The brunette said firmly as they walked to the door, ready to leave the past behind, ready to start his life with L.

***

Beyond chuckled behind the gag as he watched them go.  _Do they really think it will be that simple._   They’d just presented him with the best game ever and he would rise to the challenge.

He couldn’t help but notice the ring on Light’s finger as the young man’s fist had connected with his face again and again.  It amused him that they really thought there’d be a happily ever after for them. 

_Hmm…I don’t think we’ll hear wedding bells for you two._

_Maybe funeral bells instead…_

_Yes…the bells will be very loud that day…_   Beyond grinned around the gag in his mouth, delirious laughter muffled as they carted him back to his cell. 

To bide his time.

To wait.

To plan.

To plot his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it my beautiful readers.  
> I obviously left some things open... *grins slyly* ...who knows what the future may hold? ;)
> 
> As always, I adore your feedback...your love is my drug :) so give me my fix!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr!  
> User: AnimeFanimeFic  
> #BlackBookFic


End file.
